Instituto Gakuen
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Los hijos de las naciones tienen que ir al instituto para saber comportarse como adultos. Pero un instituto llena de hijos de naciones es una completa locura.Amor, miedo,desengaños, rivalidades, etc  es lo que tiene un instituto lleno de adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 1: Nuevo curso

En la cocina de la casa rusa se encontraban Antonio e Ivan, el primero preparando el desayuno a su hijo mientras el segundo tomaba una taza de cafe.

-Sasha, baja a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a la presentacion-grito Antonio

Desde el piso de arriba se escucho un golpe como si alguien se cayera de la cama.

-Joder, me he quedado dormido, te destruire espupido despertador-dijo una voz desde arriba

Antonio miro divertido a su esposo ruso

-A tu hijo le cuesta despertarse-dijo Antonio

-Eso lo ha heredado de ti, mi sol-dijo Ivan sonriendo a su esposo español

-¿Y lo de maldecir al depertador?-dijo Antonio acusadoramente

Ivan interpuso el periodico de la mañana entre la mirada de su esposo y él

-Ya estoy aqui-dijo un chico desde la puerta de la cocina

El chico tenia el pelo rubio como Ivan pero desordenado como Antonio, tenia los ojos de un color muy raro, eran verdes violaceos, el chico era muy alto casi tanto como Ivan, aparentaba unos quince años, aunque en realidad tenia mas, iba vestido con el uniforme del instituto Gakuen, y encima del uniforme llevaba una bufanda larga negra que le habian regalado sus tias.

-Alexander Nicolas Braginski Fernandez, espero que no lleguemos tarde, no quiero aguantar al cejotas diciendome que su hijo es puntual-dijo Antonio apuntando con un tenedor a su hijo

-Si mama-dijo Alexander

Alexander miro su desayuno que constaba de cerales, tostadas, croissant y un vaso de leche con cacao, sonrio divertido, su madre siempre le ponia ese enorme desayuno cuando se iba al internado Gakuen, para él era demasiado, pero siempre se lo comia para no preocupar a su madre

-Sasha, ¿cambiareis de compañero de habitacion este año?-dijo su padre

-Creo que no papa, la carta solo ponia que nos cambiaban de habitacion pero no de compañero-dijo Sasha mirando a su padre

-Entonces, tendras otra vez a Andrea-dijo su padre insinuandole algo

-Si papa-dijo Alexander mirando cansado a su padre

Siempre era igual, todos pensaban que le gustaba Andrea pero solo eran amigos, a él quien le gustaba era otro, tambien con un rulito.

-Ivan, ¿vendran Natasha, Eduard e Irina con nosotros?-pregunto sonriente Antonio sentado

Padre e hijo temblaron con el nombramiento de sus acosadoras personales

-Di que no, di que no, di que no-susurraba Alexander cruzando los dedos

-No, iran con Yekaterina-dijo Ivan sonriendo a su hijo

Despues de terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron al coche familiar, Antonio cogio las llaves para conducir pero Ivan se las quito

-Pero..-empezo a decir Antonio

-No mi sol, en tu estado tienes que cuidarte, asi que no puedes conducir-dijo Ivan dandole un beso en los labios

Alexander miro a su madre, estaba embarazado de cuatro meses y su padre no le dejaba hacer practicamente nada.

-¿Sasha has cogido tu mochila?-dijo Antonio volviendose hacia su hijo

Su hijo le miro y luego miro su costado, salio corriendo hacia la casa, sus padres observaron la escena divertidos

-Es igual de despistado que tu-dijo Ivan

-¿Cuando crees que se dara cuenta de que la mochila esta en el coche?-dijo Antonio cogiendo la mochila de su hijo

Esta era una mochila bandolera marron que su hijo habia decorado, tenia las pegatinas de un tomate y la de un girasol, las bandera de España y Rusia, el emblema del instituto Gakuen y un llavero en la cremallera que representaba un sol y un copo de nieve juntos.

Por fin Alexander se dio cuenta de donde estaba la mochila, volvio al coche y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al intituto.

Aexander vio como se alejaban de la casa rusa, no volveria alli hasta navidades, suspiro, hacia 3 años que acudia al Gakuen, desde que empezo a tener la apariencia de un adolescente de quince años, él y todos los hijos de naciones debien acudir seis años a esta institucion para intentar inculcarles la cooperacion, modales, diplomacia y culturizarlos; todavia quedaba mucho para llegar a si que se puso sus auriculares y se puso a escuchar musica durante el trayecto.

Por fin llegaron al Gakuen, su padre aparco el coche, y se dispusieron a ir a la recepcion de padres

-Alex-grito alguien a la espaldas de Alexander

Este se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico rubio con un rulito a la derecha como Feliciano, tenia los ojos ambarinos, era de esatura normal y tambien llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, en el cuello de la camisa lucia la cruz de hierro de su padre, por detras de él venian sus padres, el matrimonio Beilschmidt Vargas.

-Hola Andrea, ¿que tal el verano?-dijo sonriendo Alexander

Andrea era el unico que lo llamaba Alex, los demas lo llamaban Alexander o, en el caso de su familia, Sasha; a Andrea le agradaba mucho Alex, lo consideraba su mejor amigo, siempre lo defendia y le encantaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo.

-Muy bien, lo he pasado en Italia con mi primo Angelo ¿y tu donde lo has pasado?-dijo Andrea

-En España pero el ultimo mes nos fuimos a Rusia, por cierto has crecido ¿verdad?-dijo Alexander

-Si, pero sigo siendo bajito-dijo Andrea haciendo un mohin

Alexander solo sonrio, Andrea tenia complejo de bajito a pesar de tener una estatura normal, pero como siempre iba con Alexander, que era el mas alto de los hijos de naciones, se creia bajito por que solo le llegaba al hombro.

-Hola España-nii-chan-saludo Feliciano acercandose al matrimonio rusoespañol.

-Hola Ita-chan-dijo España abrazando a Feliciano

Alemania se acercaba por detras de ellos con una niña de unos 4 años en brazos, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

-Hola señor Beilschmidt, hola Viveka-saludo Alexander

-Hola Alexander, Antonio e Ivan-saludo serio Alemania

-Hola-dijo seria Viveka

Viveka era la version femenina y disminuida de su padre.

-Demonos prisa o llegaremos tarde-dijo Alemania mirando el reloj

Todos se dirijieron a la salon de actos donde tendria lugar la presentacion del nuevo curso, cuando llegaron la sala estaba bastante llena, los padres se despidieron de los hijos para sentarse en los asientos destiandos a los padres al fondo de la sala, Alexander y Andrea fueron delante porque habian visto asientos libres junto a los gemelos Azad y Darien.

-Hola chicos-saludo Andrea sentadose al lado de Azad

-Hola Andrea-respondieron los gemelos

Azad y Darien eran los hijos gemelos de Heracles y Sadiq, tenian el pelo rebelde, Azad tenia el rizo doble en la cabeza como su Grecia mientras que Darien lo tenia como Turquia, ambos se llevaban mas o menos bien mientras que Sayumi no estuviera cerca. Ambos vestian el uniforme. Darien tenia cara de poder quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

-Azad, tu hermano se va a caer de la silla-dijo Alexander

-¿Que?-dijo Azad y miro a su hermano que se habia quedado dormido en la silla-Despierta, Darien, gato perezoso-

Azad desperto de golpe y miro muy mal a su gemelo.

Alexander sintio un escolofrio en la espalda como si estuviera en peligro, como si alguien estuviera detras suyo, como si estuviera...

-Sasha, casemonos este año-dijo abrando por detras a Alexander

-Dejame en paz Irina, por favor-dijo Casi llorando Alexander

Irina era la hija de Eduard y Natasha, tenia el pelo rubio largo que le llegaba por la cintura y ojos verdes, Irina estaba enomarada de su primo Sasha y lo acosaba, este por su parte le tenia miedo.

-Irina deja a Sasha tranquilo-dijo una chica detras de los primos

Irina obedecio y Alexander vio a Jia Li, la hija de Hong Kong y Ucrania, tenia el pelo negro corto que sujetaba con una cinta roja, tenia los ojos azules y al igual que su madre poseia grandes pechos que hacian ruido cuando se movian, vestia el uniforme femenino del instituto. Alexander sentia un gran aprecia por su prima, ya que le ayudaba con el tema del acoso de Irina.

-Irina, mira alli hay sitios libres, vamos a sentarnos alli-dijo Jia Li tirando de Irina hacia los puestos de delante

-Tu prima esta loca-dijo una voz a su espalda

-Sin lugar a dudas _mon ami_-dijo otra voz esta vez femenina desde atras-pero es muy guapa-

Alexander se dio la vuelta y se encontro con Akos y Charlotte

Akos era el hijo de Gilbert y Elizabetha, tenia el pelo marron liso con un pollito en la cabeza, tenia los ojos rojos; de su padre habia heredado lo egocentrico y de su madre el manejo de la sarten; vestia el uniforme pero sin la corbata y tenia colgado la cruz de hierro de su padre.

Charlotte era la hija de Matthew y Francia, tenia el pelo rubio que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros con un rulito igual al de su madre Canada, tenia los ojos azules que estaban detras de unas gafas; ella era la version femenina de su padre, parecia que solo habia heredado de su madre el rizo y la miopia.

Alexander, Akos y Charlotte formaban el Bad Friend Trio Junior, simpre salian por ahi, lo que traia de cabeza a sus padres y a los profesores.

-Akos, Charly, ¿listos para el nuevo curso?-dijo Alexander con sonrisa complice

-Listos-dijeron los dos a la vez son la misma sonrisa que Alexander

-Pues este año, sere yo quien dicte los castigos-dijo un chico un poco mas alla de Charlotte.

El chico era Albert Jones Kirkland, hijo de Alfred y Arthur, era rubio con un mechon hacia arriba como su padre, tenia los ojos verdes y las grandes cejas de Arthur, habia heredado lo tsundere de su madre, y no se llevaba bien con Alexander, el sentimiento era reciproco, Alexander no lo aguantaba, y era logico, sus madres no se llevaban bien y sus padres se odiaban.

-A callar, cejotas-dijo Alexander

-No me mandes a callar Braginski-dijo Albert-soy el presidente del consejo de estudiantes y puedo castigarte

-Que miedo me das Jones-dijo Alexander con una sonrisa sarcastica

-Cuando empiece el curso, no podras ni jugar al soccer de la cantidad de castigo que te pondre Braginski-dijo Albert sonriendole amenazante

-Primero, no es soccer sino futbol, segundo, intentalo Jones y tercero, lo unico que me da miedo son tus enormes cejotas, no vayan a ser que esten vivas-dijo Alexander

Albert fue a responder cuando el director empezo a hablar

-Naciones y estudiantes, es para mi un honor dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso del internado internacional Gakuen, espero que hallais repasado algo en las vacaciones y que vengais con ganas de aprender, este año igual que los anteriores debereis poner empeño en vuestros estudios-dicho esto miro a Andrea y su primo Angelo- respetar las reglas-miro a Alexander, Akos y Charlotte- y ser responsables,empieza un nuevo curso y solo puedo decir bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos y bienvenidos otra vez a los viejos, ahora hablara el nuevo jefe de estudios Cayo Julio Cesae-dijo el director del Gakuen que no era otro que Germania.

Despues se retiro del altavoz y dejo hablar al nuevo jefe de estudios, que el Imperio Romano

-Bien, las normas de la escuela estan colgadas en el tablon de las clases y el reparto de habitaciones en ese de ahi-dijo señalando el tablon que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala- yo os dare Historia Antigua, si asi es, de cuando vuestros padres eran pequeños y lindos, y dicho esto solo me queda añadir esto, veis a los chicos del centro de la sala, al rubio de grandes cejas, al otro rubio con una bufanda y a la chica rubia que esta detras, pues son mis nietos y los rubios con el rulito mis bisnietos, ¿a que son lindos?-dijo Imperio Romano-Hola mis nietecitos y bisnietecitos, el abuelo Roma esta aqui-

Toda la sala se giro a ver a las chicos que estaban tan rojos como los tomates de España.

-Tierra tragale-dijeron Charlotte, Alexander y Albert a la vez

-Vuestro abuelo es divertiso, kesesese-dijo Akos

-_Stupido bisnonno_-dijo Angelo

Angelo era el hijo de Belgica y Romano, tenia el pelo rubio con un rulito en la izquierda como su padre y al igual que él, era tsundere, tenia los ojos verdes, no le gustaba que su primo Andrea estuviera con Alexander tanto tiempo.

-Hola bisabuelo Roma-dijo Andrea.

Despues de este hecho, la presentacion termino y los padres se reunieron con sus hijos

-Portate bien Sasha-dijo Antonio

-No hagas nada que nosotros no hariamos-dijo Ivan mirando a su hijo

-¿Entonces, puedo matar al hijo cejon del capitalista?-dijo Alexander mirando a su padre

-Si nadie te ve-dijo Ivan

-Ivan, no le digas eso, no no puedes Sasha-dijo Antonio mirando divertido a su hijo

Mientras que Antonio arreglaba la corbata de Sasha, Ivan miraba la escena muy feliz, se habia casado con una persona maravillosa que no le tenia miedo, tenian un hijo que era la perfecta mezcla de los dos y encima esperaban otro u otra hijo, hija, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, hasta que tuvo que aparecer el americano a joderle el momento

-Jaja, el hero ya esta aqui-dijo Alfred-¿como has estado ex-comunista?-

-Muy bien hasta que llegaste tu-dijo Rusia sonriendo de una manera que hizo que muchos se alejaran

-Veo que este año habeis llegado a tiempo, Antonio-dijo Inglaterra mirando burlon a Antonio

-Si, tus grandes cejas no interfirieron con el despertador-dijo España

Entre ambas familias saltaban chispas, lo que hizo que todas las familias se alejaron bastante

-Calmaos _mes amis_-dijo Francis

Francis y Canada se acercaron para tranquilizar a las familias.

-Los padrs tienen que empezar a irse-dijo Germania desde el microfono

España abrazo a Sasha e Ivan los abrazo a ambos

-Te echaremos de menos-dijo Antonio

-Y yo a vosotros, pero como no os vayais Germania os echara la bronca-dijo Alexander

Sus padres dejaron de abrazarlo, todos los padres empezaron a irse de la sala y las unicas naciones que quedaron fueron las que trabajaban en el internado

Todos los estudintes se fueron al tablon para saber en que habiatacion les habia tocado, Alexander busco su nombre, ahi estaba, habitacion 23 compañero Andrea Beilschmidt, se dio la vuelta y se encontro de frente a Xen

-Hola Sasha-aru-dijo Xen

Xen Wang era el hijo de Yao e Im Yong Soo, tenia el pelo negro recogido en una coleta por detras, habia heredado el rizo de su padre con la carita y tenia los ojos negros, Xen habia heredado los -aru y da~ze de sus padre, era algre, despreocupado y lo mas importante para él era la familia, era el unico fuera de la familia de Alexander que lo llamaba Sasha. Era de estatura baja

-Ho-Hola Xen-dijo Alexander nervioso y todo rojo

-¿Como te fueron las vacaciones da~ze?-dijo alegre Xen

-Bien y ¿a ti?-dijo Alexander

-Muy bien, por supuesto ya que las vacaciones fueron inventadas en Corea da~ze-dijo feliz Xen-¿Te importaria mirar las listas, es que con tanta gente no veo-aru-dijo Xen

Alexander se giro y busco el nombre, estaba en la habitacion 12 con Pedro Jose, el hijo de Ecuador y Bolivia.

-Habitacion 12 Xen, el compañero es el mismo que el año pasado-dijo Alexander

-Muchas gracias da~ze-dijo Xen

Xen se fue a buscar a su compañero y Alexander hizo lo mismo intentando que su corazon latiera mas despacio

-Alex, estoy tengo la llave-grito Andrea cuando lo vio

Ambos subieron en silencio a la habitacion, cuando entraron, vieron sus equipajes ya en la habitacion, los habian mandado unos dias anes de venir, la habitacion constaba de dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitacion, dos armarios, dos mesitas de noche, una ventana que daba al jardin interior del edificio y un lavabo.

-Me encanta la habitacion de este año-dijo Andrea

-Si es muy bonita-dijo Alex dejando su mochila en la cama mas alejada del baño.

-Alex han florecido tus girasoles-dijo emocionado Andrea

Alexander fue a mirar por la ventana junto a su compañero y los vio, sus girasoles, los que habia plantado en medio de un rosal, estaba alli, los habia plantado justo ahi para recordar a sus padres, esa eran las flores que los caracterizaban, asi que los planto juntos.

-Vamos a deshacer la maleta-dijo Alex alejando a Andrea de la ventana

Mientras sacaban las cosas de la mochila y las ponian en el armario, estuvieron hablando

-¿No te parece genial que el bisabuelo Roma nos de clases?-dijo emocionado Andrea

-Sinceramente, no, se pasara todo el curso enseñando fotos nuestra de bebe, y como lo haga me aliare con Charlotte, Angelo y Albert para golpearlo-dijo Alexander, lo ultimo lo susurro para que Andrea no se enterara pero un aura oscura aparecia a su alrededor

-Ve~-dijo Andrea-¿Alex, porque estabas colorado cuando te encontre?-

El aura oscura desaparecio de golpe

-Habia visto a Xen-dijo Alexander

-¿Se lo diras?-dijo Andrea

-Lo intentare-dijo Alexander sonriendo a su amigo-¿y tu a Akos?-

-Idem-dijo Andrea

Ambos se ayudaban en los temas amorosos, asi que sabian quien les gustaba a cada uno.

Despues de eso bajaron a cenar al comedor de la escuela

Cuando llegaron el comedor todavia estaba medio vacio asi que cogieron una badeja y se servieron la comida, despues se sentaron en una mesa vacia

-¿Que has cogido Andrea?-pregunto Alex

-Pasta~-dijo feliz Andrea-¿y tu?-

-Paella-dijo Alex

Cuando empezaron a comer, Andrea paro

-¿Sabes que le falta a esta comida?-dijo Andrea

-Un poco de vino-dijo Alexander

-_Ja_-dijo Andrea volviendo a comer

Supuestamente ninguno tenia edad de beber pero sus madres les dejaban beber un poco de vino en las comidas

-¿Podemos sentarnos aqui?-dijo un chico rubio con el pelo revuelto

-Claro-respondio Andrea

El chico rubio y sus acompañantes se sentaron, eran los hijos de los paises nordicos, el rubio con el pelo revuelto era Erik Nielsen Kristiansen, hijo de Dinamarca y Noruega, era identico a su padre en aspecto y caracter; los que los acompañaban eran los mellizos sueco-finlandeses Axel y Seija, Axel tenia el pelo rubio corto y los ojos azules era muy expresivo mientras que Seija tenia el pelo rubio largo por la cintura y tenia los ojos violetas como su madre pero era tan inexpresiva como su padre.

Segundos despues de sentarse ellos llegaron los gemelos junto con Sayumi y se sentaron, uno a cada lado de Sayumi

Sayumi Honda era la hija de Japon y Taiwan, tenia el pelo negro por debajo de los hombros decorado con una flor, tenia los ojos marrones inexpresivos como su padre, le encantaba el manga, el cosplay y las cosas lindas, era muy educada y siempre estaba en medio de las peleas de los gemelos.

Despues de comer aparecio Akos con cara de fastidio y se sento

-¿Que te pasa?¿Te ha hecho algo Amadeus?-pregunto Alexander

Amadeus era el hijo de Roderich y Vash, era rubio con el pelo corto y el rizo de Mariazell, tenia los ojos violetas y era igual de tacaño que sus padres, habia heradado de Austria sus modales y el don por la musica y de Suiza su armamento. A Akos le encantaba fastidiarlo, hobbie en el que a veces se veian incluido Charlotte y Alexander.

-No, el señorito tacaño no ha hecho nada fuera de la normal, es por el horario de clase-dijo Akos

-¿Ya lo tienes?-dijo Erik

Akos saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa, los chicos miraron el horario, a ninguno le hizo gracia tener matematicas a primera hora mañana

-¿Quien da matematicas?-pregunto Sayumi

-Egipto-dijo Akos-¿Algunos de vosotros tiene economia?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza, economia la daba Vash y casi nadie se apuntaba a esa clase, Alexander fue a preguntar una cosa cuando su amigo lo callo

-Me obligaron asi que no preguntes-dijo Akos

-¿Quien es Ogatai Khan?-pregunto Axel

-Es el de gimnasia-dijo Akos-Creo que es Mongolia-

-Esta clase es nueva-dijo Azad-Decoracion y tareas del hogar, profesor Feliks Lukasiewicz, ¿ese no es elprimo de tu padre, Polonia?-

-Si, ese es-dijo Alexander-Espera, ahi pone que es obligatoria-

-Tipo que claro, es una clase super ideal para saber decorar y tener un poco de gusto-dijo una chica que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver a la recien llegada, era Aurele la hija de Toris y Feliks, tenia el pelo castaño recogido en una cola baja, tenia los ojos verdes, era muy buena y comprensiva pero habia heredado de su madre el gusto por la moda, le encantaba el color rosa.

-¿Pasara algo si no vamos?-le susurro Alexander a Akos

-Siendo mi abuelo el direstor y el tuyo el jefe de estudios, lo dudo-le repondio Akos

Termino la hora de cenar y cada uno se fue a su habitacion a dormir, mañana empezarian las clases, asi que tenian que acostarse temprano

-Buenas noches Alex-dijo Andrea desde su cama

-Buenas noches Andrea-dijo Alexander desde su cama

...

muchas gracias por leer

Espero que les haya gustado.

Merece review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 2:

Alexander estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitacion, hasta que sono el despertador.

-Estupido despertador-dijo Alex tirando el despertador contra la pared

-Alex, aunque rompas el despertador nos tenemos que levantar-dijo Andrea ya sentado en la cama

-Entra tu primero en el baño, cuando termines entro-dijo Alexander dandose la vuelta

Andrea suspiro, siempre pasaba lo mismo, sonrio, a Alex le encantaba dormir asi que siempre entraba él primero al baño, cogio su ropa y se dirigio hacia alli.

Alex volvio a dormirse pero el sueño apenas le duro unos diez minutos dado que oyo un grito que provenia del baño, se levanto corriendo para ver que le habia pasado a Andrea, abrio la puerta con prisa y lo vio llorando en el suelo

-¿Que te ha pasado Andrea?-dijo asustado Alexander

Andrea le miro y se tiro a abrazarlo

-Estoy encogiendo Alex, me estoy haciendo pequeño-dijo sollozando Andrea

-¿Que?-dijo retirandolo

Entonces lo vio, el uniforme que llevaba puesto Andrea le quedaba grande por todos lados, suspiro y se despeino con la mano

-No estas encongiendo Andrea-dijo Alex

-Que si, el uniforme me queda enorme-dijo Andrea

-Ese uniforme es el mio, no el tuyo, no ves que el jersey es azul en vez de blanco-dijo Alex

-Ve~-dijo Andrea mirando su uniforme-Es verdad, me he equivocado-

Despues del incidente de los uniformes, ambos se vistieron y prepararon su mochila

-¿Que toca hoy?-dijo Andrea

-Mates, Historia Antigua, Latin, Quimica, Literatura y Gimnasia-dijo Alexander mirando el horario que les habian dado

-No me gustan las clases de hoy-dijo Andrea

Despues bajaron a desayunar al comedor que estaba repleto, cojieron un par de tostadas con mantequilla cada uno y de beber leche con cacao y se sentaron en la mesa con Charlotte, Akos y los gemelos.

-Buenos dias-dijeron Andrea y Alex mientras se sentaban

-Buenos dias-repondieron los ocupantes de la mesa

-Os habeis fijado que tenemos dos clases seguidas con vuestro abuelo-dijo Akos

-No nos lo recuerdes-dijo Charlotte-este horario es cruel y desproporcionado, seguro que lo ha hecho alguien sin corazon-

-No exageres Charly, los habra peores-dijo Akos

-Pero poner matematicas a primera hora el primer dia es pasarse mucho-dijo Darien

-Estoy... de acuerdo...con mi hermano-dijo Azad

-¿Creeis que el de gimnasia nos hara correr hoy?-dijo Andrea que aunque era hijo de Lugwig no se le daba bien el ejercicio fisico

-Ni idea-dijo Alexander

Por fin terminaron de desayunar, cuando se levantaron dispuestos a irse alguien los llamo desde atras

-Alto ahi, revision de uniformes-dijo Amadeus acompañado de Albert

-¿Que?-dijeron los seis

-Poneos unos al lado del otro para la revision del uniforme-dijo Albert

-¿Y esto Jones?-dijo Alexander

-El año pasado comprobe que nuestro uniforme se veia alterado en multitud de ocasiones, asi que convenci al director para poder hacer una revision sorpresa cuando Amadeus y yo queramos y castigar a los indecorosos-dijo Albert

Los seis se dieron por aludidos, ellos solian ponerse el uniforme como les apeteciera, la camiseta por fuera, ir sin la chaqueta, ponerse otros pantalones, quitarse la corbata, etc, de todas formas se pusieron para que Amadeus pudiera pasar la inspeccion

Primero fue Andrea

-Llevas la camisa por fuera, metela por dentro y quitate la cruz del cuello-dijo Amadeus

-Pero, la cruz de hierron es un regalo de mi padre-dijo Andrea con lagrimas en los ojos

-Señorito, Andrea y yo tenemos permiso del director para llevarlas y por si lo preguntas Alexander tambien puede llevar su bufanda-dijo Akos

-De todas formas tienes una falta por llevar la camisa por fuera, a la quinta falta habra castigo, puedes irte-dijo Albet

Ahora le tocaba a Alexander

-A ver Braginski, llevas la camisa por fuera, no llevas la corbata y no llevas puesta la chaqueta, son tres faltas-dijo Albert

-¿Disfrutas Jones?-dijo Alexander

-No lo sabes bien-dijo sonriendo Albert

Al final acabo la revision, Charlotte tuvo una falta por llevar la falda mas corta de lo permitido, Azad y Darien dos por llevar la camisa por fuera y no llevar corbata y Akos tuvo una por no llevar la corbata.

Tuvieron que subir a sus habitaciones para ponerse bien el uniforme y luego bajar al aula de matematicas.

Cuando llegaron, el profesor todavia no habia llegado, Andrea y Alexander se pusieron en la penultima fila detras de los gemelos y delante de Akos y Charlotte.

-Ese Jones es imbecil-dijo Akos

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-dijo Alexander mirando para atras

-Alex, tienes que tener cuidado o te castigaran-dijo Andrea

-Pues si, tendre que vestir el uniforme pulcramente-dijo Alexander

-Charlotte, tu primo es idiota-dijo Azad al lado de su hermano que estaba dormido

-Ya lo se, _mes amis_, tenia que haber salido mas a su padre, como su hermano menor Anthony-dijo Charlotte

Alexander miro a Andrea, este sacaba sus libros y los ponia perfectamente sobre la mesa como lo haria su padre, no era buen estudiante pero se esforzaba, a veces Alexander se sentia mal por Andrea, se metia en lios por ser su amigo.

-Oye Andrea, siento que te hallan puesto una falta, si no fueras conmigo no te la hubieran puesto-dijo Alexander mirando la mesa

-No importa Alex, tu eres mi amigo, asi que siempre estare contigo aunque me meta en lios-dijo Andrea abrazando a Alex

Egipto entro en la clase y todos los murmuros acabaron.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de matematicas, yo soy el profesor Egipto y os dare esta asignatura a lo largo del curso-dijo mirando serio a sus alumnos

-Ahora os dare un examen inicial para comprobar vuestros conocimientos, teneis toda la hora y no esta permitida hablar-dicho esto fue pasando el examen a los alumnos

Alexander miro su examen, era facil, las matematicas se le daban bien, asi que empezo a escribir las respuestas mientras Andrea no tenia no idea de que poner, odiaba la matematicas es como si le hablaran en chino, puso su nombre e intento hacer algo.

El examen termino y lo fueron entregando mientras salian de clase

-¿Como os ha salido el examen?-pregunto Akos mientras iban a la clase de Historia antigua

-Bien-dijo Alexander

-Muy mal-dijo Andrea

-Normal-dijeron Darien y Azad

-_Tres bien_-dijo Charlotte-¿_et toi?_-

-Bien, aunque el problema tres era muy dificil-dijo Akos

Cuando llegaron a la clase, Imperio Romano ya estaba dentro y se habia molestado en poner el nombre en los pupitres.

-Mis nietecitos-dijo el gran imperio abrazando a sus nietos y bisnieto

-Nos...estas...asfixiando-dijo Alexander poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno

-Socorro-dijo Charlotte

-_Bisnonno como stai?_-dijo Andrea

Por fin el antiguo imperio los solto

-Estoy muy bien Andrea-dijo Cayo Julio mientras le acariciaba el pelo-Sois los primeros en llegar, os habeis adelantado diez minutos, ¿teniais muchas ganas de verme?-

-¿como que nos hemos adelantado?-dijo Azad

-Si nos os lo ha dicho Akos, entre clase y clase hay unos diez minutos de receso para que les de tiempo a llegar a las clases e ir al servicio-dijo Imperio Romano

Todos le dirigieron la mirada a Akos que solo silbaba, si las miradas matasen

-¿Has puesto los nombres a los asientos Señor Roma?-dijo Akos cambiando de tema

-Si, ves tu vas en la segunda fila con Amadeus-dijo Roma señalando su asiento

-Pero abuelo Roma, yo siempre me siento con Akos-dijo Charlotte

-Tu iras en la fila de delante igual que todos mis nietos-dijo orgulloso Roma

Alexander busco donde estaba su nombre

-Me niego a sentarme al lado de Albert abuelo Roma-dijo Alexander

-Vosotros dos os llevais igual que Arthur y Antonio pero tendreis que empezar a llevaros bien para eso existe este instituto-dijo serio Roma

Alexander iba a quejarse cuando el resto de alumnos empezo a entrar, asi que resignado se sento en la primera fila, que constaba de cinco pupitres unidos, tenia a un lado a Albert y al otro a Angelo, ese clase se haria muy larga.

Albert entro seguido de Amadeus y Angelo, vieron que los pupitres tenian los nombres puestos asi que se se resignaron y se sentaron en sus sitios

-¿Porque tenemos que sentarnos aqui, maldicion?-dijo Angelo

-A sido idea de Roma, yo no tengo ninguna gana de sentarme aqui, te lo aseguro-dijo Alexander

-Bien chicos, callasen, me presentare soy Imperio Romano, pero vosotros me podeis llamar profesor Roma-miro a la clase sonriendo-esta clase tratara de la historia antigua, empezaremos por los griegos y romanos-dijo Roma

Se dio la vuelta y empezo a dibujar el mapa de Europa en la pizarra

La clase se hizo interminable, no por la asignatura que no estaba del todo mal, era por la compañia, encima Alexander se sentia fuera de lugar, Charlotte estaba con su primo Albert y Andrea con Angelo, era el unico de esa fila que no estaba emparentado entre si, miro hacia atras y vio a Jia Li sentada junto a Irina y Aurele, alli tampoco queria estar lo volverian loco entre Irina y Aurele; volvio a mirar al frente y Roma lo estaba mirando, sonrio y este volvio a la clase, la clase por fin termino pero como tenian otra vez con Roma se quedaban en la misma clase

-Alexander¿me ayudas con los libros?-dijo Roma

Alexander se acerco y le cogio algunos de los muchos libros que llevaba y empezaron a dirigirse a la sala de profesores que estaba en la primera planta

-Alexander ¿te sientes comodo donde te he puesto?-dijo Roma mirando a su nieto

-Si mas o menos, ¿por que?-dijo Alexander intentando que los libros no se cayeran

-Es que te he visto mirar hacia tus primas y pense que te sentirias mas comodo alli-dijo Roma

-No te preocupes que alli no me quiero sentar, me volverian loco entre Irina y Aurele-dijo divertido Alexander-es solo que bueno ello estan emparentados entre si y yo no eso es todo-

-Menos mal, pense que no te gustaba ese lugar-dijo Roma

Alexander espero fuera de la sala la sala de profesores mientras su abuelo cambiaba los libros de historia por los de latin, cuando salio se dirigieron de nuevo al aula

-Sabes Charlotte, Albert, Angelo, Andrea y tu, me haceis sentir mas joven, me quitais milenios de encima-dijo Roma

-¿Porque?-dijo Alexander

-Por que parace que he vuelto con mis hijos y nietos, sois iguales-dijo Roma

Alexander sonrio ante la ocurrencia de su abuelo, en verdad se parecian mucho a sus padres en algunos momentos y eso parecia hacer feliz al antiguo imperio, por fin llegaron a la clase y Alexander se puso otra vez entre los dos tsunderes, pero esta vez intento que eso no lo molestara para no hacer sentir mal a su abuelo que aunque algunas veces hacia que sintiera verguenza ajena seguia siendo su abuelo.

-_Veni, vidi vinci_-dijo Roma mirando a sus alumnos-¿Quien me puede decir que significa?-

Los alumnos se miraron entre si, algunos sabian que significaba pero otros no pero ninguno levanto la mano.

-¿Ninguno? Venga que no pasa nada si os equivocais-dijo Roma

Charlotte levanto la mano

-Significa vine, vi y venci-dijo ella

-Muy fin señorita Bonnefoy-dijo Roma

Asi llego el fin de la clase, y despues de una clase de quimica impartida por Israel y Literarura impartida por Chile, todos los alumnos de tercero tuvieron que ir al gimnasio, se cambiaron sus uniformes por un chandal del instituto que constaba de una camiseta de manga corta blanca con una sudadera grisosa por encima y unos pantalones cortos azules para los chicos y rojo para las chicas, depues salieron para empezar la clase.

Todos estaban esperando al profesor dentro del gimnasio preguntandose como seria dado que era el profesor era nuevo.

-Oye Xen ¿tu lo conoces?-pregunto Akos

-Si, mis padres lo conocen, creo que es algo asi como mi tio-aru-dijo Xen

-¿Y como es _mon ami_?-pregunto Charlotte

-Pues da un poco de miedo-dijo Xen

Cuando le iban a preguntar la razon de su respuesta un hombre entro en el gimnasio, tenia el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, los ojos negros, estaba lleno de cicatrices y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, era alto y muy grande.

-Sois los alumnos de tercer año ¿no?-dijo el hombre

Todos asintieron con la cabeza asustados, cuando hablo vieron que sus dientes estaban afilados como los de un depredador.

-Yo soy Ogatai Khan, el pais de Mongolia y sere vuestro profesor de gimnasia-dijo Mongolia-debeis referios a mi como profesor Khan o profesor Mongolia-

Mongolia observo a toda la clase, analizandolos

-Sois unos debiluchos pero ya me encargare yo de volveros mas fuertes, querais o no-dijo Mongolia

Acto seguido se puso a pasar lista pero cuando llego al nombre de Alexander paro, observando a Alexander

-Braginski, asi que tu eres el hijo de Ivan, te pareces mucho a él-dijo Mongolia

A Alexander le produjo un escalofrio la mirada de Mongolia, parecia un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa, no le agradaba este profesor y eso que solo llevaba cinco minutos de clase.

Mongolia los mando un circuito de fuerza debian correr, hacer abdominales y flexiones, saltar y volver a correr, asi durante toda la hora, cuando termino la mayoria de la clase se encontraba tirada en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Bien panda de flojos, la clase ha terminado, podeis iros a comer, hasta la semana que viene-dijo Mongolia y sin mas se fue dejando a toda la clase sola

-Ese...hombre... casi nos mata...no nos ha...dejado...ni recobrar el aliento...en toda la hora-dijo cansado Akos

Alexander solo asintio, él tambien estaba cansado, busco a Andrea por la sala, aunque habian empezado juntos el circuito lo habia tenido que dejar atras dado que el profesor dijo que fuera mas rapido, por fin lo encontro tumbado en el suelo, se dirigio hacia alli.

-Andrea ¿estas bien?-dijo Alex

-Ve~-dijo Andrea

-Tomare eso como un no-dijo Alexander levantando a Andrea y llevandolo a los vestuarios, donde se ducharon y se pusieron de nuevo los uniformes

-Chicos antes de salir miremos si llevamos el uniforme entero y bien puesto-dijo Azad

-Vale-dijeron Akos, Darien, Andrea y Alexander

-Camisa por dentro-miro a todos y asintieron-corbata y jersey-volvieron a asentir-y la chaqueta-dijo Azad y como todos asintieron salieron de los vestuarios para esperar a Charlotte.

Llevaban un rato esperando cuando por fin empezaron a salir las chicas, Charlotte y Sayumi se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos

-Has tardado mucho, Charly-dijo Alexander

-Es que las chicas tenemos que arreglarnos mas que los chicos-dijo Charlotte de camino al comedor

-Sayumi estas muy guapa-dijo Azad a Sayumi

-Gracias Azad-kun-dijo Sayumi sonriendo

-Mi hermano.. se ha quedado corto...estas hermosa-dijo Darien

-Mu-muchas gracias Darien-kun-dijo Sayumi roja

-Ella es mas amiga mia, gato dormilon-dijo Azad

-Es mas mia, imbecil-dijo Darien

Empezaron a pelear, Sayumi intentaba separlos, los demas observaban la escena con cansancio, siempre era igual si Sayumi estaba por medio

-Chicos como no nos demos prisa solo quedara comida inglesa y no pienso comer eso-dijo Charlotte tan gourmet como su padre

Los otros dos gourmet, Alexander y Andrea, asintieron con la cabeza

Azad y Darien dejaron de pelear ante la espectativa de comer comida inglesa, la ultima vez que la comieron casi se mueren, habia sido por un desafio hecho por Akos que Alexander habia rechazado que aunque le dijeran gallina y cobarde no accedio a hacerlo, los gemelos accedieron y se arrepintieron.

Cuando llegaron al comedor no habia ninguna mesa libre asi que se tuvieron que separar, Akos, Charlotte y Andrea se fueron a la mesa de Albert, Amadeus y Angelo, los gemelos y Sayumi se fueron con los asiaticos y Alexander se dirigio a la mesa donde estaban sentados Erik, Axel, Seija, Aurele, Irina y Jia Li.

-Hola-dijo Alexander sentadose

-Hola-dijo Erik

-¿Que te ha parecido la clase de gimnasia?-dijo Axel

-Agotadora-dijo Alexander mientras comia

-Ese hombre se ha pasado el primer dia-dijo Erik

-Tipo que un monton, el pelo me ha quedado super mal por su culpa-dijo Aurele mientra se tocaba el pelo

-Casate-dijo Irina mirando a Alexander

-No-dijo Alexander secamente

-¿Has visto la lista de los clubs, Sasha?-dijo Jia Li

-No creia que las pondrian mas adelante-dijo Alexander

-Solo pone los clubs que el año pasado estaban, dan esta semana para crear nuevos clubs y para la siguiente te puedes apuntar-dijo Axel-¿A que os vais a apuntar?-

-Yo al club de futbol y al de lucha-dijo Erik

-Yo al de jardineria-dijo Jia Li

-Al de cocina para aprender a cocinar para mi Sasha-dijo Irina mirando a Alexander que desvio la mirada

-Al de carpinteria-dijo Seija sin emocion ninguna

-Yo al de musica y al de futbol supongo-dijo Alexander

-Es verdad, tu tocas la guitarra ¿no?-dijo Axel-yo me apuntare al de fotografia-

Continuaron hablando de los clubs hasta que terminaron de comer, y cada uno se fue a su habitacion.

Alexander llego a la suya y vio que Andrea no estaba todavia, asi que cogio la guitarra española de su armario y se puso a tocar una sevillana que le habia enseñado a tocar su madre hace tiempo, cuando termino oyo aplausos, miro hacia la puerta y alli estaban Andrea, Akos y Charlotte aplaudiendo.

-_C´est magnifique_-dijo Charlotte

-¿Cuando habeis entrado?-dijo Alexander guardando la guitarra en el armario otra vez

-Desde el principio practicamente-dijo Akos-Ni siquiera nos has oido entrar kesesese-

-Ha estado genial Alex, tocas genial-dijo Andrea

A Andrea le gustaba cuando Alex tocaba, parecia alguien totalmente distinto cuando tocaba solo era Alex y la guitarra y nadie mas, excepto cuando Andrea improvisaba con él.

-Bueno y ¿para que habeis venido _сплетни_?-dijo Alexander

-Para ver si te venias a dar una vuelta por ahí-dijo Akos

-No podemos salir fuera los días entre semana y no es bueno meterse en líos el primer día de clase-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-No sera por el jardín _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte misteriosa

-Di que si anda Alex, también vendrán los gemelos, Sayumi, Xen, mi primo Angelo, Albert...-dijo Andrea

-En resumen, sera una reunión mas que un paseo, Alexander- dijo Akos serio

-Si es una reunión, ¿para que decís que es un paseo?-dijo Alexander poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Por que daremos un paseo hasta el almacén abandonado de la escuela-dijo Charlotte divertida

-No tenéis remedios-dijo Alexander saliendo de la habitación

Al igual que sus padres, los alumnos del Gakuen se reunían para solucionar los problemas del instituto, los profesores no sabían nada de estas reuniones dado que algunas trataban de como hacer para cambiar un examen de fecha o como escarparse a la ciudad para irse de marcha.

Cuando llegaron al almacén, se sentaron encima de unas cajas de madera que debieron contener algo en su interior alguna vez pero que ahora estaban vaciás.

-Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de las futuras naciones-dijo Albert que en ese momento sacaba su lado estadounidense y se ponía al frente de la reunión-como por fin la república franco-canadiense, el reino ruso-español, el imperio noritaliano-germano y el imperio prusohungaro han llegado podemos empezar la reunión-dijo Albert

Los recién llegados oyeron sus nombres de naciones, no era normal que los llamaran así dado que los nombres solían ser muy largos pero en estas reuniones algunas veces se llamaban así.

-El primer punto del día es la temática del baile de invierno-dijo Albert

Las chicas fueron quienes contestaron a esto, dando ideas o desechando otras.

-Siguiente punto: se celebrara una reunión de naciones cerca del instituto, ¿vamos a observar como trabajan nuestros padres o no?-dijo Albert

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, no todos los días se podían ver a sus padres trabajando, querían aprender de ellos y de sus reuniones, donde intentaban mejorar el mundo y aportaban ideas y eran aprobadas como adultos.

Iban a pasar al segundo punto cuando oyeron que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta

-Plan A-12-dijo Amadeus

Todos se escondieron por el almacén, en cajas, detrás de puertas, en los estantes, etc, Alexander termino dentro de una caja de madera enorme con Andrea y Charlotte.

-No se para que quiere este material Polonia, che-dijo una voz con acento argentino

-Hagamoslo y ya-dijo una voz con acento mexicano

Dentro de la caja

-Charlotte Bonnefoy, deja de tocarme el culo-dijo Alexander

-¿Como sabes que he sido yo?-dijo Charlotte

-Por que eres hija de Francis-dijo Alex

-Solo quiero repartir _l´amour _frances-dijo Charlotte seductoramente

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el amor ruso?-dijo Alexander sonriendo macabramente y con un aura oscura, digna de su padre, a su alrededor

Charlotte se retiro lo mas lejos posible de Alexander, Andrea no se inmuto no era capaz de la atmósfera.

Por fin oyeron como la puerta se cerraba y todos salron de sus escondites

-Creo que deberiamos dejar la reunion para otro dia, Jones-dijo Alexander ayudando a salir de la caja a Andrea

-Si, puede ser que vuelvan a por mas cosas-dijo Darien

-Tratemos el ultimo punto-dijo Albert-¿Como vas con el trafico de mangas Sayumi?-

-En unas semanas estaran aqui los mangas y los videojuegos-dijo Sayumi

-Se da por terminada la reunion-dijo Albert, aunque la mayoria ya estaba saliendo del almacen.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el jardin y cuando fue la hora se fueron a cenar, esta vez pudieron coger una mesa.

-Toma Akbird-dijo Akos dandole de comer a su pollito.

-Es muy lindo-dijo Andrea acariciando al pollito

-Quitalo de la mesa es antihigienico-dijo Charlotte

-Akbird es muy limpio Charlotte-dijo Akos

-Pronto sera sabado-dijo Azad

-Si y podremos salir a la ciudad-dijo Alexander

Darien estaba dormido encima de la mesa, soñndo con gatitos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitacion, habia sido unprimer dia demasiado largo

...

Muchas gracias por leer

Me acabo de dar cuenta que la mayoria de los nombres de los niños empiezan por A XD

**Disturbed Nord:** las parejas son un poco raras la verdad, el matrimonio ruso español, es que me encanta esa pareja, son los perfectos contrarios; el bad friend trio junior fue una idea que se me ocurrio, son sus hijos asi que no podian ser menos que ellos XD

**Setsuka Minami:** andrea es un nombre tanto de hombre como de mujer, hay un tenista que se llama asi :D las parejas son un poco rara y la pareja PrusiaxHungria me lo sugerio mi hermano, que le encanta prusia XD

**Misaki-chu: **yo todavia cuando escribo tengo que mirar la lista de los nombres que hice para no liarme XD

**Sakura Kagime:** Toris deberia de haberte dicho que tiene una hija, sobre todo si es una como Aurele :D, Feliks solo dara una clase sobre decoracion, y no creo que dure mucho en el puesto XD me gustaque te guste la tematica y la historia y la pareja RusiaxEspaña es que me encanta.

Merece review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 3

Por fin era viernes, lo que significaba que se acababan las clases por esa semana, todos los estudiantes del mundo adoran los viernes y los alumnos del Gakuen no eran una excepcion, incluso iban a clase con mas animo, habian pasado ya cuatro de las seis clases del viernes y ahora los alumnos del tercer curso se dirigian a la clase de Historia Mundial.

-Las clases se me estan haciendo eternas-dijo Akos

-Pues igual que siempre-dijo Azad

-Ve~-dijo Andrea

-Pareces feliz Andrea ¿que te pasa?-dijo Alexander mirando a Andrea

-Este domingo es la conferencia de las naciones, podre ver a mis padres-dijo Andrea feliz

-Pero ellos no nos pueden ver Andrea-dijo Charlotte

Cuando llegaron a la clase, vieron que el profesor ya estaba dentro, se trataba de Bulgaria, asi que se sentaron rapido en los pupitres que quedaban al final de la clase.

-Bien, esta asignatura tratara de los sucesos mas recientes de la historia, nos centraremos en los siglos XIX y XX-dijo Bularia mirando a los alumnos-No quiero que solo aprendais fechas y nombres, quiero que entendais los motivos que conllevaron a esas guerras-

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre si, era la primera vez que le decian eso.

-Por ejemplo, segun tu señor Vargas ¿quienes eran los buenos en la II Guerra Mundial-pregunto Bulgaria

-El eje-dijo Angelo

La respuestas hizo que la clase murmurase entre si

-y supongo que los señores Beilschmidt y la señorita Honda le dan la razon-dijo el bulgaro

Akos, Andrea y Sayumi asintieron con la cabeza

-Sin embargo, imagino que los señores Braginski, Jones y Wang y la señorita Bonnefoy estaran en desacuerdo-dijo Bulgaria

-Los buenos eran los aliados-aru-dijo Xen

-Si mi padre fue el hero de la guerra-dijo Albert

Alexander y Charlotte prefirieron callarse ante las miradas de sus compañeros de sangre germana.

-Veis cada uno tiene su punto de vista-dijo Bulgaria-¿A ver que mas guerras hubo en esos siglos?-se quedo pensado-Ya se ¿hicieron bien Inglaterra y Francia al no participar en la guerra civil española?-

A Alexander le desaparecio la sonrisa, sus padres le habian contado esa guerra y el pacto de No Intervencion de Inglaterra y Francia, la unica ayuda que recibio su madre fue la de su padre.

-Si, hicieron bien en intentar evitar una guerra mundial-dijo Albert seguro

-No, no hicieron bien, la guerra mundial estallo unos meses despues de terminar esta, y todos sabian que iba a pasar, lo unico que cerraron los ojos a la verdad fueron Inglaterra y Francia, dejando a España sola ante un ataque fascista, y rompiendo Francia los acuerdos hechos con España-dijo Alexander

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio, era mejor no enfadar a Alexander

-¿Y la guerra entre Japon y China?-dijo Bulgaria

-China tiene razon, Japon no debio de hacer eso-aru-dijo Xen

-Japon hizo lo que tuvo que hacer-dijo Sayumi

Bulgaria fue pasando de guerra en guerra pidiendo la opinion de sus alumnos, al final de la clase dijo que la proxima semana empezarian con el primer tema, depues de eso unos alumnos bastantes enojados salieron de la clase, el tema de las guerras era muy complicado, ellos le daban la razon a sus respectivos padres y no aceptaban que sus padres fueron los malos de la historia.

-Chicos calmaos-dijo Andrea-Todos somos amigos, no os enfadeis-

-Andrea tiene razon nos estamos enfandando por guerras pasadas-dijo Darien

-Si es una tonteria-dijo Alexander recuperando su sonrisa

-Yo no estaba enfadado da~ze-dijo Xen al lado de Alexander

-Yo tampoco Kesesese-dijo Akos

Por fin llegaron a la ultima clase que no era otra que la clase de Decoracion y tareas del hogar con el profesor Feliks; cuando llegaron a la clase vieron que en esta solo habia cinco mesas pero que estaban equipadas con fregadores, grifos y horno cada una, como ellos eran veinte se repartieron en grupos de cuatro; llevaban un rato esperando cuando el profesor entro en la sala

-Hola, tipo que me tenia que arreglar perdon por la tardanza-dijo Polonia-Veo que ya os habeis dividido en grupos eso es o sea genial, pero quiero un papel con los miembros de cada grupo-

Fue pasando el papel para que los grupos se apuntaran y quedaron asi

Grupo 1: Albert, Amadeus, Angelo y María Alejandra

Grupo 2:Azad, Darien, Xen y Sayumi

Grupo 3:Akos, Andrea, Charlotte y Alexander

Grupo 4: Jia Li, Aurele, Irina y Pedro Jose

Grupo 5: Erik, Axel, Seija y Carlos

El grupo de los latinoamericanos se habia tenido que dividir y María Alejandra, la hija de Argentina y Chile, no habia tenido mucha suerte con su mesa, aun asi se recogio su pelo rubio en una coleta y puso sus ojos marrones en el profesor, Pedro Jose termino siendo el unico chico entre el grupo de las chicas eslavas, movio su pelo negro y miro con sus ojos negros a las chicas, le gustaba ese grupo y Carlos, hijo de Mexico y Costa Rica, termino en el grupo de los nordicos, se notaba que no era uno de ellos, su pelo negro y ojos verdes destacaban mucho entre los rubios.

-Bien, hoy vamos a hacer un pastel, tipo que os tiene que salir bueno porque luego lo probareis, asi que manos a la obra-dijo Polonia

-¿De que sabor, che?-dijo Maria Alejandra

-Ummm, del que querais-dijo Polonia

-¿De que sabor lo hacemos?-dijo Akos viendo pensar a los tres gourmet que le acompañaban

-Chocolate y galletas-dijeron los tres a la vez

Akos sonrio, con ese grupo compuesto de tres gourmet aprobaria esa asignatura con buena nota, miro al grupo de Amadeus, el señorito tacaño lo iba a tener dificil con Albert en su grupo.

-Decidme que necesitamos e ire por ello-dijo Akos

-Una tableta de chocolote negro y dos de chocolate con leche-dijo Alexander

-Seis huevos, azucar y galletas-dijo Andrea

-Leche y mantequilla-dijo Charlotte

Akos fue al estante a coger todos los ingredientes mientras que Alexander cogia los utensilios para prepararlo, el resto de la clase estaba mirando el libro de recetas del profesor asi que ellos serian los primeros en empezar.

Akos hacia lo que le decian los de sangre latina, mientras él fundia el chocolate negro y con leche y la mantequilla, Alexander se dedicaba a poner al punto de nieve las yemas de los huevos y Andrea echaba a la mezcla azucar.

Polonia fue paseandose por las mesas de los alumnos, era gracioso verlos a todos con delantales y con pañuelos en la cabeza, vio que el grupo de Albert estaba teniendo problemas, la masa se habia convertido en cemento y tenian qu empezar de nuevo, Polonia se anoto mentalmente no probar ese pastel, el grupo de los gemelos lo estaban haciendo bien mirando frecuentemente el libro de recetas, el grupo de su hija se habia decidido por un pastel de fresas y las tres eslavas y el ecuatorianoboliviano estaban llenas de harina debido que se les habia caido encima al intentar coger la nata, el grup de los nordicos y el mexicano-puertoriqueño habian tenido que empezar de nuevo con su pastel por que Seija y Erik se habian peleado y habian tirado el bol, por ultimo paso por el grupo de Akos y vio que eran a los que mejor les iba, no miraban el libro de recetas y parecia que ya iban terminando, no se extraño, en esa mesa habia tres hijos de gourmet, sus padres les habian enseñado a cocinar y los mas seguro es que ellos mismos fueran gourmet.

Por fin termino la clase y todos los grupos habian terminado a tiempo sus pasteles, unos mejor que otros por que el pastel de Albert era verde y estaban convencidos que si apagaban la luz brillaba, asi que cada uno cogio su pastel y se lo llevo a su habitacion para comerlo despues de almorzar.

Mientras comian en el comedor, el megafono del instituto empezo a dar señales de que iban a hablar, el microfono se encendio y vio la discursion que tenian el la megafonia

-Germania, quiero hablar yo-dijo una voz

-No Roma soy el director debo hablar yo-dijo Germania

-Pero yo soy el jefe de estudio y subdirector, aparte yo soy mas simpatico-dijo Roma

-Da igual hablare yo-dijo Germania

-Si me dejas hablar, esta noche te hare ******* y ******, venga Germania-dijo Roma

Despues de eso solo se oyo un golpe, todos los alumnos estaban rojos por las cosas que habia dicho el Imperio Romano

-Bien chicos, soy el director Germania, como hoy es viernes se os esta permitido salir del recinto de la institucion e ir a la ciudad, se os recuerda que las puertas de la entrada se cerraran a las once en punto y aquel que no este dentro y aparezca despues tendra un castigo, esto es un privilegio no un derecho asi que disfrutarlo con responsabilidad-dijo Germania

Despues de eso se corto el megafono, todos los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana con sus compañeros

-¿Que hacemos nosotros?-dijo Akos aburrido en la habiatcion de Andrea y Alexander

-Podemos ir al parque y merendar las tartas que hemos hecho-dijo Sayumi

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron Azad y Darien

-Si y podemos jugar al futbol-dijo Andrea sacando su balon del armario

-Si, los picnics se originaron en Corea da~ze-dijo Xen

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo asi que quedaron en la puerta del instituto dentro de una hora.

Los chicos se cambiaron de ropa, no querian ir con el uniforme escolar por la ciudad; Alexander se puso unas botas negras, unos vaqueros y un jersey verde con su inseparable bufanda, Andrea se puso unas deportivas, unos pantalones marrones y un jersey blanco, Akos opto por un look mas militar, unas botas militares, unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camisa verde; Azad y Darien iban con pantalones marrones y una chaqueta marron encima de una camisa blanca, en el caso de Darien llevaba puesta una boina blanca; Charlotte iba con unas botas altas con tacones, unos legins, unos pantalones cortos, un chaleco de cuello alto con un rebeca por encima, Sayumi llevaba una falda corta y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta por encima y Xen iba con un traje chino de color azul; Charlotte llevaba una cesta con la comida del picnic, Andrea llevaba el balon, Alexander, por desicion popular, llevaba su guitarra y Sayumi llevaba su camara de fotos.

Todos se pusieron rumbo al parque de la ciudad, cuando llegaron vieron que habia algunos niños jugando en el parque infantil, ellos se fueron donde estaban los arboles y extendieron el mantel, Charlotte saco la comida de la cesta y se pusieron a comer, despues estuvieron jugando al futbol, durante el partido se les unio Axel,Seija, Erik, Aurele, Jia Li y Irina asi que estuvieron un rato mas jugando, ahora se hallaban sentados en el mantel.

-Alex ¿puedes tocar algo, por favor?-dijo Andrea

Alexander, que estaba tumbado, se sento y miro al resto de los presentes, estaban espectantes, no mucha gente le habia oido tocar la guitarra, asi que la saco de la funda pero cuando lo hizo se le cayo una esclava con una inscripcion que llevaba dentro al suelo, Andrea la cogio y la miro

-Ve~ ¿que pone?-dijo Andrea

-Esta en ruso-dijo Akos

Todos miraron la cadena intentando descifrar lo que ponia, excepto Aurele, Irina y Jia Li que sabia perfectamente lo que ponia pero esperaron a que lo dijera Alexander

-Pone "Eres como el sol que siempre he buscado"-dijo Alexander cogiendo la esclava y metiendola de nuev en la funda de la guitarra en un lugar donde se pudiera ver

-Es muy bonito-dijo Axel-¿Quien te la dio?-

-Mi padre, cuando era un niño, mi madre tiene una igual en la muñeca, yo la tengo ahi porque me queda pequeña-dijo Alexander mirando con cariño la esclava

Despues se puso a tocar una cancion para alegrar el ambiente; dos horas despues recogieron el picnic y se fueron yendo hacia la escuela.

-¿Sabes? No sabia que tu padre pudiera ponerte eso tan bonito-dijo Erik

-¿Porque no?-dijo Alexander

-Bueno, tu padre da un poco de miedo-dijo Axel

-No se porque decis eso-dijo Alexander y se adelanto para estar al lado de Xen

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion, se pusieron los pijamas y se meterieron en la cama, pero al contrario que otros dias a Alexander le estaba costando dormir, le estaba dando vueltas a lo que les habia dicho los nordicos

-Andrea ¿estas dormido?-susurro Alex

-No ¿porque?-dijo Andrea

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero-dijo Alex-¿mi padre da miedo?-

-Si, da un poco de miedo-dijo Andrea

Alexander se puso boca arriba mirando el techo con las manos por detras de la cabeza

-No se por que os da miedo-dijo Alexander

-¿A ti no te da un poco de miedo?-dijo Andrea

-Solo cuando le escondo el Vodka-dijo riendose Alexander-Para mi, mi padre no es terrorifico, ni el monstruo que algunos crees que es, para mi, es la persona que me leia cuentos cuando me iba dormir, cosa que seguiria haciendo si le dejara, que me consolaba cuando estaba triste y me compraba golosinas, que venia corriendo cuando tenia una pesadilla y me metia entre mi madre y él, aquel que ve conmigo los dibujos animados y juega conmigo a los videojuegos y nos lleva a mi madre y a mi a ver los girasoles-

Alex sintio que le abrazaban, devolvio el abrazo a Andrea

-No creo que tu padre sea un monstruo, ellos no hacen nada de lo has dicho, ni es capaz de querer como Rusia os quiere a ti y a Antonio-dijo Andrea

-Gracias-dijo Alexander que no oia todos lo dias que su padre no era malo

Por fin llego el domingo y con él la reunion de las naciones, los alumnos de tercero desayunaron rapido para ir a ver a sus padres trabajar, quedaron todosen la puerta para ponerse en marcha; cuando por fin se reunieron todos se dirigieron a donde se celebraria la reunion.

Cuando llegaron se colocaron en una ventana enorme escondidos entre los matorrales, eran capaces de ver todo lo que pasaba en la reunion pero no eran visto, la reunion estaba apunto de empezar.

-Bien, ya puede empezar la reunion-dijo Alfred-el primer punto es el calentamiento global, yo propongo crear un robot gigante para proteger la tierra, creado con la tecnologia gundan de Japon, ¿Alguna pregunta? No aceptare opiniones en contra-

-_Stupid-_dijeron Arthur y Albert a la vez poniendose la mano en la cara

-Es la idea mas estupida que he oido-dijo Arthur

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer mientras...-Alfred no pudo terminar la frase porque un colorado Arthur le tapaba la boca

-¿Que haciais ayer, _Angleterre_?-dijo Francia

-No te importa, _frog_-dijo Arthur

-Si poneis en peligro la salud mental de mi sobrino Anthony, si me importa _mes amis_-dijo Francis

-Devuelvele a mi sol Gibraltar Inglaterra-dijo Rusia

-¿Y eso a que viene?-dijo Arthur

-Eso devuelveme Gibraltar-dijo Antonio sentado encima de Ivan

La sala estallo en un monton de gritos sin sentido y totalmente alejados del tema a tratar, los chicos escondidos sonrieron y se miraron, lo tenian que haber supuesto, cuando sus padres se reunian no debian de llegar a nada

-A callar-dijo Alemania de pie-que cada uno exponga su propuesta en orden-

-Tu padre se hace respetar Andrea-dijo Jia Li desde fuera

Cuando Ludwig se sento su esposo italiano le cogio del brazo

-¿Cuando es la hora de comer, _amore_?-pregunto Feliciano haciendo que su esposo se sonrojara

-Prusia deberia volver a ser un pais-dijo Prusia al lado de Hungria

-Si, deberian dejar que mi esposo vuelva a ser un pais-dijo Hungria apoyandolo

-Gracias_ meine liebe_-dijo Prusia besando a Eli-devuelme mis tierras ruso-

-Eso, que tu padre le devuelva las tierra al gran Prusia-dijo Akos mirando a Alexander

-Esas tierras son de Ivan, te las gano justamente-defendio Antonio a su esposo

-No empecemos Akos-le contesto Alexander a Akos

-Matthew ¿nos escapamos al armario del pasillo?-dijo seductoramente Francia a su esposo haciendo que el canadiense se pusiera rojo

-Corea no hagas eso-aru-dijo China regañando a Corea

-Pero si tus pechos son mios-dijo Corea

Corea ahora miro a su hermano Hong Kong pero una mirada de su cuñada Ucrania le valio para que no lo hiciera

-Ni-san, casemonos-dijo Biolorrusia

-Pero si estoy casado y tu tambien-dijo Rusia

-Yo os quiero a ambos-dijo Biolorrusia

-Alejate de mi esposo Natasha-dijo Antonio con el aura conquistador activada.

Se escucho un disparo en la sala proveniente de Suiza

-Orden, sigamos con la reunion-dijo Suiza guardando su escopeta

Los niños miraron a Amadeus, esa escena les sonaba, él solo siguio mirando a su padre

-Dejad de pelear, al final todos sereis uno con Rusia y con mi sol-dijo Rusia sonriendo

-Exacto, al final todos seran uno con nuestro Sasha-dijo España

Todos los paises miraron a la pareja, decididamente Rusia era una mala influencia para España; los niños miraron a Sasha que sonreia igual que su padre

-No me mireis asi, al final todos sereis uno con el reino ruso-español-dijo Alexander calmadamente

La reunion seguio siendo el caos de siempre, asi que los chicos decidieron irse, se lo tenian que haber imaginado, eso que ellos tomaban decisiciones como adultos civilizados debia de ser mentira.

-Nos mandan a una escuela para aprender a comportarnos y ellos mismos no saben, esto es ilogico-dijo Azad

-Si, eso era un caos, al final no han llegado a ningun acuerdo, ni llegaran-dijo Albert todavia avergonzado de lo que habia dicho su padre

-Mis padres son los unicos normales en esa sala-dijo Amadeus

-Claro, calmar a las personas disparando al aire es lo mas normal del mundo-dijo Angelo ironico

-Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer Alex-dijo Andrea cogiendo del brazo a Alexander

-Yo tambien tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo-dijo Alexander

-Si, invita el señorito tacaño-dijo Akos

-¿Que? Yo no pienso invitar a nadie-dijo Amadeus

-Bien, el bastardo invita-dijo Angelo

-Que no voy a invitar a nadie-repitio Amadeus

Entre bromas y charla llegaron a un restaurante para comer y se sentaron repartidos por las mesas, todos comieron y decidieron pasar la tarde en la ciudad viendo tiendas.

Todas las chicas estuvieron viendo ropa mientras los chicos miraban videojuegos, Alexander estaba en la tienda con las chicas ya que Andrea queria mirar ropa de chicos, asi que fue con él; estaba aburrido fuera del vestuario, esperando que Andrea saliera con la ropa que se estaba probando, miro hacia donde estaban las chicas, vio a Charlotte y a Aurele hablando de moda, Seija estaba mirando ropa sola, Sayumi estaba mirando las pulseras y cintillos para el pelo, María Alejandra estaba conversando con una dependienta, no veia por ningun lado a sus primas.

-Andrea ahora vuelvo-le dijo desde fuera Alexander

Se dirijio hacia donde estaba Charlotte y Aurele

-¿Donde estan mis primas?-dijo Alexander

-No se tipo que dijo que iban a un lado y se fueron-dijo Aurele

-Dijeron de ir a una tienda y volverian en seguida pero tardan mucho y se han dejado su abrigo aqui-dijo Charlotte enseñandole el abrigo de Irina

Alexander miro el abrigo, Irina llevaba alli un cuchillo.

-¿A que tienda fueron?-dijo Alexander

-A una que esta al final del pasillo-dijo Charlotte

-Ve con Andrea por favor, ahora vuelvo-dijo Alexander

Salio corriendo de la tienda, era estupido preocuparse por eso pero tenia una mala sensacion, llego a la tienda, entro y no encontro a sus primas, fue al mostrador

-Oiga ¿ha visto a dos chicas de unos quince años, una rubia con el pelo largo y ojos verdes mas bajita que yo y la otra con el pelo corto negro con una cinta en el pelo, los ojos azules y con grandes pechos?-pregunto Alexander

-Si estuvieron aqui pero se fueron hace un rato-dijo la dependienta

Alexander salio de la tienda, seguia con el mal presentimiento, entonces oyo que alguien gritaba, reconocio la voz, era Irina, fue hacia el origen del ruido y se encontro a sus primas rodeadas de un grupos de chicos de veinte años con malas pintas

-Venga presiosa, no seas timida-decia un tipo tocando a Irina

-Dejame en paz-dijo Irina apartandose

-Dejadlas en paz-dijo Alexander acercandose a los chicos que se giraron a verlo

-Largate niñato, no queremos darte una paliza-dijo un chico

Alexander llego hasta donde estaban sus primas, las cogio a ambas de las manos y se las iba a llevar de ahi cuando se pusieron en medio

-No hemos termanado con ellas, niño asi que largate-dijo el que parecia el lider del grupo

-Quitaos del medio-dijo Alexander al cual se le empezaba a materializa un aura oscura

-¿Y si no lo hacemos que?-dijo un chico acercandose a Alexander

Sasha solto las manos de sus primas y miro al chico a la cara con una sonrisa que le dio miedo, se habia formado un aura morada con toques rojizos alrededor de Alexander, Sasha cogio al que tenia mas cerca del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared

-Si no lo haceis, os dare una paliza, os castrare, os tirare de la ventana mas alta que haya en este puto edificio, si moris tendreis suerte pero si sobrevivis, segun si mejora mi humor o no, os enviare a Siberia sin posibilidad de volver o os matare lenta y dolorosamente y disfrutare haciendolo-dijo Alexander que seguia sonriendo

Solto al chico que cayo que cayo al suelo y miraba a Alexander asustado

-Entonces ¿os apartais?-dijo Alexander

Los chicos salieron corriendo asustados por Alexander, este se volvio hacia sus primas y el aura desaparecio

-¿Volvemos?-dijo Alexander

-Gracias Sasha-dijo Jia Li e Irina

-Nadie toca a mis primas-dijo Alexander

Jia Li y Irina se cogieron cada una de un brazo de Alexander pero antes de irse, Alexander vio una bolsa en el suelo con la propanganda de la tienda a la que ellas habian ido, se solto de sus primas y la cogio, antes de mirar el interior, Jia Li le quito la bolsa y volvio a cogerse de su brazo

-No lo puedes mirar-dijo Jia Li

-ehhh¿Por que no?-dijo Sasha como un niño pequeño al que le habian dejado con la curiosidad

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Irina en el otro brazo

Alexander hizo un mohin infantil, pero se resigno, no se lo iban a enseñar, su cumpleaños era dentro de un mes, asi que esperaria.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda donde estaban las chicas, vieron que todas llevaban bolsas y como se estaba haciendo tarde pusieron rumbo al instituto para cenar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, despues de dejar las bolsas en las habitaciones, se pusieron a comer, mañana empezarian otra vez las clases asi que se fueron a dormir rapidamente

-Andrea, he comprado un despertador nuevo-dijo Alexander mostrandole un despertador con forma de huevo

-Lo lanzaras contra la pared mañana-dijo Andrea divertido

-No por que este tiene una cadena anti-rusos-dijo Alex poniendo el despertador y poniendo la cadena en la pared

-Hasta mañana Andrea-dijo Alex

-_Gute Nacht-_dijo Andrea apagando la luz.

Alexander empezo a cerrar los ojos cuando Andrea encedio la luz

-¿Has echo la tarea de Geografia?-dijo Andrea

-Si, la hice el sabado-dijo Alexander tapandose con las mantas-Esta en el escritorio-

Andrea apago la luz y encendio la lamparita del escritorio para ponerse a hacer la tarea olvidada de Geografia

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Ariadonechaan: **

de la pareja rusiespa hay muy poco y son tan lindos ^W^ , los hijos de las naciones tienen fe en sus padres aunque se hayan llevado un chasco XD Toño parira pronto pero todavia le queda cinco meses de gestacion y supongo que sera por cesarea :D, en cuanto Albert y Sasha arreglaran cuentas pronto...

**Disterbed Nord:** La clase de Polonia ha estado tranquila pero ya se vera como esa clase traera de cabeza a los alumnos XD

**Misaki-chu:** es normal liarse con los nombres, si hasta yo lo hago XD, espero que te guste el hijo de Mexico :D

**AliceIggyKirkland: **los nombres son algo liosos, como ya he dicho hasta yo me lio y me quedo "este tenia los ojos asi o asi y era hijo de este o del otro" XD

**Setsuka Minami:** si ellos son muchisimo mas organizados que sus padres :D, se han desilucionado un poco con sus padres y su caotica reunion XD, Sasha y Andrea se llevan muy bien y se ven lindos

Merece review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 4

El Bad Friend Trio Junior estaba en la habitacion de Alexander haciendo los deberes de Matematicas, estaban solos dado que Andrea habia ido con su primo Angelo a la biblioteca y los gemelos estaban con Sayumi, Akos estaba tumbado en la cama de Andrea mientras que Charlotte y Alexander estaban sentados en la cama del ultimo, de repente Akos se sento en la cama y los miro

-Chicos, llevamos aqui mas de un mes y todavia no hemos echo nada-dijo Akos

-¿A que te refieres con nada?-dijo Charlotte

-Ni una broma, ni un lio, ni un castigo, nada-dijo Akos moviendo los brazos-¿Donde esta nuestro espiritu de Bad Frien Trio?-

-Mi madre se lo llevo la ultima vez que se nos ocurrio cambiar su salsa de tomate por chili picante-dijo Alexander recordando ese dia, no fue nada agradable.

-Chicos vamos, tenemos que hacer algo, somos el bad friend trio junior, tenemos que hacer bromas, salir a beber, fastidiar al señorito tacaño y al yankee ingles; tenemos que hacer sentir orgulloso al Bad Friend Trio-dijo Akos

-Vale, vale, ¿se te ocurre algo?-dijo Charlotte

Akos sonrio maliciosamente

-Pues claro que tengo una idea, no por nada soy el hijo del gran Ore-sama-dijo Akos acercandose a sus compañeros de fechorias

Charlotte, Akos y Alexander estaban en una esquina escondidos, esperando a la victima de la broma que no era otra que Albert.

-¿Seguro que entrara en esa sala?-pregunto Charlotte

-Esto va a ser genial-dijo Akos

-Si, va todos los viernes despues del club de magia, tiene que repasar los castigos impartidos como presidente del consejo estudiantil-dijo Alexander mirando hacia el pasillo donde tendria que aparecer Albert; alli estaba venia con una carpeta bajo el brazo, se puso delante de la sala, Charlotte, Akos y Alexander estaban espectantes por el resultado de la broma, Albert abrio la puesta y se escucho como caian cubos al suelo, los tres chicos corrieron a la sala para ver el resultado de su broma, cuando llegaron encontraron a un Albert sentado en el suelo lleno de miel y plumas por todo el cuerpo, los chicos estallaron en risas, Albert los miro con odio

-Braginski, Bonnefoy y Beilschmidt, teniais que ser vosotros, os va a caer un castigo-dijo Albert intentando levantarse pero resbalando con la miel del suelo

-No tienes pruebas, nosotros pasabamos por aqui de camino a la biblioteca y oimos el ruido-dijo Akos intentando contener la risa

-Solo queriamos ver que habia pasado-dijo Alexander entre risa y risa

Charlotte hizo unas fotos a Albert

-Dame esa camara Bonnefoy-dijo Albet levantado

-Creo que no, _cher cousin_-dijo Charlotte

Los tres se fueron a la habitacion riendose de la broma pero Akos quiso pasarse por el aula de musica de camino, cuando llegaron no entraron si que se quedaron fuera.

-¿Que hacemos aqui Akos?-pregunto Alexander

-Amadeus siempre toca el piano a las 19:30 de la tarde y tiene que estar a punto de venir, mira ahi esta-dijo Akos mientras los tres miraban por la puerta entre abierta

-Tio, creo que lo tienes demasiado controlado-dijo Alexander

Amadeus se sento en la banqueta del piano, preparo las partitulas, abrio la tapa del piano y se puso a tocar pero en vez de salir el bello sonido del piano cuando tocaba una tecla se oia el piar de un pollito en diferentes escalas, Amadeus al darse cuenta dejo de tocar.

-¿Como has echo eso?-pregunto Charlotte

-Me enseño mi padre, kesesese-dijo Akos

-Chicos, larguemonos-dijo Alexander palido

-¿Porque estas tan blanco? Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma-dijo Akos

Como respuesta Alexander solo señalo la sala, sus amigos se giraron a la sala y vieron como Amadeus venia hacia la puerta tras la que ello sestaban con una escopeta, ambos se pusieron blancos

-Corred-dijo Akos pero sus amigos ya se le habian adelantado e iban por la mitad del pasillo

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion, la cual todavia estaba vacia, se tumbaron en las camas.

-Eso ha sido genial-dijo Alexander

-_C´est magnifique_-dijo Charlotte

-Awesome-dijo Akos

-Asi que eso es lo que estabas haciendo mientras poniamos los cubos-dijo Charlotte

-Perdon ¿he escuchado poniamos? Los he puesto yo solo tras tu alegato "me puedo partir una uña"-dijo Alexander mirando mal a Charlotte

-Lo que sea, no te enfades _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte

-Oye Akos, lo del piano tendra solucion ¿verdad?-dijo Alexander

-Si tranquilo, luego voy y lo pongo bien, kesesese-dijo Akos

Los chicos siguieron hablando de la broma y cuando llego la hora se fueron a cenar encontrandose con Andrea y los gemelos en el comedor

-Oye ¿habeis visto a Albert? Estaba lleno de plumas y miel por todos lados-dijo Azad divertido

Akos, Alexander y Charlotte sonrieron picaramente

-¿Vosotros? Me lo tenia que haber imaginado-dijo Azad

-Estabais tardando mucho en entrar en accion-dijo Darien

-Ve~, fue divertido verlo asi-dijo Andrea

-Bueno cambiando de tema mañana es tu cumpleños Alexander, hay que hacer una gran fiesta, kesesese-dijo Akos

-¿No tuvisteis suficiente fiesta con la del cumpleaños del Charlotte? Por que no se vosotros pero yo tengo lagunas, no se como acabamos toda la clase en la cama de Charlotte desnudos-dijo Alexander mirando a Charlotte que parecia la unica que sabia que paso

-Cierto, algun dia nos lo tendras que explicar Charlotte-dijo Azad

-Algun dia-dijo sonriendo Charlotte con una cara made in France

-Vamos Alexander, una fiesta, una gran fiesta, beber y divertirse-dijo Akos

-Ve~, venga Alex has una fiesta-dijo Andrea

-Yo no pienso hacer ninguna fiesta-dijo Alexander

-Entonces te la haremos nosotros-dijo Erik apareciendo por detras de Alexander

-Exacto, te la haremos nosotros y sera casi tan awesome como yo-dijo Akos

Alexander desistio, se la iban a hacer dijera lo que dijera, asi que siguio comiendo mientras los demas planeaban su fiesta, cuando termino de comer deijo que se iba a su habitacion.

Entro en su habitacion y se tumbo en la cama, iba a coger el movil para llemar a sus padres cuando empezo a sonar una cancion del grupo "despistaos" lo que indicaba que era del movil de su madre.

-Hola Sasha-dijo su madre con tono alegre-¿Que tal pequeño?-

-Muy bien mama ¿Y vosotros?-dijo Alexander sin poder evitar sonreir

-Yo estoy bien aunque la barriga esta mas grande y tu padre sigue igual de sobreprotector que siempre, esta haciendo trabajar mucho a la pobre Kalingrado-

Kalingrado era la hija de Prusia pero sus territorios pertenecian a su padre, asi que trabajaba para él en casa

-Dile a papa que le de un respiro, cualquier dia la mata de estres-dijo Sasha

-Tranquilo, le ha dado vacaciones, le he convencido-dijo Antonio

-Toñito pon el manos libres que yo tambien quiero hablar con Sasha-chan-se oyo la voz de su padre

-Ya esta-dijo Antonio

-Hola Sasha-dijo Ivan

-Hola papa-dijo Alexander

-¿Te has metido en algun lio ya?-dijo Ivan

a Sasha se le vino las bromas de esta tarde a la cabeza

-Ehhhhhh, no, si yo no hago nada-dijo Sasha

-Eso a sonado a que si-dijo Antonio

-No me han castigado-dijo Alexander en su defensa

-Dejalo que se divierta mi sol, aparte seguro que ha sido al hijo de Inglaterra-dijo Rusia

Alexander sonrio, su padre lo conocia demasiado bien

-Por cierto, felicidades adelantadas Sasha-dijo Antonio

-Si felicidades de la awesome yo-se oyo a Kalingrado decir

-Hijo felicidades ¿Has recibido nuestro regalo?-dijo Rusia

-¿Y el mio?-dijo Kalingrado

Hacia tiempo que no se pasaba por mensajeria, asi que decidio ir ahora, no cerraba hasta las 22:00, miro el reloj, eran menos veinticinco, si se daba prisa llegaria

-No, pero ahora me paso por mesajeria y los recojo-dijo Alexander

-Eres un despistado Sasha-dijo su padre

-Jooo, no me digas eso mas papa, se me ha pasado-dijo Alex

Cuando llego a la mensajeria todavia estaba abierta asi que dejo de hablar un momento con sus padres y hablo con el responsable de alli

-Disculpe, un paquete para Alexander Braginski-dijo Sasha

-Espere-dijo el hombre

El hombre se levanto y volvio con tres paquetes, firmo para poder llevarselos y se dirigio de nuevo a su habitacion, dentro estaba Andrea esperandole

-Mama, muchas gracias por los regalos, seguro que me encantan, y dale las gracias a Kali-chan-dijo Alexander-Adios mama, papa, Kalingrado-

Colgo y se sento en la cama con los regalos

-¿Que son?-dijo Andrea curioso sentandose en la cama de Alex

-No lo se, me lo han enviado mis padres y Kalingrado-dijo Alex abriendo el primer regalo, que era el mas pequeño.

Cuando lo termino de abrir, vio que era un marco con una foto de sus padres y él cuando aparentaba unos nueve años

-¿Ese eres tu? Que lindo-dijo Andrea cogiendo la foto

-Si, es muy bonita, creo que la pondre en la mesita de noche-dijo Alex

Pasaron al segundo regalo que era de Kalingrado, se trataba de un cogin con forma de tomate que tenia un pollito naranja encima

-!Que mono!-dijo Andrea abrazando al cogin

-Tiene una carta-dijo Alex abriendo la carta-dice"Como se que te gustan mucho los tomates igual que a tu madre te regalo este cojin que viene con mi awesome pollito encima para que te acuerdes de mi. Firmado la awesome Kalingrado"-

Alex miro la carta, era tipica de Kalingrado escribir algo asi

-¿Esa chica tiene alguna relacion con mi tio Prusia?-dijo Andrea

-Si, es su hija pero trabaja en mi casa porque forman los terrenos que mi padre tiene de lo que fue Prusia-dijo Alexander colocando el cogin encima de la cama

-Abre el ultimo regalo-dijo Andrea que parecia mas emocionado que él

Alexander cogio el ultimo regalo, cuando lo abrio vio que se trataba de un movil nuevo

-Vaya-dijo Alexander

-Ve~, es genial-dijo Andrea

Estuvieron jugueteando un rato con el movil y se fueron a dormir.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando Andrea empezo a mover a Alex para que se despertase, estaba ansioso por darle su regalo pero Alexander tenia el sueño pesado y no se despertaba, asi que opto por la unica opcion que le quedaba, lo unico que era capaz de quitarle el sueño a su amigo

-Alex, ahi esta Irina-dijo Andrea

Alexander desperto de golpe, con cara de miedo

-¿Donde?-dijo Alex

Alexander se puso a mirar a todos lados en busca de su prima acosadora pero como no la vio miro a Andrea que le estaba sonriendo

-No esta ¿verdad?-dijo Alex

Andrea nego con la cabeza y le enseño un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de girasoles, Alexander lo cogio y lo empezo a abrir

-No tenias que regalarme nada Andrea-dijo Alex mientras lo abria

-Pero yo si queria regalartelo-dijo Andrea que miraba con ilusion el paquete

Cuando lo desenvolvio completamente vio que era un Cd de su grupo favorito

-¿Como lo has conseguido? Se supone que todavia no esta a la venta-dijo Alexander mirando el CD

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo Andrea

Alexander lo miro, cuando Andrea decia eso significaba que la mafia italiana estaba metida asi que no pregunto mas.

-Muchas gracias Andrea-dijo Alexander abrazandolo

Alguien llamo a la puerta y pregunto si podian entrar, Alexander reconocio la voz de su prima Jia Li

-Adelante, esta abierta-dijo Alexander

Sus primas Jia Li e Irina entraron en la habitacion y tras cantarle el cumpleaños feliz en ruso, Adrian se unio cantandolo en italiano, le dieron la bolsa con la que iban el otro dia, Alexander abrio la bolsa y saco lo que habia en su interior, se trataba de una bufanda blanca tan larga como la que él tenia, en uno de los extremos de la bufanda tenia una pequeña bandera rusa con un girasol al lado y en el otro extremo una pequeña bandera española con un tomatito al lado.

-_Большое спасибо__(Muchas gracias)_-dijo Alexander

Jia Li y Irina abrazaron a su primo y se pusieron a decirle cosas en ruso que Andrea no entendía, después de un rato y un me tengo que cambiar de parte de Alexander las chicas se fueron, Alexander se metió en el baño; pasaron toda la mañana encerrados en su cuarto hablando y cuando llego la hora de comer se dirigieron al comedor,

cuando llegaron cojieron su comida y se sentaron donde siempre con Akos y los demas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alexander-dijo Azad y Darien a la vez

-_Boldog születésnapot(feliz cumpleaños)_-dijo Akos

-_Bonne aniversaire_-dijo Charlotte

-Gracias-dijo Alexander

-La fiesta es a las siete y media de la tarde en el salon de actos, va a ir todo el mundo-dijo Erik que estaba en la mesa contigua

-Alguien te ira a buscar pero mientras tanto no te acerques alli-dijo Charlotte

-De acuerdo-dijo Alexander

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de lo increible que iba a ser esa fiesta cuando el megafono de la escuela se volvio a abrir

-Se comunica al señor Braginski pase por jefatura de estudios-dijo una voz despues se corto el megafono

Alexander se levanto entre susurros y se dirigio a donde le habian dicho preguntandose que abria hecho, si seria por la broma de ayer, cuando llego la secretaria le dijo que esperara y se fue dentro de la oficina, volvio a salir

-Puedes entrar-dijo ella

Alexander entro y se encontro a su abuelo sonriendole y un regalo encima de la mesa, Roma le miro indicandole que lo cogiera, Alex lo hizo y se encontro con un album, Alexander lo abrio y en la primera pagina venia una foto de su madre de niño

-Muchas gracias abuelo-dijo Alexander abrazando a su abuelo-¿Como has conseguido estas fotos?-

-Llamando a muchas personas-dijo Roma viendo como su nieto pasaba las paginas-como ves hay fotos de todos los paises en su juventud aunque la gran mayoria sea de tus padres-

Paso un rato hablando con su abuelo y despues decidio ir a su habitacion a cambiarse de ropa.

Por fin llegaron las siete y media y Andrea lo llevo hacia el salon de actos, al llegar Alexander vio que habian retirado todas las sillas que habitalmente habia en el salon y habian instalado una mesa con comida, en el escenario habian puesto un equipo de musica y todo el mundo iba muy bien vestido, cuando lo vieron le obligaron a ir de un lugar a otro y ha hacerse fotos con todo el mundo, despues se puso a bailar un rato al ritmo de la musica y despues vinieron los regalos; Charlotte y Akos le regalaron un album titulado "Bad Friend Trio Junior" en él venia fotos de los tres desde que eran niños, desde haciendo llorar a Albert pasando por los tres castigados en en esquinas diferentes y terminando por la foto que se hicieron ayer los tres juntos, en la contraportada ponia "continuara..." los tres se rieron ante esto, Amadeus le regalo un monton de partituras para la guitarra, Albert un libro, Angelo se dicidio por unos guantes para el frio, Aurele le regalo un gorro rosa, los latinoamericanos un Cd de musica, Sayumi y Xen le regalaron un videojuego y los nordicos un mp4, estuvieron casi toda la noche bailando, comiendo y bebiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Alexander se desperto y se dio cuenta de cinco cosas:

1º Ese no era su habitacion

2ºEra la habitacion de Charlotte

3ºEstaba desnudo

4º Habia mas personas desnudas por la habitacion

5º No recordaba como habia llegado alli

Alexander maldijo el alcohol pero se extraño de algo, él era muy resistente al alcohol, no por nada tenia sangre rusa en sus venas, intento recordar quien se encargaba de las bebidas y solo le vino un nombre...Charlotte, Alex busco a Charlotte con la mirada y la encontro encima de la cama, medio francesa tenia que ser, cogio a Andrea, que se hallaba dormido a su lado, la ropa de ambos y se fue de la habitacion, prometiendo que nunca mas tomaria ninguna bebida proporcionada por la francocanadiense.

…...

Muchas gracias por leer

En el capitulo especial se me olvido poner a Irina y Jia Li asi que lo pongo ahora

**Sakura Kagime:** ¿quieres sustituir a Polonia? Estoy buscando sustituto y dado que tu trabajas para Rusia no creo que haya ningun problema :D, menos mal que te han dado unos meses de vacaciones seguro que es agotador trabajar en esa casa, con respecto al pollito creo que tienes razon y Akos se ha llevado el tuyo porque el que tiene es naranja y no amarillo XD. Lo dicho si quieres trabajar en el Gakuen envia tu solicitud y seguro que te aceptan por Polonia.

**Misaku-chu:** Eran muy inocentes si esperaban ver a sus padres tarbajando XD, lo siento pero Carlos no esta en venta XD, la verdad es que no esta inspirado en esa serie sino que el diminutivo de Alexander en rusia es Sasha pero mi hermano tambien me lo dijo cuando lo leyo :D.

Merece review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 5:

Charlotte buscaba a Akos y Alexander por todo el Gakuen, tenia noticias que darles, ya se iba a rendir cuando los vio por mitad del pasillo, iban vetidos con la equipacion de futbol del instituto, una camiseta azul con el simbolo de la escuela, y unos pantalones cortos blancos, Charlotte recordo que hoy habian tenido entrenamiento con el club de futbol

-Akos, tio, eres un chupon, no pasas la pelota para nada-se quejo Alexander

-Kesesese-se rio Akos

Charlotte se acerco a ellos

-Chicos tengo noticias-dijo Charlotte-Venis todo sudados-

-Las duchas del gimnasio no funcionan, con no tocarnos-dijo Akos

-Bueno, a lo que iba, ya ha venido alguien para sustituir a Polonia-dijo emocionada Charlotte

Estaban a finales de octubre y ya hacia dos semanas que Polonia dejo de dar clase, la unica excusa que puso fue que se aburria y que preferia volver a casa con Liet, asi que llevaban desde entonces sin esa clase.

-¿Y quien es?-pregunto Alexander

-No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero es de estatura media con el pelo castaño a media melena y con los ojos rojos, lleva una camisa azul de maga larga y una falda beige y llevo un pollito en la cabeza-describio Charlotte

A Akos y Alexander les sonaba mucho esa descripcion, solo se le venia una persona a la cabeza pero no podia ser ella

-Alexander, si no fuera imposible diria que es...-dijo Akos

-Pero no puede ser, ella estara en mi casa llevandole unos papeles a mi padre o ayudando a mi madre en la huerta-dijo Alexander

-¿Conoces a muchas personas con los ojos rojos?-dijo Akos

-Pues no, pero no puede ser Kalingrado-dijo Alexander

-Ese es el nombre-exclamo Charlotte-¿De que la conoceis?-

-Es mi hermanastra y trabaja para Rusia-dijo Akos

-¿Donde esta?-dijo Alexander

-En taller domestico-dijo Charlotte

Akos y Alexander corrieron hacia el taller domestico para descubrir si en verdad era ella o una simple coincidencia, cuando llegaron estaban exhaustos, el taller estaba en la otra punta del Gakuen, dentro de la clase se encontraron con ella.

-Hola Sasha, Akos-dijo alegre Kalingrado

-Hola Kali-chan-dijo Sasha-¿es verdad que eres la nueva profesora?-

-Si, estare aqui durante mucho tiempo-dijo Kalingrado-Por cierto, Akos devuelveme mi Gilbird que te lo llevaste por error-

-Si, pero tu devuelveme el mio-dijo Akos

Ambos se intercambiaron pollitos, cuando cada uno tuvo al pollito correspondiente se dedicaron a hacerles mimitos, Alexander solo penso que se notaba de quien eran hijos

-Kali-chan ¿como has conseguido que mi padre te dejara?-pregunto Sasha sabiendo que a su padre le costaba mucho dejar que alguien se fuera

-Pues se lo comente, le pedi permiso, él murmuro algo de tener mas noticias de su hijo y algo mas en ruso que no entendi y me dio el permiso con la condicion que en las vacaciones y eso este alli-dijo Kalingrado.-¿Quieres una piruleta?-

-Si, gracias-dijo Alexander cogiendo la golosina ofrecida

Akos miraba a Alexander

-¿Que? Me gustan-dijo Alexander en su defensa

-No te pongas asi, toma otra-dijo Tresa dandole otra a Akos

En ese momento entro Charlotte en la clase

-Muchas gracias por esperar-dijo Charlotte ironicamente-Hola-

-Hola-respondio Kalingrado-¿Quien es?

-Os presento-dijo Alexander- Charlotte, ella es Tresa Lorinaitis o Kalingrado y Kali-chan, ella es Charlotte Bonnefoy o Republica Francocanadiense-

-Un placer-dijo Charlotte dandole dos besos

-Igualmente-dijo Kalingrado-Bueno, ¿que fue lo ultimo que hicisteis en esta clase?-

-Nos hizo pintar la sala de rosa-dijo Akos

-Antes solo le gustaba el negro, yo hice que fuera como es-dijo Kalingrado

-Pues te podias haber contenido un poco-dijo Alexander

Estuvieron un rato hablando con Kalingrado sobre el instituto, los profesores y los alumnos hasta que Charlotte anuncio que se tenian que ir

-¿Porque nos tenemos que ir? Todavia es muy temprano para cenar-pregunto Alexander

-Teneis que probaros los difraces para la fiesta de mañana-dijo Charlotte

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos derrotados

-¿Para que fiesta son los disfraces?-pregunto Tresa

-Para halloween-dijo Akos

-Este años vamos los tres de demonios-dijo Charlotte

-Sasha, me acuerdo cuando de pequeño tu madre y yo te disfrazamos de tomatito-dijo Kalingrado abrazando a Sasha- y el siguiente año fue de girasol, estabas tan lindo-

Sasha estaba todo rojo mientras Tresa lo abrazaba, vio como Akos se estab riendo

-Akos, no te rias que tu fuiste de pollito dos años seguidos-dijo Sasha-Kali-chan, tambien puedes ir como profesora-

-Ya vere, no tengo ningun disfraz, pero quiza si que vaya-dijo Tresa

-Hasta mañana Kali-chan-dijo Alexander

-Adios-respondio ella

Los chicos se dirigieron a su habitacion para ducharse para despues dirigirse a la de Charlotte y Sayumi para probarse por ultima vez los disfraces, cuando ambos llamaron a la puerta les abrio Sayumi que les sonrio y les dijo que pasara, ambos pasaron a la habitacion y vieron que esta estaba llena de bolsas con trajes dentro, ellas dos hacian los disfraces de casi todo el curso de tercero, asi que era normal que lo tuvieran asi.

Ambos se probaron los difraces, Alexadner se miro al espejo, llevaba unos mocasines negros, unos pantalones negros que por detas colgaba una cola de demonio roja, camisa negra con corbata roja y encima de la cabeza unos cuernos de demonio, el disfraz era genial, miro a Akos que iba igual que él pero con la camisa roja y la corbata negra, despues salio del baño Charlotte, en el cual se habian metido ambos chicas para que Charlotte se pusiera su disfraz, Iba vestida con unos tacones rojos y un vestido por encima de las rodilla del mismo color, por detras le colgaba una cola de demonio y al igual que los chicos tenia unos cuernos por encima de la cabeza, los chicos se le quedaron mirando.

-Chicos dejar de mirame que me vais a gastar-dijo Charlotte haciendo reir a Sayumi

-Perdon Charly pero es que estas...vaya-dijo Alexadner

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Akos

-Os queda genial-dijo Charlotte

-Sayumi ¿de que vas a ir disfrazada?-pregunto Akos

-Ya lo vereis mañana-dijo Sayumi

-Quitaos los trajes y ya os podeis ir-dijo Charlotte

Se quitaron los disfraces y se fueron a sus habitaciones con sus compañeros.

Era el dia de la fiesta pero todavia faltaba muchas horas para ella, ahora los alumnos de tercero se dirigian a la ultima clase del dia y de la semana, Decoracion y tareas domestica con la profesora nueva, todos tenian curiosidad por saber como seria la nueva profesora, cuando llegaron Kalingrado estaba dentro del taller haciendole mimitos a su pollitos cuando los vio sonrio

-Hola chicos pasad-dijo Kalingrado

Todos los chicos se fueron a los mesas en los grupos de siempre.

-Me llamo Tresa Lorinaitis y soy Kalingrado, me podeis llamr profesora Kalingrado-dijo Tresa sonriendo-bien ahora nos tenemos que ir al gimnasio, vamos a empezar con la decoracion para la fiesta-

Kalingrado dirigio a la clase al gimnasio, que estaba a medio decorar, cuando llegaron les señalo los adornos y herramientas que debian usar y les dije que manos a la obra.

A Akos y Alexander les toco poner el cartel encima del escenario mientras Charlotte daba las indicaciones

-Mas a la izquierda-dijo Cahrlotte

Los chicos llevaron el cartel hacia la izquierda

-Os habeis pasado, hacia la derecha-dijo Charlotte

Los chicos hicieron lo que decian pero siempre se pasaban y tras unas cuantas indicaciones

-Charlotte, decidete ya, llevamos veinte minutos con el cartelito a la izquierda y a la derecha-dijo Akos

-Ahi esta bien-dijo Charlotte.

Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, alexander escucho una conversacion que estaba teniendo Albert con un compañero de clase

-La profesora nueva es hija de la ex-nacion Prusia y hermanastra de Akos, asi que ya sabemos que sera tan cabeza hueca como ellos-dijo Albert

Alexander termino de bajar las escaleras con un aura oscura y se dirigio hasta donde estaba el medio ingles, delante de Alexander habia ciertas personas con las que uno no se podia meter: sus padres, sus amigos y Kalingrado, cuando por fin llego hasta donde estaba Albert el otro chico huyo estampado, Albert se dio la vuelta para ver de que habia huido

-Braginski-dijo Albert

-Jones, te lo dire solo una vez y espero que te entre en tu hueca cabeza yankee-dijo Alexander sonriendo con el aura oscura por detras-vuelve a meterte con Kalingrado y sera lo ultimo que hagas, ¿me has oido, Jones?-

Albert asintio con la cabeza, esta vez Braginski le daba mucho miedo

Alexander se alejo de alli y fue a ayudar a Andrea a colocar unos adornos cuando Tresa se les acerco

-Sasha, ¿no te habras peleado con Jones?-dijo Kalingrado

-No, solo le he dicho que estaba colocando algo mal y eso no puede pasar en una awesome clase como la tuya-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Cierto, eso no puede pasar en la clase de la awesome yo-dijo Kalingrado dirigiendose a otros alumnos

-Andrea ¿de que te vas a disfrazar?-pregunto Alex

-Charlotte me dijo que no lo podia decir-dijo Andrea

-¿Sabes de lo que voy yo?-dijo Alex

-De demonio al igual que Akos-dijo Andrea

-Y ¿Charlotte?-dijo Alexander

-No lo se-dijo Andrea

-Eso no es justo, tu sabes el nuestro pero nosotrso no sabemos el de nadie-dijo Alexander

-Ve~,yo lo se porque cuando entre vi los trajes-dijo Andrea

Por fin terminaron de decorar, se fueron a comer al comedor

-Esta fiesta sera genial, han contratado a un grupo de musica para la ocasion-dijo Erik

-Si y esta vez no creo que acabemos todos en la habitacion de Charlotte-dijo Azad

-Porque no hay alcohol-dijo Darien

-Eso esta bien porque yo tampoco se como acabe en su habitacion-dijo Axel

-Habra un concurso de disfraces-dijo Jia Li

-Los disfraces se originaron en Corea da~ze-dijo Xen

-Seguro que ganaran nuestros diseños, Sayumi-dijo Charlotte

-Seguro Charlotte-chan-dijo Sayumi

-Todos teneis hora para pasaros por mi habitacion para maquillaros y vestiros ¿verdad?-dijo Charlotte

-Si-dijeron todos

-¿Porque nosotros somos los ultimos?-pregunto Alexander

-Porque tenemos que aparecer los tres a la vez en la fiesta-dijo Charlotte como si fuera lo mas evidente

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a esperar hasta que llegara su turno de maquillaje

-Alex, Kalingrado se ve muy simpatica-dijo Andrea ya en la habitacion

-Si, Kali-chan es muy alegre y simpatica-dijo Alexander

-Se nota que la quieres mucho-dijo Andrea

-Es normal, es como una segunda madre para mi, cuando me hacia daño siempre estaba ahi para curarme y cuando me aburria siempre tenia algo divertido que enseñarme-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Vaya, debe de ser genial tenerla en casa-dijo Andrea

-Si aunque a veces la estresamos un poco con tanto lio, que si Kalingrado traeme esto, que si ayudame en el huerto que si pasame un poco de Vodka sin que lo sepa mi padre-dijo Alexander-la verdad, creo que a veces la mareamos-

-Aun asi se nota que te quiere mucho-dijo Andrea

-¿Si?-pregunto Alexander

-Si que se nota, en como te mira y te habla-dijo Andrea

-Supongo que es lo que tiene cuidar de alguien desde que nacio que al final le acabas cogiendo cariño-dijo Alexander

Despues de un rato Andrea se tuvo que ir a la habiatcion de Charlotte a cambiarse y despues se fue Alexander, cuando llego Sayumi le metio en el baño para que Charlotte le maquillara mientras ella lo hacia con Akos, al final ambos se quedaron sentados en la cama esperando a que las chicas salieran.

A Alexander le obligaron a ponerse lentillas de color rojas alegando que su color de ojos tan particular le daba un toque demasiado angelical para su disfraz.

-Me moletan un poco los colmillos postizos estos-dijo Akos

-Como se te caigan, Charlotte no necesitara disfraz para parecer una diablesa-dijo Alexander

A ambos les habian puesto unos colmillos postizos no demasiado grandes para parecer vampiros pero si lo suficiente para parecer amenazador, por fin salieron las chicas, Charlotte para dejar todavia mas mudos a los chicos se habia puesto carmin rojo y al igual que ellos llevaba las lentillas rojas, Sayumi iba disfrazada de sacerdotisa japonesa pero su traje iba manchado de sangre por algunas zonas y se habia puesto maquillaje para parecer mas palida.

Por fin llegaron a la fiesta, todos estaban ya dentro bebiendo algo de ponche, cuando el resto de su clase se acerco a recibirlos; Erik venia disfrazado de vampiro, Axel de vikingo, Seija iba disfrazada de valkiria, Jia Li iba de enfermera sangrienta, Irina de bruja, Aurele de animadora, Maria alejandra iba de hada, Carlos de hombrelobo, Pedro Jose de payaso diabolico, Xen iba de Jack el destripador, Azad iba disfrazado de samurai mientras su hermano iba de momia, Angelo de fastasma de la opera, Amadeus de ariscrata y Albert de pirata, Alexadner busco a Andrea con la mirada y cuando lo descubrio tuvo que ponerse la mano el la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal, Andrea iba vestido con una tunica blanca con unas alas por detras, se veia muy lindo vestido asi, se acerco a él

-Hola angelito, ¿te importa que te tiente con un poco de ponche?-dijo Alexander

-Hola Alex, te ves muy bien vestido de demonio-dijo Andrea

-Tu tambien te ves genial con tu traje de angel sin lugar a dudas es el disfraz que mas te pega-dijo Alexander

-Ve~-dijo Andrea

Roma y Germania se subieron al escenario decir unas palabras a los alumnos, Roma llevaba su traje de gladiador y Germania su traje antiguo, si antes se parecia a Legolas ahora era su gemelo, ambos dijeron que se lo pasaran bien que habian contratado un grupo de musica y en resumen que disfrutasen, alguien tapo los ojos a Alexander por detras

-¿Quien soy?-dijo la persona

-La unica persona que sigue haciendome esto por muchos años que pasen-dijo Alexadner quitandose las manos de la cara y volteando a ver a Kalingrado

Tresa iba vestida con su traje de sirvienta, Alexadner supuso que con el poco tiempo que tuvo es lo unico que pudo ponerse, llevaba una camara de fotos en la mano y les hizo una foto

-Sasha, estas genial vestido de demonio-dijo Kalingrado-Andrea tu estas super lindo vestido de angel-

-Gracias-dijeron ambos

Estuvieron un rato bailando y bebiendo ponche, cuando ya llevaban muchas horas bailando yescapando de Irina, Alexander estaba solo, y se dio cuenta de que Albert le estaba haciendo señas para que lo siguiera, sin saber porque le hizo caso, cuando paso por al lado de los musicos les oyo hablar

-Este sitio es muy raro, los profesores hablan como si tuvieran muchos años-dijo el bateria

-Si, incluso los alumnos, piden canciones que salieron mucho antes de que ellos nacieran-dijo el bajista

Alexander solo rio ante eso comentarios, si ellos supieran que la mayoria que estaban aqui tenian mas edad de las que ellos se imaginaban, por fin llego a donde estaba Albert, era una pequeña sala que servia como trastero, cuando entro no lo vio hasta que alguien lo empujo contra la pared sujentandole las muñecas

-Hola Braginski-dijo Albert que le aprisionaba las muñecas

-¿Que diablos quieres, Jones? Sueltame-dijo Alexander

-¿Que voy a querer? Quiero que esta noche seas mio Braginski-dijo Albert

-¿Que coño te has tomado Jones? No pienso hacer nada contigo-dijo Alexander intentando soltarse pero sin exito, ¿desde cuando era tan fuerte Jones?

-No te lo he preguntado, solo lo he afirmado-dijo Albert

Albert le puso las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, aguantando sus muñecas con una mano dejando la otra libre, con la cual le empezo a acariciar la cara

-No me toques y sueltame ya Jones-dijo Alexander que por mucho que intentara soltarse no lo conseguia y es que Albert habia sacado su fuerza sobrehumana

-Sabes no me gustas con esas lentillas, vamos a quitartelas-dijo Albert acercandose mas y quitandole las lentillas a Alexander dejando ver sus ojos verdes violaceos

-Me encantan tus ojos, son unicos-dijo Albert que empezo a besarle por el cuello

Alexander no sabia como salir de alli, no podia pegarle una patada porque estaba muy cerca y no podia soltar sus manos, no era posible que Albert estuviera borracho, el ponche era sin alcohol, lo que Alexander no sabia es que el ponche dejo de estar sobrio desde hacia muchas horas y que si que contenia alcohol

-Para-dijo Alexander mordiendose el labio

-No lo voy a hacer, se que te esta gustando asi que no te reprimas-dijo Albert que continuo mordiendo su cuello

-No...ahh...entiendo porque haces..um..esto-dijo Alexander sonrojado

-No es que te quiera ni nada parecido es que tenia ganas de probarte-dijo Albert metiendo la mano por dentro de la camisa de Alexander.

Alexander se quedo de piedra ante la respuesta, pensaba violarlo solo porque le apetecia, la sangre española de su cuerpo empezo a despertar pidiendole que se uniera a lo que estaba haciendo Albert y termino de despertar cuando este le beso en los labios.

-Para..um...ya Jones...ahh...joder-dijo Alexander

-Pareces que no lo entiendes Braginski, tu eres mio-dijo Albert

-Yo...ahh...no soy...tuyo-Jones

Albert le fue quitando la camisa quedando su torso desnudo y empezo a recurrerlo con la mano que tenia libre.

-Aunque estas muy sexi vestido de diablo, creo que sera mejor quitarte el disfraz ¿no crees?-dijo Albert mirando lujuriosamente a Alexander

Despues de esto Albert empezo a tocarle el culo y siguio mordiendo el cuello y le mordio el lobulo de una oreja consiguiendo que Alexander soltara un gemido

-Veo que te esta gustando-dijo Albert

Alexander se empezaba a encender y si eso iba a continar, él no iba a ser el uke de los dos, empezo a besar a Albert consiguiendo que este lo soltara y empezo una lucha por el poder, mordidas, besos todo valia para ser el seme esa vez entre los dos, que no era por amor sino por el alcohol que ambos llevaban en sangre.

Por fin habian terminado y Alexander decidio irse, se vistio lo mejor posible y volvio a la fiesta donde vio que el no era el unico el cual habia desaparecido con otra persona, como ya la musica le resultaba cansada salio al jardin para que le diera un poco el aire fresco y se tumbo en el cesped.

¿Cuanto poche alcoholizado se habia toamdo? ¿Seis?¿Siete?, no lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que mañana iba a tener resaca, se quedo mirando las estrellas un rato hasta que noto que alguiense acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, se giro para verlo, se trataba de Andrea que por el color de sus mejillas tambien iba borracho.

-Alex, tengo que decirte una cosa-dijo Andrea

-Andrea ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Alex preocupado por su amigo

-Perfectamente, Alex tenia que decirte que tu a mi me gustas-dijo Andrea-Tu a mi tambien me gustas, eres mi amigo¿no?-dijo Alex

-No es asi como me gustas-dijo Andrea que se fue acercando a Alexander hasta quedar encima suyo

Alexander estaba confundido, con el alcohol en sangre que llevaba no pillaba las cosas facilmente, pero Andrea se lo dejo claro cuando le dio un beso en los labios, cuando le beso Alexander sintio una sensacion muy agradable, como si algo dentro de el estuviera de fiesta, asi que correspondio el beso.

-_Ti amo_-dijo Andrea despues se quedo dormido

Alexander se quedo mirando el cuerpo dormido de su amigo, pensaba que ese beso y esas palabras eran frutos del alcohol asi que puso a Andrea en su espalda y salieron de la fiesta.

En la habitacion, Alexander acosto a Andrea y se le quedo mirando.

-Eres realmente lindo Andrea-dijo Alexander tocsndo el pelo de Andrea

Dejo de hacerlo y él tambien se acosto, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que habian pasado esa noche y en la resaca que tendria mañana.

...

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Remula Black:** si estos niños son iguales a sus padres XD, sin lugar a dudas seria una pareja muy complicada por las razones que has dicho pero no creo que acaben juntos. Pobre Albert, siempre es el blenco de las bromas del Bad friend trio junior XD

**Misaku-chu:** sii debe de ser un trauma despertarse en una habitacion francesa y no saber como haber llegado alli XD, buenoo te dejo a Pedro :D

**Elizabehta Beilschmidt:** me alegro de que te guste la historia :D, sin lugar a dudas Akos es la viva imagen de su padre XD.

**Sakura Kagime:** nos ha gustado tu curriculum asi que estas contratada :D, cuando estes en el Gakuen pidile a Charlotte una copia de la foto de Albert y como ves ya has recuperado tu Gilbird y la verdad no creo que Charlotte nos diga nunca lo que le echo a las bebidas por temor a las reprimenda XD

Merece review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 6:

Habia pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Halloween, cada dia que pasaba Alexander estaba de peor humor, la razon era muy sencilla, desde la fiesta Andrea le habia evitado por completo, cuando estaban en la habitacion se iba a dormir directamente, a la hora de comer se iba con su primo Angelo, y cada dia Alexander se ponia peor, ni en clase le dirigia la palabra ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Se preguntaba Alexander.

Era la hora de comer, los de siempre se hallaban comiendo en la mesa con la excepcion de Andrea que de nuevo se hallaba con su primo Angelo comiendo.

-Alexander tranquilizate vas a partir el tenedor-dijo Azad

-Si, seguro que es una tonteria lo que le pasa a Andrea y la semana que viene esta igual que siempre-dijo Akos

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?-pregunto Charlotte

-Lo he intentado pero cada vez que entro en la habitacion se larga a cualquier sitio-dijo Alexander-es que no se que coño le pasa, no le he echo nada-

-Quiza fue porque te fuiste en la fiesta y lo dejaste solo-dijo Akos

-Lo dudo, Andrea no es asi-dijo Alexander

Alexander vio como Andrea salia del comedor y se dirigia a las habitaciones, espero unos minutos y fue detras de él. Cuando entro en la habitacion su amigo le miro.

-Tenemos que hablar Andrea-dijo Alexander serio

-A-Ahora mismo no puedo tengo que ir a la biblioteca con Angelo-dijo Andrea dirigiendose a la salida

-Pues tendra que esperar-dijo Alexadner interponiendose entre Andrea y la salida.

-Angelo esta esperandome-dijo Andrea

-Sinceramente, me importa muy poco que tu primo te este esperando, vamos a hablar y va a ser ahora-dijo Alexander

Andrea lo miro y por un momento Alexander sintio remordimientos por hablarle asi, pero lo tenia que hacer si queria arreglar las cosas.

-De acuerdo habla-dijoAndrea sentadose en su cama

-¿Quiero saber porque me llevas evitando toda la semana?-dijo Alex

-Yo no te estoy...-empezo a decir Andrea pero tras la mirada de Alexander se callo-bueno si te he estado evitando-

-Por lo menos lo reconoces-dijo Alexander-Ahora quiero saber el porque

-Es por lo que te dije en la fiesta-dijo Andrea que empezo a ponerse rojo

-Si es por eso no te preocupes estabas borracho, no sabias lo que decias-dijo Alexander

-Sabia perfectamente lo que decia Alexander-dijo Andrea poniendose de pie

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Alexander confuso

-Que te amo Alexander Braginski, te amo-dijo Andrea

-Tu me dijiste que te gustaba Akos-dijo Alexander que tras decir Andrea eso volvio la sensacion de la fiesta.

-No, no me gusta Akos-dijo Andrea con lagrimas en los ojos-solo te lo dije porque me dijiste que te gustaba Xen-

Alexander se quedo callado, eso le habia pillado por sorpresa, Andrea habia empezado a llorar, Alexander solo se quedo ahi de pie, estaba hecho un lio, a él le gustaba Xen pero entonces esa sensacion que sentia en el pecho que era, miro a Andrea que estaba llorando y le dolio verlo asi, se acerco y le limpio las lagrimas con la mano.

-No llores mas ¿vale?-dijo Alexander-mira Andrea yo ahora mismo estoy echo un lio pero te juro que te dire mis sentimientos esta noche, solo necesito unas horas para aclararme-

-No hace falta, si no quieres-dijo Andrea

-Pero yo si quiero, te lo mereces porque por encima de todo sigues siendo mi amigo-dijo Alexander sonriendo por primera vez en la semana-Y la proxima vez que nos pase algo asi, me lo dices y no me evites que casi consigues que prenda fuego al instituto-

Con ese comentario consiguio que Andrea se riera

-Vale, no lo hare mas-dijo Andrea sonriendo

-Venga ¿no te estaba esperando tu primo?-dijo Alexander

-Es verdad, se va enfadar mucho-dijo Andrea recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la habitacion corriendo.

Alexander se quedo en la habitacion pensando en a quien le podia pedir ayuda, a Charlotte no podia ser porque seguro que se enteraba todo el instituto, a Akos ni pensarlo, seguro que se ponia colorado y le hacia cambiar de tema, a Azad y Darien tampoco porque seguro que sacaban su lado griego y se ponian a filosofar sobre el amor y eso, asi fue descartando hasta que llego a alguien en la que no habia pensado, Kalingrado, seguro que ella le ayudaba, siempre lo hacia, salio de la habitacion y se dirigio al ala del instituto que estaba destinada a las habitaciones de los profesores y llamo a la habitacion de Kalingrado

-Adelante-dijo ella desde dentro

Alexander entro y vio una habitacion parecida a la suya pero solo tenia una cosa de cada, se veia que la estaba remodelando porque tenia las paredes a medio pintar y se notaba el rosa de debajo de la pintura

-Hola Sasha-dijo Kalingrado

-Hola, Kalingrado ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Alexander

-Si, esto tiene pinta de ser serio-dijo Kalingrado señalandole la cama para que se sentara

-¿Como lo has sabiado?-dijo Alexander

-Solo me dices Kalingrado cuando has echo algo malo o cuando vas a tratar algo serio-dijo Kalingrado-¿Quieres cafe?-

-Si, gracias-dijo Sasha-Quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa seria-

Tresa le sirvio el cafe como lo hacia siempre y luego puso una silla enfrente de Sasha

-Bien, pues habla soy toda oidos-dijo Kalingrado mirandolo

-Bien,es que estoy un poco liado con mis sentimientos, yo creia que me gustaba Xen pero la semana pasada y esta tarde cuando Andrea me ha dicho que me queria senti una cosa muy agradable en el pecho-dijo Alexadner

Este le estuvo contando todo lo que sentia cuando estaba con uno o con otro pero Kalingrado ya lo tenia claro desde el principio

-Y eso es lo que me pasa, estoy echo un lio-dijo Sasha terminando sus argumentos

-Yo creo que amas a Andrea-dijo Tresa muy sincera

-¿Como lo puedes saber?-dijo Alexander

-Por las razones que has dado, creo que Xen te gusta pero solo eso, sin embargo a Andrea lo amas, aparte te he visto como miras a ese niño, lo miras como si fuera lo mas delicado del mundo, se que lo proteges de todo y esta semana has estado de mal humor solo por que te estaba esquivando-dijo Tresa tomandose su cafe- en verano cuando no te llamaba cuando habiais acordado te ponias de los nervios pensando que le habia pasado algo y te teniamos que detener para que no fueras a Italia a comprobarlo-

Alexander fue teniendolo mas claro cuando Kalingrado le fue diciendo sus motivos, y tenia razon aunque le gustaba Xen no era lo mismo que sentia por Andrea, lo que sentio por Andrea era amor.

-¿Y entonces Xen?-dijo Sasha

-Creo que eso es una obsesion que teneis los rusos de tu familia hacia los chinos-dijo Kalingrado

-Muchas gracias Kali-chan, ya lo tengo claro-dijo Sasha abrazando a Kalingrado

-No es nada, para eso estoy aqui para ayudar-dijo Tresa devolviendolel abrazo, entonces vio algo en el cuello de Sasha-¿que es eso del cuello?-

-Nada-dijo Sasha rapidamente tapandose el cuello

Ese estupido de Jones podia haberlo hecho mas suave,¿como lo ha notado Kali-chan si llevo la bufanda? Penso Alexander

-Es un chupeton-dijo Kalingrado con un aura oscura-¿Quien te lo hizo?-

-Kali-chan das miedo-dijo Sasha

-Voy a matar a quien te lo hizo-dijo Tresa sacando un cuchillo parecido a los de su tia Biolorrusia

-Kali-chan, tranquila, mira tu Gilbird tiene hambre-dijo Sasha intentando desviar el tema, cosa que consiguio

Despues se fue de la habitacion de Kalingrado para dirigirse a la suya propia y vio que Andrea estaba dentro, este lo miro nervioso

-Ya lo tengo claro Andrea-dijo Alex sentandose en su cama frente a Andrea

-Se que te gusta Xen y no me importa, bueno si, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos como lo hemos sido siempre...-

-Te amo-dijo Alex

-¿Que?-dijo Andrea creyendo haber oido mal

-Que te amo tonto, te quiero a ti-dijo Alexander dandole un beso dulce en los labios

Andrea le correspondio el beso, no se lo podia creer, le correspondia, el chico que amaba por fin le habia dicho las dos palabras que mas anhelaba oir de sus labios, estab llorando de felicidad

-No estes triste ¿da?-dijo Alexander

-No estoy triste, son lagrimas de felicidad-dijo Andrea

Alexander le beso las mejillas para limpiarle las lagrimas, despues ambos se tumbaron en la cama de Andrea y disfrutaron el uno del otro

-Oye Alex, ahora somos...esto...¿novios?-dijo Andrea todo rojo con la cabeza en el pecho de Alex

-Supongo que si, bueno si tu quieres que lo seamos-dijo Alexander todo rojo meciendo el cabello de Andrea

-Claro que quiero, por que yo te quiero mucho Alex-dijo Andrea

-Pues entonces lo somos-dijo Alexadner sonriendo y besando la cabeza de Andrea

Cuando llego la hora ambos se fueron al comedor a cenar, Andrea en el camino le cogio la mano a Alexander haciendo que este se sonrojara, cuando llegaron Alexadner le dijo que se sentara y que el cogeria comida para los dos, Andrea se sento en la mesa de siempre con Charlotte, los gemelos y Akos

-Hola chicos-dijo Andrea feliz

-Hola Andrea-dijo Akos

-¿Te ha pasado algo bueno? Se te ve muy feliz-dijo Charlotte

-Si, es una cosa genial-dijo Andrea-Sasha y yo somo novios-

Un silencio se instalo en el comedor, lo habia dicho demasiado fuerte, un rojisimo Alexander fue a la mesa, dejo los dos platos de comida en ella, se sento y miro a su recien declarado novio

-Andrea, habla un poco mas bajito, no hace falta que se entere todo el mundo-dijo Alexander

-Eso es magnifico Andrea, mis felicitaciones-dijo Charlotte

Siguieron comiendo, Akos estuvo mirando a la pareja, viendo como Andrea y Alexander intercambiaban mimos y se daban de comer, sobre todo Andrea que parecia rebosar de alegria

-Me parece increible-dijo Akos

-¿El que, Akos?-dijo Charlotte

-Como la sangre latina puede predominar sobre la sangre germana o la eslava-dijo Akos

-Los latinos somos asi, cuando queremos a alguien se lo decimos y demostramos a todas horas-dijo Charlotte- No sera que estas celoso-

-Y-Yo de que iba a estar celoso-dijo Akos colorado.

-Ja, estas todo rojo Akos-dijo Azad

-Callate Azad-dijo Akos

-Cambiando de tema, mañana hay entrenamiento de futbol-dijo Alexander

-Es verdad, el entrenador Brasil nos dijo que nos tenia preparada una sorpresa-dijo Andrea

-¿Que sera?-se preguntaba Darien

Despues de cenar se fueron a las habitaciones, esa fue la primera vez que Andrea y Alexander durmieron juntos en la cama del ultimo.

Al dia siguiente era sabado pero se tuvieron que los alumnos del club de futbol se tenian que levantar temprano porque habia entrenamiento, en el campo de futbol estaban reunidos los 16 miembros del club, eran pocos pero lo suficientes para que el club siguiera adelante, todos se sentaron en el cesped y miraron a su entrenador Brasil

-Bien, chicos os tengo una gran noticia, este año por primera vez en la historia, el instituto Gakuen participara en un torneo de futbol entre escuelas-dijo emocionado Brasil

-Cuando dice entre escuelas, ¿quieres decir con humanos normales?-pregunto Erik

-Claro que si-dijo Brasil

-No creo que eso sea bueno-dijo Seija

-¿Y si les hacemos daño?-dijo Andrea

-No pasara nada, vosotros comportaos como personas normales y no podreis hacerles daño-dijo Brasil

-Esa es la cuestion, que no somos normales-dijo Carlos

-Chicos, no va a pasar nada-dijo Brasil tranquilizando a los niños

-¿Cuando empieza el torneo ese?-pregunto Albert

-La semana que viene teneis el primer partido contra el internado privado Oberklasse-dijo Brasil mirando la carpeta que traia-Tengo que elegir un capitan, pero como no tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar ahora mismo, lo tiro y quien lo coja y vuelva con el es el capitan o capitana-

Despues de soltar de eso, tiro el brazalete de capitan, que cayo a los pies de Andrea, los demas se iban a tirar encima si no llega a se porque Alex lo aparto en el ultimo momento.

-Ve~ no me hagan nada-dijo Andrea ondeando una bandera blanca

-¿De donde has sacado la bandera?-dijo Alex

-No lo se-dijo Andrea-¿Vas a ir por el brazalete?-

-Si, ahora vuelvo, tu quedate aqui-dijo Alex que tras decir eso se metio en la pelea por el brazalete.

Estuvieron unos minutos peleando hasta que alguien volvio hasta el entrenador

-¡Lo consegui, che!¡Soy re-grosa!-decia Maria Alejandra que habia conseguido el brazalete

-¿Como demonios lo ha conseguido?-pregunto Akos

Por fin se pusieron a entrenar y antes de irse hicieron un pequeño partido, cuando se dirigian a las duchas, Brasil les anuncio algo

-Un dia antes del partido estaran colgada la lista con los titulares y los suplentes-les dijo

El dia de las listas habia llegado y todos los componentes del equipo estaban ansiosos por verlas, en mitad del desayuno entro Carlos con la lista en la mano, se subio en una mesa desocupada.

-Las tengo-dijo Carlos

-Pues a que esperar para leerlas boludo-dijo Maria Alejandra

-No te pongas asi María-dijo Carlos-a ver de portera esta Seija, de defensa Erik, Azad, Pedro y yo, de centrocampistas Angelo, Andrea, María Alejandra y Albert y de delanteros Akos y Alexander, eso es todo el partido es mañana-

Todos estaban emocionados, mañana seria su primer partido solo esperaban que sus rivales aguantaran los noventa minutos.

-Darien no eres titular eres suplente-dijo Azad pero al girarse vio a su hermano dormido encima de la mesa-Despierta gato dormilon-

-A tu hermano el partido no le quita el sueño-dijo Alexander

-Nada le quita el sueño-dijo Azad mirando a su hermano pensando si darle una colleja o no

-Os hiremos a animar-dijo Charlotte

-Si, ya tenemos los trajes de animadoras listos-dijo Sayumi- y el de animador para Axel-kun-

-Si, Sasha iremos a animarte y tambien a Andrea-dijo Jia Li

-Gana y casate conmigo-dijo Irina

-Irina dejame ya por favor, no me voy a casar contigo-dijo Alexander

Por fin llego el dia del partido y todos los jugadores estaban nerviosos, todos se hallaban con la equipacion del instituto camiseta de manga corta azul con el emblema del Gakuen, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unos desportivas azules, la unica que iba diferente era Seija que como era la portera su camiseta de manga larga roja con el emblema del Gakuen, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas depostivas rojas.

Todos se hallaban en los vestuarios nerviosos, cuando llego Brasil para darles un poco de animos

-Venga chicos, nosotros somos mejores que ellos, que mas da que sean los pentacampeones del torneo-dijo Brasil

-¿Que son los pentacampeones?-dijo Azad

-Eso no nos lo habias dicho-dijo Akos

-¿A no? Se me olvidaria-dijo Brasil

-Te podias haber callado, bastardo-dijo Angelo

-Venga no os pongais asi, che-dijo Maria Alejandra- como vuestra capitana os digo que ganaremos, ganariamos a cualquier equipo hasta los profesionales-

-Es hora de salir y ver a los rivales-dijo Brasil- recordad dad lo mejor de vosotros, por vuestras venas corre la sangre de las mejores selecciones-

Brasil no estaba exagerando, la mayoria de esos chicos llevaban el futbol en la sangre, Albert era el hijo del inventor del deporte, Alexander era el hijo del actual campeon del mundo, Andrea era el hijo de las naciones europeas con mas mundiales, Maria Alejandra tenia la sangre de Argentina y asi la mayoria de los niños, el colegio rival no sabia a quienes se enfrentaban

Cuando los niños llegaron al campo vieron que el otro equipo ya estaba calentando, el equipo rival era completamente masculino, cuando ellos empezaron a calentar, los otros los miraban con superioridad

-Esto esta tirado, tiene chicas en su equipo y una de ellas es la portera, esto esta ganado-dijo uno

-¿Que decis boludo? Veni aqui y decirmelo a la cara, che-dijo Maria Alejandra dirigiendose al equipo rival

-No, Maria eso es lo que quieren-dijo Carlos aguantandola

-Seija, no-dijo Akos y Azad aguantandola

-Habeis visto al rubio pequeñajo, ese de un empujon va al suelo-dijo otro refiriendose a Andrea

Ahora tuvieron que parar a Alexander, que iba sin su bufanda, para que no les saltara encima y los moliera a palos

Se alejaron de ellos y empezaron a calentar, entonces vieron el grupo de animadoras que les habia venido a apoyar; Aurele, Charlotte, Jia Li, Irina, Sayumi y Axel iban vestidos con una camiseta azul y roja y con faldas, en el caso de Axel pantalones, del mismos color y acompañados de pompones, por otro lado se encontraba Kalingrado con un megafono en la mano y una pancarta en la otra que ponia "Ganad, porque alguien tan awesome como yo no puede ver a su equipo perder" Alexander la miro y se pregunto si no podia animar como la gente normal, la volvio a mirar, no no podia porque sino no seria Kali-chan.

Germania se acerco a darle la mano al director de la otra escuela junto a Roma, que se mantendria callado por peticion del germano.

-Bueno suerte en el partido-dijo Germania serio

-La necesitareis seguro, siendo sinceros no creo que su equipo gane con niños tan escualidos y con chicas, asi que los vere al final de su derrota-dijo el director con aires de superioridad, le solto la mano y se fue

Germania estaba enfadado pero su cara siguio inexpresiva, solo Roma se dio cuenta de ello, lo conocia muy bien para saber cuando estaba enfandado o no, el germano se dirigio donde estaban calentando sus alumnos

-Normalmente no os digo estas cosas, pero dado que me han puesto de mal humor os lo dire, teneis que ganar a ese equipo, no es por meteros presion pero si perdeis os castigare el resto del año-dijo Germania que tras decir esto se fue

-Dale las gracias a tu abuelo, ahora estamos bajo presion-dijo Pedro

-A mi no me digas nada-dijo Akos

El arbitro se acerco hasta ellos

-Teneis que preparaos ya-dijo el arbitro y miro a Akos-lo siento pero no puedes tener al pajaro durante el partido-

-Pero es inofensivo-dijo Akos

-Si no lo dejas te tendre que expulsar del partido-dijo el arbrito

-Dejalo con Kali-chan, Akos-dijo Alexander señalando donde estaba Kalingrado en la grada, Akos se dirigio alli

-¿Me lo puedes cuidar durante el partido?-dijo Akos

-Claro-dijo Kalingrado cogiendo al pollito y poniendolo junto al suyo

Maria Alejandra se dirigio al centro del campo para decidir quien empezaba primero

-Elegid-dijo el arbitro

-Los perdedores primero-dijo el capitan del otro equipo

-Cara-dijo Maria Alejandra

El arbitro lanzo la moneda y salio cara, tras eso Maria Alejandra se fue a su lado del campo y todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, el arbitro dio el pitido inicial y Alex le paso el balon a Akos y empezaron a subir por el campo, se fueron pasando la pelota hasta llegar a la porteria contraria, donde María Alejandra tiro a la porteria con todas sus fuerzas pero el portero lo paro y envio la pelota a uno de sus compañeros que se hizo camino hasta la defensa hasta que Erik le quito el balon

-Lo siento, pero es que no quiero estar castigado todo el curso-dijo Erik pasandole el balon a Andrea en el centro del campo.

El partido se mantenia empate, cuando el equipo contrario llegaba a la porteria muchos se daban la vuelta al ver a Seija con la misma cara que su padre pero en el minuto cuarenta de la primera parte, Andrea metio un gol.

-Toma ya, Andrea-dijo Akos abrazando a su primo

Todo el equipo celebro el gol, el marcador se mantuvo asi hasta que el arbitro pito el final de la primera parte, los chicos se fueron a los vestuarios.

-Chicos lo estais haciendo muy bien, continuar asi la segunda parte-dijo Brasil aliviado, Germania le habia dicho que si no ganaban lo despedia.

Le dio las ultimas instrucciones a los chicos y volvieron a salir al campo, mientras ellos entraban en el terreno de juego Brasil se sento en el banquillo con los suplentes, los miro, Darien estaba dormido mientras que Xen miraba el partido y murmuraba que el futbol se habia originado en Corea, luego miro a los otros tres suplentes que tenia eran todos de primer año y no sabian juegar al futbol, suspiro esperaba que ninguno se lesionara porque los suplentes no eran de mucha confianza, miro a las animadoras, quiza podia convencer a Charlotte para que jugara, seguro que lo hacia mejor que los del banquillo, el unico de los suplentes que se salvaba era Darien pero tenia miedo que se durmiera en mitad del campo, entonces oyo un grito y un pitido volvio a mirar al campo y tirado en la linea de defensa se encontra Erik, fue hasta él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Erik?-pregunto Brasil

-Me duele el tobillo-respondio Erik

El medico de la escuela se acerco, salio del circulo que habian formado los chicos alrededor de Erik y se llevo a Azad con él, era el mas cercano a Erik en el campo tuvo que ver lo que paso, antes de preguntar el chico se lo dijo

-No iba por el balon, iba a lastimarle-dijo Azad

Brasil miro a Azad que se veia seguro de lo que decia, el medico se le acerco y le dijo que Erik no se habia roto nada pero que no podia seguir jugando el partido, Brasil pidio tiempo muerto, los chicos se acercaron al banquillo, Erik iba apoyado en Seija para andar

-Bien chico, os dije que contuvierais un poco vuestra fuerza porque como sois naciones, seria un poco injusto, pues bien lo retiro, a por ellos pero jugad limpio-dijo Brasil, que vio que los chicos sonrieron, miro al banquillo y vio que Darien estaba despierto y con ganas de salir- Darien a la defensa con tu hermano-

-Chicos acercaos-dijo Maria Alejandra y los chicos formaron un circulo alrededor de ella- Andrea y Albert subid al ataque con Alexander y Akos, en el centro nos quedamos Angelo y yo, nadie pasara de ahi, los defensas no los dejeis pasar, cueste lo que cueste y Seija, quiero que el marcador siga a cero hasta el final-

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con el plan de su capitana.

-Vamos Gakuen, ustedes podeis-dijeron las animadoras y Axel

El arbitro pito el final del partido, los chicos miraron el marcador 12-0, sonrieron, en el segundo tiempo habian metido un gol practicamente todo el equipo, solo falto Seija, miraron a su equipo rival que se iba derrotado a su autobus, se lo merecian por creidos, nadie podia con el Gakuen, Germania se acerco a ellos y pudieron ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Bien echo chicos-dijo Germania

Despues vinieron las animadoras y el animador para festejar con el equipo y junto a ellos venia Kalingrado que le devolvio su pollito a Akos

-Has estado genial Sasha-dijo Kalingrado- El video les encantara a tus padres-

-¿Que video?-dijo Sasha y entonces se fijo que Kalingrado llevaba una camara en la mano-¿has grabado el partido Kali-chan?-

-Si, entero y ahora me tengo que ir debo de hacer muchas copias, todos los padres querran tener una copia, sobre todo Polonia-nii-san que querra ver a su hija vestida de animadora-dijo Kalingrado yendose y despidiendose con la mano

Sasha suspiro, en las vacaciones de navidad sus padres se podrian un poco pesados con el video, noto que alguien le cogia de la mano y se volvio para mirar los ojos castaños del que ahora era su novio

-Hemos ganado Alex-dijo Andrea feliz

-Si y el primer gol fue tuyo-dijo Alexander dirigiendose a los vestuarios de la mano de Andrea

-Es verdad, entonces quiero mi premio-dijo Andrea poniendose de puntillas y besando a Alex en los labios

Esa noche celebraron la victoria pero ninguno probo el alcohol que trajo Charlotte, resultaba sospechoso.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Sakura Kagamine:** seguro que no tardas mucho en redecorar el cuarto de tu primo, espero que el rosa de las paredes Salga bien XD gracias por añadir eso a tu curriculum :D

**Ariadonechaan:** me alegra de que te gustara la escena y como ves al final a acabado con Andrea :D

**Remula Black:** me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y la verdad es que el disfraz de Albert era un poco evidente siendo el hijo de Iggy XD, lo de la pareja de Albert la verdad no se con quien emparajarlo de momento pero si surge, sera el uke :D

**AliceIggyKirkland:** Alex estaba bastante confundido con sus sentimientos pero al final se a aclarado y ha elegido a Andrea :D

**Setsuka Minami:** Si estos dos estaban destinados estar juntos :D, la escena de Albert y Alex solo paso por el acohol que tenian en sangre los dos, se odian demasiado para repetirlo

**Misaku-chu: **esos dos tenian que acabar juntos pero una pregunta ¿que pensabas hacer con la pala? XD

Mercer review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 7:

Era principio de diciembre, todos los alumnos del Gakuen se encontraban con los examenes finales, Andrea y Alexander iban de camino a la biblioteca pero decidieron ir por el camino que rodeaba el jardin interior del Gakuen, estaba nevando suavemente, se habia pasado nevando desde finales de noviembre, Andrea se acerco a un muñeco de nieve que alguien habia hecho, Alex se quedo en la zona cubierta, ya tenia suficiente nieve en Rusia,asi que se quedo mirando a Andrea.

-Mira que muñeco mas lindo Sasha-dijo Andrea

-Si esta muy bien Andrea pero entra te vas a empapar-dijo Alexander

-Ve~-dijo Andrea y se fue a la zona cubierta con Alex.

Cuando llego Alex vio que estaba temblando de frio, lo miro, no llevaba bufanda y tampoco gorro y eso que hacia mucho frio, suspiro, metio la mano en su mochila y saco un gorro de lana y se lo puso a Andrea dejando su rulo por fuera y luego desenrrollo un poco su bufanda y la compartio con Andrea.

-Gracias-dijo Andrea sonrojado

-No vuelvas a salir sin abrigarte ¿da?-dijo Alexander dandole en beso corto en los labios pero cuando lo hizo sintio un flash cerca de ellos

-¿Has visto eso?-dijo Alexander

-¿El que?-dijo Andrea

Alexander miro donde se suponia que debia de haber venido el flash pero no habia nadie

-Te lo habras imaginado, venga vamonos que nos estan esperando ¿recuerdas?-dijo Andrea tirando de la bufanda de Alex

Pasaron toda la tarde estudiando junto con Charlotte, Akos, los gemelos y Sayumi pero en toda la tarde Alexander no se pudo quitar la sensacion de que alguien lo seguia sobre todo se sentia acosado cuando estaba cerca de Andrea penso en su prima pero ella no podia ser, estaba en la mesa de enfrente con Jia Li y los nordicos; a la hora de la cena se fueron al comedor y alli persistia la sensacion de acoso que sentia Alex

-Alexander ¿te pasa algo? Estas muy tenso-dijo Charlotte

-Es cierto, has estado asi toda la tarde-dijo Azad

-Tengo la sensacion de que alguien nos esta espiando a mi y a Andrea-dijo Alexander

-Que tonteria, ¿quien os podia estar siguiendo? Ni que hubiera una admiradora del yaoi en este instituto-dijo Akos nervioso

-Tu sabes algo, dinoslo-dijo Alex mirando mal a Akos

-Y-Yo no se nada-dijo Akos pero vio que hasta Andrea lo estaba mirando mal y se rindio-es mi hermana-

-¿Gizelle?-dijo Andrea

-Si, le encanta el yaoi, igual que a mi madre y el otro dia se me escapo que ustedes dos estaban saliendo, puso una cara muy rara, cogio la camara y se largo-dijo Akos apenado

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu hermana nos espia y no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?-dijo Alexander con un aura oscuro formandose detras de él

-Si pero no te enfades tio es que es mi hermana-dijo Akos

-Sasha, no te enfades por favor-dijo Andrea

Y eso valio para que Alexander no se abalanzara a golpear a Akos

-Hablemos con Gi-chan, seguro que deja de hacer eso-dijo Andrea

-Lo dudo-murmuro Akos

Akos le dijo el numero de habitacion de su hermana y los dos fueran a visitarla, cuando llegaron tocaron a la puerta y les abrio una muchacha que aparentaba unos 17 años con el pelo largo hasta por debajo de la cintura y con los ojos verdes, ella era Gizelle, era una alumna de sexto año, cuando los vio tenia un brillo raro en los ojos, los cojio de las muñecas, los arrastro dentro y los sento en la cama.

-¿Como ha hecho eso en menos de diez segundos?-dijo Alexander confundido

-Gi-chan es muy fuerte, tanto como tia Eli-dijo Andrea

-Que lindos sois y juntos todavia mas lindos-dijo Gizelle tomando muchas fotos

-Gi-chan para por favor venimos a hablar contigo-dijo Andrea

Gizelle solto la camara en el escritorio, cogio una silla y se sento frente a ellos

-Bueno ¿de que quereis hablarme?-dijo Gizelle

-Queremos que nos deje de hacer fotos a escondidas-dijo Alexander

-Vale, dejare de haceros fotos a escondidas-dijo Gizelle

Alexander penso que habia sido demasiado facil, pero lo dejo pasar Andrea se veia feliz

-Gi-chan ¿me enseñas las fotos que has hecho?-dijo Andrea

-Claro Andrea-dijo Gizelle, fue al ordenador y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran

La pareja se acerco al ordenador para ver las fotos, Alexander comprobo que los llevaba espiando practicamente desde que empezaron a salir, se enfadaria si no estuviera ocupado poniendose rojo como los tomates de su madre, tenia muchas fotos, cuando hicieron la batalla de nieve y ellos dos se escaparon detras de un arbusto, dandose besos, abrazados, comiendo juntos, cuando decidieron dormir la fiesta en el invernadero solos, era increible la cantidad de fotos que tenia de los dos, se tapo la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal cuando, sin él enterarse. habian pasado a las fotos de la infancia de Andrea y lo vio con un vestidito verde de criada

-Andrea ¿porque llevas un vestido?-dijo Alexander

-Porque se veia muy lindo con él-dijo Gizelle abrazando a su primo

Estuvieron un rato hablando con Gizelle, Andrea la convencio para que le pasara las fotos y cuando llego la compañera de habitacion de Gizelle ellos se fueron a su habitacion.

Cuando se estaban poniendo el pijama Alex no pudo evitar imaginarse a Andrea con el vestido puesto, lo miro y se sonrojo, Andrea lo miro y se acerco a Alex, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, Sasha lo abrazo por la cintura, y se besaron

-Te amo Sasha-dijo Andrea

-Lo se-dijo Alex, vio la cara de reproche de Andrea y sonrio, pego su frente a la de Andrea

-Estas jugando sucio-dijo Andrea haciendo un mohin

-Te amo-dijo Sasha y sin querer tiro del rulito de Andrea

Este al notarlo, gimio un poco y se puso totalmente rojo, luego miro a Sasha, este vio que Andrea lo miraba con hambre y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Andrea lo empujo a la cama y lo empezo a desvestir, ahi empezaron a intercambiarse besos, caricias, te quieros y mas besos.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Alex se habia despertado primero y observaba dormir a Andrea, dormian en la misma cama desde que se declararon, se veia muy lindo durmiendo, sobre todo por que solo tenia puesta su camisa del pijama que le quedaba grande, le beso en la frente suavemente para que no se despertara, pero poco a poco Andrea se desperto.

-Buenos dias Sasha-dijo Andrea restregandose los ojos

-Buenos dias Andrea-dijo Sasha

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?-dijo Andrea acercandose a Sasha y abrazandolo

-¿Que te parece, si vamos a la ciudad a comprar los regalos de navidad?-dijo Sasha pensando en pasar un tiempo los dos solos

-Ve~seria genial-dijo Andrea

-Me encantan tus ve~, te ves muy lindo-dijo Alex acercandose a Andrea con la intencion de besarlo

Pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien interrumpio en su cuarto sin llamar

-Buenos dias parejita-dijo Charlotte-que lindos se ven asi-

Los chicos se habian levantado de la cama del susto, se miraron, Alex solo llevaba puesto unos boxer mientras que Andrea llevaba la camisa del pijama de Alex, que le quedaba grande, y unos boxer debajo de esta, los dos se sonrojaron al instante

-Nadie te enseño a llamar a la puerta Bonnefoy-dijo Alexander

-No te enfandes _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte-los chicos me han mandado para preguntaros que que vais a hacer hoy-

Alexander temio que su cita con Andrea se convirtiera, otra vez, en una salida de grupo, no tenia nada en contra de sus amigos pero queria estar solo con su novio, asi que le hizo señas Andrea para que no dijera nada

-Vamos a ir a la ciudad a comprar los regalos de navidad-dijo Andrea que no habia pillado las indirectas de Alex, lo que llevo a que Alexander se diera cabezazos contra la pared-Sasha no hagas eso te haras daño-

-Genial, os acompañamos, asi compramos nosotros tambien los regalos-dijo Charlotte-os esperamos abajo-

Cuando se fue, Alexander se acerco a su armario y empezo a buscar algo

-Andrea no te muevas de aqui ahora vuelvo-dijo Alexander sacando un hacha enorme de su armario

-Alex ¿Que vas a hacer con eso?-dijo Andrea asustado

-Matar a nuestros amigos-dijo Alexander dirgiendose a la puerta

Andrea salto sobre él y le impio el avance

-No te enfandes _per favore_-dijo Andrea

-Seguro que no sabes ni porque me he enfadado-dijo Alexander haciendo un mohin infantil.

-Si lo se, es porque otra vez se nos han pegado nuestros amigos a la cita-dijo Andrea

-Entonces ¿porque se lo dices?-dijo Alexander

-Porque si les mentimos y nos encuentran por la ciudad se sentiran mal-dijo Andrea

-Joo, me da igual, yo te queria para mi solo hoy-dijo Alexander que seguia con el mohin infantil

-Venga, nos podemos escapar en un momento dado de la cita-dijo Andrea besando a Alex

-Vale, pero si no nos deja solos, la proxima vez utilizare el hacha-dijo Alexander devolviendole el beso.

Se vistieron para ir a la ciudad, antes de salir, Alex comprobo que Andrea estuviera bien abrigado, seguia nevando fuera, llevaba un gorro de lana, una bufanda que le habia presado y unos guantes, le dio su aprobacion y salieron a la cancela del instituto donde sus amigos les estaban esperando pero con lo que ellos no contaban era que todo su curso iria, lo iban a tener dificil para escapar con 17 personas mirandolos.

Llegaron a la ciudad y se dirigieron a la calle comercial que estaba totalmente decorada con adornos navideños, Alexander iba con Jia Li y Irina, una a cada lado, miro hacia atras y vio a Andrea junto con Angelo y Sayumi, Andrea lo miro y sonrio, él le devolvio la sonrisa.

Estuvieron viendo tiendas, comprando los regalos de navidad, Alexander ya le habia comprado el regalo a sus padres, un libro de poesia para su madre y un jersey a su padre, solo le quedaba Kalingrado y Andrea, lo de Andrea lo tenia claro, habia estado mirando un peluche enorme unos tiendas atras y ya lo habia reservado pero no sabia que regalarle a Kalingrado, un pollito no porque era capaz de montar una granja con ellos, iba descartando cosas hasta que entraron en una tienda y vio unos guantes de piel, eran marron claro y dejaba al descubierto los dedos, penso que Kalingrado siempre llevaba guantes para esconder la hoz y el martillo que tenia hecho en la mano derecha, asi que se los compro, penso que le iban a gustar mucho.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante de la ciudad, estuvieron comiendo y cuando los dejaron solos un momento Andrea se acerco a Alexander

-Voy a decirle que quiero que vayamos a una tienda enorme que hay en la esquina, cuando lleguemos nos vamos a la seccion de libros por donde hay otra salida y nos vamos un rato-dijo Andrea

-Eres un buen estratega-dijo Alexander

-Tambien tengo sangre alemana, Sasha-dijo Andrea

Cuando volvieron Andrea le dijo lo que habian acordado y fueron a esa tienda, todo iba segun el plan, salieron por la otra puerta y estuvieron solos durante diez minutos hasta que Charlotte y Akos, que se habian quedado rezagados los encontraron, tuvieron que volver con el grupo.

Alexander iba por detras del grupo con Akos y Charlotte, este los miraba con mala cara.

-No te pongas asi, _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte

-Eso que hemos evitado que os perdais-dijo Akos

-Eso es exactamente lo que queriamos-dijo Alexander

-¿En serio?-dijo Charlotte intentando parecer sorprendida

-Parece que no quereis que estemos a solas-dijo Alexander

Akos y Charlotte miraron hacia otro lado y entonces Alexander lo comprendio

-Eso es lo que pretendeis, que yo no tengo intimidad con Andrea-dijo Alexander acusadoramente

-No se porque dices eso-dijo Akos

-Porque cada vez que vamos a tener una cita misteriosamente apareceis alguno y os acoplais-dijo Alexander-lo preguntare amablemente ¿porque lo haceis? Sed sinceros-

-Vale, no os dejamos solos porque no queremos que le hagas nada a Andrea, él es muy inocente-dijo Charlotte

-¿Pensais que seria capaz de hacerle daño a Andrea?-dijo Alexander sin mirar a sus amigos

-Queriendo, no, pero a lo mejor sin querer, bueno, es que eres un poco yandere, admitamoslo-dijo Akos intentando solucionar el problema

-Ya-dijo Alexander adelantandose a sus amigos

-No te enfandes Alexander-dijo Charlotte alcanzando a Alexander

-¿Quien mas sabe de este plan vuestro?-dijo Alexander

-Casi toda la clase, todos queremos mucho a Andrea-dijo Charlotte que empezaba a ver que esto no se iba a solucionar

-¿Mis primas lo saben?-dijo Alexander

-No, no lo saben-dijo Akos

Alexander asintio con la cabeza, se adelanto hasta donde estaba Andrea y le cogio de la mano, haciendo que le mirara

-Yo me vuelvo a la habitacion Andrea, tu sigue comprando-dijo Alexander

-¿Porque?-dijo Andrea

-No me encuentro muy bien-dijo Alexander soltando su mano y dando media vuelta dirigiendose al Gakuen

-Espera voy contigo-dijo Andrea-lo siento, pero nosotros nos vamos-

Andrea corrio detras de Alexander, le cogio de la mano y se fueron hacia el instituto

-¿Les seguimos?-dijo Albert

-No, creo que hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo-dijo Akos-¿Se habra enfadado?-

-No lo se, normalmente cuando se enfada se le crea esa aura oscura por detras pero hoy no habia nada-dijo Charlotte

Estuvieron un rato mas de compras y volvieron a la hora de cenar, todos se sentaron, esperando ver entrar a la pareja sonriente, cuando entraron Alexander les dirigio una mirada fria, cojio su comida y se fue con sus primas, mientras Andrea se sento con ellos pero él tampoco sonreia, solo los miraba

-¿Que te pasa, Andrea?-dijo Akos

-Habeis puesto triste a Alex-dijo Andrea

-No era nuestra intencion-dijo Charlotte sintiendose mal

-Pues lo habeis hecho, él nunca me haria daño-dijo Andrea

-No lo haria queriendo, pero a lo mejor sin querer-dijo Azad

-Nunca me haria daño-dijo Andrea muy seguro de si mismo- me ama-

-Eso no lo ponemos en duda, pero quizas...-dijo Akos

-Quizas nada, me voy a cenar con él-dijo Andrea

-Ahora hasta Andrea se ha enfadado con nosotros-dijo Sayumi

Alexander no les dirigio la palabra a ninguno en toda la semana, cuando estaban en la biblioteca se sentaba solo, con Andrea, sus primas o los nordicos, en clase ni los miraba, en cuanto a Andrea les hablaba muy poco y simpre estaba con Alexander, ya estaban a viernes y habian salido de su ultima clase que era con Kalingrado, loa chicos ya no sabian que hacer para que les volvieran a dirigir la palabra.

-Creo que esta vez Alexander se ha enfadado mucho-dijo Akos

-Si, creo que la hemos fastidiado-dijo Charlotte-tenemos que hacer algo para que nos perdone-

-Pero ¿que?-dijo Azad al lado de su hermano que estaba dormido

-¿Porque no le preguntamos a Kalingrado-san?-dijo Sayumi

-Muy buena idea, si alguien conoce bien a Alexander, es Kalingrado-dijo Charlotte

Se acercaron a Tresa que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse

-Profesora Kalingrado, ¿podemos preguntarle algo?-dijo Albert

-Si, claro como no-dijo Kalingrado sentandose en su silla

Los chicos le contaron lo sucedido y la causa de que Alexander estuviera asi

-Y ¿Os estrañais de que se hayan enfadado?-dijo Kalingrado- le habeis dicho a Alexander que creeis que le puede hacer daño a la persona que quiere, en pocas palabras que no confiais en él y a Andrea le habeis dicho que la persona que ama le puede hacer daño-

-Pero le dijimos que no queriendo-dijo Xen

-Da igual, lo habeis dicho-dijo Kalingrado

-¿Como lo podemos solucionar?-dijo Sayumi

-Si, como ya estoy harto de ver al bastardo de mi primo enfadado-dijo Angelo

-Si es muy descortes-dijo Amadeus

-Teneis suerte, la awesome yo tiene una idea-dijo Kalingrado

Los chicos se acercaron a escuchar la idea de Kalingrado, a todos les parecia genial, pero necesitarian ayuda.

-No entiendo para que me tengo que vestir tan elegante-dijo Alexander a sus primas

-Es una sorpresa Sasha-dijo Jia Li

-Estas muy bien Sasha-dijo Irina

-Gracias-dijo Alexander

Se miro al espejo tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca con corbata negra y una chaqueta negra, se veia demasiado elegante para su gusto, miro a sus primas, sabia que tramaban algo pero no sabia el que, vio que Jia Li miraba y el reloj, miraba a Irina y asentian las dos.

-Ya es la hora-dijo Jia Li

Lo arrastraron fuera de la habitacion y lo llevaron hasta una sala, cuando entro vio que la sala estaba decorada de tal manera que recordaba un restaurante, habia una mesa en el centro decorada con velas y sentado a la mesa se hallaba Andrea que iba igual de arreglado que él, salvo que el traje negro con rayitas blancas.

-¿Sabes de que va todo esto?-pregunto Alexander sentadose a la mesa

-No tengo ni la menor idea, solo se que Gi-chan llego, me llevo a su habitacion y me cambio de ropa-dijo Andrea

-Lo mismo que a mi, pero en vez de Gizelle, mis primas-dijo Alexander-Por cierto estas genial con ese traje-

-Tu igual-dijo Andrea cogiendo la mano que Alex tenia sobre la mesa

-Caballeros, sere vuetro awesome camarero por esta noche, kesese-dijo Akos

Ambos miraron hacia él, venia vestido como un camarero muy elegante

-¿Que demonios...?-dijo Alexander pero antes de terminar su pregunta empezo a sonar un violin

Tanto Andrea como él miraron hacia el origen del sonido y vieron a Amadeus tocando el violin antes de poder decir nada llegaron Sayumi con una botella de vino y Xen con dos copas de cristal que deposito en la mesa y Sayumi les sirvio el vino.

La noche fue pasando, Akos, como ya habia dicho, fue su camarero y les fue llevando la comida, tuvieron espectaculo comico con Erik, Seija, Axel y Albert, un grupo de musica por parte de Maria Alejandra, Carlos y Pedro e incluso Darien y Azad ayudaron en la cocina.

-Creo que es su forma de decirnos que estan arrepentidos-dijo Andrea

-Creo que si-dijo Alexander sonriendo

Al final de la cena todos se reunieron estorno a la mesa, Charlotte y Angelo vestidos de chef.

-Lo sentimos mucho Alexander, no debimos de decirte eso-dijo Charlotte

-Debimos confiar en ti y en Andrea-dijo Darien

-¿Nos perdonais?-dijeron todos a la vez

-Pues claro que si-dijo Andrea sonriendo

Ahora todos miraban a Alexander que los miraba serio

-Segun ¿que hay de postre?-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Alexander Nicolas-dijo Andrea serio

-Vale, vale, no te pongas asi, era una broma, si os perdono-dijo Alexander riendose

Acto seguido Charlotte y Akos se lanzaron contra él para abrazarlo, tirandolo de la silla

-Chicos parad-dijo Alexander

-Es que te hemos echado de menos-dijo Charlotte

-Sin tio el Bad Friend Trio Junior, se quedaria en un duo, y los duos no son awesome-dijo Akos

Alexander sintio un flash y miro de donde provenia el flash y vio a Gizelle con una camara de fotos, fue a decir algo

-Ya no lo estoy a haciendo a escondidas-dijo Gizelle

Alexander no pudo mas que reirse por la ocurrencia de la chica, se levanto del suelo y fue hasta donde estaba Andrea y lo beso apasionadamente

-La verdad, es que hacen una linda pareja-dijo Charlotte

-Si, lo son-dijo Gizelle haciendo multitud de fotos

-Creo que si algun dia, el lado yandere de Alexander-kun sale a la luz sera para proteger a Andrea y no para hacerle daño-dijo Sayumi

Todos asintieron, conformes con lo que habia dicho Sayumi

-Eh, vosotros dos parad o iros a un motel-dijo Albert

-Indecentes-dijo Amadeus

-Tu suelta a _mio cugino (mi primo)_, bastardo-dijo Angelo

Andrea y Alexander solo sonrieron ante los cometarios

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Sakura Kagime: **si Alex y Andrea hacen una pareja muy linda, y por fin España tendra en su familia a Italia del Norte XD, espero que el video quedara muy bien y que a Rusia y España les guste :D, la pareja de Albert debe de ser seme aunque con Sayumi tambien pegaria; siento haber tardado la semana pasada pero es que estaba enferma con gripe y no pude actualizar antes T_T, suerte decorando la habitacion :D

**Allie:** me alegra de que te guste :D, la pareja de AndreaxAlex es muy linda y por fin estan juntos despues de que personas se meterieran por medio, pero creo que Akos esta celoso de Alexander no por que le guste Andrea sino porque él no es capaz de declararse a la persona que le gusta :D

**Misaku-chu:** Si al fin terminaron juntos :D, el otro equipo no sabia con quien se estaban metiendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde XD, Andrea tambien tiene sangre alemana pero se parece mas a su madre que a su padre :D, por cierto, no utilices la pala contra mi por favor TT_TT

**Setsuka Minami:** no hace falta un analisis de sangre, es que como son naciones son mas fuertes que las personas normales XD, y estoy de acuerdo contigo SashaxAndrea for ever! XD

Merece review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 8:

Todos los alumnos del Gakuen estaban de los nervios, desde los de primer curso hasta los del ultimo, la epoca de examenes estaba en su apogeo y todos los alumnos se pasaban las tardes en la biblioteca o en sus habitaciones; ahora los alumnos de tercero estaban esperando fuera del aula de quimica, esperando a que llegara el profesor con el examen, todos estaban repasando a ultima hora.

-Estoy hecho un lio, ya no se la diferencia entre reductor y oxidante-dijo Akos

-Tranquilo, seguro que en el examen te sale-dijo Sayumi

-Ve~, no estoy listo-dijo Andrea

-Chigiii, deja de dar vueltas me pones nervioso-dijo Angelo a Andrea

-La quimica se origino en Corea da~ze-dijo Xen

-Andrea tranquilizate, has estado repasando toda la semana, te va a salir bien-dijo Alexander sujetando a Andrea por los hombros.

-¿Como lo llevas tu?-pregunto Andrea

-Bien, he repasado contigo ¿recuerdas?-dijo Alexander

Por fin Israel llego, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus pupitres mientras Israel repartia los examenes

-No se puede hablar durante el examen y a aquel que pille copiando ira directamente a Septiembre-dijo Israel

Todos se pusieron a hacer el examen, era uno de los ultimos que tenian, hoy era el ultimo dia de examenes.

Cuando termino el examen, todos salieron al jardin del intituto para tomar un poco de aire fresco y relajarse.

-¿Que examenes tenemos ahora?-pregunto Darien

-Latin, Filosofia y Gimnasia-dijo Albert

Todos pusieron mala cara, no les agradaba que esas tres asignaturas estuvieran las ultimas.

-Alexander-kun, ¿me ayudas a repasar latin?-dijo Sayumi acercandose a Alexander con el libro de latin en la mano

-Claro, acercate y lo vemos-dijo Alexander

-Darien ¿me ayudas con filosofia?-dijo Andrea

Darien asintio con la cabeza y Andrea se acerco.

-¿Mañana toca ensayo?-pregunto Akos que estaba tumbado en un arbol

-Si y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde si no quieres aguantar a Austria-dijo Charlotte riendose

Despues de descansar fueron a los examenes de Latin, Roma lo puso facil asi que nadie suspendio, Filosofia, con Antigua Grecia, una mujer alta con el pelo largo castaño claro con un doble rulito en la cabeza y los ojos verdes, ella lo puso mas complicado por lo que los chicos se tuvieron que esforzar y comerse la cabeza con las preguntas y por ultimo el de Gimnasia con Mongolia que los hizo correr, tirar balones medicinales, saltar, hacer flexiones, abdominales, subir una cuerda, etc.

-Se termino, por fin los examenes han terminado-dijo Erik

-Si, menos mal, ya creia que me iba a estallar la cabeza-dijo Akos

-Sera que no estas acostumbrado a usarla-dijo Amadeus

-¿Que has dicho señorito tacaño?-dijo Akos

-Chicos, no os peleeis, debemos estar felices-dijo Sayumi

-Si, salgamos a celebrarlo-dijo Charlotte

-Lo siento pero nosotro pasamos-dijo Alexander cogiendo de la mano a Andrea

-Tenemos planes-dijo Andrea

-Una noche de pasion ¿no?-dijo Charlotte haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara pero con disimilo Alexander asintio con la cabeza

-Yo tengo que ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos para el recital-dijo Amadeus

-Tengo que ir a repasar unos papeles que tengo como presidente del consejo-dijo Albert

-Xen y yo tenemos que ir al club de manga-dijo Sayumi

-Tenemos que mandar todas estas cartas a nuestra madre-dijo Axel y Seija asintio

-No te importa donde voy, bastarda-dijo Angelo

-Le prometi a mi hermana ayudarla con unas fotos-dijo Akos

-Bueno pues no salgamos-dijo Charlotte y los chicos empezaron a irse-pero los de sangre latina quedense-

Vio que los chicos se iban sin echarle cuenta, cogio a Alexander de la bufanda y de camino se llevo a Andrea y con la otra mano cogio de la chaqueta a Albert y Angelo

-Era a vosotros-dijo Charlotte mirandolos-¿No teneis sangra latina?-

-Eslava-dijo Alexander

-Germana-dijo Andrea

-Belga-dijo Angelo

-Yo ni siquiera soy latino-dijo Albert

Los chicos no querian quedarse solos con Charlotte, la querian mucho pero era la hija de Francia, por la mala cara que puso dejaron de bromear.

-¿Que quieres Charlotte?-dijo Alexander

-Tenemos que terminar el regalo del abuelo Roma-dijo Charlotte

-Cierto-dijo Albert

-Asi que vais a vuestras habitaciones cogeis las fotos y a mi habitacion-dijo Charlotte

-Si-dijeron los cuatro a la vez

Los chicos hicieron los que la francocanadiense les habia pedido "amablemente", estaban en la habitacion metiendo fotos en el ordenador de Charlotte, el regalo de su abuelo consistia en un marco digital que llenarian de fotos de ellos.

-No pongas esa foto Bonnefoy-dijo Albert al ver la foto que iba a pasar su prima

-¿Porque no? Si sales monisimo-dijo Charlotte

Alexander miro la pantalla para comprobar la foto que era, rio a carcajadas, era una foto de Albert con unos siete años vestido de hada.

-Callate Braginski, tu te disfrazaste de tomate-dijo Albert todo rojo

-Si, pero no de hada-dijo Alexander riendose

Pasaron multitud de fotos, incluso de sus hermanos que no estaban alli y por ultimo se hicieron una foto los cinco juntos y la metieron en el marco, lo envolvieron y por fin se fueron a hacer cada uno sus planes.

Era sabado, hoy colgaban las notas en el tablon, asi que que Andrea y Alexander se despertaron temprano, se pusieron el uniforme y miraron las maletas que estaban en la habitacion, hechas desde ayer, hoy era el recital de musica, en el cual sus padres irian a verlos y los llevarian a casa a pasar las fiesta; salieron y encontraron el tablon ya lleno de gente, su clase estaba esperando para ver las notas.

-Oye Alexander, mira las notas-dijo Carlos

-¿Porque yo?-dijo Alexander

-Porque eres el mas alto de nosotros-dijo Pedro

Alexander fue hacia el tablon y los demas se acercaron

-Lo dire por orden-dijo Alexander-los Adnan, no les queda ninguna, Beilschmidt Hédeváry te queda Economia, Beilschmidt Vargas no le queda nada, Bonnefoy, nada

Braginski, o sea yo, nada; Gonzalez, te queda la filosofia; Honda, nada; Jones, aunque me fastidie, nada; Lorinaitis, nada; Nielsen, te queda quimica; ambos Oxenstierna, nada; Rodriguez nada, Torres, nada, Von Bock, nada; Wang Xen, te queda Historia Antigua; Wang Jia Li, nada y Zwingli, nada-

-Me madre me mata como se entere que me ha quedado Economia-dijo Akos

-¿Tu madre? La mia si que me mata cuando sepa que me ha quedado Filosofia-dijo Maria Alejandra

-Vuestras madres no tienen un troll ¿verdad?-dijo Erik asustado

-¿Como me han suspendido? Si la historia se origino en Corea y China-aru-dijo Xen

Todos vieron claro porque habia suspendido Xen, decideron ir a dar una vuelta todos juntos cuando escucharon unas voces que les resultaban ,muy familiares.

-Yo el hero llegue primero al aparcamiento-dijo un hombre con acento estadounidense

-Porque ibas como un loco-dijo otro con acento español

-Has asustado a mi sol-dijo otro con acento ruso que desde donde estaban se le notaba el aura oscura

-Ve~-dijo un hombre italiano

-Italia comportate, estamos en un instituto-dijo un hombre aleman

-No seas tan serio West, estos chicos saben mucho mas de lo que parece-dijo otro aleman o prusiano

-Mi pequeña Charlotte estara hermosa-dijo un frances

-Casate conmigo oni-san-dijo una mujer biolorrusa

-Tipo que este colegio estaria mucho mejor pintedo de rosa-dijo un polaco

-Corea, por mucho que lo digas este colegio no se origino en Corea-aru-dijo un chino

-China-san no pelee con Corea-san-dijo un japones

-¿Tu crees que es muy tarde para huir Akos?-dijo Erik

-Hola chicos-dijo Feliciano

-Creo que si-dijo Akos

Los chicos que sus padres no habian aparecido decidieron irse a dar la vuelta acordada mientras que los otros recibian a sus padres.

-Hola mama, papa, Viveka-dijo Andrea saludando a us padres sin soltar la mano de Alexander, lo que provoco que Alemania mirara muy mal a Alexander

-Andrea voy a saludar a mis padres-dijo Alexander soltando la mano de Andrea, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada mas Andrea lo beso en los labios y lo correspondio.

-Que escena mas linda-dijo Hungria tomando fotos

Cuando se separaron Alexander fue hacia donde estaban sus padres

-Hola-dijo Alexander

-Hola mi pequeño-dijo Antonio

-Mama, estas enorme-dijo Sasha sorprendido

-Es normal, estoy de siete meses Sasha-dijo Antonio con su sonrisa habitual

-Veo que estas con Andrea-dijo Rusia sonriendo a su hijo

-Vale, tenias razon, ¿feliz?-dijo Sasha a su padre

-Mientras tu lo estes-dijo Rusia poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Sasha y despues abrazandolo

-Sasha has crecido-dijo Ivan

-No, solo os da eso sensacion, si acaso estoy mas delgado-dijo Sasha

Era normal que estuviera mas delgado, habia teniado que estar corriendo los 100 metro litros cargado con Andrea para huir de la yaoista loca de Gizelle.

Feliciano y Alemania se acercaron a la familia rusoespañola

-Nuestro Andrea nos ha contado que llevais mas de un mes saliendo-dijo Ludwig mirando a Alexander

-Si, mas o menos-dijo Alex intimidado, ese hombre le imponia mucho, menos mal que su Andrea habia salido a Feliciano

-Ve~ que bien, seguro que sois muy felices-dijo Feliciano

-Si mama, lo somos, Alex me quiere mucho y yo a él-dijo Andrea-¿Sabes que, Sasha? Mi mama esta embarazada otra vez-

-Me alegro por vosotros Andrea-dijo Sasha y miro a Viveka que le devovio una mirada parecida a la de Alemania, esa chica impondria mucho cuando tuviera su edad, esperaba que el otro hermano de Andrea saliera mas italiano.

-¿Que te ha quedado que?-dijo Hungria a Akos

-Economia, pero el profesor me tiene mania-dijo Akos

-¿Quien es el profesor?-pregunto Gilbert

-Suiza-dijo Akos

-El profesor le tiene mania-afirmo Gilbert

Hungria le dio un sarteneza a ambos

-Te ha quedado Quimica-dijo Noruega muy serio a su hijo

-Si pero de que me sirve a mi la quimica-dijo Erik intentando escapar

-Eso, la quimica no sirve para nada, yo he vivido muy bien sin saber quimica-dijo Dinamarca

-Y el otro dia casi explotas la casa-dijo Noruega-Estas castigado, Erik-

-Mi hijo es el mas listo de todos, por algo es el hijo del heroe y su Iggy-dijo Alfred

-Pero _mon ami_, segun el tablon el que ha sacado mejores notas a sido Alexander-dijo Francia metiendo el dedo en la llaga

Las familias rusoespañola y anglosajona se miraron con el odio que se tenian entre si, los demas paises se retiraron un poco de ellos, parecia que la guerra fria continuara en el Gakuen y con una generacion mas, solo se interrumpieron los miradas cuando Anthony, el hijo menor de Alfred y Arthur entro en escena

-Mama, Pierre y Matthie no me dejan-dijo Anthony

Anthony tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y tenia mejor caracter que Albert

Canada llego con sus otros tres hijos, Jeanne, rubia con los ojos violetas y los gemelos Pierre y Matthie de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada-dijeron los gemelos a la vez

-Lo siento Arthur pero han estado jugando juntos y no se muy bien lo que han hecho-se disculpo Canada

-No importa, Matthew-dijo Arthur cogiendo a su hijo en brazos

-Sayumi-chan ¿como has estado?-dijo Kiku

-Muy bien papa-dijo Sayumi que abrazaba a su hermana Sakura, una niña con los ojos negros y pelo del mismo color

-Me algro mucho hija-dijo Taiwan que tenia en brazos a Toshio su hijo menor

-No se porque me han suspendido papa, es la verdad-aru-dijo Xen que tenia a sus hermanas menores Tao y Bo encima de él

-Porque pusiste que los gladiadores se originaron en Corea-aru-dijo China

Discusiones a parte los chicos pasaron la tarde con sus padres, Alexander los llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego fueron a su habitacion para que él se cambiara para el recital

-¿Como que habeis llegado con 3 horas de antelacion?-dijo Sasha a sus padres mientras se ponia el traje

-Porque queriamos verte Sasha-dijo Antonio

-¿Ya sabes lo que es?-dijo Sasha

-No lo sabemos, tu madre quiere que el sexo sea sorpresa pero sabemos que vienes dos-dijo Ivan

-¿Dos?-dijo Alexander

-Si, mira toca, ya dan patadas-dijo Antonio cogiendo la mano de su hijo y poniendola en su barriga

Sasha sintio a sus hermanos dentro de su madre, se movian y estaban dando patadas

-Vaya-dijo Alex

-Creo que reconocen a su hermano mayor-dijo Antonio ayudando a ponerle la corbata a su hijo

A Sasha, lo de hermano mayor le seguia sonando raro, siempre habia sido hijo unico, no era como Charlotte que tenia tres hermanos y ya estaba acostumbrada, para é seria la primera vez en tener hermanos; termino de vestirse, se miro al espejo, era el tipico esmokin y despues de que su padre le hiciera unas fotos, cogio su guitarra y se fue a ensayar con el resto.

Cuando llego, Austria ya le estaba esperando, pidio disculpas y se sento en su sitio entre Andrea y Erik, le seguia pareciendo increible que Austria fuera capaz de dirigir una banda de musica con instrumentos tan dispares como los que ellos tenian, pero como Austria es un enamorado de la musica lo habia conseguido, y habia conseguido que sonaran fantastico, empezo el ultimo ensayo antes de la actuacion.

Todos miraron a traves del telon como la sala se iba llenando de padres y familiares, todos localizaron a sus padres; los padres de Albert y Alex estaban juntos, Ivan peleandose con Alfred por el mejor sitio para poner la camara de video mientras Antonio y Iggy discutiendo por los asientos; Grecia y Turquia estaban peleandose entre ellos y Reyham, su hija menor, sentada en una silla riendo, Taiwan conversaba tranquilamente con Hungria mientras Prusia hablaba con West y Kiku ponia su videocamara a grabar; los balticos estaban sentados juntos al lado de Polonia y de Biolorrusia; Hong Kong y Ucrania eran los adultos que mas tranquilo estaban; los latinos se sentaron todos juntos en el medio de la sala, China aguantaba a su esposo diciendo que la musica se origino en Corea, y asi todos los adultos y hermanos se sentaron en los asientos.

Mientras en el back stage los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, todos estaban andando de un sitio para otro, unos con sus instrumentos y otros sin ellos; Alexander decidio sentarse y mirar si su guitarra estaba afinada, aunque sabia que si, no tenia otra cosa que hacer, poco despues llego Charlotte que llevaba un vestido negro, igual que todas las chicas de la orquesta.

-¿Estas nervioso?-dijo Charlotte sentadose a su lado

-Si, mucho ¿y tu, Charly?-pregunto Alexander

-Si pero yo no puedo ir con el arpa a todos lados-respondio ella

-Aqui estamos en el back stage viendo como los musicos se preparan-dijo una mujer con una camara de video

-Kali-chan ¿que haces aqui?-dijo Alexander

-Grabando el back stage, donde las otras camaras no pueden llegar-dijo Kalingrado feliz

-¿Puedes estar aqui?-pregunto Charlotte

-Soy una profesora, puedo estar en el escenario-dijo Kalingrado

Los chicos suspiraron mientras Kalingrado se dedicaba a grabar por todos lados, Sasha maldijo el año en el que Estonia le regalo la camara de video, pero antes de que podiera decir nada, Austria los llamo para que ocuparan sus sitios, todos se sentaron donde les correspondia, Sasha se sento entre Erik, el cual llevaba ya en la mano su flauta travesera, y Andrea, que estaba cogiendo su violin; por fin el telon se abrio y vieron a su publico, el cual les aplaudio, empezaron a tocar unos villancicos y otras cosas.

Se volvio a cerrar el telon, ahora tocaba los grupos, trios, duos y solistas; Sasha suspiro, no le tocaba todavia salir a hacer su solo asi que busco a Andrea, el cual estaba con su primo Angelo ensayando su duo.

-Hola Sasha-dijo Andrea besando a su novio

-Hola Andrea-dijo Alex-Has estado muy bien-

-Tu tambien, ¿veras mi duo?-dijo Andrea ilusionado

-Claro, lo estare viendo desde aqui-dijo Sasha

Los turnos fueron pasando, este era el ultimo duo, Akos y Amadeus tocando un piano cada uno, ahora le tocaba a él, estaba nervioso, la verdad, no queria salir, nunca habia tocado delante de tantas personas, pero antes de poder huir, Austria lo empujo al escenario, ya fuera no habia escapatoria, fue hasta la silla que habia, se sento y se coloco la guitarra, pero cometio el error de mirar al publico, se quedo en blanco, se le habia ido las notas de la cabeza, tenia miedo escenico; Antonio vio que su hijo se quedaba quieto en el escenario

-¿Que le pasa a Sasha?-pregunto Portugal que estaba a su lado

-Creo que tiene miedo escenico-dijo Antonio

España se levanto para que su hijo lo viera, lo consiguio su hijo le miro, le sonrio y entono una nota, Sasha sonrio y empezo a tocar la cancion que le tocaba.

Cuando termino salio del escenario, pensaba ir a buscar a Andrea pero él ya le estaba esperando, Andrea le sonrio y lo abrazo

-Te has puesto nervioso-dijo Andrea

-Creo que tengo miedo escenico-dijo Alexander

-Sasha lo has hecho muy bien-dijo Kali-chan con la camara en la mano

-Despues de quedarme en blanco-dijo Alexander que habia cojido de la mano a Andrea

-¿Alguna declaracion?-dijo Kalingrado

-No volvere a tocar en un escanario-dijo Sasha

El recital termino y los chicos fueron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones y a coger las mochilas

-Andrea te echare de menos estas vacaciones-dijo Sasha abrazando por la cintura a Andrea

-Yo tambien Sasha-dijo Andrea con los brazos en el cuello de Sasha

-_Я люблю теб__я __(te amo)_-dijo Sasha en ruso en el oido de Andrea provocandole un sonrojo

-_Ich liebe dich(te amo)_-dijo Andrea

Se fueron a besar pero se tropezaron y callaron encima de la cama de Alex, en ese momento entraron sus padres, los cuatro se quedaron mirandolos, lo que provoco que tanto como Andrea se pusieran rojos hasta la raiz del cabello

-Os dejamos solos-dijo Rusia cerrando la puerta

-No es lo que parece-dijeron los dos a la vez

Despues de tan vergonzoso momento, acordaron llamarse todo los dias y salieron de la habitacion con la maleta.

En el aparcamiento se veia multitud de coches saliendo, padres hablando y amigos despidiendose los unos de los otros, se despidio de Andrea con un beso y despues busco el coche de sus padres, lo localizo y fue hasta donde estaban pero como vio que Kalingrado iba para el coche de Lituania decidio despedirse de ella

-¿Vas a pasar las navidades con Lituania?-dijo Sasha un poco apenado de que no las pasara con ellos

-Solo unos dias, para la cena de navidad vamos todos a tu casa a celebrarlo y ya me quedo alli-dijo Kalingrado

-Te toca trabajar ¿no?-dijo Sasha

-En parte, el señor Antonio a convencido al señor Rusia de que hagamos la cena entre todo, porque según sus palabras "Kalingrado tambien tiene derecho de celebrar la navidad", ¿no te parece genial?-dijo Kalingrado

-Si Kali-chan, mi madre a tenido una idea brillante, nos vemos el 24, adios-dijo Sasha dirigiendose a sus coche

Se monto y pusieron marcha a Rusia

-Mama ¿porque no quieres saber el sexo de los bebes?-dijo Sasha

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, igual que hicimos contigo-dijo Antonio

-Yo creo que seran dos niñas-dijo Ivan conduciendo

-Yo creo que seran niño y niña-opino Antonio

-Pues yo que seran dos niños-dijo Sasha

…...

Gracias por leer

**Setsuka Minami: **si esos dos estan echos el uno para el otro, no creo que Andrea se enfadase si se enterara de lo de la fiesta :D

**Misaki-chu: **si Angelo es muy posesivo con Andrea igual que su padre con Feli XD, Gi-chan es igual a su madre en todos los sentidos :D, yo tambien quiero la foto de Andrea vestido de criada *-*, menos mal que tienes tu pala guardada, espero que no la desempolves

**Sakura Kagamine: **Si Andrea y Alex pegan mucho, la cita fue muy romantica pero, como tu dices no los dejaron solos XD, parece que Alex tendra que aguantar a sus padres con el video del partido:D, por cierto me encanta tu cuarto, tiene que ser precioso :D, y gracias ya estoy mucho mejor de mi gripe.

**Allie:** el lado yandere de Sasha saldra solo para proteger a Andrea como dijo Sayumi y si creo que Gizelle deberia vestir a Andrea de sirvienta mas a menudo pero entonces habria que llevar a Alex a la enfermeria por falta de sangre XD

**AliceIggyKirkland: **si habra mas parejas, ya tengo unas cuantas pensadas y otras en proceso :D

**XunderMaryDoitsu: **todos al principio nos liamos con los nombres, hasta yo XD, Andrea se parece muchisimo a su madre, aunque tenga sangre alemana, es mas italiano :D

Merece review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 9

Sasha y Ivan se encontraban preparando la mesa para la cena de navidad que seria dentro de unas horas, Antonio, por otra parte, se encontraba en la cocina prepanrando algunas cosas mientras los otros llegaban, el salon se encontraba totalmente decorado, tenia adornos navideños por todas partes, un arbol de navidad gigantesco, la chimenea ya tenia colgados los calcetines con sus nombres, aunque habian dejado mucho hueco para que los demas pusieran los suyos, ya que pasarian la noche alli.

Sasha miro a su padre, tenia una sonrisa enorme en la cara, llevaba todo el dia de buen humor, Sasha sonrio tambien, a su padre le encantaba tener a toda la familia en casa; miro el reloj y sonrio, ya era la hora de llamar a Andrea

-Voy a llamar a Andrea papa-dijo Sasha dirigiendose a una sala con telefono

-No tardes Sasha o tu madre se enfadara por dejar esto a medias-dijo Rusia

-Si-dijo Sasha

Llego a unas de las salas con telefono y marco el numero de Andrea, esperaba que no se lo cojiera Viveka, la ultima vez le colgo diciendo que su hermano era suyo, por fin se lo cogieron

-¿Quien es?-dijo una niña

-Hola Viveka, soy Braginski, dile a tu hermano que se ponga-dijo Sasha esperando que la niña no lo reconociera por el apellido

-Mi hermano no esta-dijo Viveka

-Viveka, lo estoy oyendo, dile que se ponga-dijo Alex

-No quiero, es mi hermano-dijo Viveka

-Viveka ¿quien es?-dijo Andrea por detras

-Numero equivocado-dijo la niña

-Viveka no cuelgues-dijo Alexander lo suficientemente fuerte para que Andrea lo escuchara

-Es Sasha, Viveka ¿que te he dicho de colgar a Alexander? Anda, ve a ayudar a mama con la cena-dijo Andrea mientras cojia el telefono-Hola Sasha-

-Hola Andrea-dijo Sasha-le caigo mal a tu hermana-

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara-dijo Andrea-¿ya han venido a cenar a tu casa?-

-No, pero vendran pronto, ya son las ocho-dijo Sasha

-Aqui solo son las seis, ¿hace mucho frio?-dijo Andrea

-Estamos a -29º C, el general invierno esta aqui, tenemos la chimenea encendida asi que dentro de casa se esta bien pero fuera hace un frio de narices-dijo Sasha mirando por la ventana-en Italia se tiene que estar bien ¿no?-

-Si, estamos a 2ºC, asi que se esta bien-dijo Andrea-¿Que vais a cenar?-

-Ni idea, mi madre no me deja acercarme a la cocina-dijo Sasha-¿Y ustedes?-

-Pasta~-dijo Andrea

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y tras un te amo de ambos, Sasha colgo el telefono, fue a salir de la habitacion pero el telefono empezo a sonar de nuevo, lo cogio

-Diga ¿quien es?-dijo Sasha

-Soy tu tio Portugal, Sasha-dijo Portugal

-Hola tio Paulo-dijo Sasha-¿que quieres?

-Dile a mi hermano que si puedo ir a comer con vosotros-dijo Paulo

-Espera, cojo el telefono inalambrico-dijo Sasha

Fue a la sala del al lado, cojio el inalambrico y bajo a la cocina

-Mama, tio Paulo pregunta que si puede venir a cenar con nosotros-dijo Sasha

-Claro, cuanto mas mejor-dijo Antonio sonriendo

-Dice que vengas-dijo Sasha contento

-Pues abre la puerta que hace un monton de frio aqui fuera-dijo Paulo

Sasha colgo el telefono y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, alli estaba su tio Paula, un hombre con el pelo ondulado negro y ojos verdes, tan alto como su madre, sonriendole

-¿Estas loco Paulo? Entra antes de que te congeles-dijo Antonio

-No se como lo haces Antonio, el tiempo de aqui no ni parecido al de la peninsula-dijo Paulo soltando su abrigo en el perchero

-Todo es acostumbrarse, anda ponte al lado de la chimenea-dijo Antonio señalandole el salon

Paulo y Sasha se dirigieron al salon, alli estaba sentado en el sofa Ivan que sonrio al ver a su cuñado

-¿Que tal Paulo?-dijo Ivan

-Muy bien Ivan-dijo Paulo sentandose cerca de la chimenea

-Tio ¿has traido el calcetin para ponerlo en la chimenea?-pregunto Sasha sentandose al lado de su padre

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo lo pongo-dijo Paulo sonriendo

Despues de un rato hablando llamanron a la puerta, Ivan se levanto para abrirla

-Tipo que feliz navidad-dijo Polonia desde la puerta

-Hola Rusia-dijo Lituania entrando

-Ho-hola señor Rusia-dijo Raivis temblando desde la puerta

-Hola señor Rusia-dijo Kalingrado

-Hola señor Braginski-dijo Aurele

-Pasad o os helareis de frio-dijo Ivan dejandolos pasar

Todos fueron pasando al salon y fueron poniendo los regalos debajo del arbol y pusieron sus calcetines en la chimenea

-Hola Alexander-dijo Aurele

-Hola Aurele-dijo Sasha-¿como has estado?

-Genial, tipo que nos hemos pasando las tardes vistiendo a mi papa y a Kalingrado de multitud de cosas-dijo Aurele

Sasha sintio un poco de celos, Aurele habia pasado el tiempo con Kalingrado, Sasha la habia echado mucho en falta en la casa, estaba como vacia sin Kali-chan, era como una segunda madre para Sasha.

-Hola Sasha-dijo Kalingrado abrazandolo

-Hola Kali-chan-dijo Sasha devolviendole el abrazo-¿Que llevas en la mano?-

-Una botella de vino que me dio Charlotte-dijo Kalingrado

-Pero las botellas de Charlotte...-se callo al ver que Kalingrado lo miraba como diciendo que sabia que contenian las botellas de Charlotte

Sasha se apunto mentalmente no beber de esa botella.

La casa se estaba animando, todos estaban hablando mientras esperaban a la familia estoniabiolorrusa y a la hongkonesaucraniana, Aurele y Polonia hablaban de modo, Kalingrado y Lituania habian ido a la cocina para ayudar a Antonio e Ivan, Sasha, Raivis y Paulo hablaban de futbol pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Ivan es tu hermana Natasha-dijo Antonio desde la puerta

-¿Donde estan esos dos?-pregunto Portugal-Hasta hace un momento estaban Sasha e Ivan aqui pero han desaparecido-

Antonio suspiro mientras Lituania abria la puerta

-O no conozco a mi esposo y a mi hijo o ya se han atrincherado en una habitacion-dijo Antonio

En alguna habitacion de la casa rusa, padre e hijo atrancaban la puerta y moviendo todos los muebles

-¿Con esto bastara papa?-dijo Sasha que habia puesto una comoda delante de la puerta

-No lo se, he visto a Bielorrusia mover cosas mas grandes-dijo Ivan moviendo la cama-Ven ayudame a mover la cama-

Sasha hizo lo que le dijo su padre y despues se sentaron uno al lado del otro detras de la cama.

-Papa, tengo miedo a Irina-dijo Sasha

-Y yo a Natasha-dijo Ivan-Creo que es genetico-

Poco despues se empezo a oir que alguien golpeaba la puerta, eran dos personas, Sasha y Rusia empezaron a temblar

-Ni-san, abre la puerta-dijo Natasha

-Sasha-san, casate-dijo Irina

-Dios, Ala, Buda, Santa Claus, quien sea, por favor que se vayan-rezaba Sasha temblando-por lo menos Irina

-Ehh, Sasha no seas asi, si se tiene que ir que sea Natasha-dijo Ivan

La puerta se abrio de golpe tirando la comoda a un lado, antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo

-_Уйдите, пожалуйста__!(¡Iros por favor!)_-dijeron padre e hijo temblando

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón de la casa esperando a Ucrania, Rusia se encontraba entre Antonio que le agarraba fuerte del brazo derecho y Natasha que le tiraba del brazo izquierdo, era una situación incomoda, aunque Natasha se había casado y quería mucho a Estonia, seguía queriendo a Ivan por lo que estaba decidida a ejercer la poligamia; por otra parte Sasha se hallaba sentado en un sofá individual siendo abrazado por Irina, miraba la hora esperando a que Jia Li llegara pronto y se la quitara de encima, por fin llamaron a la puerta

-Yo voy-dijo Sasha levantándose rápido

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió a su tía Yekaterina y su familia, que entraron

-Hola Sasha-kun-dijo un niño

El niño era Yevhen el hijo menor de Ucrania y Hong Kong, aparentaba unos siete años, tenia el pelo rubio como su madre y los ojos negros

-Hola Yevhen-dijo Sasha saludando al único primo varón que tenia

Por fin se pusieron a comer había platos de todas las naciones que estaban sentadas a las mesa, había borscht ruso, bigos polaco, cepelinai lituano, postres de Letonia, Silgusoust de Estonia, un pastel tipico de Bielorrusia, habia pescado portugues y Antonio habia hecho hojaldres y turron para despues de cenar; tambien habia bebidas sobre todo vino y vodka

-Que aproveche-dijeron todos antes de ponerse a comer

Todos comieron y bebiron mucho, Sasha eviot el vino de Kalingrado a toda costa, se sirvio un poco de Vodka y vio que Aurele le acercaba su vaso para que se lo llenara tambien, lo hizo y ambos brindaron

-Salud-dijeron los dos

-Este vodka esta genial, pero tipo que esta mucho mejor el polaco-dijo Aurele

-El vodka ruso es el mejor-dijo Sasha

-Tipo que no, el vodka polaco es el mejor ya que se creo alli-dijo Aurele

-El vodka es ruso-dijo Sasha

-No, es polaco-dijo Aurele

-Ruso-

-Polaco-

-Ruso-

-Polaco-

-Ya esta bien chicos, ¿porque discutis?-pregunto Lituania

-Tipo que Sasha dice que el vodka es ruso, cuando mama me ha dicho que es polaco-dijo Aurele

-Por eso no debeis discutir, el vodka es ruso-dijo Ivan

-Lo ves-dijo Sasha

-Tipo que claro que no ruso, el vodka es polaco-dijo Polonia

Empezaron a disutir el origen del vodka entre los cuatro, los demas siguieron con la cena normalmente, excepto Paulo que no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-¿Esto es normal?-pregunto Paulo a su hermano

-Si, todo los años es igual-dijo Antonio sirviendose vino-¿Quieres?-

-Si, gracias-dijo Paulo

-Liet, ¿tu que dices?-pregunto Polonia

Los cuatro miraron a Toris, que se puso a temblar

-Pues...no se...esto-dijo Lituania nervioso

-Lituania~-dijo Rusia

-Liet-dijo Polonia

-Dejed en paz a mi Toris-ni-sama-dijo Kali-chan abrazando a su hermano

La noche paso, de madrugada mandaron a los niños a la cama, Alexander dormia en su cuarto con Yevhen y Raivis; Aurele, Irina y Jia Li dormirian en el dormitorio que antes pertenecia a los balticos, dado que Estonia dormiria con Natasha en la habitacion de esta y Lituania dormiria con Polonia en la habitacion de invitados.

-Quiero que llegue ya Santa Claus-dijo Yevhen mientras se acostaba en una cama de Alexander, compartirian la cama.

-Pero si no te duermes Santa no llegara, Yevhen-dijo Sasha

-Es verdad el señor Fi...-empezo a decir Letonia antes de Sasha le tapara la boca

Sasha miro mal a Raivis, Yevhen no sabia que Finlandia era Santa Claus, asi que no podia decirselo Letonia con su sinceridad.

Sasha espero que Yevhen se durmiera para bajar de nuevo al salon, Axel le habia dicho que su madre le habia dejado participar este año en el reparto asi que queria verlo

-¿No deberias estar durmiendo?-pregunto su madre que tenia una taza de chocolate en las manos

-Quiero ver a Axel-dijo Sasha sentandose al lado de su madre

-Dejale que se quedo señor Antonio-dijo Kalingrado

Los unicos que estaban en el salon eran Ivan, Antonio y Kalingrado, los demas se habian ido a dormir, estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que oyeron un sonido en el tejado y veian como bajaban los dos por la chimenea, primero Tino y despues Axel que iba vestido igual que su madre

-Feliz Navidad-dijeron Tino y Axel

-Feliz navidad-respondieron los del salon

Tino fue dejando los regalos debajo del arbol mientras conversaba con los adultos y Axel hablaba con Sasha; despues de que ellos se fueran se fueron a dormir, Sasha entro en su cuarto en silencio para no despertar a Raivis, que dormia en una cama supletoria, ni a Yevhen, que ya dormia en su cama, se tumbo en la cama intentando no despertar a su primo y se durmio.

Habia pasado unas cuantas horas cuando Yevhen se puso a sacudirlo para que se despertase

-Despierta, despierta-dijo Yevhen

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Alexander frotandose los ojos y levantandose, vio como su primo ahora hacia lo mismo con Raivis y cuando consiguio despertarlos a ambos, cogio a Alexander de la mano y lo arrastro al salon donde estaban los regalos, Sasha miro la cara de ilusion que tenia Yevhen en la cara y sonrio

-Yevhen, no podemos abrir los regalos si no estamos todos-dijo Alex vio la cara de impaciencia de su primo-vamos a despertarlos-

Estiro la mano para que Yevhen la cojiera, primero fueron a despertar a los padres de Yevhen, luego a Kalingrado, Yevhen fue a despertar a las chicas mientras que Alexander despertaba a sus padres, por fin estaban todos abajo y se pusieron a abrir los regalos, Sasha busco el regalo de Andrea y lo abrió, era una cuadro pintado por él, en el los veía a los dos tumbados en un campo de girasoles, era precioso, Andrea pintaba muy bien; después abrió los demás regalos, sus padres le regalaron un gatito, según ellos se lo encontraron, tenia el pelaje rubio pero el pelaje del cuello era negro como se llevara una bufanda por esa parte, todavía era un cachorro pero era ya grandecito, lo puso a la altura de sus ojos para verle la cara, tenia los ojos como los suyos, el gatito le lamió la cara, Sasha sonrió y lo dejo al lado de los gatos que tenían en la casa, uno blanco con manchas marrones en el pelaje y una cruz en el collar y otro gato marrón con mucho pelaje y ojos violetas; también le regalaron unos libros, Kalingrado le regalo la foto de Andrea y él disfrazados en halloween.

Todos estaban en la cocina desayunando churros, cortesía de España, cuando el teléfono sonó, Ivan se levanto y lo cogió

-Sasha-chan, es Andrea-dijo Ivan

-Voy-dijo Alexander dirigiéndose al teléfono-Hola Andrea-

-Feliz Navidad Sasha-dijo Andrea-Me ha encantado el peluche, es gigantesco-

-Me alegro de que te guste, a mi me ha encantado el cuadro, es precioso-dijo Sasha-dibujas muy bien-

-Gracias-dijo Andrea-¿Oye iréis a celebrar el año nuevo con el resto de naciones?-

-Creo que si-dijo Alex-¿y ustedes?-

-También-dijo Andrea-por cierto, al bisabuelo Roma le ha encantado nuestro regalo-

-¿Esta con vosotros?-dijo Sasha

-Si, también el abuelo Germania-dijo Andrea

Se encontraban en el salón Kalingrado, Ivan, Antonio y Sasha, viendo el partido de fútbol que Kalingrado había grabado, era como la tercera vez que lo veian en toda la tarde, Sasha suspiro y miro la hora, ya casi era la hora de prepararse para irse con el resto de naciones

-¿No tenemos que prepararnos ya?-pregunto Sasha cansado del video

-Es verdad, vamos a prepararnos-dijo Antonio

Todos se fueron a vestir, Sasha se arreglo y bajo al salon esperando a sus padres y Kalingrado, miro por la ventana, seguia nevando, se puso bien la bufanda, no queria resfriarse, como tardaban mucho fue a la cocina y les sirvio leche a los tras gatos de la casa

-Feliz Año nuevo gatitos-dijo Sasha

Los gatos solo maullaron, por fin bajaron los otros tres, sus padres iban con esmokin igual que él mientras que Kalingrado iba con un vestido de manga larga, todos se pusieron los abrigos y se dirigieron hacia donde habian quedado.

La sala estaba a rebosar, habia camareros por todos lados, buffet libre y en una mesa aparte habia montones de vasos con las doce uvas dentro, casi todos los paises y sus hijos estaban alli, incluso los asiaticos que tenian un calendario diferente estaban.

Los cuatro dejaron los abrigos en la entrada junto al resto y se dispersaron, Kalingrado fue con Prusia para hablar con él mientras sus padres se acercaron a Francia y Canada, por otro lado Alexander buscaba a Andrea, lo localizo en la mesa de la pasta, donde iba a estar sino penso Alexander, se acerco por detras y lo abrazo

-Te he echado de menos-dijo Alexander

-Yo tambien-dijo Andrea dandose la vuelta y besando a Alexander

-Parece que la parejita se ha encontrado-dijo Charlotte haciendo que estos cortaran su beso

-Hola Charlotte, estas preciosa-dijo Alexander mirando el vestido de Charlotte, era azul claro y dejaba ver que ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer

-Vosotros tambien estais increibles, aunque el traje no lo haya hecho yo-dijo Charlotte

-Aqui esta el awesome yo, kesesese-dijo Prusia acercandose

-Ya estaba tardando tu primo en aparecer, Andrea-dijo Alexander divertido

-Ve~-dijo Andrea

Casi eran las doce cuando Alfred se subio a una mesa para que todos les prestaran atencion, pero como no funciono, Suiza dio un disparo al aire haciendo que toda la sala se quedara en silencio

-¿Tu padre siempre lleva el arma encima?-pregunto Azad a Amadeus

-Si, es normal-dijo Amadeus

-A ver, prestenme atencion, son las doce menos diez, espero que todos hayais cojido el vaso con las uvas-dijo Alfred-ahora encendere la pantalla gigante para que podamos ver los cuartos pero recuerden que preimero van las campanadas y despues los cuartos-

-Es al reves Alfred-dijo Arthur al lado suyo

-Es verdad, primero los cuartos y luego las campanadas-corrigio Alfred

Cuando encendio la tele, los paises se pelearon por ponerlo en una cadena de su pais, Antonio queria verlo en la puerta del sol, Francis en la torre Eifel, Arthur en el Big Ben, Alfred en Wall Street, y asi muchos paises hasta que Alemania cogio el mando y puso una cadena con la misma franja horaria que ellos.

-Aqui vienen preparaos-dijo Antonio

Empezaron a sonar los cuartos y por fin empezaron a sonar las doce campanadas, algunos seguian el ritmo, otros se atragantaban con ellas, otros iban retrasados y al final se acabaron las campanadas

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-gritaron todos los presentes

Alexander se volvio hacia Andrea le abrazo y lo beso en los labios, ese seria un gran año, sin duda

…...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Setsuka Minami: **pobres la cara que tuvieron que poner al ver a sus padres cuando estaban asi XD, habra mas parejas y si Akos tendra una :D

**Sakura Kagamine:** si tu suspendiste a Jones, seguro que los de la CIA cambiaron las notas del hijo de su jefe XD, si Mongolia da escalofrios, a Sasha tampoco le gusta nada este hombre, como ves los hermanitos todavia no han nacido y no han dado las navidades :D, espero que te gustaran los asistentes a la cena :D

**Misaku-chu: **Viveka es una hermana celosa XD, parece que todos tienen un buen numero de hijos XD, no te molestes en pulir la pala si esta muy bien guardadita T-T

**AliceIggyKirkland:** todavia el sexo de los bebes es secreto pero pronto se sabra :D

**Awesome-sama:**si esa escena es muy buena XD y si veo que eres awesome XD

Merece review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 10

Los chicos habian vuelto a clase hacia cerca de un mes, y todos se habian vuelto a adaptar al ritmo de las clases, Andrea y Alexander se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar con el resto de sus compañeros, cuando llegaron se sentaron con Akos y los demas.

-¿Alguien a hecho Quimica?-pregunto Akos

-Yo lo hice con ayuda de Sasha-dijo Andrea abrazando a Alexander

-Es que él es un cerebrito-dijo Akos

-Pues el cerebrito te puede dar una paliza como lo vuelvas a llamar asi-dijo Alexander

-Chicos no empezad-dijo Charlotte

-¿Sabeis que mi madre esta embarazado?-dijo Erik

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado tu padre en el hospital?-pregunto Azad

-Cinco dias-respondio Erik

Todos sintieron lastima de Dinamarca, cuando Noruega se quedo embarazado de Fionna, la hermana menor de Erik, se paso tres dias en el hospital.

-Hablando de embarazos, Alexander, tu madre tiene que estar apunto de dar a luz ¿no?-pregunto Carlos

-Si, este mes sale de cuentas-dijo Alexander

-Hoy solo nos daran clases los antiguos imperios-dijo Pedro

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Darien

-Las naciones tienen una reunion en Copenhague, asi que todos estan reunidos alli-respondio Maria Alejandra

-Genial, asi me libro de quimica-dijo Akos

Todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la clase de Historia Mundial, pero como no tenian decidieron quedarse en la clase, cuando llegaron vieron un papel pegado en la pizarra, Amadeus lo cogio y lo leyo

_Queridos alumnos:_

_Como ya sabreis, hoy no hay clases debido a que tengo que asistir a la reunion en Copenhague, se que estareis felices pero os voy a dejar tarea para hoy, asi os acordareis de mi, ahora estareis diciendo que hareis como los que no han leido la nota y pasareis de la tarea, pues bien, sintiendolo mucho, os estoy viendo por una camara que instale en el aula y que envia las grabaciones directamente a mi portatil, asi que ya no os podeis librar._

_La tarea es la siguiente, para el final del curso haremos un teatro con las guerras mas importantes de los ultimos siglos, os dejo la lista con las guerras en el segundo cajon de mi mesa, asi que quiero que repartais los papeles._

_Atte_

_Bulgaria_

_P.D: Por si se os ocurre desconectar la camara, os dire que si lo haceis os castigare hasta el final del curso._

Todos miraron la carta y buscaron la camara por el aula, la encontraron en el centro, era muy moderna y no tenia punto ciego, todos suspiraron, Albert abrio el segundo cajon de la mesa y cojio la lista con las guerras.

-La lista pone que de momento repartamos los papeles de la segunda y la primera guerra mundial.

Se fueron repartiendo los papeles, hasta que Charlotte se dio cuenta de que habia un problema en los aliados

-Tenemos un problema-dijo Charlotte

-¿Cual?-pregunto Amadeus

-Di los paises del eje y los aliados y nosotros diremos presente, te daras cuenta-dijo Charlotte

-Vale, primero los del eje-dijo Amadeus-Prusia-

-Aqui el awesome yo, kesesese-dijo Akos

-Alemania-continuo Amadeus

-Ve~-dijo Andrea

-Italia-

-Estoy aqui, bastardo-dijo Angelo

-Japon-

-_Hai-_dijo Sayumi

-Ahora los aliados-dijo Amadeus-Rusia

-_Da-_dijo Alexander

-Francia-

-_Oui_-dijo Charlotte

-China-

-Aqui-aru-dijo Xen

-Estados Unidos-

-Aqui-dijo Albert

-Inglaterra-dijo Amadeus que al momento se dio cuenta del problema

-Yo...de nuevo-dijo Albert

-No puedes hacer los dos papeles-dijo Amadeus-¿Alguien quiere hacer de Inglaterra?

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio

-¿O de Estados Unidos?-dijo Amadeus

De nuevo todo en silencio

-¿Porque no quereis? Son los mejores paises del mundo-dijo Albert

-No queremos porque...esto...sigue tu Carlos-dijo Pedro

-Porque...ellos son...sigue Maria Alejandra-dijo Carlos

-Porque no nos gustan, che-dijo Maria Alejandra

Despues de una pelea por el comentario de Maria, decidieron dejar el tema para cuando viniera Bulgaria, cuando toco el timbre de cambio de hora se dirigieron a la clase de Filosofia que la daba Antigua Grecia, que se llamaba Helena, y como era un antiguo imperio tendrian que dar la clase.

Llevaban media hora de clase cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, se trataba de Kalingrado, se acerco a Helena y le dijo algo y luego se acerco a Sasha

-Tu madre esta en el hospital dando a luz, asi que nos vamos-dijo Kalingrado

Sasha miro a Kalingrado y luego a Andrea

-Yo recojere tus cosas, no te preocupes-dijo Andrea

Sasha sonrio, le dio un beso en los labios a Andrea y salio del aula tras Kalingrado

-¿Como vamos a ir?-pregunto Sasha

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado-dijo Kalingrado

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, Tresa se dirigio a una moto, le quito el seguro y se monto en ella

-Kali-chan, no creo que esa moto sea tuya, mi padre no te paga lo suficiente para comprarte una-dijo Sasha preocupado

-No te preocupes, Suiza nos la presta-dijo Kalingrado arrancando el motor

-¿Le vas a robar la moto a Suiza?-dijo Sasha asustado por las consecuencias de ese acto

-No, solo la tomo prestada, se la pienso devolver, ademas no se dara cuenta, se la dejo aqui para ahorrar gasolina-dijo Kalingrado-¿Subes o esperas a un taxi?-

-Subo-dijo Sasha poniendose detras de Kalingrado y poniendose el casco-Sabras conducir esto ¿no?-

-Prusia-oto-san me enseño-dijo Tresa poniendose en marcha

Sasha solo rezo porque llegaran enteros al hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron directos a la recepcion, la recepcionista era una mujer que los miro cansada

-Venimos a ver al señor Fernandez-dijo Kalingrado

-Esta en el paritorio-dijo la mujer

-¿Como se va alli?-dijo Alexander

-Solo pueden pasar los familiares mas cercanos-dijo la mujer

-Soy su hijo-dijo Alexander

-Eso no es posible, tu tienes unos quince años y el señor Fernández tendra unos 22 años-dijo la mujer

-Tiene a un hombre pariendo, ¿no le parece eso mas extraño?-dijo Tresa

-Deje pasar al chico-dijo un medico-Ven te llevare a donde esta tu padre-

-¿Y yo?-dijo Kalingrado

-Tendra que estar en la sala de espera-dijo el medico

Kalingrado se dirigio a la sala donde vio que todos los paises estaban esperando

-¿Que haceis todos aqui?-pregunto Kalingrado

-Antonio rompio aguas en mitad de la conferencia-dijo Francia

_Flash Back_

-Y por eso debeis apoyar mi idea-dijo Alfred-no aceptare opiniones contrarias-

-Apoyo a Estados Unidos-dijo Japon

-Da tu propia opinion-dijo Suiza

-Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oido Alfred, no apoyo tu idea-dijo Arthur

-Y yo no os apoyo a ninguno-dijo Francia

Los tres se pusieron a pelear

-Que ruidosos son los occidentales-aru-dijo China

-Es verdad da~ze-dijo Corea del Sur

-¿Porque no sois uno conmigo y mi sol?-dijo Rusia

-En tus sueños comunista-dijo Alfred

Ivan y Alfred empezaron a discutir

-Cariño-dijo Antonio

Esos dos siguieron discutiendo sin prestar atencion a nadie

-Ivan-volvio a llamar Antonio

Como si oyeran llover seguian ignorandolo

-Rusia, joder, echame cuenta-dijo Antonio enfadado

Rusia se volvio hacia su esposo y lo vio con cara de dolor

-¿Que te pasa, mi sol?-dijo Rusia preocupado

-He roto aguas-dijo Antonio

Rusia cojio a Antonio en brazos y salio de la sala corriendo

-Todos al hospital-dijo Alfred

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y por eso estamos todos aqui-dijo Alfred

Kalingrado se sento al lado de Lituania y Polonia, esperando que el medico les avisara de que podian pasar a ver a Antonio

El medico dirigia a Alexander por los pasillos del hospital.

-El señor Rusia esta muy nervioso-dijo el hombre

-¿Usted sabe que somos?-dijo Alexander sorprendido

-Si, en todos los hospitales hay por lo menos un medico que sabe el secreto de las naciones, en este hospital somos tres-dijo el medico

Alexander asintio, por fin llegaro a un pasillo donde estaba sentado Ivan mirando la puerta que tenia en frente

-Os dejo solos-dijo el medico y se fue

Alexander se sento junto a su padre y miro la puerta que Ivan miraba, arriba ponia paritorio y abajo de ese cartel habia una luz encendida que ponia algo que no entendio pero que supuso que seria algo como que estaban operando

-¿Lleva mama mucho tiempo ahi?-dijo Alexander

-Unas tres horas-dijo Ivan mirando a su hijo

-Creo que a mis hermanos no les gustaba la conferencia-dijo Sasha divertido

-No, creo que no-dijo Ivan sonriendo y mirando de nuevo la puerta-Eso me recuerda cuando tu naciste Sasha-

-¿Como fue?-pregunto curioso Sasha, nunca le habian contado como fue su nacimiento

-Esa vez estabamos en casa, tu madre, Kalingrado y yo, recuerdo que Tresa me estaba llebando unos papeles que debia de firmar cuando Toño dijo que habia roto aguas y que debiamos ir al hospital, mientras conducia al hospital mas cercano, Tresa llamaba a mis hermanas y los balticos pero como tambien llamo a Polonia, al hospital llegaron todas las naciones mientras tu madre paria-dijo Rusia sonriendo-esa vez estaba yo y Paulo sentado donde tu estas, los dos estabamos muy nerviosos y se oian las maldiciones en español y ruso de tu madre-

-¿En ruso?-pregunto Sasha, sabia que su madre entendia el ruso pero nunca lo habia oido hablar en él y mucho menos maldecir

-Si, Antonio aprendio muy rapido los insultos en ruso-dijo divertido Rusia-despues salio el medico y dijo que ya podiamos pasar a la habitacion pero solo el padre, o sea yo, cuando entre estaba tu madre con cara cansada pero con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y con lagrimas en los ojos y en sus brazos estabas tu, eras tan pequeño que parecias un juguete, me acerque y vi que tenias la piel blanca como yo y tu cabello era rubio como el mio, en ese momento pense que me hubiese gustado que te parecieras mas a Antonio pero abriste la manita y cogiste la mia y me miraste con esos ojos unicos que tienes que son la mezcla de los dos y me parecio que sonreias, entonces mi sol dijo "te presento a tu primogento Ivan, Alexander Nicolas Braginski Fernandez" y yo solo pude decir "Sasha", ese dia fue el mas feliz de mi vida y desde entonces nos has alegrado la vida y la casa-

Ivan abrazo a Sasha con mucho cariño mientras Sasha le devolvia el abrazo

-Seguro que mis hermanos aumentan la felicidad papa-dijo Sasha-¿Ya habeis elegido los nombres?-

-Si acierto yo en el sexo del bebe, elijo los nombres y ya tengo algunos pensados, si acierto Antonio los elijira él-dijo Rusia

-¿Y si acierto yo?-dijo Sasha

-Deberas elegir los nombres-dijo Rusia

-¿Que? Si yo no he pensado ninguno-dijo Sasha que empezo a buscar nombres para sus hermanos por si acertaba.

Despues de un rato, el medico por fin salio

-Enhorabuena han sido dos niñas, ya podeis pasar-dijo el medico

Sasha suspiro aliviado, no tenia que ponerle los nombres a sus hermanos, no se le habia ocurrido ninguno, su padre elegiria los nombres, antes de que se fuera el medico, Sasha le dijo algo

-¿Puede decirle a las personas de la sala de espera que Antonio ha tenido dos niñas?-pregunto Alexander

-No hay problema-dijo el medico

Sasha paso a la habitacion y vio a su madre tirado en la cama con cara de cansancio pero sonriente, tal y como le habia descrito su padre, en sus brazos se encontraban sus hermanas, se acerco a la cama, una tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos violetas mientras que la otra tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes

-Son presciosas-dijo Rusia

-Si, son nuestras niñas-dijo Antonio besando a Ivan-¿Quieres coger a una, Sasha?-

-¿Puedo?-dijo Sasha, le daba miedo hacerle daño

-Claro-dijo Antonio y le paso a la de pelo castaño

-¿Ya has pensado los nombres?-pregunto Antonio

-Si, ya tengo los nombres de mis hijas y quienes seran sus padrinos-dijo Rusia

-Recuerda que Portugal y Ucrania ya son los padrinos de Sasha-dijo Antonio

-Ya lo se-dijo Rusia

La primera visita que recibieron fue la de Kalingrado, cuando ella entro se enternecio con la escena, Sasha estaba sentado en la cama con su madre con una de las niñas en brazos mientras Ivan estaba sentado en una sillon al lado de la cama con la otra

-Hola Kali-chan-saludo Sasha

-Hola ¿como estas señor Antonio?-dijo Kalingrado

-Cansado pero feliz-dijo Antonio

-Las niñas son presiosas-dijo Kalingrado mirando la niña que Ivan tenia en los brazos-¿Como se llaman?-

-La que tiene Sasha se llama Yelena y esta se llama Teresa-dijo Ivan-Teresa, saluda a tu madrina-

-¿Su madrina?-pregunto Kalingrado

-Claro, eres la madrina de Teresa junto a Lituania-dijo Antonio

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kalingrado cojiendo a Teresa

-No hay que darlas, Tresa-dijo Antonio

-¿Kalingrado, puedes salir al balcon un momento?-dijo Ivan

-Claro señor Rusia-dijo Tresa dejando a la niña en brazos de Antonio

Los dos salieron al balcon, Kalingrado miraba curiosa como Ivan rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su gabardina, por fin parecio hallar lo que buscaba y se lo entrego

-¿Que es?-dijo Tresa mirando la carta que le habia dado Ivan

-Es tu regalo de navidad, siento no habertelo dado antes pero es que las listas de espera son enormes, ni siendo un pais se es lo suficiente influyente para saltarte la lista de espera-dijo Rusia sonriendo

-¿Lista de espera?-dijo confusa Kalingrado

-Es una operacion para que puedas quitarte los tatuajes de tu cuerpo, Tresa, se que se lo pediste a Finlandia asi que decidimos regalartelo nosotros-dijo Ivan-PArece que este año podras ponerte bikini-

-No se que decir-dijo Kalingrado

-Abrelo todavia hay una cosa mas-dijo Ivan

Kalingrado abrio la carta, ahi estaba la cita para quitarse los tatuajes y un cheque, con un momton de dinero, a su nombre

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Tresa

-Tu aumento de sueldo, Antonio y yo lo estuvimos hablando mucho y la verdad es que trabajas mucho por una miseria, asi que te lo subimos-dijo Ivan

-Pero esto es mucho dinero, no lo puedo aceptar-dijo Tresa

-Si no lo aceptas me enfandare y Antonio tambien e incluso Sasha se enfadara, asi que si no quieres una familia enfadada, acepta tu sueldo-dijo Ivan

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias señor Rusia-dijo Kalimgrado

-No hay que darlas, pasa y disfruta de tu ahijada-dijo Ivan

Por la habitacion pasaron todos los paises del mundo desde Francia y Canada hasta las hermanas de Rusia, Natasha cojio a Yelena en brazos, ella seria su madrina juntoo con Polonia, las niñas estuvieron en brazos de todo el mundo, literalmente, despues de clase llegaron sus compañeros, Roma cojio a sus dos nietas en brazos y Andrea ya les puso diminutivo Tessie y Lena; despues de hacerles una foto, Sasha tuvo que volver al internado con su abuelo y Andrea, se despidio de sus padres y de sus nuevas hermanas y se fue al Gakuen pensando si cuando lo volvieran a ver sus hermanas se acordarian de él.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Setsuka Minami:** lo de las uvas es una tradicion de España, aqui nos ponemos ropa interior roja, comemos las doce uvas, una por cada campanada para tener suerte el año proximo (este año lo consegui :D) y cuando terminan las campanadas, los damos besos y abrazos toda la familia, como no sabia las tradiciones de los demas paises pusa la de aqui :D; si ese gatito era Neko!Sasha, era muy lindo, y Neko!España yo lo he visto a traves de imagenes.

**Misaku-chu:** era normal que padre e hijo se unieran para hacer frente a sus acosadoras o por lo menos para esconderse de ellas XD, Viveka parece que es una hermana celosa y lo de Suiza era normal XD; menos mal que de momento tu pala esta guardada

**Sakura Kagamine:** no te deprimas por no haber conseguido nada con Toris en la cena, seguro que al final lo consigues, Si, Portugal era el mas normal en la cena de navidad XD, espero que te gustaran los regalos y que los disfrutes; suerte con tus propositos para este año, seguro que logras decirle a Toris tus sentimientos.

**Loirneta:** Neko!Alex es tan lindo :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 11

Albert estaba harto de ser el centro de las bromas del bad friend trio junior, esta mañana habia tenido que ir a clase con el pelo rosa porque le habian cambiado el champu por colorante, esos tres le sacaban de quicio, entendia el porque Braginski le hacia esas bromas, sus padres se odiaban y ellos entre si y tambien e incluso entendia el porque de Charlotte, habia salido a su padre por lo que no se llevaban muy bien aunque fueran primos pero no entendia a Akos, a él no le habia hecho nada, quizas el que mas le dolia que le gastara bromas era Akos; fue hasta su habitacion y cojio un libro de magia que le habia regalado su madre, busco por todo el libro hasta que encontro el hechizo que estaba buscando, uno de cambio de actitud, ese serviria, no se veia muy dificil, solo tenia que conseguir los ingredientes y atraer a eso tres a la habitacion donde pondria su circulo magico.

Charlotte, Alexander y Akos caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al tratero del Gakuen, Amadeus les habia mandado alli para que cojieran algunas cosas.

-¿Hacia falta que viniesemos los tres?-pregunto Akos cuando llegaron a la puerta

-No te quejes y abre la puerta-dijo Alexander

Los tres entraron a la sala y se encontraron a Albert vestido con una capa negra

-¿Que haces con esas pintas Jones?-pregunto Alexander

-Va a hacer magia-dijo Charlotte asustada, a su primo no se le daba bien la magia

-Exacto y como ya habeis entrado en el circulo no hay salida-dijo Albert que empezo a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido

-Pero que...-empezo a decir Akos antes de que un humo blanco llenara la habitacion

Albert espero a que el humo desapareciera para poder ver a esos tres mas amables pero cuando el humo desaparecio lo unico que encontro fue a dos niño y una niña de unos cuatro años vestidos solo con una camisa

-_Dammit-_dijo Albert

Se acerco a ver a los niños, si eran ellos, esos ojos rojos y verdes violaceos y ese rizo eran inconfundibles, la habia liado, habia fallado en el hechizo y ahora esos tres eran niños, el lado positivo era que asi no le podrian hacer nada, se equivoco, en cuanto se acerco, Alexander le dio una patada, Akos le mordio y Charlotte le dio un cabezazo antes de salir los tres de la habitacion.

Los tres niños iban por la escuela totalmente desorientados

-¿Donde estamos?-dijo Akos

-No lo se-dijo Alexander

-Quiero irme con mi papa-dijo Charlotte con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ya se, hay que buscar un campo de girasoles-dijo Alexander

-¿Porque?-dijo Akos

-Mi papa me dijo que si alguna vez me pasaba algo fuera al campo de girasoles mas cercano-dijo Alexander

-Pero no sabemos donde hay uno-dijo Akos

-Busquemos-dijo Alexander

Mientras Albert habia corrido hasta donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros

-Chicos, a ocurrido algo terrible-dijo Albert

-¿Que ha pasado?-dijo Amadeus

-Sin querer, he convertido a Braginski, Bonnefoy y Beilschmidt en niños-dijo Albert

-¿Que que?-dijeron todos

-¿Has convertido a mi novio en un niño?-dijo Andrea serio

-¿Donde estan?-pregunto preocupada Jia Li

-Se escaparon-dijo Albert

En el jardin exterior del Gakuen, Roma y Germania paseaban recordando los viejos tiempos cuando se pararon delante de un campo de girasoles

-Estos girasoles me recuerdan a mi Sasha-dijo Roma acercandose-Ojala mis nietos fueran otra vez pequeños-

Entonces de entre las flores salieron un niño y una niña rubios y se lanzaron contra el antiguo imperio

-Abuelo, estabamos asustados-dijo Charlotte llorando

-No sabemos donde estamos-dijo Sasha llorando tambien

Roma cogio a los dos niños y comprobo que efectivamente eran Sasha y Charlotte, la cuestion era como habian llegado a ese estado

-¿Mi deseo se ha cumplido?-pregunto Roma

-Lo dudo porque por ahi viene Akos con el mismo aspecto-dijo Germania mientras cogia a su nieto- y yo no lo he deseado.

En la sala, los niños se disponian a salir en busca de los pequeños cuando abrieron la puerta los dos antiguos imperios con los niños en brazos, todos suspiraron aliviados

-¿Como han llegado a este estado?-pregunto Germania entrando en la sala y sentandose y poniendo a Akos en su rodillas

-¿Un milagro?-dijo Albert que al ver las miradas de sus compañeros dijo la verdad

-Tendras que solucionar esto-dijo Germania

-Llamare a mi madre-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitacion para llamar a Inglaterra

-Que lindo es Sasha-dijo Andrea cojiendolo

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Sasha

A Andrea le dolio esa pregunta, le dolia que Alex no se acordara de él.

-Soy Andrea-dijo él

-Yo tengo un amigo que se llama asi y tambien tiene un rizo como tu, es muy gracioso-dijo Sasha sonriendo

Andrea lo entendio, no es que se hubiera olvidado de él, es que para ese niño, él seguia teniendo cuatro años. Dejo a Sasha en el suelo, el cual se fue donde estaban Charlotte y Akos jugando en el suelo, momentos despues entro Albert

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias-dijo Albert

-Primero las buenas-dijo Carlos

-El efecto del hechizo es pasajero-dijo Albert

-¿Y las malas?-dijo Amadeus

-Que dura cinco dias-dijo Albert

A Andrea se le cayo el alma a los pies, dentro de cinco dias seria San Valentin, no podria pasar el dia con Sasha por que este era un niño, ¿se pasarian los efectos por la mañana o por la noche? Se preguntaba Andrea

-¿Y de momento que hacemos con los niños?-pregunto Amadeus

-Debereis cuidarlos vosotros-dijo Germania levantandose

-¿Que que?-dijeron todos los chicos

-Asi aprendereis lo que es que alguien dependa de vosotros-dijo Germania-Espero que los niños esten enteros y sin ningun trauma cuando pasen los cinco dias-

Despues de eso los dos imperios se fueron dejando a los chicos con los tres niños, estos solo miraron con su carita sonriente a los chicos, Andrea se acerco a Sasha y lo cogio en brazos, Amadeus hizo lo mismo con Akos y Sayumi con Charlotte.

-Supongo que tendran que dormir en sus habitaciones-dijo Amadeus mientras aguantaba que Akos le tirara de su rizo.

-¿Como lo haremos para las clases?-pregunto Azad

-Tendremos que dejarlos en un rincon con jueguetes-dijo Carlos

-Ahora el problema es la ropa, no pueden ir por ahi solo con una camisa, que les queda grande y descazos, se pueden resfriar-dijo Jia Li

-Gi-chan seguro que nos trae ropa si se lo pedimos-dijo Andrea

Todos los chicos estuvieron conformes, Andrea paso a Sasha a Jia Li mientras él llamaba a su prima, la cual estaba en casas de sus padres y llegaria hoy por la noche, para pedirle ropa de niño.

Jia Li miraba con ternura a su primo, Irina y Aurele se acercaron

-Tipo que estaria super mono con un lacito rosa-dijo Aurele

Irina se acerco a Sasha, el niño la miro asustado, se parecia a su prima, y le dio mucho miedo, asi que estallo a llorar, Jia Li no sabia que hacer, el niño no paraba de llorar, no queria estar cerca de esa niña que daba miedo, Andrea se acerco y cojio a Sasha que al estar en brazos de Andrea dejo de llorar y abrazo a Andrea.

-Tipo que le das miedo Irina-dijo Aurele

Todos estuvieron un rato mirando a los niños que ya desde pequeños eran traviesos, se pasaron todo el rato de un lugar para otro, con los chicos detras suyo, Akos se pasaba todo el tiempo fastidiando a Amadeus, para Sasha el objetivo claro era el chico cejotas que se parecia al niño cejon del enemigo de su padre, cada vez que tenia algo en la mano se lo lanzaba a Albert, este solo podia tragarse lo que fuera a decir porque cuando se acercaba al niño las eslavas y Andrea le miraban muy mal, daban miedo; Sayumi por otra parte se paso el rato obsevando como Charlotte se entretenia con papel y colores, pintando ropa y cuando no le gustaba el dibujo, arrugaba el papel y se lo tiraba a Albert.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando Sasha se acerco a Andrea, que estaba sentado en una silla

-Andrea-chan, tengo hambre, vamos a comer ¿_Da?_-dijo Sasha tirando de la camisa de Andrea

-¡Que lindo eres!-dijo Andrea cogiendo a Sasha y abrazandolo-claro vamos a comer ya-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir ya a comer, cuando llegaron al comedor cojieron la comida y se sentaron, tuvieron que poner a los niños sobre su regazo porque no llegaban a la mesa, Andrea habia cojido un plato de spaguetis lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Akos te estas manchando-dijo Amadeus limpiando la mejilla de Akos

-Mirame Sasha-dijo Andrea para comprobar que Sasha estuviera limpio

Cuando se giro comprobo que tenia las mejillas limpias; terminaron de comer y todos se fueron a la habitacion, y alli hallo un dilema Andrea, ¿debia cambiarle de ropa o dejarlo asi? Esa camisa era muy fina y podia pasar frio pero es que no tenian otra cosa, Andrea suspiro y fue a su armario, cogio un camiseta, fue hasta Alex, le quito la camisa y le puso la camiseta, le quedaba por las rodillas pero por lo menos le quedaba mejor que la camisa que le llegaba por los tobillos.

-¿Donde voy a dormir?-dijo Sasha

-En esa cama-dijo Andrea señalando la cama de Alexander

-¿Y tu?-pregunto Sasha

-En la de al lado-dijo sonriendo Andrea

Sasha parecia conforme con la respuesta y se subio a la cama, Andrea cojio su pijama y entro en el baño, esperando que cuando volviera Sasha estuviera dormido pero no fue asi, cuando salio del baño, Sasha le estaba esperando sentado en la cama

-¿Te pasa algo Sasha?-dijo Andrea

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?-dijo Sasha-es que mi papa simpre me los cuenta antes de dormir-

-Vale-dijo Andrea sentandose al lado de Sasha-ya se que cuento te voy a contar-

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Andrea sintio que alguien le tiraba de las mantas, abrio un poco los ojos para ver que quien le tiraba de ellas era Sasha, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Andrea, he tenido una pesadilla, daba mucho miedo-dijo Sasha-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

Andrea le hizo un hueco en la cama y Sasha se subio y se acurruco a su lado.

Ya era por la mañana cuando Gizelle llamo a la puerta, Andrea le dijo que pasara, la chica paso con una bolsa en la mano, cuando vio a Sasha lo cogio en brazos

-¡Que mono eres Sasha!-dijo Gizelle

Sasha ladeo la cabeza sin llegar a comprender muy bien a esa chica, no la conocia pero se veia muy buena

-¿Has traido la ropa?-dijo Andrea

-Claro aqui la tienes-dijo Gizelle soltando a Sasha en el suelo y poniendo la bolsa en la cama-luego no vemos que tengo que llevarle la ropa a Charlotte-

-Adios Gi-chan-despidio Andrea

Andrea miro la ropa que le habia traido Gizelle, era un mono vaquero, una camiseta amarilla con gorro, el cual tenia orejitas de gato, y unos zapatos marrones;Andrea miraba como Sasha se vestia, era muy lindo ver como se mordia la lengua cuando se ponia los botones del mono, se imagino la misma escena pero con un hijo de él y Sasha , Andrea volvio a la realidad cuando tuvo que ayudar a ponerle los zapatos; lo cogio de la mano y se fueron al comedor, le sirvio a Sasha leche y galletas mientras el desayunaba tostadas y cafe.

-Se me hace raro comer asi-dijo Azad

-¿Porque Azad-kun?-dijo Sayumi que tenia Charlotte encima, esta llevaba un vestidito rosa con volantes y dibujos de fresa y llevaba el pelo recogido con un pasador de pelo.

-Es que sin esos tres armando jaleo, la mesa parece triste-dijo Azad

-La verdad es que uno se animaba al ver a esos tres planenando cosas-dijo Erik desdela otra mesa.

Despues de clase, Andrea buscaba deseperadamente a alguien de confianza al que dejar a Sasha, él se tenia que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar y no podia llevarlo consigo, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio a Kalingrado por los pasillos, acababa de llegar de la operacion y se la veia super feliz.

-Hola Kalingrado ¿que tal estas?-dijo Andrea

-Muy bien Andrea-dijo Kalingrado

Sasha miraba a la mujer que acababa de llegar, creia que era Kali-chan pero no podia verle la cara bien, pero cuando ella bajo la vista para verlo, Sasha la identifico

-Kali-chan-dijo Sasha

-Vaya, él niño ha sonado igual que Sasha cuando tenia su edad-dijo Kalingrado asombrada

-Es que es Sasha-dijo Andrea

-¿Que que?-dijo Kalingrado cojiendo al niño

Andrea le explico todo lo sucedido a Tresa mientras esta llevaba en brazos a Sasha

-Me voy tres dias y cuando vuelvo me encuentro a Sasha convertido en niño-dijo Kalingrado

-Kalingrado ¿te podrias quedar con él? Es que tengo que estudiar en la biblioteca y no puedo llevarlo conmigo-dijo Andrea

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas pero no te preocupes me quedare con él-dijo Kalingrado

-_Grazie mille_-dijo Andrea

Kalingrado se dirigio a la sala de profesores, tenia que firmar unas cosas, asi que le dio papel y lapices de colores a Sasha para que se entretuviera, cuando pasao un rato Kalingrado tuvo que salir un momento

-Esperame aqui Sasha, se bueno-dijo Kalingrado

-Yo siempre soy bueno-dijo Sasha sonriendo

Kalingrado salio de la sala sonriendo, Sasha se quedo sonriendo en la silla, pensando que sise portaba bien, a lo mejor Kali-chan le daba una piruleta, poco despues, entro alguien en la sala, Sasha miro esperando ver a Kalingrado pero se encontro a un hombre grande, era Mongolia, era la primera vez que Sasha veia a ese hombre y le dio miedo, Mongolia miro al niño, sonrio, parecia que los rumores eran ciertos, se acerco al niño y lo cogio del gorrito del chaleco y lo elevo para que quedara a su altura

-Bajame,bajame,bajame-dijo Sasha, no le gustaba estar asi

-Callate niño-dijo Mongolia

Sasha se callo al instante, ese hombre le daba miedo, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

-Ni se te ocurra llorar mocoso-dijo Mongolia

Sasha evitaba llorar a toda costa, ese hombre no parecia bueno y le daba miedo; Mongolia lo solto encima de la mesa

-Estate quieto-dijo Mongolia

Mongolia examino al niño, sin lugar a dudas era el hijo de Ivan, mismo color de pelo, aunque Alexander lo tenia mas rebelde, misma estatura que su padre a su edad e incluso tenia el mismo caracter que cuando Ivan era pequeño y se lo llevo con él, lo unico que fallaba era los ojos que eran de otro color pero incluso con eso, el niño se le formaba las mismas lagrimas que a Ivan, todo eso le parecia muy interesante.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pequeño-dijo Mongolia

Sasha solo miro al hombre, se preguntaba de que conoceria ese hombre a sus papa, de repente entro Kalingrado en la sala y vio la escena que se desarrollaba en ella

-¿Que esta haciendo señor Mongolia?-dijo Kalingrado que habia cojido a Sasha en brazos y este lloraba sobre su hombro

-Nada, solo miraba el parecido familiar, Lorinaitis-dijo Mongolia sonriendo cruelmente.

Kalingrado salio de la sala, cuando iban por la mitad del pasillo dejo a Sasha en el suelo y se puso a su altura, el niño estaba hipando, se habia asustado mucho.

-Ya esta Sasha, ese hombre no te hara nada-dijo Tresa acariciandole el pelo a Sasha-Venga, sonrie, ahora vamos a ir con Akos y Charlotte-

El niño dejo de llorar, le cojio la mano a Kalingrado y fueron a la habiatcion de Gizelle, Kalingrado se la habia encontrado cuando salio de la sala de profesores y la habia convencido para que llevara a Sasha a una sesion fotografica, cuando llegaron los otros dos niños estaban dentro con Gizelle, Aurele y Sayumi, Kalingrado se sento en la cama mientras veia como su hermanatra sacaba una camara de fotos y un monton de trajes para los niños, Tresa sonrio, habia accedido por el hecho de que Aurele se lo habia pedido y ademas Antonio y ella hacian lo mismo cuando Sasha, en verdad, tenia esa edad.

Los primeros trajes que saco Gizelle, eran de sirvienta parecidos a los que llevo Italia de niño, uno era azul, otro rojo y otro rosa, Gizelle le dio el traje azul a Kalingrado dado que seria ella quien vistiera a Sasha, pero este al ver el traje nego con la cabeza

-Si te portas bien te dare una piruleta-dijo Kalingrado sabiendo que el niño adoraba esa golosina

-Tres-dijo Sasha ya tenia espiritu negociador de niño

-Dos y un girasol, te dare una ahora y otra despues junto con el girasol-dijo Kalingrado

-Trato-dijo Sasha extendiendo su manita

Cuando Kalingrado le dio la piruleta empezaron a vestir a los niños, a Charlotte le sentaba muy bien el traje y se veia comoda con él pero Akos y Sasha estaban colorados, estaban muy lindos asi vestidos y con los pañuelos en la cabeza, Gizelle se puso a hacer fotos, despues de esos trajes, los vistieron de gatitos, de marineros, con ropas tradicionales de sus paises, etc, al final Gizelle tuvo una buena coleccion de fotos, Aurele, Sayumi y Kalingrado les dieron sus correos para que se las enviase.

Kalingrado cumplio con lo acordado y le dio su piruleta y su girasol a Sasha, este se veia super feliz de la mano de Kalingrado que lo dejo con Andrea en la habitacion.

Pasaron los dias y ya era San Valentin, Andrea suspiro, Albert le habia dicho que el hechizo no dejaria de funcionar hasta la tarde, asi que se habia quedado sin su cita con Alexander, con Alexander adolescente, porque el dia lo iba a pasar con él pero en version niño, se dirigio a clase de Latin con Andrea de la mano, el cual habia dormido otra vez en su cama, dejo a Sasha en un rincon de la sala junto a Charlotte y Akos y se fue a su sitio.

Ya llevaban un rato de clase cuando a Charlotte se le ocurrio una idea

-Alexander, ¿a que no eres capaz de acertar al niño cejon desde aqui?-le reto Charlotte

-Claro que si-dijo Sasha

-Dejadlo en paz, a mi me cae bien y eso que yo soy awesome-dijo Akos

Sasha no oyo a Akos, cojio un cubo con los que habia estado jugando, apunto al chico cejon y tiro, Albert recibio el cubo entre ceja y ceja

-Toma ya, te lo dije Charly-dijo Alexander

-Niños, eso esta muy mal-les regaño Roma-como castigo poneos mirando a la esquina lo que queda de hora-

-Pero...-dijeron los dos niños

Roma solo les señalo la esquina, Charlotte y Sasha se pusieron cada uno en una esquina de la clase; cuando esta termino Roma los obligo a pedir perdon a Albert

Ya por la tarde todos estaban reunidos en una clase, decidiendo lo que hacer

-No podemos entrenar porque nos faltan los dos delanteros , che-dijo Maria Alejandra

-Tampoco podemos ensayar la obra por que nos falta dos paises aliados y uno del eje, maldicion-dijo Angelo

-Y lo de ensayar con la banda tampoco, nos falta una guitarra y un arpa-dijo Amadeus

Andrea estaba mirando por la ventana ausente, Albert lo vio y se sintio culpable, asi que se acerco alli

-Siento haberte fastidiado el dia de San Valentin-dijo Albert

-No te preocupes, no lo hiciste queriendo-dijo Andrea

Ya era casi de noche cuando el cambio se produjo y los chicos volvieron a ser los mismos, se vistieron rapido y los demas los pusieron al tanto de lo que habia pasado esos dias, los tres miraron a Albert con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-¿Cuantos metros le deberiamos dar de ventaja?-dijo Alex

-Unos 15-dijo Charlotte

-Corre-dijo Akos

Albert corrio fuera de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando llevaba los metros acordados, el Bad Friend Trio Junior corrio detras de él.

Andrea se encontraba sentado en la cama en la habitacion esperando a Alexander, lo vio entrar y sonreirle de la manera que él lo hacia, Alexander se acerco a Andrea y lo tiro en la cama poniendose el encima

-El dia de San Valentin todavia no ha terminado-dijo Sasha dandole un beso a Andrea

-Ve~-dijo Andrea mientras Alexander le besaba en el cuello-¿y Albert?-

-Se puede decir que se ha quedado colgado-dijo Alexander mientras procedia a quitarle la camisa a Andrea

En un arbol del jardin del Gakuen se hallaba colgado Albert, lo habian dejado alli esos tres, le dijeron que a la mañana siguiente lo soltarian, Albert estaba llorando su suerte cuando vio acercarse una figura, la identifico como Akos, este le solto las cuerdas

-¿Porque haces esto?-dijo Albert

-No es nada awesome estar ahi colgado-dijo Akos mientras se iba

-Gracias-dijo Albert

-No lo he hecho por ti, es que soy demasiado increible para dejar a alguien colgado ahi-dijo Akos

-¿No se enfadaran contigo si se enteran?-dijo Albert

-Si se enteran sere el siguiente en estar colgado pero ahora mismo Alexander estar con Andrea haciendo, Dios sabe que cosas, y Charlotte estara con Sayumi poniendose al corriente de lo que ha pasado estos cinco dias-dijo Akos

Los dos se alejaron hacia su habiatciones, Albert solo pudo pensar que habia sido unos dias muy raros.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Kattha: **Si pobre Albert nadie quiere a sus papas XD, no creo que las niñas se parezcan a sus tias, seran como sus padres :D

**AliceIggyKirkland: **La historia de Sasha fue muy lindo :D

**Setsuka minami: **pobre Dinamarca, noruega es un poco bruto XD, de momento no se varan las personalidades de las niñas pero mas adelante si :D, si el nombre de Antigua Grecia es muy utilizado :D

**Sakura Kagamine: **creo que lo que le ha pasado a Rusia es que tiene una gran familia feliz y que le quiere, por eso ha cambiado tanto :D, si te compras una moto ten mucho cuidado, las curvas son peligrosas y espero que le devolvieras la moto a Suiza XD, que disfrutes de tu regalo y de tus bikinis

**Misaku-chu:** Creo que tu solo buscas una excusa para darme con la pala ¬¬ XD, Suiza es un tacaño de cuidado XD

Merece review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 12

Andrea se habia despertado antes que Sasha y miraba como este dormia placidamente, incluso dormido sonreia, era muy lindo, Andrea estaba pensando que si, algun dia, cuando se casaran y tuvieran hijos, le gustarian que se parecieran a Sasha, le beso en la frente y Sasha abrio los ojos y le robo un beso en los labios.

-Buenos dias Andrea-dijo Sasha todavia un poco dormido

-Buenos dias Sasha-dijo Andrea apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Alexander-me gusto el regalo de San Valentin-

-Si, fue increible-dijo Alexander recordando lo de anoche, pero algo se le vino a la cabeza-el dia de San Valentin cae en 14 ¿verdad?-

-Si-dijo Andrea levantamdo la cabeza y mirando a Sasha

-Mierda-dijo Sasha levantandose-el cumpleaños de mi madre era el 12 y no la pude llamar, porque era un niño-

-En verdad te llamo-dijo Andrea recordando la llamada-le dije que estabas dormido-

-Voy a llamarle-dijo Sasha estirando el brazo para alcanzar el telefono

Marco el numero de su madre y escucho los pitidos

-Hola Sasha-dijo Antonio feliz

-Hola mama-dijo Sasha-Feliz cumpleaños, siento decirtelo con dos dias de retraso, es que he estado...indispuesto estos dias-

-No importa hijo, al menos te has acordado-dijo Antonio

-¿Que te ha regalado papa?-pregunto Sasha

-Me ha regalado un cuadro, salimos todos, incluso las niñas-dijo Antonio emocionado

-Tiene que ser precioso-dijo Sasha-¿Como estan mis hermanas?-

-Muy bien, sonrien mucho hasta se rien-dijo Antonio-Sasha, te voy a preguntar tu opinion ¿Las niñas deberian aprender ballet o flamenco?-

-¿A ellas les dais a elegir y a mi me apuntateis a las dos?-dijo Sasha sonrojandose en seguida al acordarse que Andrea estaba escuchando la conversacion.

-¿A ti te apuntamos a las dos?-pregunto confuso Antonio

-Si, se bailar las dos cosas-dijo Sasha-mama, tu regalo esta en mi habitacion, en el tercer cajon de la mesilla-

-A ver que es-dijo Antonio que por el ruido parecia que se estaba moviendo-Ala, es una kit de limpieza de hachas, asi podre limpiar a Lola y Victoria-

-Veo que te ha gustado-dijo Sasha sonriendo-mama te tengo que dejar, sino llegare tarde a clase-

-Adios hijo-dijo España

-Adios mama-dijo Sasha colgando el movil

-¿Quienes son Lola y Victoria?-pregunto Andrea

-Lola es el hacha de mi madre y Victoria la mia-dijo Sasha levantandose y dirigiendose al baño a ducharse

-Me parece increible que bailes Ballet-dijo Andrea

Sasha solo se sonrojo y cerro la puerta del baño; cuando salio de la ducha vio que Andrea estaba viendo unas fotos en el ordenador, se acerco a verlas y se dio cuenta de que salio un niño rubio con ojos verdes violaceos vestido de sirvienta, era él, se puso colorado como los tomates de su madre, cuando narices le habian hecho esa foto se prenguntaba Sasha

-¿Quien me hizo esas fotos?-dijo Alexander

-Gizelle cuando eras un niño-dijo Andrea sonriendo-luego me las mando, estas tan lindo vestido de sirvienta-

-Voy a matar a Albert-dijo Sasha

-No hagas eso Alex-dijo Andrea-en parte es culpa vuestra-

-¿Culpa nuestra?-dijo Alexander

-Si, si no fuerais tan malos con él, no intentaria cambiaros-dijo Andrea

-Nos buscamos mutuamente Andrea-dijo Sasha

-Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de dejar de moletar a Albert durante 24 horas-dijo Andrea

-Si soy capaz-dijo Sasha-pero ¿que gano yo con esa apuesta?-

-Si ganas, me pondre el traje de sirvienta durante una semana, solo para ti-dijo Andrea rodeando el cuello de Alexander con sus brazos

-¿Y si pierdo?-dijo Alexander abrazando por la cintura a Andrea

-Si pierdes-dijo Andrea, se acerco a su oido y se lo dijo

-¿Que que?-exclamaron Akos y Charlotte de camino al bar

Los tres se habian saltado las ultimas horas y la reja para ir a un bar cercano a beber un rato

-Lo que ois-dijo Sasha desanimado-si pierdo la apuesta tendre que ser el uke durante una semana y dejar que me ponga el traje de sirvienta-

-Pero, esa apuesta es cruel y desproporcionada-dijo Charlotte abriendo la puesta del bar

-Seria divertido, kesesese-dijo Akos

-¿Tu de que partes estas?-dijo Alexander molesto sentandose en una silla

-De la tuya por supuesto, kesesese-dijo Akos sentandose a su lado

-¿Que van a beber?-dijo el camarero

-Una cerveza, vodka y vino, por favor-dijo Charlotte que sabia ya los pedidos de sus amigos-Asi que durante 24 horas no podras molestar a Albert ¿no?-

-Asi es-dijo Alexander tomando un poco del vodka que le habia traido el camarero

-Cambiando de tema pero no de persona-dijo Charlotte mirando a Akos-¿Cuando le piensas decir a mi primo que te gusta?-

-A mi no me gusta el cejon yankee-dijo Akos poniendose rojo

-Ya claro, y yo no soy yandere ni Charlotte una pervertida-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-¡Oye!-dijo Charlotte ofendida por el comentario

-Charlotte, hay que admitirlo-dijo Sasha

-Vale, pero no nos salgamos del tema-dijo Charlotte-se lo tienes que decir, para que triunfe _l´amour_-

-Yo soy demasiado awesome para que me guste nadie-dijo Akos altivo

-O sea, que te mueres por sus huesos pero no eres capaz de decirselo-dijo Alexander

-¿Tanto se me nota?-dijo Akos

-Si te sirve solo lo hemos notado nosotros y Andrea-dijo Charlotte

-Es normal cada vez que proponemos una broma para Albert intenta que sea para Amadeus, se lo hacemos a él porque somos dos contra uno-dijo Charlotte

-¿Pensais que deberia decirselo?-dijo Akos

-Pues claro _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte

-Claro-dijo Alexander

-Sabeis que si me corresponde y empezamos a salir ya no le podeis hacer bromas ¿verdad?-dijo Akos

-Akos, Akos, Akos, aunque salgais, el cejon seguira siendo el objetivo de las bromas, aunque seran menos-dijo Alexander terminando su vodka-Vamonos, hoy hay reunion y no quiero llegar tarde-

-¿Y eso? Habitualmente te da igual-dijo Akos

-Si llego tarde, el cejon me echara la bronca y si eso pasa terminaremos peleando y yo perdiendo la apuesta-dijo Alexander

-Y eso no lo piensas permitir ¿no?-dijo Charlotte levantandose

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Alexander saliendo del bar

Cuando llegaron a la reunion, estaban ya todos los alumnos del tercer curso, pero habian llegado temprano, Alexander se sento al lado de Andrea, encima de una caja, miro hacia donde miraba Andrea y vio a Erik y Albert discutiendo

-Albert eres realmente malo con la magia-dijo Erik

-Pues tu no eres mucho mejor Nielsen-dijo Albert

-Yo seria capaz de hacer un hechizo de cambio de actitud con los ojos vendados-dijo Erik sonriendo mucho

-Pues adelante-dijo Albert desafiante

Alexander, Charlotte y Akos pusieron cara de espanto, no querian convertirse de nuevo en niños, Erik se puso a decir palabras en noruego pero cuando termino no paso absolutamente nada.

-JA, no eres mucho mejor que yo, yo por lo menos consegui que cambieran-dijo Albert

-Que raro, ¿me habre confudido de palabras?-se pregunto a si mismo Erik

Empezo la reunion y ante el asombro de todos, Alexander no dijo ni una palabra en toda la reunion, cuando lo normal era que le contestara a Albert que su idea era absurda, hasta Albert estaba sorprendido y eso que lo habia llamado comunista y habia dicho que los impuestos iban a hundirse igual que la armada española, ¿se habria quedado afonico Braginski? Se preguntaba Albert; Alexander por su parte se callaba, no iba a perder esa apuesta por nada del mundo, pero le iba a salir una ulcera de aguantar su enfado contra Jones.

La reunion termino y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

-Me siento raro Sasha-dijo Andrea sentandose en la cama

Alex se acerco a Andrea y le toco la frente por si tenia fiebre pero estaba normal

-Quiza te ha sentado algo mal Andrea-dijo Sasha-vamos a dormir, seguro que mañana se te pasa-

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama y al rato se quedaron dormidos

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Alexander fue despertado con el grito de:

-¡Arriba soldad!-

Cuando Sasha se levanto de un salto de la cama, se encontro con que el que habia gritado era Andrea, en Andrea que le miraba muy serio y frunciendo el seño, era una cara parecida a la de Alemania cuando entrenaba a Italia

-¿Que demonios te pasa, Andrea?-pregunto Alexander

-Es hora de entrenar, vistete, te espero en la pista dentro de cinco minutos-dijo Andrea serio saliendo de la habitacion

Sasha miraba la puerta por donde habia salido Sasha, estaba en estado de shock, donde estaba su dulce e inocente Andrea y quien era ese aleman tan parecido a Andrea era las preguntas que se hacia Alexander, al final se vistio y salio al patio como habia indicado Andrea.

Tres horas despues entraban en el comedor para desayunar y Alexander comprobo que Andrea no era el unico que se comportaba raro, Albert estaba hablando alto y comiendo una ¿hamburguesa? Pero si eso no estaba en el menu del desayuno ¿de donde la habia sacado?, Xen estaba tranquilo en su mesa tomando te, habia desaparecido su da~ze y predominaba el -aru, Akos se dedicaba a hacer fotos a todos los chicos, se comportaba como una loca del yaoi, luego en una mesa sentados estaban los gemelos Azad y Darien, Alexander suspiro aliviado viendo como se comportaban normal, uno dormido y el otro gritandole pero se dio cuenta que el que gritaba era Darien y el que dormia Azad, eso era muy raro, ¿que estaba pasando hoy?se acerco un poco a los nordicos, Erik no sonreia, estaba muy serio, inexpresivo y frio, luego estaban los mellizos, Axel tenia una cara que daba miedo mientras Seija estaba feliz de la vida, se alejo y se choco con Irina.

-Lo siento Alexander-dijo Irina ¿temblando?

-No ha sido nada Irina-dijo Sasha extrañado por la actitud de su prima-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Per-perfectamente Alexander-dijo Irina-tengo que desayunar-

Y se dio media vuelta, eso si que era raro, se acerco a las eslavas, Jia Li estaba seria, muy seria mientras que Aurele sonreia timidamente, Sasha se acerco a la unica mesa donde estaban tan aterrorizados como él.

-¿Que diablos ha pasado?-dijo Sasha sentandose junto a Sayumi, Carlos, Pedro y Amadeus

-No lo sabemos, han cambiado de la noche a la mañana-dijo Pedro

-Sayumi ¿sabes donde esta Charlotte?-pregunto Alexander

-Esta en esa mesa-dijo Sayumi señalando la mesa

Alexander miro hacia alli, pero no la vio, miro otra vez para asegurarse, es verdad, estaba alli, pero ¿esa era Charlotte? La chica que era igual que ella portaba un peluche con forma de oso, hablaba bajito y tenia un aspecto inocente.

-Esto me empieza a dar miedo-dijo Alexander mirando a los ocupantes de la mesa

-¿A ti? Yo me he despertado por el flash de la camara de Akos-dijo Amadeus

-Y yo con una chica tsundere-dijo Carlos recordando como Maria Alejandra habia adquerido de la noche a la mañana la actitud tsundere de Chile.

-Pues a mi Andrea me ha llevado a correr a las cinco de la mañana-dijo Alexander

-Yo cuando me he despertado he visto a Xen practicando yoga-dijo Pedro

-Yo he tenido que mirar dos veces para ver a Charlotte-dijo Sayumi-¿Que esta pasando?-

-Tengo una teoria-dijo Carlos

-Pues dila-dijo Amadeus

-Ayer antes de que empezara la reunion, Erik murmuro un hechizo, creo que esto es el efecto-dijo Carlos

-¿No tendria que haber funcionado enseguida?-pregunto Pedro

-¿Y porque no nos afecta a nosotros?-pregunto Alexander

-Hay hechizos que son de efecto retardado-dijo Carlos-y creo que no nos afecta por la siguiente razon, los afectados por el hechizo suelen actuar como uno de sus padres por ejemplo Andrea es la viva imagen de su madre por eso el hechizo le hace actuar ahora como su padre-

-¿Y nosotros?-pregunto Amadeus

-Nosotros actuamos mas o menos como nuestros dos padres, por ejemplo Amadeus, tu puedes ponerte a tocar el piano y al momento siguiente coger una escopeta y perseguirmos-dijo Carlos

-O sea, actuamos mas equilibradamente con nuestras dos partes-dijo Sayumi

-¿Puedes arreglarlo Carlos?-pregunto Alexander

-¿Por que yo?-dijo Carlos

-Eres el unico con magia que no esta afectado-dijo Alexander

-De acuerdo lo intetare-dijo Carlos-lo tendre para esta tarde-

Todos se mostraron conformes y fueron a clase; Alexander estaba teniendo la clase mas entretenida de su vida, los profesores tambien estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de los chicos, Alexander miro de reojo a Andrea, estaba muy atento a la clase, cuando normalmente estaria dibujando o mandandole mensajitos a Alexander, este suspiro, queria a su Andrea de vuelta, al dulce, inocente, algo torpe, cobarde y alegre Andrea, aunque este tambien estaba bien, le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar con proposiciones que a Andrea normalmente le hubiera encantado, incluso para darse un beso se sonrojaba.

En el jardin del patio se encontraban sentados Sayumi, Akos, Andrea, Alexander y Charlotte hablando tranquilamente

-¿De verdad que no os dais cuenta de vuestro cambio?-dijo Alexander

-Es una estupidez lo que estas diciendo Alexander-dijo Andrea

-Voy a tirarme de un puente-dijo Alexander con un aura depresiva

-No se preocupe Alexander-kun, pronto volveran a la normalidad-le consolo Sayumi

-¿Que queries decir?-susurro Charlotte abrazando mas al peluche

-Kawaii, no te muevas-dijo Akos haciendo multitud de fotos a Charlotte

-No lo soporto, es demasiado raro, voy a beber agua-dijo Alexander

Alexander se levanto, se alejo de donde estaban los demas, necesitaba alejarse un poco de ese ambiente de locos, vale, el ambiente normal tambien era de locos pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se choco contra alguien haciendo que la otra persona se cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo Alexander

-Jaja, al hero no le ha pasado nada-dijo Albert levantandose en seguida

Alexander suspiro, lo que le faltaba, Albert version estadounidense, se dio la vuelta y se alejo pero este lo siguio

-Oye no ignores al _hero_-dijo Albert

-Jones, no tengo ganas de aguantarte y como no puedo discutir contigo, dejame en paz-dijo Alexander caminando mas rapido

-Ehh, esperame _communist_-dijo Albert volviendose a ponerse a su altura

-Mi padre ya no es comunista Jones y mi madre nunca lo fue-dijo Alexander amablemente a Albert

-Pero en el fondo seguis siendo comunistas-dijo Albert

-¿No tienes a nadie mas a quien incordiar?-dijo Alexander

-No-dijo Albert tan pancho

Alexander queria matarlo, ahi y ahora, muy dolorosamente a ser posible, pero Andrea se acerco a los dos y Alexander recordo la apuesta e intento reprimir sus instintos asesinos hacia el cejon.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-dijo serio Andrea

-Nada-dijo Alexander y se alejo de la escena

Cuando ya estaba un poco alejados de ellos, miro la hora, quedaban quince minutos para que terminara la apuesta segun la hora acordada, pero entonces oyo gritar a Andrea, miro la escena y vio al estadounidense-ingles tirando del rizo de Andrea

-Deja de tirar de mi rizo, _jetzt_-dijo Andrea

Adios a la apuesta, Alexander se dirigio a donde estaba los dos.

En la otra punta de la escuela, Carlos estaba rodeado de un monton de libros de magia acompañado de Amadeus

-Que lugar mas desordenado, el que lo tenga que recoger es un indecente-dijo Amadeus

-Ya, ya, es una horrible persona-dijo Carlos siguiendole el rollo a Amadeus-Lo encontre-

Amadeus se acerco al latino y miro el libro, estaba escrito en una lengua muy rara

-¿A que esperas para leerlo?-dijo Amadeus-cuanto recuperemos la poca normalidad que tenemos mejor-

-Vale, no te pongas asi Amadeus-dijo Carlos que procedio a leer el hechizo

Alexander fue hasta donde estaba Jones, tenia el aura mas oscura que se recordaba, era morada rojiza, con una sonrisa que le saria miedo a Jack el destripador, cogio a Jones a lo estampo contra la pared

-¿Que haces al _hero_?-pregunto asustado Albert

-Mira Jones-dijo Alexander-ese chico de ahi es mi novio, la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, si le vuelves a tocar su rizo, te mato y sufriras mucho, ¿me has entendido?-

-Ve~-dijo Andrea-que bonito Sasha-

Sasha solto a Albert haciendo que este se quedara sentado en el suelo, se volvio a Andrea y lo miro, estaba sonriendo tal y como lo hacia normalmente y Alexander sonrio y lo cogio en brazos

-Has vuelto a la normalidad Andrea, estoy tan feliz-dijo Alexander dando vueltas con Andrea

-Yo tambien me alegro-dijo Andrea-pero has perdido la apuesta-

Alexander se alejo a un rincon a depremirse y ahi lo en contraron Akos, Charlotte y Sayumi cuando llegaron.

-¿Que ha pasado aqui?-pregunto Charlotte viendo a Albert sentado en el suelo, a Alexander en un rincon deprimido y a Andrea intentando animarlo

-Nada del otro mundo-dijo Andrea-Alex se peleo con Albert por eso el esta en el suelo y como perdio, Sasha se deprimio en este rincon-

-Al final perdiste-dijo Charlotte

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Alexander

-Pero como ha sido por defenderme, solo seran tres dias-dijo Andrea

-Eres el mejor Andrea-dijo Alexander mas animado

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Akos

-Mas o menos-dijo Albert sonrojado

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sayumi

-¿Porque? Quiero ver esto-dijo Charlotte

-No seas cotilla, Charly-dijo Alexander arrastrando a Charlotte

-Parece que nos han dejado solos-dijo Akos, en realidad les estaban espiando desde la esquina.

-Si-dijo Albert

-Mira, Albert, te tengo que decir una cosa-dijo Akos sonrojado-y mejor sera que escuches porque no lo pienso repetir-

-De acuerdo-dijo Albert sonrojado

-Te quiero-dijo Akos-ya te puedes sentir honrado de que alguien tan awesome como yo se fije en ti, kesesese-

Akos se puso a reirse nerviosamente mirando al techo

-Eres bobo-dijo Albert

-¿Que?-dijo Akos confundido

-Que eres un bobo, eres ruidoso y un egocentrico-dijo Albert-y no se porque te quiero de la manera que lo hago-

-¿Puedes repetir lo ultimo?-dijo Akos

-Que te quiero bobo-dijo Albert besando en los labios a un confundido Akos

Desde la esquina, Charlotte, Sayumi y Andrea lloraba por la bonito escena mientras Alexander pensaba que ya no podria fastidiar tanto a Albert.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Setsuka Minami: **si a Akos le gusta Albert :D, si Albert es un asco con la magia XD

**AliceIggyKirkland: **no es tu impresion, la pareja de Albert sera Akos

**Russia-sama:** si es awesome amar a un cejotas, desde el punto de vista de Akos XD

**Misaku-chu: **¿ves? Solo buscas excusas para darme con tu pala TT_TT, que por cierto ¿vuela? o.O

**Sakura Kagamine: **si Sasha se ha contralada, si hubiese estado un tiempo mas asi te hubiese visto persiguiendolo por todo el Gakuen y tambien a tu hermanatro Akos XD

Pobre Georgia T_T, seguro que le va bien y hara que su pais sea grande :D, me temo que todavia no te puedo dejar matarle, mas adelante te prometo que le puedes dar una leccion :D, espero que disfrutes de tus largos :D

**Ariadoneechan:** si Sasha es tan lindo~ , me olvide del cumpleaños pero como ves lo he intentado arreglar pero ¿porque es el 12 de febrero el cumpleaños de Antonio, si la fiesta de España es el 12 de diciembre? No lo entiendo. Lo siento pero Sasha de sirviente es mio...y de Andrea que ultimamente no me lo deja TT_TT XD

Merece review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 13:

El Bad Friend Trio Junior se encontraban en la azotea del Gakuen, a esa hora les tocaba a Charlotte y Alexander informatica y a Akos Economia asi que se saltaron esa clase y subieron alli.

-Chicos, ¿salimos esta tarde?-dijo Charlotte

-Lo siento pero le he dicho a Andrea que pasaria con él toda la tarde-dijo Alexander

-Yo le he dicho a Albert que saldria con él al pueblo-dijo Akos

Charlotte suspiro, desde que esos dos tenian pareja, cada vez salian menos los tres solos, pero no les podia reprochar nada, al fin y al cabo, estaban enamorados y que clase de hija del pais del amor seria si interfiriera en la vida amorosa de sus amigos.

-Vayamos bajando a clase-dijo Alexander

-¿Porque?-dijo Akos

-Porque ahora toca con Kalingrado-dijo Alexander

-¿Te da miedo?-dijo Charlotte divertida

-Cuando se enfada si-dijo Alexander dirigiendose a la puerta para bajar a clase

-No sera para tanto-dijo Akos

-Vosotros no vivis con ella-dijo Alexander marchandose

-¿No vienes Charlotte?-dijo Akos

-No me quedare un poco aqui-dijo Charlotte

Akos se fue de la azotea y siguio a Alexander, Charlotte se quedo sola en la azotea, pensando, sus amigos habian encontrado el amor, y eran muy felices con sus parejas, Akos llegaba a decir que Albert era casi tan increible como él, ya ni siquiera querian hacer los maravillosos trios en su habitacion, aunque para ser sinceros, ella los obligaba a hacerlos, suspiro, ¿es que ella no iba a encontrar el amor? Sintio que la puerta se abria, no miro, si era un profesor iba ear castigada de todas formas, pero quien se puso a su lado no era otro que Erik, que lucia su imborrable sonrisa.

-Que raro verte por aqui sola Charlotte-dijo Erik

-¿Porque dices eso?-dijo Charlotte

-Habitualmente estas con los otros dos miembros de vuestro trio-dijo Erik

-Se han ido a clase-dijo Charlotte mirandole-¿Y tu, no deberias estar en clase?-

-Lo mismo digo ¿no te parece?-dijo Erik ensanchando su sonrisa-yo he venido porque no te veia en clase-

-¿Por eso has venido?-dijo sorprendida Charlotte

-Claro-dijo Erik sonriendole

Charlotte se sonrojo, nunca habia pensado que Erik la echara en falta en clase.

-Parecias triste cuando llegue ¿que te pasa?-dijo Erik

-Bueno, estaba asi porque Akos y Alexander pasanmucho tiempo cin sus parejas y ya no salimos mucho los tres solos-dijo Charlotte

-Esos dos estan colados hasta los huesos de sus ukes, pero no creo que hagan bien dejandote de lado-dijo Erik

-No es que me dejen de lado, a ver, ellos pasan tiempo conmigo pero lo de salir solo los tres es muy raro-dijo Charlotte que no sabia porque le estaba contando eso

-Bueno, si ellos no quieren salir a beber contigo, puedo ir yo-dijo Erik

-¿En serio?-dijo Charlotte

-Claro, no todos los dias sale uno con la chica mas guapa del instituto y que ademas tiene mucho aguante con la bebida-dijo Erik sonriendole

-Gracias-dijo Charlotte sonrojada

Charlotte casi nunca se sonrojaba, que el lo hubiera conseguido dos veces en un rato era un milagro, ella lo miro, rubio, alto, ojos azules y sonriente, la verdad es que estaba muy bien, Dios le habia enviado a Erik para que se enamorara de él, seguro.

Alexander, Andrea, Akos y Albert se encontraban mirando el cartel de la excursion a la montaña de padres e hijos de ese fin de semana, saldrian un viernes al mediodia y volverian el domingo por la noche, pero a todos les asaltaba una duda, si tenian que ir solo el hombre de la pareja, o sea el padre, entonces...

-Ve~ oye Sasha, mis dos padres son hombre ¿quien tiene que ir?-dijo Andrea

-Buena pregunta, tengo la misma duda-dijo Sasha

-Yo tambien tengo el mismo problema, creo que al igual que la mayoria de nuestro curso-dijo Albert

Akos no tenia el problema, iria su awesome padre, Prusia, miro el cartel atentamente fijandose que habia letra pequeña.

-Hey, ahi pone algo-dijo Akos acercandose a leer la letra pequeña-" en caso de parejas yaoi, debera ir el seme de la pareja"-

-Problema solucionado, tiene que ir Alemania, Andrea y en mi caso, Rusia-dijo Alexander

-Entonces en mi caso debe ir USA-dijo Albert

-Exacto-dijo Akos

-Es una pena, mi madre queria venir a la montaña-dijo Sasha

Empezaron a hablar y Sasha vio que Charlotte caminaba hacia ellos, no la habian visto desde la mañana, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, Charlotte tenia una cara de pervertida made in France que era increible, Alexander se puso blanco, y empezo a zarandear a Akos para que mirara al pasillo

-Akos, mira alli-dijo Alexander

Akos hizo lo que le digieron y se puso tan blanco como Alexander

-Albert, luego nos vemos-dijo Akos

-Andrea, te quiero mucho-dijo Alexander

Ambos salieron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, Albert se giro para ver que habian visto que les habia dado tanto miedo y al ver a su prima con esa cara lo comprendio y sintio lastima por su chico si lo pillaba.

Akos y Alexander corrieron por todos los pasillos siendo perseguidos por Charlotte, la chica penso que no los iba a cojer porque esos dos huyendo batian un record, parecia que tenian sangre italiana, asi que opto por jugar sucio, se cayo, los chicos viendo que Charlotte estaba en el suelo se acercaron por si se habia hecho daño, hecho que aprovecho Charlotte para cojerlos de las muñecas.

-Os pille-dijo Charlotte

La chica arrastro a los dos chicos hasta su habitacion, cuando entraron cerro la puerta con llave impidiendo la huida de los chicos, se giro para ver a los dos chicos temblando en la cama.

-Venga chicos que no doy tanto miedo-dijo Charlotte

-No das mas, con esa cara de pervertida-dijo Akos-pero a mi no me das miedo, soy demasiado awesome para eso-

-Pues como él no tiene miedo, si nos vas a hacer algo se lo haces primero a él, que yo si te tengo miedo-dijo Alexander-la ultima vez que pusiste esa cara termine vestido de gato y atado a la cama-

Los dos chicos temblaron con el recuerdo de ese dia, era increible que siendo Charlotte una chica, consiguiera ser el seme en esos momentos.

-¿Queeee? No digas eso Alexander, se supone que somos amigos-dijo Akos

-No os voy a hacer nada-dijo Charlotte-Solo quiero hablarlo de una cosa-

-¿En serio?-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Si-dijo Charlotte

-Pues bien habla-dijo Akos

-Me gusta un chico y quiero que como mis amigos me ayudeis-dijo Charlotte un poco sonrojada

-¿No seria mejor que lo hablaras con una chica?-dijo Alexander

-Eso, estos temas se hablan con las chicas-dijo Akos

-Bueno, si no quereis ayudarme, tendremos que pasar el tiempo de otro manera, ire sacando los juguetitos-dijo Charlotte con una cara pervertida

-¿Y que chico te gusta?-dijo rapidamente Alexander

-Eso, te ayudaremos-dijo Akos nervioso

-Me gusta Erik-dijo Charlotte- y bueno Alex tu eres de esa zona, sabras mas o menos como es-

-Soy eslavo, no nordico pero si se como es Erik-dijo Alexander-es, bueno, es Dinamarca segunda parte-

-¿Quien es ese Erik?-dijo Akos

-Llevas casi tres años con él en la clase-dijo Alexander-es el chico que siempre esta con Axel y Seija-

-Ya, pero no hay nadie mas importante que mi persona-dijo Akos-¿Y como es?

-Es un angel-dijo Charlotte

Su padre decia que ella encontraria a su angel, igual que él encontro a Canada y Charlotte sabia que el danesnoruego era su angel, un angel capaz de usar un hacha, lo habia visto en las practicas de armas con Alexander y su enorme hacha, pero un angel al fin y al cabo.

-¿Un angel?-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Es guapo, divertido, alegre, fuerte, vivaz, un poco bobo...-empezo a enumerar Charlotte, unos diez minutos despues-en definitiva un angel, ¿me estais echando cuenta?

Charlotte observo qe sus compañeros estaban jugando a las cartas

-Si, pero es que llevas diez minutos alagando a Erik-dijo Alexander

-Bueno y ¿que deberia hacer?-dijo Charlotte inseguro

-Decirselo-dijeron los dos a la vez

-¿Que? No puedo hacer eso-dijo Charlotte

-¿Porque no? Es lo mismo que nos dijiste a nosotros-dijo Akos

-Para una chica es diferente-dijo Charlotte

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando pero al final no llegaron a nada y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Era viernes al mediodia, pronto llegarian los padres, como tenian el equipaje preparado, Sayumi los convencio para que ensayaran la obra de teatro con los disfraces.

-Pareces Rusia con ese uniforme Alexander-dijo Charlotte

-Bueno es normal somos padre e hijo ¿_Da_?-dijo Alexander con el uniforme de su padre en las II guerra mundial-¿Ese traje no es muy llamativo?-

-Era la moda de entonces-dijo Charlotte mirando el uniforme de su padre

Empezaron a ensayar la obra, cuando llegaron a una escena en la cual los aliados estaban reunidos.

-Por hoy hagamos una pausa en la reunion de estrategia-dijo Charlotte levantandose-porque tenemos un problema que solucionar antes-

Se levanto y fue hasta Albert, que reprensentaba a UK, que estaba dormido y lo señalo

-Tenemos que decidir quien va a despertar a Inglaterra que duerme profundamente en medio de la reunion-dijo Charlotte, se dio la vuelta y mordio su pañuelo, pensando en las tonterias que tenia que hacer para representar a su padre-¡Es imperdonable! A pesar que yo no puedo dormir por culpa de Alemania-

-Es verdad esta dormido-aru-dijo Xen representando a China

En ese momento en el auditorio entraron unas sombras y se sentaron a escuchar la obra

-Entonces ¿que les parece si intento despertarlo?-dijo Alexander con un pico en las manos

-No es necesario que utilices algo tan peligroso-aru-dijo Xen-Aunque no intentare detenerte-

Aparecio en escena Maria Alejandra, a la cual le habia tocado hacer de USA, iba vestido igual que él y llevaba su pelo en una coleta.

-Hahaha, mejor dejemosle dormir-dijo Maria Alejandra sintiendose estupida por decir eso-todo es mas tranquilo cuando esta dormido-

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Albert con voz dormida-¿Otra vez mojaste las saba...-

-Es una falta de respeto dormirse en las juntas-dijo Maria Alejandra golpeando a Albert, era la unica parte que disfrutaba de ese papel.

Alexander oyo como alguien se reia por lo bajo, asi que apunto y dispare el pico que tenia entre las manos, clavandolo en una butaca.

-Tu hijo casi mata al _Hero_-dijo Alfred asustado

-Has fallado hijo-dijo Rusia

-No papa, es que matar va contra las normas del colegio-dijo Alexander

Despues de un par de horas, esperar a los profesores, esperar el autobus y llegar a la montaña, por fin estaban donde debian de estar, Roma se subio a una roca, el era el responsable de esa excursion, Germania habia puesto la excusa de un compromiso para no asistir.

-Bien, haremos siete grupos, uno por cada curso mas el de los profesores, nos dividiremos, cada grupo debera pasar dos dias en el bosque intentando llegar a la zona señalada en vuestro mapa-dijo Roma enseñando el mapa mientras Kalingrado lo repartia-el que primero llegue, ganara un premio-

Kalingrado fue repartiendo el mapa, cuando llego a Alexander le dio el mapa y le guiño un ojo, Alexander extrañado miro el mapa, Kalingrado habia señalado el camino mas rapido para llegar, Alexander sonrio, decididamente Kalingrado era la mejor y la queria mucho, doblo el mapa y se lo metio en el bolsillo.

-Los chicos deberan coger un arma del monton de ahi-dijo Roma señalando un monton de armas-y se les recuerda a los padres que estan a qui como apoyo, tienen que dejar que los niños hagan el trabajo ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?-

-Yo si profe-dijo un niño de primer curso-Si es una excursion de supervivencia ¿porque los profesores llevais 3 nevera llena de comida?-

Todos los prosentes miraron muy mal a los profesores

-Ya podeis venir por las armas-dijo Roma cambiando de tema.

Alexander fue al monton y cogio el hacha mas grande, luego le paso la otra a Erik, los demas se fueron acercando, Akos cogio una espada, Charlotte un sable, Albert una espada, etc, luego todos se pusieron en marcha.

Llevaban ya un rato andando por el bosque, oyendo las quejas de Angelo y Romano, las perversiones de Charlotte y Francia, lo maravilloso que era Prusia, Dinamarca diciendo que el era el rey del norte, sus hijos igual, Argentina discutiendo con Ecuador y Mexico quien tenia el mejor futbol, Rusia y USA discutiendo de cualquier cosa, Turquia regañando a Darien por quedarse dormido, los balticos temblando por la presencia de Rusia, Alemania mandadolos a todos a callar, acto inutil dado que al rato volvian a lo mismo, China y Japon hablando sobre Shinatty-chan mientra Hong kong permanecia callado, Suiza disparando al aire, Suecia asustando a todo ser vivente del bosque etc, pero habia algo que a Alexander se le escapaba, vale que Andrea estuviera detras suya porque le daba miedo el bosque, era su novio y ese acto hacia parecer a Andrea mas lindo pero ¿porque estaban tambien Angelo y Romano? Encima que estos dos no hacian mas que llamarlo bastardo, suspiro, era el tio de Andrea y su primo no debia matarlos bajo ningun concepto.

Se hizo de noche y decidieron acampar en una amplia zona que no tenia arboles por ningun lado.

-Hay que repartirse las tareas-dijo Alemania-Alexander, Xen y Albert con sus respectivos padres ireis por leña, Akos, Erik, Carlos, Pedro, Azad, Irina junto a sus padres ver si podeis cazar algo, Charlotte, Sayumi, Seija, Maria Alejandra, Aurele, Jia Li y Amadeus buscad algo de fruto junto a vuestros padres, yo me quedare a vigilar-

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-preguntaron Axel, Angelo, Andrea y Romano, Darien tambien estaba ahi pero estaba dormido.

-Vosotros os quedais aqui conmigo-dijo Alemania

-¿Te crees que somos inutiles, macho patatas?-dijo Romano

Todos los que Alemania habian mandado miraron para otro lado, todos pensaban lo mismo, no es que fueran inutiles pero Andrea era muy torpe para andar por el bosque, Angelo igual, Axel era demasiado despistado y Darien directamente estaba sopa, Romano entraba en el mismo saco que su hijo y su sobrino, todos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a hacer lo que les habia mandado Ludwig.

Albert y Xen se pusieron a buscar ramas en el suelo del bosque mientras Alexander cortaba las ramas mas bajas de los arboles

-Mi hijo es mas util que el tuyo capitalista-dijo Ivan

-Mi hijo es mejor que el tuyo, comunista-dijo Alfred

-Siempre estais igual-ar-dijo China

Los chicos suspiraron, y sigueron con lo suyo.

-Lo que esta haciendo Braginski tampoco es tan complicado-dijo Albert

-¿No? Pues toma-dijo Alexander dandole el hacha a Albert y poniendose al lado de Xen-Pues hazlo tu-

-Pues claro-dijo Albert

Alexander vio divertido que Albert apenas podia levantar el hacha y mucho menos dar un corte con ella, despues de reirse de los intentos fallidos de Albert, le cojio el hacha y siguio a lo suyo; despues de conseguir la leña y separar a las dos potencias de una pelea fueron de nuevo a donde estaban Alemania y Romano con los chicos, poco a poco fueron llegando los demas, habian conseguido algo de carne, la cual habia cazado Erik, algo de fruta y bayas y tenian leña de sobra, asi que cenaron tranquilamente y despues se pusieron a hablar

-Vamos a contar historias de miedo-dijo Alfred

-Sii-dijeron casi todos

-Noo-dijeron unos pocos

-¿quien empieza?-pregunto Lituania

-Pues el _Hero_-dijo Alfred

Empezo a contar una historia que no daba miedo a la mayoria, excepto a los de sangre italiana, Albert y a Alfred mismo.

-Ahora voy yo-dijo Rusia

Esa historia dio mucho miedo, tanto que Alfred y Lovino empezaron a gritar y Andrea abrazo a Alexander, el cual estaba sonriendo, asi fueron contando historias casi todos los padres, hasta que se fueron a dormir, Alexander fue a dormir con Andrea pero tras una mirada de Alemania se dio media vuelta y durmio cerca de Rusia pero a la mañana siguiente Andrea amanecio a su lado, abrazandolo.

Tras recojer las cosas, emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, todos habian dormido mal y poco pero Ludwig no admitia replicas mas que en una excursion parecia un entrenamiento del ejercito

-Chicos dormir poco no es bueno para el cutis-dijo Charlotte que estaba entre Akos y Alexander

-Dormir poco no es bueno, punto-dijo Alexander que no le habia hecho gracia dormir tan poco.

-Yo soy tan increible que podia caminar toda la noche sin dormir-dijo Akos-tengo sangre germana y esto lo llevo en la sangre-

-Emtonces podrias seguir este ritmo sin cansarte ¿no?-dijo Charlotte dirigiendo una mirada complice a Alexander

-Exacto-dijo Akos-Y con mas peso que esta mochila-

-¿En serio?-dijo Alexander devolviendole la mirada a Charlotte

-Por supuesto-dijo Akos

Alexander y Charlotte sonrieron y se tiraron encima de Akos

-¿Que haceis? Pesais mucho-dijo Akos aguantando con los brazos a Charlotte mientras Alexander se subia a su espalda

-Como dices que no estas cansado-dijo Charlottte

-Y que puedes con mas peso-dijo Alexander

-Llevanos-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Y una porra ¿que os creeis que soy? ¿una mula de carga?-dijo Akos intentando sacarse a sus dos amigos de encima

-Mas o menos-dijeron los dos riendose

Francis y Gilbert miraban la escena sonriendo

-Se parecen tanto a nosotros-dijo Francis con un pañuelo-¿te acuerdas la ultima vez que Antonio y yo te hicimos eso?-

-Si, la semana pasada-dijo Gilbert mirando mal a Francis recordando ese dia, luego miro otra vez a esos tres-son como nosotros tres-

-Como me gustaria que estuviera aqui Antonio para ver esto-dijo Francis

-Si y no ese ruso-dijo Prusia mirando a Ivan

-¿Decias algo Prusia?-dijo Rusia

-No decia nada, Ivan-dijo Francis tapandole la boca a Gilbert para evitar una pelea

-Bajate de la espalda de mi novio Braginski-dijo Albert

-Obligame Jones-dijo Alexander

-¿Ha dicho mi novio?-dijo Alfred mirando a su hijo

-¿Se referia a mi Akos?-pregunto Prusia

-Que bonito es el amor juvenil-dijo Francis

Albert intentaba bajar a Alexander de la espalda de Akos pero el suelo resbalaba y tropezo, cerca habia un acantilado por lo que Albert se hubiera caido en el si Alexadner no le hubiera cojido la mano, aun asi estaba practicamente con el cuerpo fuera, Alexander no podria aguantar mucho mas, él tambien se estaba resbalando, Erik le agarro de la pierna para evitar que se cayeran pero al final la fuerza de la gravedad pudo con los tres que cayeron, Andrea, Akos y Charlotte observaron como caian, sus padres le tuvieron que aguantar para que no fueran detras de ellos.

-Sasha, Sasha, sueltame, ¡Sasha!-grito Andrea llorando sujetado por su padre

-Albert, el awesome yo ira a buscarte-dijo Akos intentando soltarse del amarre de Gilbert

-Sueltame, aguanta Erik, _l´amour_ triunfara-dijo Charlotte llorando

Por otra parte estaban los padres de los paises observando el bosque de debajo del acantilado, un humano normal no aguantaria mucho tiempo alli, pero ellos eran naciones asi que tenian muchas esperanzas pero ahora lo preocupante es...

-¿Como se lo digo a Arthur?-dijo Alfred

-El hacha de mi sol es muy grande-dijo Ivan

-Norge me mandara un mes al hospital-dijo Dinamarca

Y es que a los ukes que pierdas a su primogenito no les suele hacer ninguna gracia.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Sakura Kagamine: **¿has conseguido que Dinamarca no se proclame el rey del norte durante 3 dias? Eres mi nueva heroina *w* , tranquila Akos no se volvera a comportar como Hungria nunca mas, el es prusiano de pies a cabeza :D, seguro que pronto podras ver a Georgia y estar con él :D, pronto podras vengarte, solo espera un poco. Felicidades por tu nueva moto, espero que la disfrutes :D

**Ariadonechaan:** Andrea esta mejor siendo italiano :D, claro que Sasha tiene otra hacha y la maneja muy bien a decir verdad XD.

**Misaku-chu:** lo de Sasha a sido muy poco tiempo y si Akos en modo yaoista era muy divertido XD, por cierto ¿donde compraste la pala? Yo quiero una *.*

**Setsuka Minami:** si Albert y Akos son muy lindos :D, y ya ves quien le ha gustado a Charlotte C:

**AliceIggyKirkland:** Seguro que Albert y Akos hayan la manera de llevarse bien, bueno al fin y al cabo, Arthur y Alfred se llevan muy bien XD, tu modo zombie se quiere llevar a Sasha, lo siento pero Sasha es de Andrea y te puede mandar a la mafia italiana XD

Merece review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 14:

Erik se desperto despues de la caida, se hallaba encima de un arbusto, busco a Alexander y Albert por todos lados, Albert estaba colgado de un arbol inconciente mientras Alexander tenia medio cuerpo metido en un riachuelo, parecia que habia sido el primero en despertar, intento recordar como habian llegado alli, Albert y Alexander se estaban cayendo y él cojio a Alexander por el tobillo para impedirlo, pero al final cayeron los tres, gritos, un golpe y nada mas, bajo a Albert del arbol y saco a Alexander del riachuelo, despues se sento a esperar, dos minutos despues los chicos se despertaron.

-¿Porque estoy mojado?-dijo Alexander

-Caiste en el riachuelo de ahi-dijo Erik

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Albert

-Ni idea-dijo Erik

-Todo esto es por tu culpa Braginski-dijo Albert

-¿Y porque es mi culpa Jones?-dijo Alexander mirando a Albert

-Por no dejar a mi novio en paz-dijo Albert

-Por si no lo sabes, es mi mejor amigo, solo le estabamos gastando una broma-dijo Alexander

-Si no estuvierais siempre con las bromas no estariamos aqui-dijo Albert

-Y tampoco estariamos si tu te dejaras de comportar como una vieja amargada-dijo Alexander

-Dejad de discutir-dijo Erik-lo importante es saber donde estamos y como llegar hasta nuestros padres-

-Tiene razon, no debemos discutir-dijo Alexander-espera creo que tengo un mapa-

-¿A que esperas? Sacalo-dijo Albert

-Aqui esta-dijo Alexander sacando el mapa, pero este estaba mojado-no nos va a servir, esta mojado-

-Eres idiota, tienes un mapa y lo mojas-dijo Albert

-Perdona por no poder elegir el sitio donde caer-dijo Alexander con ironia

Erik miraba la discusion que esos dos seguian, suspiro, caer con esos dos no era demasiado esperanzador; Alexander miro a Erik, no podian discutir en una situacion asi.

-Jones, para-dijo Alexander

-¿Que?-dijo Albert

-Que pares-dijo Alexander-creo que deberiamos hacer una tregua-

-¿Una tregua?-dijo Albert

-A mi tampoco me hace gracia, pero es lo mejor-dijo Alexander

-Alexander tiene razon, no podeis pelearos en una situacion asi-dijo Erik

-Esta bien, tregua-dijo Albert-pero esto solo durara hasta que nos rescaten Braginski-

-Ni un minuto mas-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Menos mal que lo habeis hecho-dijo Erik-se esta haciendo tarde, lo mejor sera que nos quedemos aqui lo que queda de dia-

-¿habeis podido traer algo con vosotros?-dijo Albert

-Yo la mochila con unas cuantas chocolatinas que cole-dijo Erik

-Yo tengo una linterna y un botiquin-dijo Albert

-Yo un puñal-dijo Alexander sacandeselo de la bota

-¿porque tienes un puñal ahi?-pregunto Erik

-Mi tia Bela me dijo que siempre lo llevara encima-dijo Alexander simplemente-mis primas tambien llevan uno-

-¿lo llevas encima normalmente?-pregunto Albert

-Si, escondido en la chaqueta del uniforme-dijo Alexander inocentemente

-¿Y tus primas?-pregunto Erik

-Tambien, Irina lo lleva en un dobladillo de la falda y Jia Li en el jersey-dijo Alexander

-Esta familia es muy rara-murmuro Albert a Erik

-Y que lo digas-murmuro Erik

-¿Que murmurais vosotros dos?-pregunto Alexander

-Nada-dijeron los dos a la vez

Mientras el grupo de tercero habia localizado a los profesores y le habian contado lo que habia pasado.

-Por curiosidad, ¿habeis llamado a vuestros esposos?-pregunto Kalingrado

-No-dijeron a la vez Dinamarca, Rusia y USA

-Deberias llamalos-dijo Suiza

-Pero, nos mataran-dijo Dinamarca

-¿Teneis miedo o que?-dijo Brasil

-Jaja, yo soy un heroe, yo no tengo miedo a nada-dijo Alfred con su pose de heroe

-Pues llama-dijeron todos los profesores

-Cla-Claro-dijo Alfred sacando el movil y marcando el numero de Arthur

-Soy Arthur ¿que quieres Alfred?-dijo el ingles

-Hola Arthur-dijo el americano-te llamo por que ha pasado algo-

-¿Que le ha pasado a Albert?-dijo asustado Arthur

-Pues se ha caido por un...esto...acantilado-dijo Alfred

-_What? You're an idiot, how can you lose our child?, it is assumed that this was you had to avoid stupid emancipated (¿que? tu eres idiota, ¿como puedes perder a nuestros hijo?, se supone que esto lo tenias que evitar, idiota emancipado)_-dijo Arthur enfadado

-_But Arthur..._-empezo a decir Alfred pero su esposo no le dejaba hablar

-Ahora os toca a vosotros-dijo Roma mirando a Rusia y Dinamarca

-Esta bien-dijo Rusia marcando el numero de Antonio

-Hola Ivan, ¿como va la excursion?¿Como esta Sasha?-dijo Antonio feliz

-La excursion va mas o menos, en cuanto a Sasha, esta...perdido-dijo Rusia

-Te parecera gracioso, pero me ha parecido oir que Sasha esta perdido-dijo Antonio

-Eso he dicho-dijo Rusia nervioso

-Ivan Braginski, federacion de Rusia, ¿me estas diciendo que has perdido a nuestro hijo?-dijo Antonio serio

-Yo no lo he perdido, se cayo-dijo Rusia

-¿Como que se cayo?¿Donde se cayo?-dijo Antonio enfadado

-Por un acantilado-murmuro Rusia

-¿Que se ha caido por un acantilado? Voy ahora mismo para alla-dijo Antonio

-Pero ¿y las niñas?-dijo Rusia que no queria que Antonio viniera

-Se quedan con Paulo, esta aqui de visita-dijo España.

-No tienes que venir, somos muchas personas-dijo Rusia

-Es mi hijo-dijo Antonio-cuando llegue, tu y yo vamos a tener unas palabras Ivan Braginski-

Despues colgo, Rusia miro el movil y empezo a tembar, no le gustaba Antonio enfadado, la furia española era temible, en esos momentos es cuando España hacia ver porque durante muchos años fue Imperio español.

Dinamarca observaba asustado como Rusia y Estados Unidos, las dos grandes potencias, temblaban cuando sus esposos se enfadaban, le tocaba a él llamar a Noruega, trago saliva, esperaba que no le rompiera muchos huesos, saco el movil y marco su numero.

-Hola, soy Fionna ¿quien es?-dijo su hija menor

-Hola Fionna, soy tu papa-dijo Dinamarca sonriendo pero en seguida se le borro la sonrisa-Dile a mama que se ponga-

-Vale-dijo la niña-mama, es papa dice que te pongas-

-A ver que quiere el idiota ahora-se escucho decir a Noruega-Soy Jan ¿que quieres?-

-Hola Norge-dijo Dinamarca nervioso-Veras a pasado algo con Erik-

-Se ha caido por un acantilado ¿verdad?-dijo Noruega

-¿Como lo sabes?¿Eres adivino Norge?-dijo soprendido Dinamarca

-No, Suecia ha llamado a Tino y se lo ha dicho y este me ha llamado a mi-dijo Noruega

-Pa-Pareces tranquilo-dijo Dinamarca-crei que te lo tomarias peor-

-No te confies Dagmar, estoy esperando a que venga Tino a quedarse con Fionna y voy a ir para alla, ya sabes lo que pasara-dijo Noruega y luego colgo.

-Me va a matar-dijo Dinamarca llorando

-No es hora de deprimirse-dijo Kalingrado-Hay tres niños indefensos ahi fuera, perdidos, seguro que estan asustados-

-Puede que sean niños, pero no creo que indefensos los describa-dijo Israel

-Y conociendolos, no creo que esten asustados-dijo Antigua Grecia

-Ya es de noche, si lo hacemos ahora, nosotros tambien nos perderemos-dijo Alemania-empezaremos mañana la busqueda de rescate-

Los tres niños estaban alrededor del fuego que, con mucho trabajo, habian encendido, Alexander y Erik estaban sentados comtemplando el fuego mientras Albert dormia a pierna suelta, Alexander estaba envuelto en una manta que llevaba Erik en la mochila mientras su ropa se secaba.

-Tienes buena punteria Alexander, nunca pense que le darias a ese conejo desde tan lejos-dijo Erik

Para cenar habian salido a cazar Erik y Alexander, dado que Albert se habia lastimado el tobillo y no podia andar, habian encontrado un conejo a bastante distancia pero Alexander saco su puñal, lo lanzo y le dio.

-Cuando vives en una casa como la mia, aprendes a tener buena punteria-dijo Alexander divertido

-No se como pudiste fallar ayer cuando le tiraste el pico al señor Jones-dijo Erik sonriendo

-No falle, ya lo dicho, no le quise dar, matar, aunque sea al yankee cabeza hueca, va en contra de las normas-dijo Alexander

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, ninguno tenia sueño.

-¿Que piensas de Charlotte?-dijo Alexander

-Bueno, ella es una chica increible, es guapa, inteligente, es como un angel-dijo Erik sonriendo dulcemente

Esa frase le sonaba mucho a Alexander que ensancho su sonrisa

-En definitiva, que te gusta-dijo Alexander

-Si, mucho, pero ella es tan...no se, bella, no se fijaria en alguien como yo nunca-dijo Erik

-Te equivocas de cabo a rabo-dijo Alexander-Charly te quiere en su vida...y en su cama-

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?-dijo ilusionado Erik

-Nos dio la tabarra a Akos y a mi durante dos horas, con eso te lo digo todo-dijo Alexander

-Pero, tengo algunas dudas-dijo Erik

-¿Dudas?-dijo Alexander alzando una ceja

-Si, es que ella es mitad francesa, a mi me gusta mucho y no se si ella me seria fiel-dijo Erik mirando al fuego, no sabia si Alexander se molestaria con el comentario

-Sabes, Francis no le ha sido infiel a Matthew desde que empezaron a salir juntos-dijo Alexander moviendo la leña del fuego con un palo largo-Charlotte, como tu dices, es francesa pero se que ella te seria fiel si llegarais a ser pareja-

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Erik

Alexander asintio con la cabeza

-Entonces en cuanto la veo le pidere salir y sere su novio-dijo Erik sonriendo

-Me alegro por ti-dijo Alexander sonriendo-pero te voy a decir una cosa y quiero que la oigas bien-

-Dime-dijo Erik

-Hazla llorar y te faltara tierra para huir de Akos y de mi ¿me entiendes Nielsen?-dijo Alexander desplegando su aura oscura

-S-si-dijo Erik asustado

-Me alegro, no es que no me fie de ti, esto se lo diria a cualquier chico o chica que quisiera salir con ella, entiendolo, es la unica chica del Bad Friends Trio Junior y la queremos como si fuera nuestra hermana-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Vosotros tres estais muy unidos ¿no?-dijo Erik recuperado del susto

-Si, aunque nos peleemos, nos queremos como si fueramos hermanos-dijo Alexander-bueno, es normal, nos conocemos practicamente desde que nacimos-

-¿Desde que nacisteis?-dijo Erik sorprendido

-Si, mi madre, Francis y Gilbert se reunian para beber y eso en alguna casa, y muchas veces mi madre me llevaba con el, asi que Francis y Gilbert tambien llevaban a Charlotte y Akos, nosotros nos criamos viendo al bad friend trio y por eso decidimos fundar el nuestros-dijo Alexander

-Tiene que ser genial tener a alguien con el que poder hablar con total confianza-dijo Erik

-Bueno, tu tienes a Seija y Axel ¿no?-dijo Alexander

-No es igual que vosotros, nos contamos cosas y eso pero muchas veces parece como si nos diera cosa hablar de ciertos temas-dijo Erik

-Cada grupo es diferente-dijo Alexander

-Si pero el vuestro se ve tan unido, seguro que entre vosotros hay mucha confianza-dijo Erik

-Demasiada, y no sabes lo que Charlotte puede hacer con demasiada confianza-dijo Alexander-Aunque pronto lo sabras

-Si pronto lo sabre-dijo Erik sonriendo

-Bueno, al final me he caido con los consortes de los otros dos miembros del BFTJ-dijo Alexander sonriendo.

-Tienes razon-dijo Erik

A la mañna siguiente los niños se pusieron en marcha, como Albert no podia andar, Erik llevaria la mochila de Alexander mientras este cargaba en su espalda al anglosajon, decidieron seguir un camino que se notaba que era transitado.

-Jones no te muevas tanto que pesas-se quejo Alexander-¿desde cuando eres hiperactivo?-

-No soy hiperactivo, pero es que eres incomodo, Braginski-dijo Albert

-No lo tires, no lo tires, no lo tires-murmuraba Alexander

-¿Que murmuras?-dijo Albert

-Nada-dijo Alexander

-Por aqui-dijo Erik que iba delante

-Braginski, ¿tu sabes el criterio de Erik al elegir el camino?-pregunto Albert

-Ni idea-dijo Alexander-oye Erik ¿como estas eligiendo el camino?-

-Bueno, los miro y el que me guste mas, por ahi cojemos-dijo Erik sonriendo

-¿Que?-dijeron Alexander y Albert

-Podriamos estar dando vueltas, _stupid_-dijo Albert

-O perdernos mas-dijo Alexander

-No os preocupeis, yo soy el principe del norte, os llevare de vuelta-dijo Erik sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Tu le agarra y yo le pego-dijo Alexander

-Hecho-dijo Albert

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, escucharon un ruido entre los matorrales, los chicos miraron hacia alli, de repente aparecio un oso, los chicos miraron al oso asustados

-No hagais ningun ruido-susurro Alexander

-¡Un oso!-grito Erik

-¡Eres idiota!¡No grites!-grito Albert

El oso los miro, se puso en pie y gruño.

-_глупый __(estúpidos)_-dijo Alexander-Corred-

Erik y Alexander, con Albert a la espalda, empezaron a correr

Mientras un poco mas alla de donde estaban los chicos, el grupo de rescate les estaba buscando.

-Sasha, ¿dondes estas?-gritaba Antonio

-Sasha-grito Rusia

-Ve~Sasha-dijo Andrea

-Albert aqui esta el _Hero _para rescatarte-dijo Alfred

-Hijo, ya estoy aqui para salvarte-grito Arthur

-Albert aqui esta el awesome yo para rescatarte-dijo Akos

Poco despues de que los tres se cayeran, Akos tuvo que dar explicaciones sobre su noviazgo con Albert, Alfred lo sometio a un interrogatorio, en el cual participo Arthur cuando llego y le echo la bronca a Alfred, tuvo que decir que no tenia malas intenciones con su hijo, si lo queria mucho, si pensaba casarse con él, etc, hasta que su padre y Kalingrado lo rescataron de eso.

-Sasha, la awesome yo te rescatara-dijo Tresa equipada para un rescate.

-Erik, sal ahora mismo-dijo Noruega

-Erik, sal o tu madre me mandara al hospital-dijo Dinamarca

-_Help!_-gritaron desde lejos

-_помощи!_-dijo alguien en ruso

-_Hjælp!_-dijo alguien en danes

-Los niños-dijeron los ukes preocupados que empezaron a correr hacia las voces

Los niños estaban acorralados entre una pared y el oso.

-Genial, voy a morir sin poder matarte Jones-dijo Alexadnder

-Yo no le podre decir a Charlotte lo que siento ni podre molestar mas a Seija-dijo Erik

-No podre hacerlo con Akos-dijo Albert

-¿Todavia no lo habeis hecho?-pregunto curioso Alexander

-No-dijo Albert

-Vas a morir virgen-dijeron Erik y Alexander a la vez

-Callaos-dijo Albert sonrojado

El oso gruño reclamando la atencion de los niños, pero cuando se disponia a atarcarlos, sintio peligro a su espalda, el oso se giro y vio a tres humanos con una oscura alrededor, supo que eran las madres que venian a defender a sus cachorros, como venian armados decidio irse; los chicos observaron como el oso se iba y vieron a sus madres corriendo hacia ellos, antes de que se dieron cuanta ya estaban siendo abrazados por ellos.

-Sasha-dijo Andrea tirandose a los brazos de Alexander

-Andrea-dijo Alexander abrazandole

-Estaba muy preocupado, tenia miedo de no verte nunca mas-dijo Andrea llorando

-Ya paso, Andrea, ya estoy aqui-dijo Alexander besando a Andre

-Albert ¿que te ha pasado en el tobillo?-pregunto Akos

-Me lastime al caer-dijo Albert sonrojado ante la cercania de Akos

-Esta visto que como no este el awesome yo para protegerte-dijo Akos sonriendo

-Charlotte ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-pregunto Erik sonrojado

-Claro-dijo Charlotte que miro a Alexander, este solo le hizo una señal de animo

Los dos se retiraron un poco del grupo pero no lo suficente para que no los vieran.

-Mira Charlotte-dijo Erik-Creo que tu me gustas mucho y me preguntaba si tu...querias...esto...salir conmigo-

Charlotte solo abrio mucho los ojos sorprendida, por la impresion tardo mucho en responder

-Ya lo sabia, bueno espero que esto no cambie el hecho de ser amigos-dijo Erik triste

-No espera-dijo Charlotte-_Je t´aime_, Erik-

-¿de verdad?-dijo Erik

-Pues claro, _mon amour_, y quiero que seas mi pareja de ahora en adelante-dijo Charlotte rodeando el cuello de Erik con sus brazos y besandolo.

Un poco mas alla, los mienbros restantes del grupo miraban la escena con ternura

-Parece que nuestra Charlotte, por fin ha encontrado el amor-dijo Alexander

-¿Has advertido a Erik lo que pasara si le hace daño?-dijo Akos

-Por supuesto, si le hace daño, le faltara tierra para esconderse de nosotros-dijo Alexander

-Vosotros dos dais miedo-dijo Albert

-No Albert, solo protegemos lo que queremos-dijo Akos a su novio

-Ve~, Charlotte se ve feliz-dijo Andrea mirando la escena

-Si, por lo menos asi dejara de obligarnos a hacer trios-dijo Alexander

-Si, menos mal-dijo Akos

-¿De que hablais vosotros dos?-dijo Albert

-De nada-dijeron los dos

El grupo entero regreso al lugar de la que seria la meta, como habian tenido que interrumpir la excursion se decidio que seria mejor regresar al colegio dado que se estaba haciendo tarde, los chicos se despidieron de sus padres y regrsaron al autobus

-¡Achiiis!-exclamo Alexander

-Vaya Alex, parece que te vas a resfriar-dijo Andrea

-Espero que no-dijo Alexander

-A ver deja que te vea-dijo Tresa dirigiendose a los asientos de Sasha y Andrea-pareces que tienes un poco de fiebre ¿te has mojado?-

-Cuando cai, aterrice en un riachuelo-dijo Alexander

-Eso lo explica, cuando llegamos cenas y a la cama Sasha-dijo Kalingrado

-Pero...-dijo Alex pero vio la cara de Tresa, la cual no aceptaba quejas-esta bien, lo que tu digas-

Tresa sonrio y se fue a su asiento, Alexander suspiro, cuando Kali-chan se ponia en modo enfermera no habia quien le llevara la contraria.

…...

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Elizabehta Beilschmidt: **no te preocupes por el error, supuse que te habia equivocado :D y si, si he leido el fantastico libro de Memorias de Idhun, no me habia dado cuenta del parecido de Jack y Erik hasta que lo dijiste:D.

**Setsuka Minami:** si los semes lo han pasado muy mal y Alfred y Gilbo tuverion que poner una cara graciosa al enterarse de eso XD.

**Misaki-chu:** si los italianos son un poco inutiles XD, tranquila, no haces flata que me des con la pala, ya han ido a rescatarlos T_T, XD

**Sakura Kagamine: **vas muy bien preparada para un rescate, al final Albert y Sasha hicieron una tregua por su propio bien, corta pero tregua al fin y al cabo, Alexander fallo a proposito, matar a Alfred ve contra las normas, creo que pusieron esa norma cuando Alfred e Ivan iban al Gakuen XD, Maria Alejandra tuvo mala suerte en el reparto pero por lo menos le puede pegar a Albert :D

Merece Review?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 15:

Sasha se encontraba tirado en la cama, tapado hasta arriba y con el termometro en la boca, en su habitacion se encontraban Andrea y Tresa, esta ultima ejerciendo de enfermera, el termometro empezo a sonar y Kalingrado lo miro

-Tienes 38´5, te ha bajado un poco desde anoche-dijo Tresa, esta cojio un paño humedo y se lo puso en la cabeza-hoy tendras que quedarte aqui Sasha, no quiero verte fuera de esta habitacion-

-De acuerdo, pero no hables tan alto-dijo Alexander tocandose la cabeza-la cabeza me va estallar, es peor que una resaca-

-Bueno, quedate en la cama, Andrea y yo nos tenemos que ir a clase-dijo Kalingrado desde la puerta-no te levantes de la cama, ¿me oiste? Pobre de ti como te pille fuera-

-Ve~, adios Alexander-dijo Andrea dandole un beso en la mejilla-ponte bien-

Los dos salieron de la habitacion, dejando a Alexander solo, este suspiro, cuando llego de la excursion habia empezado a tiritar de frio y apenas habia comido, Kalingrado lo habia llevado a la habitacion y lo habia obligado a tomar una ducha caliente para que no le diera una hipotermia, luego se acosto y al rato lo que tenia era fiebre, no habia sido una noche muy buena, no habia dormido nada y encima habia tenido que dormir solo, para que Andrea no se resfiara tambien, decidio dormir un rato haber si se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza, pero apenas habia cerrado la puerta, alguien abrio de golpe la puerta de su habiacion.

-Ya esta aqui el awesome yo-dijo Akos desde la puerta

-Vinimos a hacerte compañia, _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte detras de Akos

Los dos miraron a la cama, se asustaron un poco cuando lo vieron, Alexander estaba sentado en la cama, como tenia el pelo en la cara solo se le veian los ojos que los miraban de forma aterradora y encima tenia el aura oscura a su alrededor

-Dejadme dormir-dijo Alexander antes de volverse a echar en la cama y taparse hasta arriba con la sabana

-Eso a dado mucho miedo-murmuro Charlotte, se acerco a la cama con una bandeja de comida-Venga, no seas asi, te hemos traido el desayuno a la cama-

-Ademas, seguro que estando el awesome yo aqui, te curas antes-dijo Akos sentandose a los pies de la cama

Alexander se sento en la cama y empezo a comer lo que Charlotte le habia traido, la chica se quedo mirando a Alexander, nunca lo habia visto enfermo, asi que verlo con las mejillas encendidas todo el rato, desde el punto de vista de Charlotte, le hacia ver muy lindo.

-¿No teneis que estar en clase?-dijo Alexander cuando termino de comer y se acomodo un poco contra la pared

-Pensamos que estarias aqui muy solito, asi que te vinimos a hacer compñia-dijo Charlotte

-Exacto, ya puedes dar las gracias por que el increible yo este aqui, kesese-dijo Akos

-Asi que no teniais ganas de ir a clase-dijo Alexander que no se trago las excusas de sus amigos-Bueno ¿y que hacemos? Yo no puedo salir de la cama, Kali-chan me lo ha advertido y la verdad, no me gusta enfadarla-

-¿Jugamos a las cartas?-dijo Akos

-Estan en el segundo cajon del escritorio-dijo Alexander señalando el cajon.

Akos fue a por ellas, abrio el cajon y vio que habia multitud de juegos ahi metidos, sonrio un poco, se aburrian mucho por eso tenian tantos juegos, volvio a la cama y se sento a los pies de la cama, empezo a repartir las cartas.

-¿Como te fue ayer con Erik?-pregunto Alexander a Charlotte

-Increible, es un sueño, un amor-dijo Charlotte

-Parece que bien-dijo Akos

-Akos ¿cuando piensas hacerlo con Albert?-pregunto maliciosamente Charlotte

-¿Quien te ha dicho que todavia no lo hemos hecho?-dijo Akos sonrojado

-Él mismo lo dijo cuando casi nos come el oso-dijo Alexander-¿tienes un tres?-

-No, roba-dijo Akos totalmente rojo

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Kalingrado llego con la medicina de Alexander y echo a Charlotte y Akos para que lo dejaran tranquilo, le puso de nuevo el termometro y tras comprobar que le habia bajado la fiebre, le dijo que se durmiera, orden que Sasha acepto gustoso.

A la mañna siguiente, Alexander estaba practicamente recuperado, solo tenia que abrigarse un poco y tomar la medicina antes de cada comida, fue a case de Historia Mundial donde estuvieron ensayado la obra.

-Ya tenemos fecha para la obra-dijo Bulgaria que les comunico la fecha, les dejo los panfletos con las lineas y se fue a un sitio que los chicos no pudieron escuchar, todos estaban vestidos con uniformes militares, Alexander y Maria Alejandra era los unicos que se tenian que cambiar de uniforme cuando pasaban a otra guerra.

-Esto va a traer malos recuerdos a muchas personas-dijo Sayumi

-Tienes razon, recordarle a mi madre el mismo dia su guerra civil, la guerra de la indepencia francesa y la independencia de las colonias españolas, lo pondra muy triste-dijo Alexander

-Tampoco creo que sea lo suyo recordar a mi padre el dia de su disolucion, ni a mi hermanastra el dia que formo parte de Rusia-dijo Akos

-Como mi madre y mi padre recuerden la guerra de independencia griega, se pelearan-dijo Azad

-Y mucho-completo Darien que estaba totalmente despierto y con el uniforme de su madre

-Esta obra va a ser epica-aru-dijo Xen

Despues de las clases, todos querian pasar el dia fuera, en la ciudad, pero no sabian donde ir

-Han abierto una pista de patinaje cubierta ¿porque no vamos alli?-dijo Erik rodeando la cintura de Charlotte con su brazo

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos

-Alex, no creo que Kalingrado te deje-dijo Andrea

-Si Kali-chan no me ve, no se tiene que enterar Andrea-dijo Alexander pero vio la cara de su novio-ya estoy bien, solo tengo que ir abrigado-

-Ve~, de acuerdo-dijo Andrea

Todos se vistieron bastante abrigados, salieron de clase por la parte de atras, era dia entre semana y en teoria no debian salir a la ciudad.

Por fin llegaron a la pista de hielo, alquilaron los patines, Alexander ayudo a ponerselos a Andrea, salieron a la pista que estaba vacia, normal, era bastante caro, Charlotte, Alexander, Erik, Seija, Axel, Aurele, Irina y Jia Li en seguida se metieron en la pista y se pusieron a dar vueltas por la pista demostrando porque sus paises eran los mejores en deportes de invierno, Albert, de la mano de Akos fue entrando poco a poco, ellos tambien sabian patinar pero no con la maestria con que lo hacian los otros, despues entraron Amadeus, Xen y Sayumi que se defendian, asi que solo quedaron los paises que no sabian patinar, Andrea comtemplaba a Sasha patinar, parecia tan hermoso, iba de la mano de Jia Li, haciendo un poco de patinaje artistico, luego lo miro y sonrio, fue hasta él y le extendio la mano hacia él

-Ven a patinar conmigo-dijo Alexader sonriendo

-No se patinar-dijo Andrea triste por no poder compartir con él ese momento tan bonito

-Yo te enseñare-dijo Alexander que lo cojio de la mano y lo llevo a la pista.

Poco a poco, los que sabian se acercaron a los que no para enseñarles, Charlotte se llevo a Angelo para enseñarle, Jia Li se llevo a Darien, Aurele a Carlos, Axel a Azad, Erik a Pedro y Seija a Maria Alejandra, la pista se lleno de risas y golpes, Andrea iba de la mano de Alexander totalmente sonrojado, hacia unos momentos se habia caido y habia arrastrado a Sasha con él.

-Mira a Axel y Azad-dijo Andrea mirando a la pareja

Axel estaba totalmente rojo de la mano de Azad, que estaba agarrado al borde de la pista, tambien rojo.

-Hacen una linda pareja-dijo Andrea

-Si-dijo Alexander

Hacia unos meses, Azad se habia decidido a decirle a Axel lo que sentia y este le correspondio, se habia tenido que enfrentar a una cuñada un tanto intimidante pero al final lo habia conseguido, aunque todavia seguia discutiendo con Darien sobre Sayumi, su corazon pertenecia a Axel; Alexander observo la pista y vio que las parejas se habian formado ya, algunas ya declaradas como Erik y Charlotte que se estaban besando y otras sin declarar como Angelo y Maria Alejandra, Angelo celoso solto a Charlotte y fue hasta donde estaba Maria Alejandra con Seija y se la llevo, ninguno sabia patinar pero parecian contentos asi, tambien estaban Sayumi y Darien ambos muy rojos, Xen y Jia Li ambos en el suelo riendose, Seija y Carlos hablando tranquilamente mientras patinaban, Pedro y Aurele que hablaban de cosas triviales mientras Aurele le enseñaba a patinar y Amadeusque le pedia amablemente a Irina que fuera su pareja para patinar, Alexander suspiro, no queria saber como iba a acabar la ultima pareja.

-¿Te imaginas a sus hijos?-le susurro divertido Andrea

A Alexander le recorrio un escalofrio por la espalda, lo mas seguro es que esos niños persiguieran a los de Andrea y él, se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza y beso a Andrea en los labios.

-Te amo-dijo Alexander

-_Ti amo_-dijo Andrea

Por fin salieron de la pista de hielo.

-Es muy temprano, ¿porque no vamos a otro sitio y ya pasamos la noche alli?-dijo Akos

-Pero mañana hay clase-dijo Amadeus

-No creo que pase nada por un dia-dijo Erik de la mano de Charlotte

-Sera solo un dia, _mes amis_-dijo Charlotte

-¿Y donde vamos bastardos?-dijo Angelo que tambien queria salir

-Por aqui ahi un bar con karaoke, podriamos ir alli-dijo Sayumi

-Parece divertido-dijo Axel

-¿Que te parece Andrea?-preguntando a Andrea-Si no quieres nos vamos a la habitacion-

-No, estara bien-dijo Andrea

Todos al final se decideron a ir al sitio que habia dicho Sayumi, al entrar reservaron una sala solo para ellos, fueron a la sala y se sentaron por el suelo y los sofas repartidos por la sala, estuvieron un rato viendo las canciones, al final decidieron cantar las canciones de eurovision de algun año, Andrea empezo cantando la cancion alemana "Satellite" la ganadora de 2010, despues este arrastro a Sasha a cantar "Mamo" la cancion rusa de 2009, no era demasiado animada pero como estaba en su idioma la canto sin ningun problema, todos fueron cantando canciones de algun pais, los latinos se decidieron por la española del "chiki, chiki" que era muy divertida, tambien fue muy divertida la cancion de Charlotte "Ola, ole, ola" de 2010 que canto junto a Erik, luego fueron los gemelos con "Opa" de Grecia del mismo año, al final se hartaron de esas canciones y Sayumi saco unas grabaciones que su padre habia tenido guardada, la puso y empezo a sonar una cancion muy pegadiza en japones, pero quien cantaba era Feliciano

-Ese es mi mama-dijo Andrea emocionado

-Si, es verdad, pero ¿porque canta en japones?-pregunto curioso Azad

-La cancion se llama Marukaite, y mi padre tiene grabados a muchos paises cantandolo, ¿quereis?-dijo Sayumi sonriendo

Todos parecian ilusionados por hacerlos, al final cantaron todos las versiones de la cancion, Andrea canto la de su madre, que es la que le gusto mas, la de su padre era demasiado, alemana para el gusto de Andrea, Alex canto la de su padre, incluso en su cancion habia partes que daba miedo pero Alexander no parecia darse cuenta, Akos canto la de Prusia con mucho gusto, cuando Amadeus canto la de Austria todos se quedaron dormidos sin embargo con la de Suiza no podian ni pestañear por miedo a un disparo, Xen canto alegramente la de China y despues agrego que esa cancion se habia originado en Corea.

Todos salieron del karaoke para ir al bar a beber un poco, Jia Li e Irina se fueron porque a Jia Li le dolia la cabeza y Irina no tenia mas ganas de estar alli

-Seija no hagas mucho ruido al entrar, por favor-dijo Jia Li a su compañera de cuerta

-D´ ac´rdo-dijo Seija con su terrible acento

-Lo mismo va para ti Aurele, si quiera conservar el pelo, no hagas ruido-dijo Irina a Aurele

-Tipo que vale-dijo Aurele un poco asustada

Despues de que ellas se fueran, las cosas se descontralaron un poco, Alexander bebia tranquilamente vodka mientras Andrea dormia apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Albert habia terminado vestido de mesero pero solo con el delantal y le estaba bailando a Akos mientras este no apartaba la vista, Charlotte y Erik habian desaparecido de la escena hacia ya tiempo y los demas bebian o bailaban, Alexander suspiro, eso se les habia ido de las manos, no sabia como iban a volver todos asi, el era el que estaba mas entero, era con diferencia el mas resistente al alcohol pero aun asi solo habia bebido dos vasos y medios del licor, miro a Andrea enternecido, se habia quedado dormido tras beber un unico vaso de vodka, era demasiado fuerte para él, algo le empezo a vibrar en el bolsillo, cojio el telefono y vio que era Jia Li

-Hola Jia Li ¿que pasa?-dijo Alex

-Teneis que venir ya-dijo ella

-¿Porque?¿que pasa?-dijo preocupado Alex

-Estan haciendo revision de habitaciones-dijo Jia Li

-Nunca hacen eso-dijo Alex preocupado

-Creo que alguien nos vio-dijo Jia Li

-Interare que vayamos lo antes posible para alla-dijo Alexander colgando el telefono.

Mecio un poco a Andrea para que se despertara, y le dijo que se quedara despierto, luego se lo fue a decir a los demas, todos fueron recojiendo sus cosas y , despues de encontrar a Charlotte y Erik en un armario, algo un poco traumatico para Axel, salieron del local y se dirigieron al Gakuen, fueron ayudando a pasar a los que estaban mas borrachos, todos dentro se separaron para irse a las habitaciones, Alexander iba con Andrea mirando a todos lado para no ser descubiertos, ya cerca de su puerta se relajaron, pero en ella los estaban esperando unos chicos de sexto curso.

-Por fin se dignan a venir-dijo un chico con rasgos asiaticos

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?-pregunto Alexander poniendo a Andrea detras suyo

-Somos de la brigada escolar del Gakuen, y hemos hecho una revision a vuestras habitaciones-dijo el otro chico-el director os espera-

Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho del director, se habian metido en un lio, en uno bien grande, no solo habian salido de la escuela entre semana, se habian escedido del toque de queda y habian bebido alcohol, iban a estar castigados todo el resto del curso, porque a Germania a la hora de poner castigos no le temblaba la mano.

Llegaron al despacho donde todos los alumnos de tercero esperaban al igual que ellos el castigo, los chicos que acompañaban a Andrea y Alexander se fueron dejando a los niños solos

-¿Crees que el abuelo Germania se enfadara?-pregunto Andrea

-Tu abuelos siempre esta enfadado-dijo Azad

-Nunca le echamos cuenta al BFTJ ¿porque se lo hemos hecho hoy?-dijo Amadeus

-Porque somos idiotas-dijo Angelo

-Bueno vosotros tres, decidnos que pasara-dijo Albert mirando a Akos, Charlotte y Alexander

-¿Porque nosotros?-pregunto Charlotte

-Porque sois los expertos en esto de los castigos-dijo Erik sonriendo

-La ultima vez que hicimos esto fueron un mes de trabajo en el Gakuen y mes y medio sin salir ¿no?-dijo Alexander

-Si creo que si, pero la anterior fueron dos meses sin salir-dijo Akos

-Depende en gran medida de su humor-dijo Charlotte

-Da igual lo que diga, teneis que estar callados y con cara de arrepentimiento-dijo Alexander

-Sois unos expertos da~ze-dijo Xen

Germania salio de su despacho, se le veia muy enfadado, si fuese legal estaban seguro que los abandonaba en el bosque solo con un palo para que aprendieran la leccion pero eso le traeria problemas con los padres y con la proteccion de menores, aunque los chicos no eran estrictamente lo que se dice menores.

Los chicos aguantaron durante dos horas y media una bronca que parecia eterna, por fin suspiro y termino la bronca, ahora tocaba el castigo, Germania sabia perfectamente de quien o quienes en este caso habia sido la idea, pero habia otros que era la primera vez, asi que seria misericordioso por una vez

-Bien, vuestros castigo sera solo una semana de trabajos y tres semanas son salir-dijo Germania, todos suspiraron alivados pensaban que seria mas-excepto Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt Hédeváry y Bragiski que seran tres semanas de trabajos y un mes sin-

-¿Que?¿y eso porque?-dijeron los nombrados

-Porque seguro que no me equivoco si digo que esto fue idea vuestra ¿cierto?-dijo Germania, los tres chicos se miraron entre si, si habia sido idea de ellos-ademas, vosotros sois reincidentes, es normal que vuestro castigo sea mas largo, como ioga alguna queja os duplicare el castigo-

Los tres se quedaron callados, no querian un doble castigo, una vez se quejaron y les toco trabajar el triple.

-De todas formas, llamare a vuestros padres-dijo Germania- ya podeis iros-

Todos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, no iban a dormir mucho esa noche, de todas maneras acordaron para mañana una reunion urgente, tenian que averiguar quien los habia visto.

Todos estaban reunidos en el almacen, todos tenian la misma duda en la mente, ¿quien se habia chivado? Los alumnos del Gakuen tienen una norma no escrita, si ven a alguien saltandose una norma, no dicen nada porque puede ser que cuando tu te la saltes, él te vea, y luego estaba esos chicos la brigada escolar, nunca habian oido nada parecido.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Angelo

-Yo tengo informacion sobre las brigadas esas-dijo Amadeus

-Habla entonces-dijo Albert

-Segun parece se creo hace poco con el objetivo de bajar el bandalismo en la escuela-dijo Amadeus-eso me ha dicho Roma, pero despues he ido a preguntar a Gizelle Beilschmidt, hermana de Akos y me ha dicho que en teoria eso es cierto pero que segun parece nosotros no les caemos bien, por eso hicieron esa revision de habitaciones tan repentina-

-¿Porque no les caemos bien?-pregunto Andrea-yo ni siquiera los conozco-

-Yo tampoco conozco a esos bastardos-dijo Angelo

-Bueno, pues tenemos una mision de espionaje-dijo Maria Alejandra-y los mejores espias eran los sovieticos-

-Si es cierto sale en multitud de peliculas-dijo Carlos

-Y tenemos a los hijos de la union sovietica aqui mismo-dijo Akos

-Si, seguro que los han entrenado para ser espias-dijo Pedro

Aurele, Alexander, Jia Li y Irina se reunieron en un rincon murmurando cosas.

-Nos han descubierto-dijo Jia Li llorando

-Tipo que ¿tenemos que tomarnos las pastillitas de suicidio esas?-dijo Aurele

-¿Porque no los matamos a ellos mejor?-dijo Irina sacando su puñal

-No nos precipitemos, solo tienen una teoria, no tienen pruebas-dijo Alexander

-Los mejores espias son los ingleses-dijo Albert

-Dejad de decir tonterias, eso solo son peliculas-dijo Erik

Todos se rieron de las tonterias que habian dicho momentos antes, los eslavos suspiraron aliviados, no tendrian que tragarse esas pastillas, ni matar a nadie

-De todas maneras hay que investigar-dijo Sayumi

-Es la hora del castigo asi que mejor vamonos-dijo Albert

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Ariadonechaan: **Charlotte y Erik son muy lindos en verdad :D, si esas escenas hubieran estado muy bien XD

**Misaki-chu: **pobre Albert iba a morir sin hacerlo con Akos XD, menos mal que no se perdio Akos sino Hungria lo mata XD

**Laila456789:** nadie se imagino que Akos terminara con él :D

**AliceIggyKirkland: **si los semes se tuvieron que enfrentar a sus ukes (unos ukes terribles) XD.

**Sakura Kagamine:** menos mal que el oso no les hizo nada, sino hubiera terminado siendo tu abrigo XD, si Dinamarca no fuera una nacion ya hubiera muerto hace mucho, mucho tiempo, entre Suecia y Noruega se lo hubieran cargado XD, el teatro se representara muy pronto :D, pero no te deprimas seguro que volveras a ver a Georgia y podeis tomar cafe juntos y hablar *se va al rinco emo y la saca de ahi, animandola*

Merece review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 16:

Toda la clase de tercero se encontraba pintando el gimnasio, ese seria su trabajo como castigo, todos llebaban puesto unos monos, azules o rojos, y pañuelos en la cabeza, aunque era un castigo la verdad que se lo estaban pasando bien, las risas inpregnaba el gimnasio; en un lado se encontraba Charlotte, Erik, Albert, Akos, Alexander y Andrea pintando, Andrea se encontraba sobre los hombros de Alexander pintando las partes altas donde no llegaba, parecia muy feliz y Alexander de haber sido otra la situacion tambien estaria feliz por tener a Andrea asi pero se encontraba nervioso y miraba a los lados continuamente como si no quisiera encontrarse con alguien.

-¿Que te pasa Alexander? Llevas todo el dia nervioso-dijo Charlotte

-Pareces que evitas a alguien-dijo Akos

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo-dijo Alexander

-¿A quien estas evitando?-pregunto Erik

-A Kali-chan-dijo Alexander

-¿Kalingrado? Si es inofensiva-dijo Akos

-Tu no la conoces enfadada, es temible-dijo Alexander recorriendole un escalofrio por la espada

-¿Y por que la evitas?-pregunto Albert

-Me dijo que como me volvieran a castigar me iba a enterar-dijo Alexander

-Hola Kali-chan-saludo Andrea

Alexander miro hacia atras asustado

-Ka-kalingrado-dijo Alexander

-Hola Andrea-dijo Kalingrado sonriendo un poco.

Cojio a Andrea y lo bajo de los hombros de Alexander, luego miro a Sasha

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije si te volvian a pillar saltandote las normas, Alexander Nicolas?-dijo Kalingrado acto seguido le cojio de la oreja

-Ay duele, duele,duele, suelta-dijo Alexander quejandose

-Me lo llevo un ratito-dijo Kalingrado tirando de la oreja de Alex

Los demas se quedaron mirando como Kalingrado se llevaba al pobre Alexander de la oreja.

-Creo que no volvera en un rato-dijo Akos volviendo a pintar la pared

-Kali-chan debia de estar muy enfadada, nunca llama a Sasha Alexander y mucho menos seguido de su segundo nombre-dijo Andrea que miraba preocupado por donde se habian ido Tresa y Sasha.

-Seguro que vuelve pronto-dijo Albert

Despues de tres cuartos de hora, Alexander volvio y traia un aura depresiva con él, cuando se le preguntaba que que le habia pasado solo murmuraba "cuchillos, demonio de siberia, enfandar nunca mas" y ahi se terminaba su respuesta, Andrea lo estuvo besando a cada oportunidad que tenia y poco a poco Alexander fue recuperando su actitud normal.

-Ahora que Braginski se ha recuperado-dijo Albert-¿Que vamos a hacer con esa brigada?-

-Pues no lo se, debemos investigar-dijo Erik poniendose serio pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, terminaron la hora de castigo que tenian y se dispusieron a irse, todos miraron el gimnasio, suspiraron, todavia les quedaba mucho trabajo, todos se fueron a las habitaciones, en la habitacion de Sasha y Andrea, Alexander acababa de salir de la ducha e iba solo con unos boxer por la habitacion y con el pelo mojado, Andrea se le quedo viendo un rato, no podia creer que Sasha pudiera estar tan...tan... sexy solo con eso puesto, la ultima que le puso tanto fue cuando perdio la apuesta y tuvo que vestirse de sirvienta

_Flash Back_

Sasha habia perdido la apuesta y tenia que acarrear con las consecuencias, Andrea le esperaba en la cama mientras Alex se cambiaba en el servicio

-¿De verdad me tengo que vestir asi? -dijo Alex desde dentro del baño

-Sii, perdiste Sasha, tienes que hacerlo-dijo Andrea por quinta vez en la tarde

-Esta bien-dijo Sasha saliendo por fin del baño

Andrea se le quedo mirando, llevaba puesto un vestido de sirvienta azul oscuro, con se delantal balanco y un pañuelo tambien blanco en la cabeza, para incrementar lo lindo que estaba, estaba totalmente rojo, Andrea se fue hasta él, le iba a demostrar que él tambien podia ser el seme si queria, lo beso con dulzura y lo puso en la cama, Sasha se dejaba hacer, sino Andrea no hubiera podido ni moverlo del sitio, con Sasha abajo, Andrea le empezo a besar el cuello, fue subiendo hasta dar con el punto debil de Sasha, le mordio el lobulo de la oreja y Sasha solto un gemido de placer, poco a poco le fue metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda.

-Eres tan lindo Sasha-le susurro en la oreja Andrea a Alexander

_Fin Flash Back_

Andrea se sacudio el recuerdo de la cabeza, no queria ponerse a recordar eso ahora, cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo, cuando los abrio se encontro con unos ojos verdes violaceos observandolo

-¿Te pasa algo Andrea?-pregunto Sasha-Estas rojo como un tomate-

-No me pasa nada-dijo Andrea muy rojo

-¿De verdad?¿quieres algo?-dijo Alexander

-Si, quiero algo-dijo Andrea rodeando el cuello de Alexander con los brazos-A ti-

Alexander sonrio, Andrea podia ver el deseo en los de Alexander, este lo beso muy despacio adquieriendo velocidad cuando lo tumbo sobre la cama, al contrario de aquel recuerdo, Andrea se encontraba abajo y ninguno llevaba vestido, Sasha le quito la camisa y empezo a besarlo por todo el cuello, Alexander tambien sabia el punto debil de Andrea, ademas de su rizo, si mordia suavemente una parte de su cuello, Andrea soltaria un gemido, lo dejo para lo ultimo, Alexander siguio besando a Andrea, este le encantaba cuando Sasha dejaba salir su lado latino, su lado apasionado, lo veia en sus ojos, veia que lo queria ver complacido, y sabia que el rusoespañol tenia muchos recursos para conseguir eso, se lo habia enseñado Charlotte y ademas lo llevaba en la sangre.

-_Я люблю тебя_-le dijo Alexander en el oído a Andrea produciéndole un escalofrío.

-_Ti amo, Ich liebe dich_-dijo Andrea

Llego la mañana siguiente, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor desayunando, Andrea se movia mas de lo habitual en el asiento, Charlotte supo en seguida lo que le habia pasado

-¿Que te pasa Andrea? Parece que te duele sentarte y por la cara que traeis los dos parece que ha sido una noche movidita-dijo Charlotte sonriendo maliciosamente

Ese comentario hizo que andrea se sonrojara y que Alexander se atragantara con el desayuno.

-Dejemonos de tonterias y escuchad-dijo Amadeus-Tenemos informacion-

-¿Tu de donde consigues la informacion?-pregunto Azad

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo Amadeus -Segun parece el jefe de esa brigada es el hijo de Iran e Irak, va a sexto ¿alguno lo conoce?-

-No-dijeron todos

-Pues le caemos mal, a él y a toda la brigada que en su totalidad esta formada por paises arabes-

-¿Que tiene de malo que sean paises arabes?-pregunto Azad

-No lo digo por eso Azad y lo sabes-dijo Amadeus-lo digo porque a lo mejor nos daba una pista eso ¿recordais que vuestros padres les hicieran algo?-

Todos las miradas se dirigieron a Albert, su padre le habia declarado la guerra a Irak hacia tiempo y se habia metido en conflictos por esa zona

-¿Que mirais?-dijo molesto Albert

Todos le dejaron de mirar

-Pero eso solo explicaria lo de Jones ¿y el resto?-dijo Alexander

-Bueno tu madre tambien participo en esa guerra ¿no?-dijo Erik

-Solo envio tropas sanitarias-aclaro Alex

-Entonces, manos a la obra, el BFTJ, ira a la habitacion 43 e investigara-dijo Amadeus

-¿De quien es esa habitacion?-pregunto Charlotte

-De Ali Ahmadinejad-dijo Amadeus que al ver las caras de los tres aclaro-el jefe de esa banda-

-ahhhhh-dijeron los tres

-Pues lo dejamos en vuestras manos-dijo Albert

-Mucha suerte-dijo Axel

-Ve~ que os vaya bien-dijo Andrea

-Mejor que sacais algi, bastardos-dijo Angelo

Todos se fueron dejando a los tres chicos solos, entonces cayeron en algo, le habian dejado el muerto a ellos

-Se han largado y nos han dejado el marron ¿verdad?-dijo Charlotte

-Malditos, ¿como se atreven a dejar al awesome yo asi?-dijo Akos

-Que la maldicion rusa caiga sobre ellos-dijo Alexander-excepto a Andrea-

Los chicos suspiraron y se pusieron en marcha, la habitacion estaba bastante alejada de las de ellos, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Charlotte le paso una horquilla a Alexander y este abrio la puerta en un momento, los tres pasaron a dentro, vieron que era una habitacion muy ordenada, los tres miraron por los cajones para ver si encontraban algo dejandolo todo como lo habian encontrado

-Chicos mirad lo que he encontrado-dijo Charlotte con una carpeta en las manos

Akos y Alexander se acercaron a ella, miraron la carpeta, tenia muchas fotos, habia de ellos, de chicos de primero, de sexto, en general de todos los cursos, luego miraron unos papeles con numeros

-¿esto es lo que parece ser?-dijo Akos

-Son pagos, pagos de los clubs, de casi todos-dijo Alexander

-Excepto de futbol, musica, carpinteria, fotografia y magia-dijo Charlotte

-Tampoco esta el de lucha ni el del yaoi-dijo Akos

-En ninguno que nosotros estemos tiene factura-dijo Alexander extrañado

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Akos

Los tres escucharon ruidos fuera, dejaron la carpeta en su sitio y miraron a todos lados para esconderse

-Al armario-señalo Akos

-Pero si a vosotros no os costo nada salir de él, ¿porque vais a entrar?-dijo Charlotte bromeando

Akos y Alexander la miraron muy mal

-No entres si no quieres-dijo Alexander casi metido en el armario-¿sabias que las mujeres en los paises arabes no tienen derechos? Si te quedas fueras, creo que podian hacerte cualquier cosa-

-¿A que esperais para meteros dentro?-dijo Charlotte apurada

Los tres se quedaron dentro del armario, y cerraron la puerta, estaba un poco justo para los tres

-Quita tu pie de mis costillas Chalotte-dijo Akos

-Lo intento pero no hay sitio-dijo Charlotte

-Deja de moveros, este es el sitio que hay y dudo que este armario tenga Narnia dentro-dijo Alexander

-Callaos-susurro Akos

Los tres escucharon como se abria la puerta, habia dos personas, escucharon como una de ellas se sentaba en la cama mientras la otra permanecia de pie

-No entiendo porque te preocupan tanto esos crios Ali-dijo uno de los chicos

-Por ser quienes son-dijo el tal Ali

-Son solo unos chicos de tercero-dijo el chico

-No son solo unos chicos de tercero Mohamed-dijo Ali-en esa clase, estan los hijos de las potencias mundiales-

-¿y?-dijo Mohamed

-Eres un poco corto Mohamed-dijo Ali-los clubs donde ellos estan se niegan a pagar porque se sienten protegidos con ellos alli-

-¿te refieres al incidente ese? Si no fue nada-dijo Mohamed

-Si fue, el chico danesnoruego, lanzo a un chico de sexto a volar en el club de lucha cuando uno de nosotros les fue a pedir el pago-dijo Ali

-Bueno, Mustafa no tendria que haber pegado a ese chico, sino no hubiera salido volando-dijo Mohamed

-Hizo lo que tenia que hacer-dijo Ali

Los tres chicos oyeron caminar por la habitacion al que estaba levantado, los tres recordaron esa historia de Erik, se lo habia contado pero no les habia dicho lo del pago, supusieron que Erik solo golpeo a ese chico por golpear a un compañero.

-Ademas a habido otras veces, la mujer suecofinlandesa, saco a rastras del taller de carpinteria a otro chico que fue a cobrar el pago, la chicas del yaoi ese, casi mandan al hospital a otro, el suecofinlandes tambien echo del club a otro, cuando fueron al de musica, el suizoaustriaco los apunto con una escopeta, al de futbol ni nos acercamos.

Se produjo un silencio en la sala

-Debemos demostrar al Gakuen que los que mandan somos nosotros y no ellos, debemos hacerle ver que ellos tambien deben someterse a nosotros-dijo Ali

-¿Como piensas hacer eso?-dijo Mohamed

-No lo se todavia, esos chicos son las proximas potencias mundiales y andan por el instituto como si les pertenecieran-dijo Ali-debemos bajarles los humos-

-Yo los veo bastantes simpaticos, el otro dia el chinocoreano me dejo dinero en la cafeteria-dijo Mohamed

-Callate-dijo Ali-Debemos hacer que le aunmenten el castigo a estadounidenseingles o al rusoespañol-

Akos y Charlotte miraron a Alexander

-¿Porque a ellos dos?-pregunto Mohamed

-Sencillo, ¿quienes son las mayores potencias mundiales?-dijo Ali-Rusia y Estados Unidos, si ellos caen, el resto de personas veran que los que mandamos somo nosotros y nos pagaran-

-¿y por quien empezamos?-dijo Mohamend

-Por el ruso-dijo Ali

Mohamed debio de poner una cara de desconcierto porque enseguida oyeron una aclaracion

-¿Que toman los rusos en grandes cantidades?-dijo Ali

-Vodka-dijo Mohamed

-¿Y quien tendra botellas de ese licor? Exacto el ruso, y tener alcohol en el instituto esta prohibido-dijo Ali

-Eres muy listo Ali-dijo Mohamed

-Por algo soy el jefe-dijo Ali

Los tres dentro del armario oyeron como los dos salian de la habitacion, poco a poco fueron saliendo del armario

-Por eso le caemos mal-dijo Charlotte-porque no nos sometemos ante nadie-

-Segun parece es eso-dijo Akos

-Debes deshacerte del vodka Alexander-dijo Charlotte

-Tira tu las botellas de vino, no te joroba-dijo Alexander-¿sabes lo que cuesta traer esas botellas hasta aqui en la maleta? Mi padre tiene un olfato muy fino si al vodka se refiere-

-O las tiras o te castigaran y Kalingrado volvera a enfadarte contigo-dijo Akos

-Vale, lo hare-dijo Alexander sacando su movil y mandandole un mensaje a Andrea

_Andrea:_

_Deshazte del vodka que esta escondido debajo de la cama, luego te explicare el porque, date prisa_

_Te ama_

_Alexander_

-Ya esta mandado-dijo Alexander

-Cojamos la carpeta-dijo Akos-van a intentar pillarnos pero no saben que nosotros les pillaremos a ellos, kesesese-dijo Akos

-Eso nadie se mete con la clase de tercero si el bad friend trio junior puede evitarlo-dijo Charlotte

-Venga cojamos la carpeta y vayamonos-dijo Alexander

Miro el movil y vio un mensaje de Andrea

_Alexander:_

_Ya esta hecho, pero no entiendo el porque, si a ti te encanta esa bebida_

_Te ama _

_Andrea_

Alexander guardo un minuto de silencio por el vodka derramado sin llegar a ser ingerido, si su padre lo supiera le echaria una buena bronca por tirarlo.

Los tres salieron de la habitacion y la dejaron tal y como la habian encontrado, se dirigieron a la direccion a mostrarle la carpeta y su contenido a Germania

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitacion de Aurele y Irina, la razon era muy sencilla, Irina, como digna hija de Estonia habia conseguido entrar en la red de camaras del instituto y ahora mismo estaban viendo en directo a la Brigada escolar siendo sermoneados por Germania y Roma, los dos se veian muy enfadados, de pronto Ali habla.

-Es injusto, si lo hubieran hecho ellos no estariais asi-dijo este

-¿Piensas que ellos lo tienen mas facil que tu?-dijo Roma

-Claro son los hijos de las potencias del mundo-dijo Ali

-Ellos llevan mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, este instituto es su refugio, los gobiernos del mundo estan encima de ellos, diciendoles lo que deben y no deben hacer casi todo el tiempo, estan encima de ellos por si se equivocan en la mas minima cosa, porque como tu dices, son las potencias del futuro y los hijos de las potencias actuales, y desde que nacieron ya tenian escrito como debian comportarse y no estoy negando que tu vida sea facil Ali, pero la de ellos tampoco-dijo Germania

Todos en la habitacion se quedaron callados, todos sabian lo que era estar presionados por los gobiernos internacionales para que hicieran esto o lo otro, si cometian un erros toda la prensa internacional se les echaba encima, ellos debian aguantar dos jefes, el de su madre y el de su padre, y si era demasiado lioso a veces, volvieron a mirar a la pantalla, cuando termino la bronca se fueron sentando por la habitacion

-No pongais esas caras-dijo Axel

-Es verdad, al fin y al cabo, Germania nos ha quitado el castigo por descubrir un caso de corrupcion en el Gakuen-dijo Azad

-Es que somos los mejores, kesesese-dijo Akos

-Cierto, no lo habriais conseguido si no llega a ser por el BFTJ-dijo Charlotte

-Admitirlo, nosotros hemos sido la clave-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Tienen razon, han sido ellos despues de todo-dijo Sayumi

-Cambiando de tema-aru-dijo Xen-mañana se estrena la obra de teatro da~ze-

-Si y vendran todos nuestros padres-dijo Maria Alejandra

-Veremos si no se forma la tercera guerra mundial-dijo Carlos

Poco a poco todos los chicos se fueron iendo hacia sus habitaciones

Andrea y Alexander estaban tumbados en la cama, Andrea abrazaba a Sasha, estaba pensando en los chicos de la brigada escolar

-¿Que te pasa Andrea?-dijo Alexander

-Solo pensaba en esos chicos-dijo Andrea-seguro que no han tenido una vida facil-

-No, seguro que no-dijo Alexander-pero eso no justifica lo que han hecho, nosotros tampoco hemos tenido una vida facil y no hacemos esas cosas-

-Tienes razon-dijo Andrea acercandose mas a Alexander

Este le beso en los labios suavemente

-Alexander, ¿repetimos lo de anoche?-dijo Andrea

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Prussian AwesomeGirls: **Si la parte de los espias sovieticos fue muy graciosa XD

**AliceIggyKirkland:** si siempre tiene que haber un aguafiestas por algun lado XD

**Misaki-chu:** si los descubrieron pero ellos no lo sabran nunca XD.

**Catiih:** si la idea de las canciones de eurovision se me vino escuchando la cancion ganadora de este año, me imagine a Andrea cantandola y dije esto lo tengo que poner :D.

**Kattha:** tranquila no creo que nadie te vaya a matar :D, eso ya paso en la fiesta de halloween (capitulo 6), antes de que Sasha y Andrea salieran juntos.

**Sakura Kagamine:** yo tampoco me imagino a Sasha contando por España, seria raro, me lo imagino mas cantando como Rusia XD, ya ves lo que se traian entre manos esos chicos, una banda de sobornos, pero al final los han cojido :D, la obre se estrenara en el siguiente capitulo (wiii, por fin) y traera malos recuerdos entre los presentes, al final no ha hecho falta matar a nadie porque no los han descubiertos, porque se creian que era una broma XD, pronto volveras a ver a Georgia, pero no me mires asi que das miedo TT_TT, XD.

**Yume16misaki:** me alegro que te guste la historia, y como ves al final han pillado a los chicos que los entregaron a Germania :D

Merece review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 17:

Era el dia del estreno y todos estaban muy nerviosos, ninguno queria que estallase la guerra en el auditorio del instituto, cosa que parecia que Bulgaria parecia no entender, le quitaba importancia.

-Ya somos todos grandecitos para molestarnos con cosas asi-dijo Bulgaria

-Pero si la semana pasada os disteis de ostias por que no os ponias de acuerdo en que pedir para comer, che-dijo Maria Alejandra

Bulgaria se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a los niños preocupados.

-¿Que pasara si nuestros padres se enfadan?-dijo Sayumi, sabeedora de que su padre siempre llevaba la katana encima

-Nada, solo que se declararan la tercera guerra mundial y se mataran entre ellos-dijo ironicamente Akos

Todos estuvieron probandose los trajes que les correspondian, con Alexander Charlotte tuvo un problema estetico, era demasiado rubio para España, la mayoria no tenia ese problema, Angelo tambien era rubio pero al ser oscuro podia pasar por un castaño claro con la luz indicada, pero el pelo de Alexander era rubio, demasiado rubio y no podria convertirse en el castaño oscuro de España ni con toda la iluminacion del mundo

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Alexander

-Lo unico que se me ocurre es ensuciarte el pelo con algo-dijo Charlotte-¿porque tuviste que nacer tan rubio?-

-Perdona por no elegir mis genes-dijo Alexander-no me importa que lo ensucies mientras se pueda quitar rapidamente-

-Hollin-dijo Charlotte

-El hollin es negro ¿no?-dijo Alexander

-Si pero es mejor negro que tan rubio-dijo Charlotte

-Pues problema solucionado-dijo Alexander sonriendo-¿Como te va con las damas?-

-Estan dentro probandose sus vestidos-dijo Charotte sonriendo-chicas, salid ya-

-¿porque tenemos que vertirnos asi, bastarda?-dijo Angelo desde dentro de otra habitacion.

-Por tambien teneis que hacer de vuestras madres, que en vuestro caso son mujeres-dijo Charlotte

-Salid ya u os sacare a rastras-dijo Alexander con una camara de fotos en la mano

Angelo y Akos salieron vestidos como sus madres, Alexander se harto de hacer fotos en un momento y Charlotte se cayo al suelo de la risa

-Se ven muy lindos-dijo Gizelle

-Deberias hacer tu de mama y no yo-dijo Akos muy rojo

-Yo no participo en la obra-dijo Gizelle mirando a su hermano-mirad quien viene conmigo-

De detras suyo salio Andrea vestido de sirvienta, Alexander se tuvo que tapar la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal inminente, cuando se recupero de la impresion, cojio a Andrea en brazos y se lo llevo corriendo murmurando cosas como "ser uno con el reino rusoespañol"

-¿Porque has vestido asi a Andrea?-pregunto Charlotte

-Porque asi iniciaremos la obra, él saldra y situara la guerra-dijo Gizelle emocionada

Por fin empezaron a venir los padres y a sentarse en las butacas, los chicos se habian asegurado que dejaran todas las armas en la entrada, no querian que se mataran en mitad del salon.

Todos los alumnos estaban vestidos y listos para salir, estaban repasando algunas lines cuando llego Kalingrado con su inseparable camara, lo grababa todo, llego hasta donde se encontraban Alexander vestido con el uniforme militar de su padre y Charlotte vestida con el de Francia.

-Chicos, estais geniales-dijo Kalingrado camara en mano

-_У меня есть, чтобы избавиться от этой камеры __(tengo que deshacerme de esa cámara)_-dijo Alexander

-¿Que has dicho Sasha? Lo has murmurado en un ruso muy rápido-dijo Kalingrado

-Que que bien que estés aquí-dijo Alexander

Empezó a sonar un sonido parecido a una radio y Tresa se saco un walkie-talkie de un bolsillo y se puso a escuchar los sonidos que emitía

-Entendido, se lo diré-dijo Tresa-Sasha, tu madre dice que mucha suerte y que lo hagas muy bien-

-¿Llevas un walkie?-pregunto atónita Charlotte

-Pues claro-dijo Tresa sonriendo y se fue a grabar a otra parte

-Kalingrado cada vez viene mas preparada-dijo Akos sorprendido

Por fin, todos los países asistentes a la obra estaban sentados en sus asientos, había multitud de cámaras por todos lados, y todos los actores estaban vestidos para dar lugar a la primera guerra,se abrió el telón y salio Andrea con su vestido de sirvienta

-Hola a todos los presentes, espero que les guste nuestra función porque nos hemos esforzado mucho en prepararla-dijo Andrea sonriendo-Las guerras representadas serán las de los siglos XIX y XX-

Alexander no escucho la segunda parte del discurso de su novio, había sufrido una hemorragia nasal

-A tu hijo le ha dado una hemorragia nasal, mi sol-dijo Ivan con la pequeña Yelena en brazos

-Es normal, Ivan, es que Andrea es tan fusososo-dijo Antonio con Teresa en brazos

Ya con un Alexander recuperado, empezaron la obra, los primeros en salir fueron los asiáticos, representando la guerra del opio, todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba hasta los actores, China miraba muy mal a Inglaterra desde donde estaba recordando esos años y si no fuera porque Corea le aguanto le hubiera dado con su wok, ¿como le dejaron pasar con eso? Pensaron todos los actores de la obra, después fueron las guerras napoleónicas, ahí tuvo que salir mucho Charlotte, en una escena salia ella en lo que parecía una sala tomando un poco de vino, cuando Alexander, representando a su madre entro en la escena

-Francia ¿que es esto?-dijo Alexander mostrandole un papel

-El contrato que firmamos para invadir Portugal, _mon ami_-dijo Charlotte

-Exacto, entonces ¿porque me estas invadiendo a mi?-dijo Alexander mostrándose enfadado

-No se a que te refieres _Espagne_-dijo Charlotte

-Tus tropas están por toda mi territorio, Napoleón ha hecho que mis reyes abdiquen en su hermano Jose-dijo Alexander-!me estas invadiendo, gabacho de mierda!-

España se quedo impresionado por lo verídico de la obra, esas fueron sus palabras exactas dichas a Francis, el cual estaba por detrás temblando un poco, rezando para que su amigo no se enfadase.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Tus ejércitos tienen ordenes de no atacar al mio, y aunque lo hicieran, tu país esta de capa caída, _mon ami_, no podrías contra mi imperio-dijo Charlotte sonriendo cruelmente

Alexander cojio a Charlotte por la chaqueta con suavidad, aunque no dudaba que su madre lo hizo con toda su fuerza, y la puso contra la pared

-Has cometido el peor error de tu vida Francia, te acordaras del día que desafiaste al país del sol-dijo Alexander, después soltó a su amiga y se fue.

La siguiente escena era un despacho, Francia esta con la cabeza entre las manos, negando con la cabeza

-¿Como ha podido pasar esto? Si hasta hace unos años lo tenia todo-dijo Charlotte lamentándose-¿Cual fue la caída de mi imperio?-

En ese momento entro Alexander, sonriendo con superioridad

-¿Que quieres _Espagne_?-dijo Charlotte volviéndose a sentar

-Solo te venia a decir algo-dijo Alexander acercándose a Charlotte y susurrándole a la oreja-Te lo dije-

El telon se cerro, Antonio miro a Francis y le sonrió, produciendole a Francia un escalofrió.

El telon se volvió a abrir y ahora tocaba la guerra de independencia griega, Darien hacia de Grecia mientras Azad hacia de Turquía, estos a solo miraban a sus hijos sin dirigirse la palabra, había sido un duro golpe para ellos esa guerra pero al final consiguieron estar juntos, aunque a veces no lo demostraban.

La siguiente guerra fue la guerra del pacifico que fue Perú y Bolivia contra Chile, María Alejandra interpretaba a su madre mientras Pedro hacia de Bolivia y Carlos de Perú, entre los países latinos se empezaron a mirar mal recordando esa guerra.

La ultima guerra que se represento antes de hacer un descanso fue las guerras de la independencia de sudamerica, España lloro recordando eso, y mucho, pero sus hijos sudamericanos le dieron ánimos y abrazos

-Nosotros te seguimos queriendo papi Toño-dijo México

-Si, sentimos haberte hecho sufrir pero lo teníamos que hacer-dijo Argentina

-Lo entiendo mis niños, hicisteis lo que teníais que hacer, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo Antonio abrazando a sus hijos latinoamericanos.

Dieron descanso, y los padres suspiraron un poco para relajarse, de pronto se oyó un grito desde detrás del escenario

-Te voy a matar Jones-dijo Alexander

-Mas quisieras Braginski-dijo Albert-¿Que haces con ese pico?-

-Voy a ver si hay neuronas en ese cerebro de hamburguesa tuyo-dijo Alexander

Ivan cojio el walkie y puso la frecuencia de Tresa

-Kalingrado ¿están ensayando la guerra fría?-pregunto Rusia

-No, se están intentando matar el uno al otro-dijo Kalingrado-Va ganando Sasha-

-Ahhh, era eso, vale-dijo Rusia cortando la conversación

-¿Que pasa Ivan?-pregunto Inglaterra preocupado por los gritos

-Nada, mi Sasha esta intentando matar a vuestro hijo-dijo Ivan mientras hacia mimos a Yelena que sonreía mucho

-Ahh, vale, solo era eso-dijo Antonio haciendo reír a Teresa

Inglaterra y USA se miraron asustados, Alexander era la viva imagen de sus padres, quizás quisiera terminar lo que sus padres no hicieron

-No te preocupes Albert, el héroe te salvara-dijo USA levantándose pero antes de que pudiera acercarse oyeron de nuevo voces

-No te preocupes Albert, aquí esta el awesome yo para salvarte del ruso loco-dijo Akos

-¿Que has dicho prusiano?-dijo Alexander con un aura oscura que se veía desde las butacas

De pronto solo se oyeron dos sartenazos y se acabo la discursion

-He trabajado mucho en los trajes para que los estropeéis-dijo Gizelle.

Después de eso, la obra pudo continuar tranquilamente, la siguiente guerra fue la ruso-japonesa, Alexander y Sayumi estuvieron muy bien, sus respectivos padres no se dijeron nada, mejor callar que pelear, después vino la revolución rusa y la guerra civil china, después vino la primera guerra mundial, en el escenario estaban por un lado Akos, vestido como su madre, lo cual hizo que la obra fuera mas amena, Azad que no podía mirar a Akos sin echarse a reír y Andrea y por el otro estaban Charlotte, Angelo vestido como Bélgica, Alexander, Darien, María Alejandra, haciendo de USA, Albert y Sayumi, esta parte fue mas rápida para poder meter mas trama a la segunda guerra mundial que fue mas larga, la siguiente a esta fue la guerra civil española, Alexander suspiro antes de salir al escenario, estaba preocupado por su madre, Antonio no era capaz de hablarle de ese tema sin que se le saltasen las lagrimas, miro al escenario y salio, la escena se dividía en dos, una parte era una casa española mientras la otra era la casa francesa, Alexander fue decidido hasta la mesa la cual tenia un teléfono, lo cojio y hizo que marcaba, los de efecto de sonido hicieron una llamada, entonces del otro lado del escenario salio Charlotte con el traje militar de su padre

-Alo, aquí Francis-dijo Charlotte

-Francis, tienes que mandarme armas-dijo Alexander

-Lo siento España pero no puedo-dijo Charlotte

-¿Como que no puedes Francia?-dijo Alexander-Tenemos un acuerdo de 1931 que dice que me debes mandar armas-

-He firmado un pacto de no intervención, lo siento-dijo Charlotte

-¿No me vas a ayudar?-dijo Alexander haciéndose el sorprendido

-No-dijo Charlotte-es mas tengo que cerrar la frontera-

-No puedes cerrarla, nos vas a encerrar aquí-dijo Alexander iba a continuar cuando oyó algo en el publico, vio que su madre estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando

Antonio había salido al servicio un momento, le dejo a Teresa a Ivan, cuando volvió vio que la guerra que estaban interpretando era la suya, y no pudo evitar sobreponer esa obra con sus recuerdos, recuerdos de esa llamada de ayuda que hizo a Francis y que resulto rechazada, produciendole 40 años de dictadura y silencio, se arrodillo en el suelo llorando, recordando cada cosa en la guerra

-¿Mama?-dijo Alexander con la intención de salir del escenario

Rusia contemplo la escena y se fue a levantar para consolar a su esposo, cuando Francis se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de Antonio, arrullandolo.

-Lo siento Antonio, lo siento-dijo Francia mientras consolaba a Antonio-siento no haberte ayudado, fui un idiota, si te hubiera ayudado quizás..-

Antonio solo lloraba en el pecho de Francis, el tema de la guerra había sido un tema tabú entre los dos, cuando Antonio salio de la dictadura estaba tan feliz que no quiso estropear ese momento y Francia no quería hacer recordar a España nada.

Charlotte y Alexander se miraron, y sonrieron un poco, quizá esa obra también sirviera para cicatrizar viejas heridas y pedir perdón por las idioteces hechas, terminaron la escena y Alexander salio disparado hacia su madre, que seguía en los brazos de Francia pero ya no lloraba

-Ese pacto no sirvió de nada España, cada cual hizo lo que le dio la gana, debí de convencer a mi jefe para que hiciera lo mismo, lo siento, de verdad-dijo Francis

-No te preocupes mas Francis, lo pasado pasado esta-dijo Antonio dirigiéndose a su hijo y abrazándolo

-Ademas, esa guerra me sirvió para conocer mejor al que seria mi esposo-dijo Antonio sonriendole a Ivan, este se acerco a su esposo y su hijo con las dos niños en brazos.

Alexander volvió al escenario, debía darse prisa, pues debía de quitarse el hollín del pelo y ponerse el uniforme de su padre, tocaba representar la segunda guerra mundial, cuando por fin se vistió todavía estaban representando un entrenamiento de los del eje

-Enumerense-dijo Andrea intentando sonar firme

-Uno-dijo Angelo lo mas inocente posible

-Dos-dijo Sayumi

-¿No os parece que esa escena, se ve muy rara?-dijo Alexander mirando la escena

-Es que a Andrea no le pega hacer de Alemania-dijo Charlotte

-Ya esta aquí el awesome Prusia para el entrenamiento-dijo Akos entrando en escena

-Llegas tarde Prusia-dijo Andrea

-No te pongas así West-dijo Akos poniéndose al lado de Sayumi-Mira me enumero, uno-

-El uno soy yo, basta...-dijo Angelo pero interrumpió su insulto

-Decididamente esta escena es muy rara-dijo Albert

Después le toco a ellos representar una junta de los aliados, específicamente la del pico, Albert estaba muy nervioso en esa escena, no fuera a ser que Alexander se saliera del guion y le diera con el pico como ya le había dicho que haría, Alexander tenia una sonrisa malvada en la cara por ver lo nervioso que estaba Albert.

-Quizás si le hubiera dado por aquel entonces, nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho problemas-susurro Ivan a Antonio

-Tu hijo te lo agradecería-susurro Antonio riéndose

-Os estoy oyendo-dijo Arthur

-Haha, yo te protegeré Iggy-dijo Alfred levantadose

-Vosotros dos, a callar ya-dijo Suiza

-Lo siento-dijeron los anglosajones

Rusia y España solo podían reír por la situación, Yelena y Teresa solo se miraron sin comprender a sus padres.

Estaban en la ultima escena de la segunda guerra mundial, donde se decidía que hacer con los países del eje; Andrea, Akos, Angelo y Sayumi estaban arrodillados en el suelo atados de las manos mientras Alexander, Albert, María Alejandra, Charlotte y Xen discutían que hacer con ellos, a Alexander le dolía ver así a Andrea, aunque fuera de ficción, no podía verlo así, quería que esa escena pasara rápido.

-Entonces, esta decidido, el país de Prusia dejara de existir y sus territorios pasaran a Alemania y Rusia-dijo María Alejandra

-No podéis hacer eso-dijo Andrea-Si lo hacéis él desaparecerá-

-No estas en posición de objetar nada Alemania-dijo Charlotte

-Exacto, así que mantente callado-dijo Albert

-Pero entonces él...-dijo Andrea

-Dejalo West-dijo Akos-aceptare lo que sea si tu estas bien-

-_Bruder_-dijo Andrea

-¿Entonces que hacemos con Gilbert-aru?-pregunto Xen

-Me lo puedo quedar yo ¿da?-dijo Alexander

-Lo veo bien-dijo María Alejandra

-Yo también-dijo Albert

Charlotte miro a Akos y supo porque su padre tardo tanto en contestar, Prusia era su amigo, se preguntaría si estaría bien dejarlo con aquel ruso, le tocaba hablar

-Yo...yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Charlotte

-No pongo objeción-aru-dijo Xen

-Entonces me lo llevare a mi casa-dijo Alexander se acerco a Akos, lo cojio y lo levanto haciendo que este no pudiera tocar el suelo-Ahora eres mio, prusiano-

-Mas quisieras ruso-dijo Akos

-Lo siento Akos-susurro Alexander

-Solo hazlo, pero no tan fuerte como en los ensayos-susurro Akos

Alexander asintió, suspiro, esperaba no pasarse, lanzo a Akos lo mas delicadamente posible sin que se notara fuera del escenario, después salio él, tras él se cerro el telon

-Eres un bruto Alexander-dijo Akos-casi matas al awesome yo-

-Lo siento-dijo Alex desatandole las muñecas

-Ahora que lo pienso podíamos haber puesto una colchoneta-dijo Charlotte

-A buenas horas se te ocurre-dijo Akos

Alexander se acerco a Kalingrado, que estaba sentada en una de las cajas de madera que había detrás del escenario

-¿Estas bien Kali-chan?-pregunto Sasha sentándose al lado suya

-Si, solo me puse a recordar algunas cosas-dijo Kalingrado sonriendole un poco-Has estado fantástico-

-Gracias, seguro que lo podre ver luego por tu grabación-dijo Sasha

-Exacto, lo he grabado todo en video-dijo Kalingrado sonriendo mucho-Le pondré algunos efectos y quedara genial-

-Me alegro pero todavía queda algunas escenas-dijo Alexander

-¿La guerra fría?-dijo Kalingrado

-La guerra fría y una junta mundial actual-dijo Alexander-asi que prepara tu cámara-

Albert y Alexander interpretaron la guerra fría, todos los presentes a la obra notaron como la temperatura bajaba unos grados cuando llegaron a la parte de la caída de la URSS, Antonio notando lo tenso de su esposo ruso, el dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, Ivan recupero el buen humor

Por fin llegaron a la ultima escena, una junta mundial, allí estaban todos los alumnos de tercero, sentados en una mesa mientras María Alejandra, haciendo de Alfred todavía exponía su idea

-Por eso deben apoyar mi maravillosa idea-dijo María Alejandra-No aceptare opiniones contrarias-

-Apoyo la idea del señor Jones-dijo Sayumi

-Japón da tu propia opinión-dijo Amadeus

-Es la idea mas estúpida que oído en la vida-dijo Albert

-Yo estoy en desacuerdo con ambos-dijo Charlotte

-Sed todos unos conmigo ¿da?-dijo Alexander

-Sed todos unos con mi oni-san-dijo Irina

A Alexander le dio miedo Irina representado a su tía Bela.

-Deja de molestar o tu capital sera Varsovia-dijo Aurele

-Rusia-chan-dijo Jia Li abrazando a Alexander

-Fin, s´mi ´sposa-dijo Seija

-Su-san, no es el momento-dijo Axel

-Ja, te han vuelto a dar calabazas sueco-dijo Erik

-C´llat´-dijo Seija

-Los occidentales son muy ruidosos-aru-dijo Xen

-No seas pendejo Alfred, dale a Inglaterra-dijo Carlos

-Dejad de pelearos-dijo Pedro

-Despierta gato sarnoso-dijo Azad

-Dejame en paz turco-dijo Darien

-Vamos a comer ya, macho patatas-dijo Angelo

-A callar-dijo Andrea firmemente-Debéis presentar vuestra propuestas de uno en uno y con una duración de ocho minutos-

Por fin se cerro el telon, la obra había terminado, todos los padres estaban sorprendido por la ultima escena

-¿Como saben que son así las reuniones?-pregunto México

-No lo se, che-dijo Argentina

-¿Nos espían?-dijo Francia

-Puede ser-dijo Rusia

El telon se volvió a abrir dejando ver a los actores de la obra, hicieron una reverencia al publico mientras estos aplaudían, los chicos estaban muy contentos habían terminado la obra sin ningún herido en la sala.

Después de la obra algunos se quedaron limpiando el escenario, los padres se habian ido hacia un tiempo, después de despedirse de sus hijos.

-Alex todavía no me has dicho el motivo-dijo Andrea acercándose a Sasha

-El motivo de ¿que?-dijo Alex

-De tirar el vodka-dijo Andrea

-Ahh, eso, bueno eso es porque...-Alexander se interrumpió al sentir un aura maligna a su espalda

-¿Tiraste vodka?-dijo Ivan sonriendo macabramente

-_Папа __(papa)_-dijo Alexander temblando

-Ven aquí Alexander-dijo Rusia intentando coger a su hijo

-Ni de broma-dijo Alex corriendo por la sala y saliendo a los jardines

Andrea vio como Ivan salia detrás de su hijo, no le había dicho el motivo, pero seria mejor preguntárselo luego

…...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Misaki-chu: **lo del armario y narnia fue muy divertido XD, si pobre ukes son ellos lo que no se pueden sentar despues de una noche apasionada XD, no huyas con Ninia *va tras ella*

**Kattha:** No se no se, quizas si estan borrachos de nuevo lo hicieran de nuevo :S, ¿has echo un dibujo de Alexander? Pasamelo por favor *.*, yo dibujo fatal y no le hago justicia a los personajes TT_TT.

**AliceIggyKirkland: **las botellas de vodka derramadas seran recordadas, ya ves la obra a salido a las mil maravillas :D

**OhMyGod. Happy: **me alegra que te guste, si el rusiespa no podia falar :D, estoy contigo, espero que los paises arabes consigan liberarse de sus dictadores y poder ser todos iguales

**Sakura Kagamine: **Pobre Sasha, lo has traumado T_T, la corrupcion esta muy mal, ya han aprendido la leccion, espero que te vaya bien con tu jefe y con el de Rusia, Wow, tienes un monton de cosas ahi metidas, pero sera mejor que tires el libro de cocina inglesa, por tu propia salud, XD, estoy segura que lo volveras a ver, pero no me mires asi, que da miedo T_T

Merece review?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 18:

Andrea y Alexander iban camino a su habitacion hablando tranquilamente

-Y entonces llega pastaman y salva al mundo con su super ataque de pasta y se quedo con el chica guapa-explicaba Andrea

-Es un bonito sueño Andrea-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-No es un sueño, es la proxima pelicula de mi madre-dijo Andrea

Alexander rio con ganas, no esperaba menos de una pelicula dirigida por Feliciano, cuando pasaron por delante de la sala comun alguien los llamo

-Chicos-dijo alguien

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Charlotte asomando la cabeza desde la sala comun

-Hola Charlotte-dijo Andrea animando

-¿Que pasa Charly?-pregunto Alexander

-Venid a ver esto-dijo Charlotte haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercaran

La pareja fue hasta donde estaba Charlotte y entraron a la sala.

-¿Habeis visto estos carteles?-pregunto Charlotte

-No-dijeron Andrea y Alexander

Charlotte les enseño el papel, y se los leyo

-Se les recuerda a los alumnos de tercero que mañana tienen una revision medica, por lo que no deben desayunar en la mañana-dijo Charlotte

-¿Porque no podemos desayunar?-pregunto Andrea

-Pues porque va a ser _mon ami_, porque nos van a hacer un ana...-antes de terminar la frase Alexander le tapo la boca para evitarlo

-_No lo digas, si sabe que nos van a hacer un analisis de sangre, tendre que sacarlo de la cama a ratras_-dijo Alexander en español a Charlotte dado que esta lo hablaba de corrida

-¿que pasa?-dijo Andrea

-No podemos desayunar Andrea porque sino...sino, tendremos que repetir los resultados-dijo Alexander

-ahh, entonces no podemos desayunar-dijo Andrea

Charlotte sonrio, Andrea era demasiado inocente, paso al siguiente impreso

-Este dice que las practicas de armas se pasan del viernes a mañana-dijo Charlotte

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Alexander

-Lo explican en la siguiente hoja-dijo Charlotte-Se recuerda que la jornada de puertas abiertas donde los padres vienen a ver las clases es el viernes-

-Pero, si la semana pasada nos libramos de la tercera guerra mundial porque los astros se alianearon-dijo Alexander recordando la obra de teatro-este centro quiere que se desate la guerra ¿o que?-

-Venga Alex, nuestros padres demostraron que se saben comportar-dijo Charlotte

-Te recuerdo que el año en el dia de puertas abiertas, tu padre acabo en el hospital junto a Dinamarca y Turquia, mi madre aparecia con Prusia a las siete de la mañana, Inglaterra fue borracho por todo el instituto y mi padre y USA casi comienzan una segunda guerra fria en el concurso de comida-dijo Alexander recordando algunas cosas del año pasado

-Espero que este año se comporten-dijo Charlotte

-Ve~, Alex vamonos a la habitacion, tenemos que hacer matematicas-dijo Andrea tirando de la bufanda de Alex

-Nos vemos luego Charlotte-dijo Alexander saliendo con Andrea de la sala

La mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el pasillo esperando que abrieran la sala para el examen medico, solo estaban los chicos, las chicas habian entrado en otra sala ya hacia un rato, todos los chicos se encontraban con los pantalones blancos y las camisetas del mismo color, Andrea se estaba quedando dormido en el hombro de Alexander y este se estaba quedando dormido contra la pared al igual que Angelo y Darien.

-Vosotros cuatro despertar ya-dijo Azad

-Si vamos a entrar ya-dijo Akos

Todos los que estaban dormidos entraron en la sala, todos tenian curiosidad por saber quien seria el medico ese año, el año pasado fue Suecia, cuando entraron vieron a China vestido con ropas chinas blancas y una bata del mismo color

-Hola-aru-dijo China sonriendo a los chicos

-¿tu sabes medicina papa da~ze?-dijo Xen

-4000 años dan para mucho hijo-aru-dijo China-bien ir pasando para pesaros y mediros-aru-

Todos hicieron lo que les dijo la nacion milenaria, poco a poco fueron medidos y pesados

-¿Como es posible que sigas creciendo-aru?-dijo sorprendido Yao al medir a Sasha y comprobar que habia crecido unos centimetros desde la ultima revision

-¿He crecido?-pregunto Alexander

-Si, seguramente seras tan alto como tu padre-aru-dijo China poniendo los resultados en la ficha de Alexander, no sabia de que se habia sorprendido, hoy por hoy, Alexander era la nacion mas grande que habia, cabia la posibilidad de que incluso fuera mas alto que Ivan

Cuando terminaron de medirlos y pesarlos, les entrego la ficha a los niños

-Mira Alex, he crecido-dijo Andrea feliz

-Me alegro Andrea-dijo Alex sonriendo a su chico

-Yo no he crecido nada-se lamento Albert

-Tu destino es quedarte como Inglaterra-dijo Azad divertido

-No te preocupes Albert, al awesome yo le gustas tal y como eres-dijo Akos abrazando a Albert

-Bien chicos es la hora del analisis de sangre-dijo China

Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sabian que iba a pasar ahora, Andrea, Angelo, Albert, Axel y Xen les tenian miedo a las agujas por lo que intentarian escapar

-Cojedles-dijo Amadeus

Estos cinco intentaron escapar por la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, de eso se habia ocupado China que ya sabia del miedo de su hijo, al encontrarla cerrada, se pusieron a correr por la sala para intertar escapar de la aguja

Alexander, Akos y Azad perseguian a su parejas que se mantenian juntas, los tres saltaron encima de ellas y cayeron al suelo

-Ve~sueltame, no quiero me va a doler-sollozaba Andrea

-No quiero, baka, sueltame-dijo Albert

-Nooo-dijo Axel

-Estaros quietos-dijeron Alex, Akos y Azad

-Sasha, si me sueltas, esta noche me pondre el traje de sirvienta solo para ti-dijo seductoramente Andrea

-Akos, esta noche podemos hacer cosas los dos juntos, pero me tienes que soltar-dijo Albert con su mejor cara de uke

-Azad, sueltame y esta noche hare lo que quieras-dijo Axel

-Joder-dijeron Akos, Sasha y Azad rojos como tomates

Los semes estaban en una encrucijada, soltar a sus novios, que no se hicieran el analisis de sangre y esta noche tener una noche apasionada o entregarlos y perdersela pero se hacian el analisis de sangre, al final obtaron por darselos a Yao.

A Angelo lo cojio Amadeus, el cual se llevo un cabezazo al mas puro estilo Romano y a Xen lo cojieron Carlos y Pedro, al final todos se hicieron el analisis de sangre, y se pudieron ir a comer, tenian un monton de hambre

-Alex, eres malo, me han pinchado y me ha dolido-dijo Andrea con lagrimas en los ojos-tu no me quieres-

-¿Como no te voy a querer, bobo?-dijo Alex acercando su cara a la de Andrea provocando que este se sonrojara-te quiero mas que a cualquier cosa-

Sasha le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura y le beso en los labios suavemente, Andrea le correspondio, al separarse Alex sonrio, le encantaba lo rapido que se le pasaban los enfados a su Andrea, por el contrario Akos todavia estaba peleando con su chico

-Deberias estar agradecido que el awesome yo se preocupara por ti-dijo Akos

-Se supone que me tienes que proteger de lo que no me gusta, y me has entregado al enemigo-dijo Albert claramente enfadado

-No era el enemigo, era China con una aguja-dijo Akos

LA discursion siguio un rato mas, por otro lado estaba la otra pareja de chicos que parecian que no discutian pero Azad se olia algo raro

-¿Entonces no te has enfadado?-pregunto Azad

-No, claro que no-dijo Axel

-Entonces, esta noche...-dijo Azad

-No lo pienses-dijo Axel antes de irse con su hermana Seija

Azad se quedo deprimido en la mesa mientras Darien lo consolaba, cuando termianron de comer fueron a sus habitaciones a ponerse ropa mas comoda para la praticas de armas, era la unica asignatura en la cual no debian llevar el uniforme, cuando terminaron todos se fueron al gimnasio donde tenian lugar las practicas, todos se preguntaban quien seria el profesor esa semana, cada semana era uno distinto, la semana anterior fue China, todos estaban esperando fuera del gimnasio esperando que llegara el profesor cuando vieron un hombre de estatura media pelirrojo, con grandes cejas y los ojos verdes que estaba fumando

-Dios ¿porque me odias?-dijo Albert mirando al cielo

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo Akos

-Si, es mi tio Escocia-dijo Albert

Escocia llego y abrio la puerta del gimnasio y dejo pasar a todos los chicos al interior, todos cojieron sus armas como hacian normalmente y pasaron a la pista donde los esperaba Escocia, los niños esperaron a que el hombre se presentara o por lo menos les dijera que hacer

-Bien enanos, yo soy la nacion de Escocia, formo parte de Reino Unido, como ya sabreis, me llamo Elliot Kirkland-dijo el escoses mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba-haremos parejas que lucharan entre ellas, cuando un combate acabe os esperais a que yo llegue y os mande con otra persona-

Todos los niños asintieron con la cabeza, esperando para empezar ya

-Bien veamos-dijo Escocia mirando a sus alumnos, una sonrisa burlona aparecio en su rostro al ver a su sobrino, se parecia tanto a su hermano Arthur, era igual excepto por el mechon hacia arriba que habia heredado de ese americano-bien, Jones, te vas a poner con...-miro a alguien que pareciera grande y fuerte, se fijo en el grupo que portaba las hachas, uno era una mujer suecofinlandesa, el otro era el danesnoruego, despues estaba el rusoespañol, ensancho su sonrisa-Braginski-

-¿Porque me odias? Si yo no te he hecho nada-dijo Albert

-Sera genetico sobrino-dijo Elliot

Las practicas dieron comienzo, Alexander le gano rapidamente a Albert, tenia mas fuerza y cuerpo que el yankee ingles, ademas de que el hacha era para él como una alargacion de su brazo, cuando derroto a Albert espero a que Escocia llegara, Elliot habia visto el combate desde lejos, sabia que ganaria el eslavo, se movia con mucha seguridad con un hacha mientras su sobrino se movia con la espada indeciso, suspiro, le habia dicho mil veces a Inglaterra que entrenara a su hijo en el arte de la espada y no en las armas de fuego, se dirigio a la pareja y miro a su sobrino

-Jones, debes cojer el arma con mas seguridad sino te ganaran siempre-dijo Elliot-Braginski lo has hecho bien pero cuida la defensa, a veces la descuidas mucho-

Las practicas terminaron, todos guardaron sus armas en su sitio, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones despues de haber cenado.

-Alex, ya tengo ganas que sea viernes para ver a mis padres-dijo Andrea ya metido en la cama-¿y tu?

-Si, de ver a mis padres, si-dijo Alexander quitandose la camisa y entrando en la cama-de lo que no tengo ganas es de ver como se pelean-

-Ve~, seguro que tono esta bien-dijo Andrea abrazando a Alex

-Ojala-dijo Alexander besando a Andrea-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches-dijo Andrea acurrucandose al lado de Alex

Por fin llego el viernes y todos los alumnos del Gakuen estaban nerviosos por la llegada de sus padres, ese dia era el unico donde absolutamente todos hacian los deberes, no fuera a ser que les preguntaran y no tenerlos hecho teniendo a tus padres a tu espalda podria traerte tu muerte entre terrible sufrimientos.

Los alumnos de tercero tenian Historia Antigua con Roma, llegaron puntuales a la clase, cuando entro Imperio Romano, todos tenian sacados sus libros y cuadernos para empezar las clases, Roma sonrio mucho ante esta actitud

-Parece que esto solo ocurre una vez al año-dijo Roma encendiendo el proyector de la clase

Iban a empezar cuando la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a los padres de los alumnos de tercero, estos se colocaron en la parte final de la clase, observando a sus hijos

-Bien, ahora que los padres estan aqui, empecemos con la clase-dijo Roma-el imperio romano se habia extendido...-

Todos cojian apuntes o aparentaban cojerlos, todo parecia tranquilo cuando de repente despues de diez minutos de clase, el imperio romano se volvio con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea-dijo Roma-Para que vuestros padres vean lo que habeis aprendido, haremos un pequeño concurso de preguntas-

Los niños pusieron cara de horror ante la idea del profesor, pero si se negaban sus padres descubririan que esa asignatura la estudiaban en el ultimo momento

-Bien, empecemos-dijo Roma mirando a sus alumnos-Vargas ¿quienes fueron los fundadores de Roma?-

Angelo sintio la mirada incisiva de su padre sobre su cabeza, respiro hondo, esa no la podia fallar era de Italia.

-Remulo y Remo-dijo Angelo

-Correcto-dijo Roma sonriendo-Beilschmidt Vargas, segun la leyenda ¿por quien fueron amamantados estos dos niños?-

-Por una loba-dijo Andrea seguro

-Correcto-dijo Roma

Las preguntas siguieron hasta que todos fueron eliminados excepto Andrea y Sayumi, Alexander habia sido eliminado tras una pregunta sobre Galia de la cual no tenia ni la mas remota idea, ahora apoyaba a Andrea.

-¿Quien es la diosa del amor segun la mitologia romana?-pregunto Roma a Andrea

Si Andrea contestaba a esa pregunta bien ganaba ese pequeño concurso, si fallaba ganaba Sayumi

-Venus-dijo Andrea

-Correcto-dijo Roma-el ganador es Andrea-

-Ve~ he ganado-dijo Andrea

-Has ganado justamente Andrea-chan-dijo Sayumi haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Sasha he ganado-dijo Andrea abrazando a Alex-quiero mi premio-

-¿Y que quieres como premio?-dijo Sasha sonriendo

-Un beso-dijo Andrea, despues beso a Sasha en los labios y continuo hasta que los dos se quedaron sin oxigeno

Tantos alumnos como padres fueron yendo de una clase ha otra hasta llegar a la ultima hora, la clase de Kalingrado, todos fueron al salon de actos esta vez y vieron que habian dispuestos muchas mesas equipadas con horno, grifos, fregaderos y vitroceramica, todos pasaron y se quedaron al fondo de la sala, llego Kalingrado y tras saludar a Prusia, Rusia y España fue hasta el matrimonio lituanopolaco

-Hola Toris-nii-sama y Feliks-nii-san-saludo Tresa

-Hola Tresa-dijo Lituania sonriendole

-Tipo que hola Kalingrado-saludo Polonia

Estuvo unos minutos hablando con ellos hasta que Lituania le recordo que era la profesora de esa asignatura, fue al principio de la sala.

-Hola, soy Kalingrado-dijo Tresa-hoy haremos una actividad en familia, situaros cada familia en una mesa-

Todas las familias cojieron una mesa, intentando alejarse de los que no eran de su agrado como Suecia que arrastro a Finlandia, Axel y Seija al otro lado de la sala para no estar cerca de cierto danes

-Bien, la actividad de hoy, sera hacer una comida, cualquiera me vale, pero tiene que ser comible-dijo mirando a los anglosajones-pues ya podeis empezar-

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Alexander mirando a sus padres

-Hagamos paella-dijo España

-Mejor hagamos pirozhi-dijo Ivan

-Hagamos paella-dijo Sasha-hace tiempo que no como eso-

-Bien, esta decidido-dijo Antonio sonriendo-empecemos-

Todos los paises empezaron a cocinar en sus mesas, Kalingrado paseaba viendo como iba la cosa, paso por la mesa de su padre Prusia y vio que les iba bien, aunque se les habia quemado un poco, la mesa de su hermano estaba muy ordenada y toda la familia estaba ayudando en la elaboracion de la comida, tambien fue a mirar en la mesa rusoespañola, Antonio daba las indicaciones mientras Sasha e Ivan hacian lo que Antonio decia, lo que no le gus nada fue lo que vio en la mesa anglosajona, la masa, aparte de ser verde, olia raro y ademas ¿se lo habia imagiando o esa cosa se habia movido sola? Se alejo de alli por si acaso.

Al final a casi todos les habia salido una rica comida, asi que se dispusieron a comersela, Tresa fue a la mesa de Toris a comer dado que habian hecho su plato favorito; Alemania y Feliciano se pusieron a comer en la misma mesa que Antonio e Ivan, y poco despues se les unieron Francia y Canada con Charlotte,los nueve estaban comiendo tranquilamente, tenian comida de sobra, Feliciano vio como los anglosajones no sabian en que mesa ponerse, asi que los llamo a la suya

-Alfred, Arthur, os podeis poner aqui si quereis-dijo Feliciano llamando a los de habla inglesa

-_Thanks_-dijeron cuando se sentaron

-Alfred, haz el favor de tirar esa aberracion de la naturaleza a la basura-dijo Francis mirando a la ¿comida? Que llevaba en la mano

-Pero entonces ¿que comemos?-dijo el americano

-Podeis comer de lo nuestro-dijo Matthew

-Vale-dijo Alfred tirando su plato a la basura

Arthur no discutio, hasta él habia visto que eso se movia, empezaron a cojer un poco de cada comida, se notaba que esas comidas estaban echas por unos gourmet, dado que lpresentacion era admirable

-La paella esta muy rica-dijo Alfred sonriendo-¿quien la ha hecho?-

Todos se quedaron mirando al americano, todo el mundo sabia que la paella era española, ¿quien podia haberla hecho sino?

-Nosotros-dijo Ivan cojiendo un poco de la pasta de Feliciano

Alfred se quedo mirando la paella un mometo dudando si tendria veneno o no, pero si no habia muerto con la comida de su Iggy, nada lo podria matar, ademas estaba rica

Por fin llego la tarde, los profesores habian organizado un juego para todas las familias, estas se hallaban esperando a que Germania hablara, y esperaban que no fuera un concurso de comida como el año anterior

-Bien, este año el juego elegido es la busqueda del tesoro-dijo Germania-os organizareis en grupos de dos familias, se os proporcionara una pista y debeis hallar la respuesta a ella e ir al sitio para conseguir otra pista, quien consiga resolver todas las pistas y formar la frase escondida ganara unas entradas para el parque de atracciones-

Todas las familias asintieron conformes, la familia rusoespañola se junto con la alemanaitaliano para hacer equipo, se acercaron al estan para recojer su primera pista, Alex la cojio y la leyo en alto

-Es el origen de la vida-dijo Alexander pensando

-El origen de la vida es una madre o sea una mujer-dijo Antonio

-¿En serio? MAMA-dijo Alex haciendo enfasis en mama

-Creo que esa no es la respuesta-dijo Antonio

-El origen de la vida es el agua-dijo Alemania serio

-Exacto-dijo Alexander coincidiendo-y el lugar con mas agua del instituto es-

-La piscina-dijo Andrea

Todos se dirigieron hacia alli, dentro de la piscina habia muchas personas buscando la pista tambien, el americano buscaba desde el borde de la piscina, el ruso lo vio, sonrio maliciosamente y sin querer, se tropezo y tiro al estadounidense dentro de la piscina, se dirigieron al estan para cojer la siguiente pista, alli estaba Panama, profesora de Biologia para darle la siguiente pista y una letra, esta vez las cojio Andrea

-Ha veces es bueno retroceder-leyo Andrea-Y la letra es una N

Todos se quedaron pensando la pista

-La historia nos ayuda a retroceder ¿da?-dijo Rusia

-A la clase de historia-dijo Antonio

Al llegar vieron a Helena, antigua Grecia alli, les dio una pista y otra letra

-La pista ahora es: Nos ayuda a enterder al mundo y la letra es una U-dijo Alemania

Fueron recoriando todo el instituto bsucando pistas y letras, Alexander no hacia darles mas que darles vueltas a las letras que tenian: dos N, una U, una A, una C, una D, dos S y una O, ¿que podia ser? Miro a sus padres y a los padres de Andrea, estaban tan unidos, España y Feliciano se llavaban fenomenal y Alemania y Rusia se se llevaban mas o menos bien, eran unas naciones bastante buenas y unidas.

-Naciones...unidas-dijo Alexander parandose en seco, comprobo que la frase tenia todas las letras que les habian dado, si las tenia

-Creo que se cual es la frase-dijo Sasha

-¿Cual es?-dijo Alemania

-Naciones unidas-dijo Alex

-¿Probamos?-dijo Ivan mirando al resto de naciones

-Si, confiemos en tu hijo-dijo Alemania

Se dirigieron al principio donde se hallaba Roma y Germania esperando que alguien resolviera la frase

-Ya sabemos la respuesta-dijo Andrea

-Decidla-dijo Germania

-La frase es: naciones unidas-dijo Alexander

-Correcto-dijo Roma sonriendo

Ellos ganaron y se llevaron las entradas, los padres se fueron despues de despedir a sus hijos y estos volvieron a sus habitaciones para poder dormir un poco despues de ese dia tan largo, ademas los alumnos de tercero por la mañana tenian reunion.

A la mañana siguiente los lumnos de tercero se hallaban reunidos discutiendo algunos temas, y acasi habian terminado cuando Charlotte levanto la mano para pedir la palabra

-Puedes hablar Charlotte-dijo Albert cediendole la palabra

-Bien-dijo Charlotte poniendose de pie en la caja donde estaba sentada para hablar-como sabeis, ultimamente nuestro fondo monetaria a bajado mucho, hasta tal punto de casi no tener dinero-

-¿Tu sabes lo que trama Charlotte?-pregunto Akos a Alexander

-Ni idea-dijo Alexander

-Por tanto propongo hacer una subasta-dijo Charlotte

-Eso estaria bien-dijo Amadeus

-Si nos ayudaria a ganar un poco de dinero-dijo Albert

-Si te ha ocurrido una buena idea bastarda-dijo Angelo

Todos se mostraron conformes con la idea, las chicas mucho.

Akos y Alexander no decian nada, todo eso les olia a quemado, Charlotte tramaba algo, Charlotte vio la indecision de Alexander y se acerco a susurrarle

-Akos y Alexander debeis votar-dijo Amadeus

-Si, esta bien-dijo Akos

-El dinero que recaudemos sera para la fiesta de Andrea-susurro Charlotte

Mierda iba a tener que votar positivo por Andrea, su cumpleaños era la semana que viene y se merecia una gran fiesta, aunque aquello le seguia sin gustar nada.

-Esta bien, hagamos eso de la subasta-dijo Alexander

Todas las chicas se miraron ilusionadas, ahi los chicos supieron que habian caido en una trampa

-Y ¿que vamos a subastar?-dijo Azad

-A vosotros-dijo Aurele

-¿Queeeeee?-dijeron todos los chicos a la vez

-Me niego-dijeron Carlos

-Ni harto vino-dijo Pedro

-Ni soñarlo-dijo Amadeus

-Bastardas-dijo Angelo

-Ni muerto-dijo Alexander

-Ve~, yo no quiero hacer eso-dijo Andrea

-El awesome yo no hara eso-dijo Akos

-Eso no se puede hacer-dijo Axel

-No-aru-dijo Xen

-No conteis conmigo-dijo Erik

-Por encima de mi cadaver-dijo Azad

-No-dijo Darien

-Ni pensarlo-dijo Albert

-Lo debeis hacer, lo hemos decidido por unanimidad-dijo Charlotte

-Porque no sabiamos que lo que se iba a subastar era a nosotros-dijo Albert

-¿No sois hombres de palabra?-dijo Irina dandoles en el orgullo masculino

-Mierda-dijeron todos

-Bien, pero ¿como lo vamos a hacer?-pregunto Amadeus derrotado

-Pues es muy sencillo-dijo Charlotte-os subasteremos a vosotros, los unicos que participaran seran los profesores y los alumnos de sexto quien puje mas por vosotros, os ganara por un dia y debereis hacer lo que os diga-

-¿Y vosotras?-pregunto Akos

-Nosotras no participamos-dijo Sayumi

-Y eso ¿porque? Da-ze-dijo Xen

-Somos damas, a saber lo que nos pueden hacer-dijo Jia Li

-¿Damas?-preguntaron los chicos

-Si, algun problema-dijeron las chicas con caras que daban miedo

-Ninguno-dijeron los chicos

-Sois unas bastardas-murmuro Angelo

-Pues la subasta tendra lugar mañana en la mañana-dijo Charlotte

Todas las chicas salieron de la sala dejando a los chicos dentro con la sensacion de que las feminas hacian lo que querian con ellos.

Alexander siguio a Charlotte para hablar con ella

-Charlotte-llamo Alexander

-Hola Alexander-dijo Charlotte

-Solo te vengo a decir una cosa-dijo Alexander-mejor que sea le hagas a Andrea mejor fiesta de este siglo si no te quieres enterar de lo que es bueno-

-Cla-Claro-dijo Charlotte pensando que habia momentos en los que su amigo daba mucho miedo

Alexander se dio la vuelta y se fue con el resto de los chicos, estaba desenado que llegara el sabado para que pasara rapido

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**AliceIggyKirkland: **estoy de acuerdo contigo, los siglos XIX y XX fueron muy conflictivos, buscando informacion para hacer la obra descubri que hubo muchisimas guerras mas de las que me imaginaba y me quede impresionada, espero que los paises arabes puedan salir de esas dictaduras o gobiernos corruptos que tienen y poder estar en igualdad :D

**Sakura Kagamine:** Si demos gracias al universo que no hubo ningun herido en la obra y que sirviera para perdonar viejas riñas, espero que te vaya bien estudiando historia :D, con el dinero que ganas haciendo videos y demas dentro de poco te podras comprar una Harley Davidson como moto XD.

**Misaki-chu: **Si este capitulo fue muy divertido sobre todo la hemorragia de Sasha, que no era para menos XD.

**OhMyGod. Happy: **Si las conversaciones de Ivan y Antonio fueron geniales XD, la parte triste de España a mi tambien me emociono (y eso que soy quien escribe) pero al final sirvio para solucionar las cosas con Francis :D.

Merece review?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 19:

Eran las seis de la mañana, Alexander ya estaba despierto, no habia podido pegar ojo por culpa de la estupida subasta que iba a tener lugar ese mismo dia a las diez de la mañana, solto un suspiro bajito intentando no despertar a Andrea que dormia a su lado, Alexander le aparto las flequillos de la cara para verla mejor, era lindo, Alex sonrio feliz, cada dia queria mas a Andrea, el de sangre italiana abrio los ojos un poco

-¿No puedes dormir Sasha?-pregunto soñoliento Andrea

-No, estoy nervioso-dijo Sasha

-Yo tambien-dijo Andrea-me pregunto quien me comprara por un dia-

-¿A ti? Cualquier persona-dijo Akos que acababa de entrar en la habitacion

-¿Nadie te enseño a llamar a la puerta?-dijo Alexander mirando mal a su amigo

-El awesome yo no necesita llamar a la puerta-dijo Akos sentandose en la cama de Andrea que estaba vacia-ademas no vengo solo-

Por la puerta entraron los diez chicos restantes todos en pijama, fueron repartiendose por toda la habitacion

-Sasha-susurro Andrea mirando a Alex-estoy desnudo-

-¿Como que estas desnudo?-susurro Sasha sonrojandose

-Si, ¿no te acuerdas de lo de anoche?-susurro Andrea tambien rojo

-Cierto-susurro Alex pensando hasta que cayo en algo-entonces yo tambien-

-¿Que susurrais tortolitos?-dijo Erik sonriendo

Alexander se puso rojo hasta la raiz del cabello

-Akos, pasame unos boxers de ese cajon-dijo Alexander señalando un cajon

-A mi tambien-dijo Andrea señalando otro cajon

-¿Estais desnudos?-dijo Albert

-Indecentes-dijo Amadeus

-Tomad-dijo Akos pasandole la ropa interior

-Eso os pasa por entrar en habitaciones ajenas sin llamar-dijo Alexander metiendose debajo de las sabanas para ponerse la ropa interior al igual que Andrea

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Axel-¿Quien crees que nos compraran?-

-En el mejor de los casos-dijo Azad-a mi y a mi hermano nos compraran la abuela Helena o la tia Macedonia-

-Yo creo que a mi me comprara la abuela y a ti tia Mace-dijo Darien

Macedonia daba clase de Geologia, Erik miro a los gemelos con envidia

-Que suerte-dijo el rubio-yo no tengo a ningun familiar en el Gakuen-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Axel

-A mi me puede comprar el abuelo Germania, Kalingrado o Gizelle-dijo Akos

-El bisabuelo Roma-dijo Angelo

-Mis padres-dijo Amadeus

-Señorito con suerte-dijo Akos

-Chile o Panama-dijo Carlos

-Idem-dijo Pedro

-Supongo que el abuelo Roma-dijo Albert

-Ve~, pues el bisabuelo Roma, el bisabuelo Germania o Gizelle-dijo Andrea

-Yo no tengo a nadie da~ze-dijo Xen

-En el mejor de los casos Roma o Kali-chan-dijo Alexander

-Y en el peor Mongolia-dijo Akos

-Gracias por recordarmelo Akos, eres un gran amigo-dijo Alexander ironico-eres el mejor para darme animos-

-No te pongas asi tio-dijo Akos-es una posibilidad

Alexander suspiro, era un hecho que Mongolia disfrutaba viendo sufrir a Alexander, lo hacia cada vez que podia en clase de gimnasia, cada vez que practicaban las artes marciales, el mongol siempre llamaba a Alexander para enseñar la llave que debian de hacer haciendo que Alexander acabara con los huesos el suelo el cien por cien de las veces, con la mala suerte que tenia seguro que lo compraba él.

-Empiezo a odiar esta idea-dijo Azad abrazando a Axel-¿y si nos escapamos?-

-Yo ya lo habia pensado-dijo Alexander-pero mirando por internet no salen aviones hasta las once de la mañana-

-Y creo que las chicas se han puesto a vigilar las puertas-dijo Albert

-Pues entonces habra que resignarse-aru-dijo Xen poniendose de pie y saliendo de la habitacion

-Bueno, solo sera un dia-dijo Erik poniendose tambien en pie-no es el fin del mundo-

-Si, seguro que nos va bien-dijo Axel dirigiendose a la puerta de la mano de Azad

-No va a ser el fin del mundo-dijo Darien saliendo con su hermano y su cuñado

-Ultima vez que nos fiamos de esas bastardas-dijo Angelo saliendo de la habitacion

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la habitacion excepto Akos que los miraba desde la otra cama

-¿Tu no te vas?-dijo Alexander

-No, es mas divertido estar aqui-dijo Akos

Alexander cojio a su amigo de la camisa del pijama y lo echo de la habitacion

-Largate-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Akos penso que al rusoespañol no le sentaba bien no dormir, se levanto y se fue a su habitacion a molestar a Amadeus

Eran las diez menos cincoy los chicos se encontraban ya detras del escenario del salon de actos donde se tendria lugar la subasta, todos se habian resignados y habian dicho lo que las chicas decian, se vistieron con las ropas que ellas habian preparado

-Oye Akos-dijo Alexander-¿que opinas de nuestra ropa?-

-Que luce genial en mi awesome persona-dijo Akos

-Aparte de eso-dijo Alexander mirandose al espejo

Llevaba unas botas negras, unos vaqueros azules rotos con cadenas por un lado, una camiseta negra con el simbolo pirata en el centro, ademas de su inseparable bufanda negra, miro a su amigo, este llevaba unos botas militares negras, un vaquero igual que el suyo pero negro y llevaba una camiseta roja con un dragon negro por un lado, suspiro, eran las tipicas ropas de chicos malos de las peliculas, aparecio Maria Alejandra y los miro con ilusion

-Estais geniales, che-dijo Maria Alejandra-pero Alexander ¿porque no te quitas la bufanda?-

-No-dijo Alexander solamente

-No insista Maria Alejandra-dijo Akos al ver que la latina iba a decir algo-Alexander no se quita nunca su bufanda, solo para dormir-

Alexander se fue hasta donde estaba Andrea, lo vio junto a Angelo, donde se supone que deberian reunirse para salir al escenario por orden, ambos iban a la moda, llevaban unos pantalones beige, una camisa roja con un pañuelo verde en el caso de Andrea y una camisa verde con un pañuelo rojo en el caso de Angelo, supuso que Charlotte habia aprovechado su parecido para conjuntarlos, se acerco a él y lo cojio de la mano

-Estas muy guapo-dijo Alexander

-Gracias-dijo Andrea mirando a Alexander-a ti te pega mucho esa ropa-

-¿tu crees?-dijo Alexander rascandose la mejilla

-Ejem-dijo Angelo mirandolos

-Tu tambien estas muy bien Angelo-dijo Alexander sonriendo al italianobelga

-Alejate de mi _cugino_-dijo Angelo acercandose a Andrea

-Obligame-dijo Alexander abrazando a Andrea

-No me voy a poner esa camiseta Akos-dijo Albert apareciendo cerca de ellos con Akos por detras

El anglosajon iba vestido con un pantalon marron, un jersey verde con una camisa blanca debajo y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalon

-Pero si esta camiseta es awesome-dijo Akos enseñando una camiseta que ponia "propiedad del imperio prusohungaro"

-No baka-dijo Albert

Alexander se quedo mirando la camiseta y luego miro a Andrea

-¿porque me miras asi?-dijo Andrea

-Creo que te voy a regalar una camiseta que ponga "propiedad del reino rusoespañol, no tocar"-dijo Alexander sonriendole

-Ve~, pero no me gusta-dijo Andrea

-Aqui estan los nordicos-dijo Erik cuando llego hasta ellos

Tenia una apariencia parecida a la de Akos y Alexander pero su camiseta llevaba los colores de la bandera francesa y tenia una hoja de maple en el medio, Alexander sonrio, su amiga si que habia marcado su propiedad, luego estaba Axel que iba con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaquetilla negra sin mangas.

-Estas genial Axel-dijo Azad llegando con su hermano detras

Ambos iban con unos pantalones anchos azules, Azad llevaba una camiseta verde con una luna menguante en medio mientras Darien llevaba una de rayas blancas y azules

Los ultimos en llegar fueron Pedro, que llevaba un pantalon vaquero azul y una camisa marron oscuro, Carlos con unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta amarilla, Amadeus que iba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, y Xen que llevaba un traje chino rojo muy parecido al de su padre.

-Chicos estais estupendos-dijo Jia Li

-_двоюродный брат __(primo)_ casemonos-dijo Irina

-Dejame Irina, por favor-dijo Alexander desde detrás de Andrea

-Vamos a empezar la subasta-dijo Charlotte desde la tarima que había instalado en el escenario-Bienvenidos a todos los presentes, muchas gracias por venir hoy a esta subasta de chicos-

Los chicos asomaron la cabeza para ver si había mucha gente, contemplaron sorprendidos que el auditorio estaba lleno, se volvieron a meter adentro, pensando que no sabían lo que les deparaba esa subasta

-La subasta se hará en euros y se abonara en el acto-dijo Charlotte mirando al publico-y solo sera por un día, así que aprovechad, ellos tienen que hacer lo que digáis hoy, podéis utilizarlos como camareros, chefs, hacerles fotos, vestirlos de gatito-

-¿Como que de gatito?-dijeron todos los chicos horrorizados excepto Andrea que se estaba imaginando a Sasha con orejas de gato y un collar con cascabel al cuello

-_Sasha è molto carino( Sasha es muy lindo)_-dijo Andrea

-¿Que le pasa a Andrea?-pregunto Axel

-Creo que me esta imaginando de gato-dijo Alexander un poco sonrojado

-Bien empecemos con el primer chico-dijo Charlotte-que salga al escenario Adnan Azad-

-Odio que mi apellido empiece por A-dijo Azad saliendo al escenario

Charlotte empezó con la presentación del turcogriego, la verdad es que lo vendía muy bien, en seguida empezó la subasta y salio vendido a su tía Macedonia tal y como dijo Darien que pasaría, después salio él y fue comprado por Antigua Grecia.

-El siguiente es Beilschmidt Akos-dijo Charlotte señalando a su amigo-este chico es la definición de awesome, forma parte del bad friend trio junior, sabe cocinar y sobre todo es buen estratega-

La puja empezó y salio vendido por 100 euros a su hermana Gizelle

-El siguiente es Beilschmidt Andrea-dijo Charlotte cuando salio Andrea-este chico es moe, se mire por donde se mire, es un chef gourmet como su madre-

Alexander decidió que le compraría la camiseta que le había dicho antes, la puja llego a los 200 euros hecha por una de los componentes del club de Gizelle

-Ahora viene Braginski Alexander-dijo Charlotte.

Alexander suspiro, no tenia mas remedio que salir, fue al escenario y miro al frente

-Alexander es uno de los miembros del Bad friend trio junior, puede parecer frió como el invierno pero tiene sangre latina corriendo por sus venas, es un chef gourmet y aunque no lo aparente es bastante fuerte-

La puja comenzó, la verdad es que Alexander sentía bastante vergüenza ahí subido siendo vendido como si fuera un objeto, se había producido un mar de gritos, Kalingrado y Gizelle luchaban por llevárselo hasta que una voz ofreció 300 euros por él, Charlotte no oyó otra oferta por lo que fue vendido a él, Alexander se fue rápido a la sala donde estaban el resto que había sido vendido, entro y se dejo caer en el sillón.

-¿Quien te ha comprado?-dijo Akos

-Mongolia-dijo Alexander con las manos en la cara

-No te preocupes Sasha, no te puede hacer nada-dijo Andrea intentando animarlo

-No me va a hacer nada, porque me voy a las Canarias ahora mismo-dijo Alexander intentando escapar pero los demás se lo impidieron-dejadme, esas islas son preciosas y es un lugar cálido, quiero irme-

-No puedes irte Alex, tienes que hacer esto-dijo Azad

-Hazlo por Andrea-dijo Akos al oído de Alexander

-Vale no me voy-dijo Alexander dándose por vencido

Poco a poco la sala fue llenándose con el resto de chicos, Albert fue comprado por una del club del yaoi, amiga de Gizelle, Erik fue comprado por un grupo de chicas de sexto, Charlotte no se tomo esto demasiado bien, Axel fue comprado por Kalingrado, Alexander sabia que Kali-chan había quedado con Georgia así que supuso que Axel haría de camarero o algo, Carlos fue comprado por Brasil, Pedro por Panamá, Angelo fue comprado por Roma, Xen fue comprado por el club del manga y Amadeus fue comprado por sus padres, fue el que mas bajo se vendió pues nadie se atrevía a pujar por él, se suponía que debían de venir por ellos, Kalingrado entro y Axel fue hasta ella con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias profesora Kalingrado-dijo Axel

-No hay que darlas Axel-dijo Tresa

Tresa se acerco a Alexander que estaba serio

-Sasha siento no haberte podido comprar-dijo Kalingrado

-No te preocupes Kali-chan-dijo Alexander sonriendo un poco-por lo menos lo intentaste-

-Pero es que te vas con Mongolia-dijo Kalingrado-si te hace algo, lo mas mínimo me lo dices y se lo haré pagar-

-Tranquila Tresa-dijo Sasha sonriendole a la que ha sido su cuidadora por muchos años-tu solo tienes que disfrutar de tu velada con Georgia, se defenderme solo-

-Me iré, pero con cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Tresa antes de salir con Axel de la sala

Después de ella entro Mongolia, miro al Alexander y sonrió

-Vamonos Braginski-dijo Mongolia

-Voy-dijo Alexander levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Mongolia

Ambos salieron de la sala, Alexander iba detrás del mongol, se preguntaba que le haría hacer Mongolia, llegaron al gimnasio y entraron en el almacén

-Vas a ordenar todo esto-dijo Mongolia

-¿Que? Esto es enorme-dijo Alexander mirando el almacén

-¿Y?-dijo Mongolia levantando una ceja-para algo te he comprado para todo el día de hoy-

-Esta bien-dijo Alexander resignado-¿que debo hacer aquí?-

-Yo te diré lo que debes hacer-dijo Mongolia acto seguido se sentó en una silla del almacén-de momento mueve esos baúles a la otra esquina-

Alexander suspiro, le esperaba un largo día por delante.

Mongolia estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mandando a Alexander a hacer esto o lo otro pero lo que mas le gustaba sin duda eran las miradas de resignación del chico, le estuvo observando toda la mañana, comprobó que aunque su carácter era una mezcla del español y el ruso, sus movimientos habían sido heredados del rubio, el mongol sonrió, había mandado al chico a subir unas cosas y pudo analizar el cuerpo mejor, era blanco, no tanto como su padre pero si mucho mas que su madre, tenia un buen cuerpo y se veía fuerte, Alexander le miro, le había pillado observándolo

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?-dijo Alexander

-No-dijo Mongolia-hoy puedo mirarte como quiera _khüükhe_-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía que ninguno iba a ceder hasta que el rusoespañol cerro los ojos y suspiro

-¿Donde quieres que ponga esto?-dijo Alexander señalando unas cajas

-En esa esquina de allá-dijo Mongolia señalando el lugar

-Pero si es de allí de donde vienen-dijo Alexander

-Pues entonces ponlas otra vez-dijo Mongolia

Llego la hora de la comida, Mongolia le dijo que parase y que lo siguiera, Alexander acepto gustoso, tenia la sensación de que no había hecho otra cosa que mover cajas inútilmente, llegaron a una pequeña habitación que tenia una mesa con un par de sillas y una pequeña cocina

-Haz la comida-dijo Mongolia sentándose en una silla

-¿Puedo hacer cualquier cosa o quieres algo especial?-dijo Alexander poniéndose un delantal que había allí

-Quiero un plato mongol-dijo este

Alexander no conocía muchos platos de ese país, sobre todo porque su padre no le hacia gracia casi nada relacionado con esa nación, empezó a cocinar algo de carne, estaba tan concentrado en la comida que no vio que Mongolia se había levantado y se colocado detrás suya, no se dio cuenta hasta que le empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

-¿Que haces?-dijo Alexander sin darse la vuelta

-A tu padre de niño le encantaba que le hiciera esto, quería saber si a ti también-dijo Mongolia siguiendo

La verdad era que no era en plan de, como diría Akos, invadir regiones vitales, solo era acariciar y ya esta, la verdad era que a Alexander le agradaba las caricias en la espalda puesto que le relajaba mucho que le hicieran eso y el único que lo sabia era su padre, miro de reojo a Khan, supuso de donde había sacado eso su padre

-Veo que también te agrada-dijo Mongolia

-Si me agrada, pero para ya-dijo Alexander dándose la vuelta y enfrentando sus ojos verdes violáceos a los negros de Mongolia

-De acuerdo-dijo Mongolia levantando las manos y volviendo a su sitio-solo quería relajarte, _k__hüükhe (niño)-_

-Ya-dijo Alexander volviendo a lo suyo.

-Parece que los Braginski tenéis gusto a las bufandas-dijo Mongolia fijándose en la bufanda negra parecida a la de Ivan que tenia Alexander-Ivan con la suya blanca y tu con una negra-

-Les tenemos un cariño especial, eso es todo-dijo Alexander tocando su bufanda, había sido un regalo de sus tías Yekaterina y Natasha.

-Ya veo-dijo Mongolia

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Alexander puso dos platos en la mesa y se quito el delantal, miro a Mongolia, no sabia que se traía entre manos y eso le preocupaba en exceso, fue al fuego donde había una tetera con te calentándose, la cojio y la puso en la mesa al igual que dos tazas, por fin se sentó en la única silla que quedaba enfrente del mongol

-Que aproveche-dijo Alexander cojiendo su tenedor

-Igualmente-dijo Mongolia llevándose el primer trozo a la boca-esta bien-

Alexander miro mal a Mongolia, no estaba bien, estaba genial, pero supo que eso era lo máximo que iba a conseguir del mongol, de todas maneras miro el plato, tendría que practicar ese plato para que le saliera tan bien como el resto, vio que el asiático servia el te y echaba azúcar y leche a ambas tazas, le paso su taza y Alexander la cojio extrañado de que supiera como le gustaba el te, le dio un sorbo listo para decirle que se había pasado con el azúcar o con la leche, cosa que solía ocurrir cuando alguien que no era el ruso le preparaba el te, pero para su sorpresa estaba en su punto como a él le gustaba, maldijo mentalmente sus gustos idénticos a los de su padre, dejo la taza a un lado y vio que Mongolia le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, el rubio le ignoro y se puso a comer su comida.

Habían terminado de comer y se habían ido a un pequeño salón al lado de la otra sala, tras terminar de fregar Alexander se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala, Mongolia se había ido un momento a hacer algo por lo que de momento estaba solo, bostezo, la verdad era que le estaba entrando morriña, cerro un poco los ojos quedándose en seguida dormido.

Mongolia entro en la sala encontrando al rusoespañol durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón, sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en la sala para contemplar al muchacho, cuando ocultaba sus ojos todavía se parecía mas a su pequeño ruso, ojala pudiera tener a Alexander igual que tuvo a Rusia, seria fantástico sobre todo por que el chico tenia mucho mas territorios que su padre, seria como volver a su época dorada, le acaricio la mejilla provocando que el chico se moviera inquieto en el sillón, se preguntaba si sabrían también igual, Mongolia se acerco y le deposito un beso en los labios muy suave para que el muchacho no se despertara, se alejo un poco y le relamió los labios y sonrió con lujuria, no no sabia igual que Ivan, sabia mejor, el niño sabia a verano, quería probar mas de él pero en ese momento el niño empezó a abrir los ojos y a desperezarse, se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miro sorprendido, Mongolia supo que jamas se habría quedado dormido en su presencia y que encontrarlo allí lo sorprendía.

-No quise quedarme dormido-dijo Alexander levantándose del sillón y alejándose del asiático.

-Supongo que tu sangre española impera en eso-dijo Mongolia levantándose también

Alexander se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza, si era por su sangre latina por lo que le gustaba tanto dormir pero no tenia que recordarselo ademas esa noche no había dormido nada

-Bien ahora que has despertado, necesito que vayas a recoger unas cosas a la sala de profesores-dijo Mongolia-son unas carpetas que hay encima de la mesa, no te entretengas-

-Voy-dijo Alexander saliendo rápido de la sala

Alexander llego a la sala de profesores y cojio las carpetas que le había mencionado Mongolia, cuando se fue a ir vio al Angelo salir de la dirección con unos papeles

-¿Como te va?-pregunto Alexander

-Bien mas o menos-dijo Angelo-solo me manda a coger papeles y llevárselos ¿y tu?-

-Podría ser peor-dijo Alexander sonriendo un poco al primo de su novio

Alexander salio de la sala con las carpetas en la mano, miro la hora, suspiro todavía le quedaba que estar con el mongol, paso por delante del club del yaoi donde estaban Andrea, Akos y Albert, sintió curiosidad y entro a ver como iban, lo que vio le dejo de piedra, Akos iba vestido como un lobo, mientras Albert iba vestido como caperucita roja, miro a otro lado y vio a su Andrea vestido de marinero, sonrió un poco, se veia lindo así, tendría que recordar pedirle a Gizelle las fotos, se fue de la sala y se dirigió de nuevo al gimnasio, cuando entro vio que Khan estaba en la pista

-_Khüükhe_, ven aquí-dijo Mongolia

A Alexander le empezaba a molestar que lo llamara niño siempre, no entendía mucho el idioma del asiático pero esa palabra sabia lo que significaba, se acerco a la pista vio que el mongol había puesto unas cintas en el suelo creando como un rectángulo.

-¿Que te parece?-dijo Mongolia

-Me parece que no se para que lo quieres-dijo Alexander manteniéndose alejado

-Deja la carpeta y ven aquí-ordeno Mongolia

Alexander hizo lo que le dijo, dejo la carpeta en el suelo y entro en el rectángulo con Mongolia

-Quitate los zapatos-dijo Mongolia que estaba descalzado

Alexander no comprendía lo que pretendía el asiático pero se los quito quedando también descalzo.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿me puedes decir para que estamos haciendo todo esto?-dijo Alexander frunciendo el ceño

-He pensado que para la próxima clase hagamos artes marciales y quiero practicar contigo antes-dijo Mongolia sonriendo cruelmente

Alexander mostró disgusto ante esto, eso significaba que iba a dar con los huesos en el suelo de nuevo, como estaba distraído Mongolia le cojio del chaleco y le hizo una llave cayendo al suelo de espaldas

-No te distraigas _k__hüükhe_-dijo Mongolia mirando desde arriba a Alexander

-No volverá a pasar m_онгольский__(mongol)_-dijo Alexander levantándose

Ya llevaban un rato practicando cuando Alexander cayo al suelo por décima vez, se quedo en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, le dolía todo, ese hombre no sabia lo que era la delicadeza o por lo menos una colchoneta.

-Creo haberte dicho que podías golpearme-dijo Mongolia mirando al chico con aires de superioridad.

Alexander gruño por lo bajo y se quedo sentado en el suelo, miro al asiático, le había intentado golpear pero era muy rápido, y eso que era enorme, y le esquivaba siempre, y encima no dejaba de sonreír para fustracion del eslavo, se levanto y se quedo mirando al asiático en la posición de defensa que le había enseñado.

-¿Que edad tienes _Khüükhe_?-pregunto Mongolia

-Unos 180 años ¿por?-dijo Alexander extrañado por la pregunta

-Cosas mías-dijo Mongolia mirando a Alexander

Le encanto la cara que puso el chico, que no saciaran su curiosidad no le debía agradar, era normal que tuviera esa gran curiosidad innata teniendo en cuenta a quienes tenia de padres, Alexander sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la idea de seguir insistiendo para saberlo, seguro que no era bueno.

-Sigamos-dijo Mongolia

Siguieron, una de las veces en las que Alexander iba de nuevo al suelo, Mongolia lo cojio del brazo para evitar esto y lo empujo contra él quedando el rubio pegado a su pecho, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mongolia le beso en los labios con fiereza y furia, como marcando su propiedad, Alexander no se movió de la impresión, tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo mucho, el asiático lo había atrapado con sus brazos, por fin el mayor se separo

-¿Que narices haces depravado?-dijo Alexander alejándose de él

-No pude evitarlo Nicolas-dijo Mongolia sonriendo

Alexander cojio sus zapatos y se fue a ir pero cuando llego a la puerta, el mongol lo llamo

-Si te vas tendré que suspender...-empezó a decir Mongolia antes de ser interrumpido por Alexander

-Me da igual que me suspendas-dijo Alexander

-A ti no, a tu querido italiano germano-dijo Mongolia sonriendo al sorprendido Alexander-¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que le ayudas a saltar, o que le aumentas el numero de flexiones que hace para que llegue al aprobado?-

-El no tiene que ver nada en esto-dijo Alexander

-Vete y lo comprobaremos-dijo Mongolia sabiendo que había ganado

Alexander se volvió a acercar al mongol pero mantuvo la distancias, estuvieron practicando lo que quedaba de día pero Alexander se levantaba rápido evitando el acercamiento del mongol, había llegado la hora de irse, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta

-No tengo que decirte que eso es nuestro pequeño secreto ¿verdad Nicolás?-dijo Mongolia mirando al niño

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, salio del gimnasio, ¿que narices le pasaba al mongol con él? Se preguntaba Alexander, ademas de que lo había estado llamando por su segundo nombre desde el incidente, nadie lo llamaba Nicolás, ni siquiera sus padres, su segundo nombre solo aparecía cuando lo llamaban enfadados, se encontró a Andrea de camino a la habitación, este le sonrió y lo cojio de la mano

-¿Que tal el día?-dijo Andrea sonriendo a Alex-¿A que no ha estado tan mal?-

El día ha sido demasiado largo y ademas creo que Mongolia trama algo conmigo porque me ha estado mirando descaradamente todo el día, me llama por mi segundo nombre y ademas me ha besado pensó Alexander pero sin embargo solo dijo

-Ha sido largo-dijo sonriendo a Andrea-¿y el tuyo?-

-Ha sido divertido-dijo Andrea-me he disfrazado mucho-

-Me alegro-dijo Sasha besando a su novio

Cuando estaban en la habitación recibió una llamada de Kalingrado

-Hola Kali-chan-dijo Sasha-¿Que tal te va?-

-Muy bien ha sido una tarde estupenda con Georgia y Axel es un magnifico camarero-dijo Kalingrado-¿Que tal con Mongolia?-

Alexander pensó en contárselo todo a Kalingrado, al fin y al cabo, era a ella quien le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, negó con la cabeza, ella ya tenia suficiente con lo suyo, lo mejor seria no preocuparla mas

-Me ha hecho ordenar el almacén, me duele todo-dijo Alexander, bueno no era mentira, había tenido que ordenar el almacén

-Que bien, ya creía que te había pasado algo-dijo Tresa-he tenido una mala sensación-

-No te preocupes, tu solo relajate con Georgia-dijo Alexander

Termino de hablar con Kalingrado y se metió en la cama donde ya dormía plácidamente Andrea, le dio un beso en la frente y se tapo con las mantas esperando que el día siguiente fuera normal.

…...

Muchas gracias por leer.

**AliceIggyKirkland: **si Alfred hizo una pregunta de lo mas inteligente XD

**Misaki-chu:** la verdad es que estuve un rato dudando si lo soltaban o no XD, en la comida Suecia arrastra a Fin lejos de Dinamarca para no tener que aguantar al danes XD

**PrussianAwesomeGirl: **Si Ivan hizo que Alfred se cayera a la piscina, eso fue muy divertido XD.

**OhMyGod. Happy:** como ya he dicho no sabia si poner que lo soltaban o no, pero hubiera sido interesante ver las noches de esos seis XD

**Sakura Kagamine: **si parece que Germanía quiere provocar una guerra, quien sabe a lo mejor echa de menos su época XD, Pobre Corea se llevo todos los sartenazos, eso es lo que pasa por ponerse cerca de Hungría, corre ese peligro XD me alegro de que por fin te hayas reunido con Georgia y que le llevases a la playa como le prometiste, espero que Axel cumpliera con sus funciones de camarero bien :D

Merece review?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 20:

Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Andrea y Angelo, todos los alumnos de tercero, excepto Andrea, Angelo y Pedro, este ultimo distrayendolos, se reunieron para dar el ultimo toque a la fiesta dado que la gran mayoría tenia ya el regalo comprado para los de sangre italiana.

-¿Que hacemos para rematar la fiesta?-preguntó Albert

-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó Charlotte mirando a todos los presentes-¡hagamos una orgía!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un puñal que ahora estaba clavado en la pared muy cerca de ella. Charlotte miró asustada el arma, era el de Alexander. Suspiró, su amigo no estaba para bromas ultimamente, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no encontrar un regalo para Andrea. Lo miro y vió que estaba serio, muy serio, eso era muy malo.

-Era broma Alexander, no te pongas asi-dijo Charlotte nerviosa

-Pues dejaos de bromas, tengo prisa-espetó Alexander mirando serio a los presentes en la sala.

-Yo creo que con el baile esta bien, che-opinó María Alejandra, se levanto y se fue al eslavo-Alexander y yo tenemos que ir a la ciudad.

Alexander se levanta de su sitio, coje su puñal de la pared, se lo guarda y sale de la sala con la sudamericana; todos se quedaron mas tranquilos cuando el rusoespañol salio de allí.

-Espero que encuentre un regalo, porque sino, creo que le saldra su vena asesina-susurró Azad

-Al menos sabemos a quien sera el primero en matar-exclamo Erik mirando a Albert

Fuera de la sala, Alexander y Maria Alejandra caminaban por los pasillos

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que regalarle a Angelo?-preguntó Alexander a Maria Alejandra

-Todavia no, che-dijo Maria Alejandra caminando al lado de Alexander-espero poder comprarle algo hoy-

Alexander suspiro cansado, se había pasado las ultimas semanas intentando comprar el regalo de Andrea, pero no habia nada que le gustara lo suficiente. Mira a la sudamericana. Después de la subasta, Angelo se habia declarado y habian empezado a salir juntos.

Esta se para en mitad del pasillo y lo abraza.

-Animate Alexander, parece que vayas a matar a alguien-dijo Maria Alejandra

-No sera por falta de ganas-murmuro Alexander

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó la chica

-Nada-le respondió Alexander volviendo a caminar

-Ahora que lo pienso... tu y yo somos familia ¿no?-dijo Maria Alejandra, que al ver la cara de desconcierto del ibérico añadió-Sí, mis padres son los hijos de España, por lo que tu serías su hermano y entonces, mi tio-

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos en que todos somos latinos-dijo Alexander sonriendo por primera vez en todo el dia

-Asi estai mucho mas lindo, Alexander-dijo Maria riendo mientras volvía a abrazarlo, Alexander le correspondio el abrazo en esta ocasión, había conseguido ponerlo de buen humor.

Andrea y Angelo volvian por el pasillo.

-Pedro hace unas pizzas muy buenas-dijo Andrea sonriendo

-Tsk, no es para tanto-relicó Angelo serio

Ambos fueron a girar en una esquina cuando vieron a Alexander riendo con Maria Alejandra. Angelo empujó a su primo de vuelta al pasillo, ambos siguieron viendo la escena hasta que los dos hispanohablantes se alejaron rumbo a la puerta de salida.

-¡¿Que hace TÚ chico con MÍ chica?-gritó Angelo celoso

Andrea seguia mirando el pasillo por donde habia desaparecido Sasha. Estaba un poco triste, después de la subasta Alexander habia estado ausente y mas despistado de lo normal. Luego volvio a estar normal, pero estos ultimos dias estaba muy serio y en seguida se dormia. Entonces, escucho los reclamos de su primo para que le prestara atencion

-No lo sé-respondió simplemente Andrea

-¿Estarán...juntos?-preguntó triste Angelo mirando al suelo

-¿Maria Alejandra con Sasha?-le preguntó Andrea pensativo-no lo creo...

-Pues se han pasado todo la semana quedando los dos-replicó Angelo, el cual se moría de celos.

-Si pero eso era porque...-empezó a decir Andrea pero tuvo que parar porque no sabia la razón

-¿Ves? No lo sabes-dijo Angelo-yo se lo voy a preguntar en la cena.

-Yo se lo preguntare cuando llegue-dijo Andrea antes de irse a su habitacion. Su primo habia despertado un sentimiento de celos, pero eso no podia ser, Alexander le quería mucho, se lo decía todos los dias varias veces pero entonces... ¿porqué no le habia dicho lo que hacía con la argentinachilena? Todas esas dudas y mas se iban acumulando en su mente.

En la ciudad, Alexander y Maria Alejandra iban caminando por las calles mirando los escaparates de las tiendas

-¿Qué crees que le gustara a Angelo?-preguntó la chica

-Pues algo de ropa o un libro-respondió Alexander pensando, la verdad era que no conocia apenas al primo de novio-¿y yo a Andrea?

-Pues un peluche, un libro de cocina, ropa o algo hecho por ti-dijo Maria Alejandra sonriendole y acercandose a un escaparate

Alexander ya había pensado hacerle algo él mismo pero tejer no se le daba bien, eso lo habia heredado de su madre. Le habia intentado hacer una bufanda, que según su padre era lo mas facil, pero le habian salido mangas sin que él supiera el porqué. También pensó en escribirle alguna canción pero ninguna letra le parecía lo suficientemente buena para Andrea.

Suspiró triste, como no encontrara un regalo hoy se tendria que envolver él con un lazo como habia sujerido Charlotte.

-Mira, ahi se hacen peluches-exclamó Maria Alejandra sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-A ver-dijo Alexander acercandose al escaparate, no se veian nada mal, quiza le podria hacer uno a Andrea-entremos.

Dentro de la tienda, Alexander se movió por los distintos pasillos. Le llamo la atención un peluche con forma de gatito que tenia los ojos cerrados de color amarillo. Sonrió un poco al recordar el pelo rubio de su Andrea, quiza si le añadia un pequeño rulito quedaria como su version gatuna. Fue al dependiente de la tienda y le dijo lo que queria que le hicieran al muñeco.

Mientras esperaba vio que Maria Alejandra estaba haciendo un peluche tomate. Sonrió, parecia que la chica estaba muy emocionada con el cumpleaños de Angelo.

Salieron de la tienda con sus compras correspondientes, siguieron caminando por la ciudad, querian regalarles otra cosa a parte de los peluches.

-No te estaras agobiando por salir de compras¿no?-preguntó la chica

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no-se apresuro a contestar Alexander-cuando te has criado con Charlotte, salir de compras es a lo minimo que te tienes que acostumbrar.

La sudamericana rio ante el comentario del chico y siguieron un rato mas por la cuidad pero como no encontraron nada, se decidieron por irse. Pusieron dirección al instituto, Alexander iba mirando a todos los escaparates por si les habia pasado algo por alto. De repente, vió un el escaparate de una tienda de aparatos electronicos, le hizo una señal a Maria Alejandra y se entraron en la tienda. Se separaron para mirar mejor por la tienda, Alexander se paró delante de un pequeño marco digital, sonrió, podia meter fotos de los dos. Ademas ese marco era tactil podia acercar las fotos, ponerles otro fondo, añadirles cosas, etc... Miro el precio, era un poco caro pero el cumpleaños de su novio solo era una vez al año. Sacó el dinero y fue hasta la dependienta. Esta se ofreció a meter las fotos que él quisiera si se las traia en un pendrive. Alexander rebusco por su abrigo, estaba seguro que tenia uno de esos con fotos por algun lado.

Por fin lo encontró y se lo dió a la dependienta. Mientras esta le metia las fotos en el marco, Maria Alejandra se acerco con una cosa entre las manos, era un reloj de bolsillo

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó ansiosa la argentina

-Si, es bastante bonito-respondió Alexander cojiendo el reloj y mirandolo-seguro que a Angelo le encanta.

-¿Vos crees?-preguntó ansiosa ella

-Si la verdad es que le pega-le contestó Alexande, el cual estaba de buen humor-pero ¿como lo has podido encontrar en esta tienda?

-En la seccion de relojes, hay un apartado con relojes antiguos-respondió Maria Alejandra-¿ya has encontrado vos regalo?

-Si, un marco para poner muchas fotos-le contestó Alexander sonriendo-la dependienta esta metiendo las fotos.

Cuando pagaron, salieron de la tienda y ahora ya con los regalos, pusieron direccion al Gakuen.

-¿te has fijado que ambos nos llamanos igual?-preguntó de repente Maria Alejandra

-Si, aunque el mio es la version rusa-dijo Alexander-¿A ti tus padres te llaman Maria Alejandra? Es que es un nombre largo.

-No, mi papá me llama Mari o Ale y mi mamá siempre me llama Maria-contestó Maria sonriendo-pero bueno, a ti todo el mundo te llama Alexander y eso si que es largo.

-No mas que el tuyo-replicó Alexander mirando a la chilena

-Los únicos que te llaman Sasha son tus primas, Andrea y Kalingrado-dijo Maria Alejandra ignorando el comentario de su compañero-¿nadie te llama Nicolas, Nico o Nic?

-No, nadie-negó Alexander serio, el unico que lo habia empezado a llamar por su segundo nombre era Mongolia y eso le producia escalofrios.

Por fin llegaron al instituto, Alexander le paso sus regalos a Maria Alejandra. Ella pasaria por la habitacion de Charlotte,ya que él ya habia quedado con su amiga para que le guardara los regalos. Se dirijió a su habitacion, estaba deseando ver a Andrea, no lo habia visto en todo el dia. Entró en la habitacion y vió que Andrea estaba sentado en la cama. Estaba muy serio por lo que Alex se preocupo, Andrea nunca estaba serio. Se acercó a él y se sento a su lado.

-¿Que te pasa Andrea?-preguntó Sasha

-Nada-respondió Andrea cortante y levantandose de la cama

-Si te pasa algo, estas serio-contradijo Alexander

-¡Pues si me pasa algo!-wxclamó Andrea mirandolo fijamente-¡Me pasa que mi novio pasa mas tiempo con Maria Alejandra que conmigo!

Alexander se quedo mirando a Andrea sorprendido, ¿como podia pensar que él estaba con Maria Alejandra? La chica le caia bien, era un alivio poder hablar con ella, sin que te acosaran, te hablaran de moda o de perversiones. Miro a Andrea, parecia celoso.

-¿Estas celoso de Maria Alejandra?-pregunto sorprendido Alex-pero si solo es una amiga.

-¡Pues dime que has hecho con ella durante toda la semana!-le oredenó Andrea

-No... no puedo decirtelo Andrea-susurró Alexander serio

Él y Maria Alejandra habian estado quedando todas las tardes de la semana para que la chica le diera unas clases basicas de tango. Sasha sabía que Andrea lo bailaba porque a Feliciano le gustaba mucho ese baile y lo apuntó a clases, pero el no tenia ni idea de bailar tango. Era una sorpresa para Andrea que le iba a dar a la fiesta.

-Andrea, no tienes que estar celoso, yo no tengo nada con ella-intentó explicarselo Alexander acercandose a Andrea-No entiendo porqué estas celoso de ella, cuando llevo saliendo con Charlotte y mis primas toda la vida.

-¡Pero con ellas me cuentas donde vas!-exclamó Andrea volviendo a separarse de Alex-si no hay nada dime que es lo que haces con ella y para que bajasteis a la ciudad.

-¿Me has seguido Andrea?-preguntó sorprendido Alexander mientras se empezaba a molestar

-No, os encontramos en el pasillo-respondió Andrea

-¿Quien estaba contigo?-pregunto Alexander

-Angelo-musitó Andrea cruzandose de brazos

-¡Seguro que fue él quien te metio esas estupidas ideas en la cabeza!-le espetó Alexander

-¿Y que si fue el quien me dijo que pasaba?-replicó Andrea

-¡Que bien! le echas cuenta al cabeza hueca que tienes por primo-se quejó Alexander-entre Maria Alejandra y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos, joder.

-¡No te metas con mi primo! que yo no te digo nada de la loca de tu prima-gritó Andrea enfadado-pues no es lo que parece, no te has sonreido en tres dias y cuando estas con ella aparece tu sonrisa

-¡Irina no esta loca! solo es una acosadora, es distinto-gruño Alexander intentando controlar su enfado-¿ahora no me puedo reir con alguien con alguien que no seas tú?

-Esta loca y punto-cortó Andrea-si es con ella no, no quiero que le dediques esa sonrisa a alguien que no sea yo

-Andrea-susurró Alexander acercandose a Andrea y acariciendo su mejilla por la cual ya corrian las lagrimas-yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Entonces dime que hacias con ella, por favor-pidió Andrea alejandose de él

-No puedo-murmuró Alexander

-Dejame solo por favor-volvió a pedir Andrea.

-Pues vale-dijo Alexander saliendo por la puerta.

Fue andando por el pasillo, no sabia muy bien a donde dirigirse. Se paro en la mitad de un pasillo y le pego un puñetazo a la pared furioso

-Mierda...-susurró Alexander sentandose

Se abrazo las rodillas y apoyo alli la cabeza. No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo asi hasta que alguien lo llamo, levanto la cabeza y vio a sus primas alli, mirandole

-Sasha ¿que te pasa?-preguntó Jia Li poniendose a su altura

-Si alguien te ha hecho algo, lo pagará caro-aseguró Irina sentandose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su primo y agarrandolo del brazo

-Solo he discutido con Andrea-respondió Alexander apoyando la cabeza en la de su prima

-¿Habeis discutido?-preguntó Jia Li sentandose al otro lado de su primo

-Si. Raro ¿verdad?-musitó Alexander sonriendo triste-cree que le estoy siendo infiel con Maria Alejandra.

-¿Tu infiel?-pregunto Jia Li extrañada-¡Pero si se ve que Andrea es lo que mas quieres en el mundo!

-Pues ve y diselo tu-dijo Alexander decaido

-¿Que haceis aqui los tres?-pregunto alguien

Los tres eslavos levantaron la vista para ver a Kalingrado. La profesora estaba intrigada por saber que hacian esos tres fuera de sus dormitorios y sentados en el pasillo pero sobre todo lo que mas le llamaba la atencion es que Irina estuviera agarrada del brazo de Sasha y este no intentaba huir como hacia siempre. Es mas Antonio y ella tenian la teoria de que Alexander aprendió a andar tan temprano para poder huir mejor de Irina.

-Estamos animando a Sasha-dijo Jia Li sonriendo a la profesora

-¿Que te ha pasado?-preguntó Kalingrado preocupada-dime quien te ha hecho algo ¡que se enterara lo que es la furia prusiana!

Alexander suspiró, ese comentario solo podian hacerlo dos personas: una era su prima, la cuál lo habia hecho unos minutos antes, y la otra era la prusiana. Sonrió un poco, supusó que habia cosas que nunca cambiarian. Miro el reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde. Se levanto y se deshizo del agarre de Irina

-No pasa nada, es tarde y mañana, os recuerdo, que Germania nos ha castigado con una clase extra por hablar en la anterior-dijo mirando a sus primas-me voy a mi habitacion.

-Puedes quedarte con alguna de nosotras, si quieres-ofrecio Jia Li

-No, gracias pero no-contestó Alexander alejandose de sus primas y de Kalingrado

-Pero...-empezo Kalingrado

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada-aseguró Alexander dandose la vuelta-solo es una discursion, no el fin del mundo.

-¿Con quien ha discutido?-pregunto Tresa pero Alexander estaba ya muy lejos para oir la posible contestación de sus primas

Llego a su habitacion, dio un largo suspiro. Estaba un poco nervioso. Entró y vió que Andrea ya estaba metido en la cama, pero no en la de Alexander, como era normal, sino en la suya.

Miro su cama, sin Andrea le parecia muy grande. Se desvistio, se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama, ese dia se habia ido al traste de una manera que el rusoespañol nunca hubiese imaginado, cerro los ojos pensando que mañana seria otro dia.

Cuando se desperto Andrea ya habia salido de la habitacion. Suspiro, parecia que el enfado le duraba todavia.

Se preparo y salio de la habitacion. Cuando llego al comedor vió que Andrea estaba sentado con Angelo y Albert. Alexander se sentó en el lugar de siempre con Charlotte y Akos, y se puso a desayunar ignorando las miradas de sus amigos

-¿Que ha pasado Alexander?-preguntó Charlotte

-Que hemos discutido-respondió solamente Alex

-¿Porqué?-pregunto Akos

-Por que piensa que le estoy siendo infiel-contestó sinceramente Alexander

-Es porque has quedado con Maria Alejandra mucho esta semana ¿verdad?-preguntó Charlotte

-Exacto-musitó Alexander

-Tranquilo, esta tarde le podras decir todo lo que quieras y seguro que haceis las paces-le animó Charlotte sonriendole

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la clase de Geografia que Germania les habia puesto como castigo, por no dejarle dar su clase. Cuando llegaron todos se sentaron en sus sitios habituales, que eran con sus parejas o las que iban a ser sus parejas, pero el sitio de Alexander estaba ocupado por Angelo y los dos primos hablaban en italiano.

Los ojos de Andrea se posaron en los de Alexander, solo fue un segundo pero a Alexander le basto para saber que estaba dolido. Suspiró triste, solo llevaban un dia peleados y ya lo echaba de menos, ¿como podia depender tanto de una persona? Se fue resigando al sitio que normalmente ocupaba Angelo, se dejo caer en la silla

-¿Como te fue?-preguntó Maria Alejandra a su lado

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Germania entró en la clase, se puso detrás del la mesa del profesor y bajó para pantalla que contenia graficas y un mapa mundial

-Bien, seguiremos donde nos quedamos en la ultima clase que tuve que interrumpir por vuestra charla-explicó serio Germania

Mientras Germania empezaba a explicar, Alexander aprovecho la oportunidad para contestarle a la argentinachileno.

-Tuvimos una discursion-susurro Alexander a Maria Alejandra-esta celoso porque piensa que tu y yo tenemos algo.

-Angelo esta igual-le contestó Maria Alejandra-no los entiendo, ¿porque se podrian asi?.

-Es la primera vez que discuto con Andrea en cerca de cinco meses que llevamos saliendo-susurró triste Alexander

-¿Llevais casi cinco meses?-preguntó Maria Alejandra sorprendida

-Si-susurro Alexander un poco sonrojado

-Señor Bragisnki y señorita Gonzalez, ¿les molestaria dejar de hablar en mi clase?-preguntó Germania molesto

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos hispanohablantes

La clase transcurrio normal, todos salieron de esa tediosa clase, y se fueron a su dormitorio para quitarse el uniforme escolar y disfrutar de ese sabado.

Alexander no estaba de humor para ir a su habitacion, allí estaria Andrea. Pasaria la mañana en el campo de girasoles, era el mejor sitio para relajarse.

Cuando llegó al centro del campo de girasoles, el cual él a lo largo de los años habia ido agrandando hasta llegar a ser una de las flores mas abundantes del jardin, se apoyo en el poste de un cartel que rezaba "No arrancar girasoles, preguntar primero a Alexander y Jia Li" Sonrió un poco recordando el dia que habian puesto ese cartel, se habian hartado de que arrancasen los girasoles sin control, así que entre su prima y él lo pusieron y poner el nombre de Alexander hizo que nadie arrancara mas girasoles sin preguntar. Sacó un libro de la bandolera y se puso a leer, era una historia de guerras pero con una historia romantica de tras fondo. Llevaba ya un rato leyendo cuando delante suyo se presento Albert, se sento enfrente suya. Sonreia de una manera que recordaba a su padre Alfred, esa sonrisa que irritaba a Alexander porque significaba que lo venia a molestar.

-Si vienes a molestar, largate, no estoy de humor para aguantarte Jones-le espetó Alexander sin despegar los ojos del libro

-Solo vengo a hablar contigo-le contestó Albert inocentemente

-Yo no tengo ganas de hablar-dijo de forma cortanteAlexander

-¿Por eso te refugias en este campo de girasoles?-preguntó Albert

-¿Desde cuando te importa donde vaya yo?-preguntó Alexander dejando su lectura

-No me importa, Braginski-respondió Albert

-Pues dejame en paz Jones-volvió a cortar Alexander masajeandose el puente de la nariz-como ya he dicho no estoy de humor.

-¿Asi os poneis los comunistas cuando la persona que quereis se enfada con vosotros?-pregunto Albert

-Cuando vea un comunista se lo preguntare-respondió con sorna Alexander mirando fijamente a Albert

-...¿Estas asi por Andrea?-pregunto con sincera preocupacion Albert

-Si, estoy asi por Andrea-dijo Alexander echando hacia atras la cabeza. A veces, él y Albert mantenian una charla sin insultarse el uno al otro, pasaba muy pocas veces, y si alguien los pillaba hablando tan tranquilamente lo negarian.

-No creo que tu seas capaz de hacerle algo como serle infiel a Andrea-contestó Albert

-Gracias-agradeció Alexander sonriendo un poco-¿como te va con Akos?

-Bastante bien, la verdad, me enfado mas cuando se pone a idolatrarse sin parar-respondió Albert sonriendo un poco

-Si, suele pasar-dijo Alexander-cuando haga algo asi, amenazalo con darle un sartenazo.

-¿Eso funciona?-pregunto incredulo Albert

-Si, siempre funciona-respondió Alexander

-Espero que sea verdad c_ommunist_-dijo Albert sonriendo un poco

-Si no lo es te jodes cejon-gruño Alexander levantandose, sabiendo que la conversacion pacifica habia terminado.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, todos estaban esperando en el salon de actos a que los dos primos aparecieran por la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, solo se oían pequeños murmullos

-Se atrasan-susurro Amadeus

-¿Que esperabas?-susurro Azad

-¿Les habeis dado las indicaciones bien?-pregunto Axel

-Llevan tres años aqui, no creo que se pierdan camino al salon de actos-murmuró Carlos

-¿Como sabremos que vendran?-preguntó Darien

-Con la nota que les hemos dejado seguro que vienen, kesesesese-rió Akos

-shhhh, callad que ya vienes-susurro Charlotte señalando la puerta

Angelo y Andrea caminanban camino al salon de actos. Según la nota, dentro de la sala habia pasta pero que debian de ir arreglados

-Ve~, pasta-exclamó Andrea

-No entiendo muy bien porque debemos arreglarnos, maldicion-gruñó Angelo

Llegaron al salon de actos, en la puerta habia un cartel que les decia que entraran, los de sangre italiana entraron en la sala curiosos. Estaba todo oscuro, Andrea encendio la luz

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos los presentes en la sala

Angelo y Andrea se quedaron muy soprendidos con eso, ninguno se esperaba algo asi, con la discusión con sus respectivas parejas, ninguno se acordaba que era su cumpleaños.

Todos fueron a felicitarlos, Andrea habia logrado unir la extraña actitud de Sasha y la fiesta y lo buscaba por toda la sala, deseando pedirle perdon. Lo encontro en una esquina de la sala, vestido con una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros, bebiendo algo de un vaso. Se deshizo de la aglomeración de personas de su alrededor y fue hasta Alexander. Cuando llegó, Alexander le miró, estaba triste, Andrea lo vio en sus ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Andrea-musitó Alexander sonriendole un poco

-Gracias-respondio con un susurro Andrea, Alexander estaba triste por su culpa. Debido a la culpa, empezo a llorar.

-Andrea ¿que te pasa?¿no te gusta la fiesta?-preguntó Alexander preocupado

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-exclamó Andrea tirandose encima de Sasha-he sido un tonto, en verdad no pensaba que me fueras infiel, solo es que me dolía que no me contaras nada...

-No pasa nada, Andrea-intentó tranquilizarlo Alex pasandole un brazo por la cintura para pegarlo mas a él, le cojio la barbilla y le obligo a mirarlo-Te perdono

Se dieron un beso en los labios, era dulce y sincero, pero luego se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado. se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, se sonriendo sabiendo que todo estaba solucionado.

Despues de los regalos y la tarta, llegó la hora de el baile. Pusieron música y se pusieron a bailar, hasta que Charlotte se subio al escenario y cojio un micrófono

-Chicos, llegó la hora del tango, por favor que se acérquen los cumpleañeros con sus parejas-expuso Charlotte-ellos abrirán el baile y luego los demas seguiremos, ¿me has oido Erik Nielsen?

-Que si, que bailare contigo-protestó Erik desde abajo

Alexander le tendió la mano a Andrea.

-Nos estan esperando-dijo Alexander sonriendo a Andrea

-Pero tu no sabes bailar esto-dijo Andrea contrariado

-He estado toda la semana aprendiendo esto, solo se lo basico-explicó Alexander

-¿Asi que era eso lo que hacias con Maria Alejandra?-preguntó Andrea cojiendo la mano de Alexander

Alexander ensancho su sonrisa en forma de respuesta y fueron a la pista. Empezó a sonar la musica y las dos parejas empezaron a bailar. Maria Alejandra y Angelo, que habian hecho las paces a lo largo de la fiesta, bailaban mucho mejor que Andrea y Alexander pero ellos iban a su ritmo, sobre todo por que si fueran mas rapido Alexander acababa pisando a Andrea.

Cuando la pieza terminó, empezo otra y todos los chicos fueron a la pista con sus parejas; ahora tocaba una cancion lenta. Alexander bailaba pegado a Andrea con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras Andrea tenia los suyos rodeando el cuello de Sasha.

-¿Que te ha parecido la fiesta?-preguntó Alexander

-Ha estado genial, Sasha-le contestó Andrea-me ha gustdo todo, las luces, la decoracion, los regalos...

-Pues todavia te queda un regalo por abrir-susurró Alexander

-¿Cual?-exclamó Andrea ilusionado

Alexander dejo de agarrar a Andrea y se subio la manga de su camisa, enrrollado en su brazo habia una cinta con las banderas italina y alemanas, terminando en un pequeño lazo

-Yo-contestó Alexander besando de sorpresa a Andrea-Tú eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo Andrea, eres lo que me saca una sonrisa cuando lo que quiero es matar a Jones, no quiero que dudes de esto que te voy a decir Andrea: Te amo solo a ti por y para siempre, literalmente-

Andrea lloraba de felicidad, le dio un beso en los labios corto, pero seguido de mucho mas.

La fiesta habia sido un exito y sobre todo habia servido para reformazar el lazo que tenia con su Sasha

...

Muchas Gracias por leer

**Ariadonechan: **Si se enteran España y Rusia, Mongolia muere de forma lenta y dolorosa XD, no creo que le hicieran nada, Charlotte supo marcar bien su propiedad, lo del dia normal, no, nunca lo tendra XD

**OhMyGod. Happy:** Mongolia es un depravado mental, ya lo demostro con Ivan, si le hace algo a Sasha, yo misma me encargare de lincharloXD

**Elial Tora Daitan:** muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que ahora este mejor de como te lo envie :D

**Elizabehta Beilschmidt:** me encanta que te guste mi historia :D, como ya te dije me encantaria que dibujaras a los alumnos del gakuen, me harias muy feliz~, yo dibujo fatal, no, lo siguiente XD, gracias por ofrecerte como beta pero me esta ayudando Elial :D, de todas formas gracias.

Merece review?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 21:

Era sábado, por lo que hoy no había clase. El Bad Friend Trio junior estaban sentados en el jardín disfrutando de que hoy hacia un buen día. Alexander se encontraba comiendo un tomate, Akos tallando un trozo de madera con el puñal del rusoespañol y Charlotte se arreglaba el pelo.

-¡Que día mas aburrido!-exclamó Charlotte

-Y que lo digas-dijo Akos-Alexander, ¿donde está Andrea?

-Dijo algo de comer pasta y desapareció con Roma y Angelo-respondió Alexander

-Esos tres son iguales-dijo Charlotte sonriendo

-¡Vosotros tres!-gritó alguien que se acercaba a ellos

Los tres chicos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz. Acercándose a ellos estaba Germania, el director y por la cara que traía no estaba de buen humor. El germano llego hasta donde estaban los chicos y se les quedo mirando de pie.

-¡Nosotros no hemos sido! ¡No tienes pruebas!-exclamaron los tres a la vez

-Esa es la cosa que no tengo pruebas-espetó Germania mirándolos

-¿De qué nos acusas esta vez abuelito?-preguntó Akos intentando parecer inocente, ante esto los dos latinos no pudieron más que estallar en risas.

-¡Callaos!-exclamó Germania a los latinos, estos pararon de reír en el acto-Os acuso de hacer que tres profesores dejen sus puestos.

-Señor director, nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacer tal cosa-dijo Charlotte sonriendo

-Cierto, nosotros somos unos chicos buenos señor Germania-añadió Alexander

-Ni de lejos-gruñó Germania mirándolos-a los próximos no los podréis echar, os lo aseguro.

Después de esto, Germania se dio la vuelta y se fue. Los chicos volvieron a reírse cuando el director estuvo lo bastante lejos para no oírles.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto-dijo Alexander con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa-tu abuelo cualquier día nos mata.

-Todavía no lo ha hecho porque no tiene pruebas, kesesesese-dijo Akos riéndose un poco aun

-¿cuantos profesores llevamos echados ya?-preguntó Charlotte limpiándose las lagrimas

-No sé, el awesome yo no lleva la cuenta-murmuró Akos

-Germania se va a quedar sin países-dijo Alexander

-Hay muchos, no te preocupes-le respondió Akos-además esos tres se lo merecían, querían suspender al awesome yo.

-Vash también te suspende y no nos dices que intentemos echarlo-murmuró Charlotte

-Suiza no se iría no con agua caliente-dijo Akos-le pagan por esto, ¿recordáis?

Mientras, en la dirección de la escuela, se encontraba Roma leyendo el periódico. Había terminado de comer pasta con sus nietos italianos y ahora estaba solo en la dirección. Alguien dio un portazo y entro en la sala y se sentó en la mesa contigua a la suya. Roma miro a Germania, se le veía enfadado, este se sentó en la silla y empezó a buscar entre un montón de folios.

-¿Que te pasa Germania?-preguntó Roma desde su sitio.

-Tus nietos, eso me pasa, tus nietos y el mío-espetó Germania echándose para atrás en su silla

-Te refieres al Bad Friends Trio ¿no?-dijo Roma mirándolo

-¿A quién sino?-preguntó el germano poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos-han hecho renunciar a tres profesores con sus bromas.

-Si, la de la silla fue muy buena-murmuró Roma-me reí mucho y la otra que...

Roma paro al ver la cara de enfado que le estaba poniendo Germania, se acerco a la mesa del otro y se apoyó en ella

-No te pongas así Dedrik, son cosas de críos-intentó consolarle Roma

-No no son cosas de críos Cayo-contradijo Germania mirándolo serio-Sus bromas nos pueden costar un disgusto un día.

Germania siguió buscando entre los papeles, todos ellos correspondían a un país, en ella se especificaba su especialidad. El germano soltó los papeles, no le valía un país cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien con carácter para que esos tres escarmentaran. Soltó un largo suspiro.

Roma miraba a su querido germano, este parecía frustrado por el hecho de que le estaban ganando unos niños, bueno, unos niños que eran los hijos del Bad Friends Trio. Roma sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-¿y porque no contratas a alguien que sea igual que ellos?-preguntó Roma mirando a Germania

-No quiero un dolor de cabeza más Cayo-respondió Germania

-Serian un dolor de cabeza para esos tres Dedrik-dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

Germania miro a Roma y entonces supo lo que quería decir el romano. Sonrió, se acerco al antiguo imperio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-En ocasiones como esta, es cuando recuerdo lo mucho que te quiero-murmuro el germano sonriendo un poco.

-¡Mi Dedi ha dicho que me quiere!-exclamó Roma abrazando a Germania

-¡Déjame ya, Cayo! no seas tan empalagoso-se quejó el germano separándose del romano-voy a llamar a los nuevos profesores.

Charlotte y Alexander se encontraban en el jardín, tumbados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Alexander estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados mientras Charlotte se encontraba sentada a su lado. La chica miraba a Alexander con una cara digna de su padre. A Charlotte le encantaba cuando Alexander se comportaba mas como Toño, era más despistado y por lo tanto más fácil de violar. Ella ya llevaba un rato metiendo la mano en la camisa del rusoespañol y este no le decía absolutamente nada, en condiciones normales, Charlotte ya hubiese sido amenazada varias veces. Alexander abrió un ojo y la miró.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pervertida Charlotte?-preguntó inocentemente Alexander

-¿Yo?-dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma-Yo estoy normal Alexander, son imaginaciones tuyas.

Charlotte rezaba para que su amigo siguiera en modo español, pero en el modo inocente y despistado, que el otro modo español, (el del carácter de mil demonios) no le gustaba nada. Miró a Alexander, este volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios

-Sera eso-murmuro Alexander

La francocanadiense suspiró aliviada. Miró el reloj. Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que Alexander volviera a su carácter normal, a la hora de la siesta Alexander era sin duda una persona inocente y alegre. Charlotte conocía perfectamente a Alexander, podía presumir de ser una de las pocas que conocía a Alexander al dedillo, no por nada se habían criado juntos, prácticamente como hermanos. Por lo tanto, sabía cuando le podía recorrer su geografía sin que el chico dijera nada e incluso si lo pillaba de buen humor, le seguía el rollo, claro está, antes de estar saliendo con sus parejas. Le metió la mano en la camisa y toco la piel del ibérico, era tan blanquito, subió hasta el corazón del chico, hasta Madrid y Moscú antes de que alguien la interrumpiera.

-Sois iguales a vuestros padres, kesesesese-dijo una voz conocida para ellos

Alexander abrió los ojos y se sentó al escuchar esa voz. Ambos miraron hacia arriba para observar a Prusia

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Prusia?-preguntó Alexander medio dormido

-Estoy aquí porque voy a ser vuestro awesome profesor de geografía-respondió el pruso

-Me ha parecido oír mal-dijo Charlotte-¿ha dicho que va a ser nuestro profesor de geografía?

-Exacto-dijo Prusia- Francia lo será de Informática y España de Literatura.

-¡¿Como?-exclamaron los dos a la vez

A Alexander se le había pasado todo el sueño, miro a Charlotte para saber si ella sabía que estaba pasando. Charlotte le devolvió la mirada con la misma incredulidad que él tenía. Suspiraron a la vez, esto olía a Germania.

-Se os acabaron las bromas pequeños kesesesese-dijo Gilbert

-Lo dudo mucho-murmuro Alexander ya con su sonrisa habitual

Gilbert miro a Alexander, esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la del ruso. Le recorrió un escalofrió. Sacude la cabeza, no ese chico no era como el ruso, eso ya lo había visto muchas veces.

Lo volvió a mirar y ahora vio que su sonrisa también era parecía a la de Toño. Suspiro y volvió a mirarlos. Germania los había llamado a ellos, dado que creía que ellos serian los únicos capaces de aguantar y devolver las bromas de esos tres.

-No lo dudes pequeño Alexander-dijo Prusia-Aquí está el Bad Friends Trio original para que se os quiten las ganas de gastar esas bromas, kesesesese.

-Como dijo Alexander, lo dudo mucho Prusia-espetó Charlotte poniéndose de pie-vamos a seguir haciendo bromas.

-Además-añadió Alexander poniéndose también de pie-vosotros ya estáis mayores para seguirnos el ritmo.

-¿Que escucharon mis awesome oídos?-preguntó sorprendido Prusia-Nosotros somos muy jóvenes, niñitos, somos el Bad Friends Trio original y las segundas partes siempre son peores que la primera.

Charlotte y Alexander fruncieron el ceño

-¿insinúas algo pruso?-preguntaron molestos los dos

-Que no nos llegáis ni a la suela de los zapatos-dijo Prusia

-Entérate Prusia-espeto Alexander-nosotros os superamos con creces, los programas finales siempre son mejores que los betas.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Gilbert

-Pregúntaselo a Francis-respondió Alexander cogiendo de la muñeca a Charlotte y saliendo del jardín, le acababan de joder la hora de la siesta y para un español no había nada peor que eso.

Akos, Charlotte y Alexander se reunieron en la habitación del germano, los tres estaban sentados en la cama de Akos, mirándose los unos a los otros.

-La awesome pregunta del millón-dijo Akos-¿que hacemos?

-Ni idea-respondió Alexander despeinándose un poco

-No nos podemos pasar-murmuro Charlotte-son nuestros padres y tu madre Alexander.

-Si pero no es awesome que estén aquí y que intenten cortarnos la diversión-dijo Akos

-¿y qué hacemos? ¿Les echamos? ¿Nos comportamos decentemente?-preguntó Alexander indeciso

-Yo...no se-murmuro Charlotte-a ver Prusia nos ha dicho que no les llegamos a las suela de los zapatos y eso a sonado a desafió en toda regla.

-¡Mi awesome persona no puede oír algo así y quedarse de brazos cruzados!-exclama Akos-habrá que demostrarles que el bad friends trio junior ha superado a sus maestros.

-Entonces ¿que?-dijo Alexander mirándolos-¿los vamos a intentar echar?

-Tu hoy estas un poco lento ¿no?-dijo Akos

-No me he echado la siesta, así que cállate Akos-espetó Alexander

-Volviendo al tema-murmuro Charlotte-creo que lo mejor sería intentar echar a nuestros padres, pero sin pasarnos.

-Creo que es lo mejor-afirmo Alexander-así les demostraremos de los que somos capaces.

-Exacto, podemos con ellos, kesesesese-dijo Akos sonriendo

-Entonces me voy que Andrea me dijo que quería enseñarme algo-murmuro Alexander levantándose de la cama

-Sí, seguro que te gusta-murmuro Charlotte sonriendo con picardía

Alexander la miro un momento para saber a que se refería, como la chica no le dijo nada salió de la habitación y se encamino a la suya. Fue por los pasillos pensado en el porqué de la frase de su amiga, pero como había dicho Akos, hoy no estaba muy espabilado, es lo que hacía no dormir la siesta. Cuando llego a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta con llave sin ni siquiera mirar el interior de la habitación.

-Hola Sasha-dijo Andrea a su espalda

-Hola Andre...

Alexander no pudo terminar la frase. Cuando se dio la vuelta para saludar a su chico, este lo esperaba vestido de ¿angelito? Si era de ángel, le veía las alitas por detrás del traje. Se tapo la nariz para evitar una hemorragia inminente. Miro de arriba a abajo a Andrea.

-¿que te parece Sasha?-preguntó Andrea acercándose más a él

-Esto..mmm...bff ¿Eh?-balbuceó Alexander

-No te entiendo Sasha-murmuro Andrea

Alexander le miro a los ojos y Andrea supo enseguida que el traje le había encantado pero que no iba a tenerlo mucho mas puesto. Alexander lo cogió en brazos y lo deposito en la mesa con suavidad mientras le daba besos en el cuello. Andrea rodeo el cuello de Alex con sus brazos. Sasha volvió a mirar a Andrea a los ojos con una sonrisa lasciva adornando su cara.

-Andrea ¿quieres ser uno conmigo _da_?-le susurro al oído

A la mañana siguiente, Charlotte esperaba a Alexander cerca del aula de informática, a ambos le tocaba esa hora juntos. Vio acercarse al ibérico por el pasillo con su imborrable sonrisa.

-Veo que te gusto lo que te mostró a Andrea ayer-dijo Charlotte cuando el chico se puso a su altura

-Fui idea tuya ¿verdad?-dijo Alexander cuando la chica asintió añadió-te adoro Charly.

-No es nada, todo sea por _l´amour_-dijo Charlotte caminando hacia la clase

-He pensado algo para la clase de informática-murmura Alexander siguiendo a su amiga.

-Así que empezaremos por mi padre-dijo Charlotte sonriendo un poco

-Es la primera hora que tenemos Charlotte-dijo Alexander mirándola-si quieres no lo hacemos.

-No, hagámoslo será divertido-dijo Charlotte

Llegaron a la clase de informática. Francis ya estaba dentro, en cuanto vio a Charlotte y la abrazo murmurando cosas en francés. Alexander se quedo a un lado sin entender nada de lo que decían, no sabía nada de francés. Francis miro al chico y sonrió.

-_Alexandre petit, vous ne vous ai pas vu à quel point êtes-vous?_-preguntó Francis

Alexander miro al francés con duda.

-¿que ha dicho?-preguntó Sasha-No se francés señor Bonnefoy

-Te dije que hacía mucho que no te veía y que como estabas-respondió Francis

-No hace tanto que no me ve y estoy muy bien gracias-dijo Alexander

-¿no está _mon petit _Andrea en está clase?-preguntó Francia decepcionado

-Pues no, está en clase de Historia del Arte-respondió Alexander dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Charlotte siguió a su amigo hasta el final de la clase. Alexander encendió el ordenador.

-¿que tienes pensado Alex?-preguntó curiosa Charlotte

-Poner en practicas lo que me enseñó mi tio Estonia-respondió Alexander sonriendo muy parecido a su padre.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando de alumnos. No era una de las que tenían mas alumnos pero tampoco estaba vacía. Francis observó como la clase se iba llenando y cuando comprobó que todos estaban dentro cerró la puerta y se empezó a presentar.

-Alexander-susurró Charlotte para llamar su atención-no haras estallar nada ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no-le respondió Alexander-Seria peligroso, ademas estoy yo dentro de la clase.

Francis termino de presentarse y bajo la pantalla para empezar a explicar las cosas con el proyector y el portatil del profesor. Alexander aprovecho que Francis no le miraba y empezo a teclear como un loco el teclado. Charlotte vio como su amigo miraba la pantalla sin apenas pestañear, lo habia visto hacer eso muchas veces, Irina era la hacker de instituto pero Alexander no se quedaba muy atras.

Francis daba la clase tranquilamente, habia pensado que los chicos harian algunas de las suyas pero llevaban cerca de media hora y no habia pasado absolutamente nada.

Quiza Germania era un exagerado.

_-_Como veis en esta diapositiva-expuso Francis pasando a la siguiente diapositiva-El internet se creó con el fin...

-Señor Bonnefoy-llamó María Alejandra levantando la mano

-¿Si _petit___María?-preguntó Francia mirándola

-En la pantalla no se ve nada-dijo María Alejandra

Francia se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo la pantalla. La americana tenia razón, allí no estaba las diapositivas que el habia puesto. Frunció el ceño y las volvió a poner pensado que quizás habia sido un error del ordenador.

Pero antes de que siguiera con su explicación se volvió a quitar, provocando unas risas por partes de los alumnos. Francia los volvió a poner para ver segundos después como se quitaba de nuevo. Elevo la vista para ver a su hija y a Alexander, los vio a los dos mirando a la pizarra atentos a la explicación como debía de ser pero en el rostro de Alexander adornaba la sonrisa de Ivan, esa sonrisa que indicaba que no estaba haciendo nada bueno.

No pudo terminar ni su primera clase cuando el timbre sonó indicando el final de la misma. Francis miro como Alexander y Charlotte salían de su clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La nación francesa frunció el ceño, según parece esos chicos querían guerra, pues bien, se habían metido con el trio de amigos equivocados.

Ahora les tocaba una clase de Literatura, Charlotte y Alexander se reunieron con Andrea y el resto en la entrada de la puerta. Ahora tocaba clase de Literatura y era la primera clase de España.

Akos llevaba ya una sonrisa de superioridad que indicaba a sus amigos que ya habia hecho algo. Alexander suspiro, esperaba que su amigo no se hubiera pasado con su madre. Fueron entrando en la clase y vieron que Antonio ya estaba allí sonriendo como siempre. En cuanto Antonio vio a Alexander se lanzo a abrazarle.

-Mi pequeño Sasha, has crecido y te has dejado el pelo largo, te lo tienes que cortar ya-murmuro España.

-Mama-susurro Sasha mirando a su madre-para ya por favor.

España se separo de su hijo y le sonrió. Sasha le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a su sitio, genial, ahora se sentía culpable de lo que Akos pudiera hacerle a su madre. Suspiró, cuando se repartieron los objetivos le hubiera gustado que Charlotte se encargara de España porque le tenía más cariño que Akos pero no pudo ser.

-Hola-saludó España poniéndose delante de los alumnos-Yo soy Antonio Fernández, el país de España y voy a dar la clase de Literatura.

Antonio contemplo a la clase con su eterna sonrisa. Seguro que podía dar la clase bien.

-Bien, cojed el libro que está debajo del vuestro escritorio y que lo empecéis a leer en silencio-dijo Antonio

Alexander saco el libro y lo abrió pero no le presto atención a la lectura. Estaba esperando la broma de Akos a su madre. A su lado escucho unas risas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas. Alex miro a Andrea que estaba se estaba poniendo la mano en la boca para poder contener las risas. Alexander le miro para saber de que se reía exactamente. Andrea solo le señalo el libro. Alexander miro su propio libro y entendió de que se reía su novio. Akos ya habia echo la broma, habia cambiado el libro de lectura de esa clase por un libro de chistes y monólogos. Pronto se empezaron a oír las risas por toda la clase. Alexander suspiro. No era la mejor broma que se le habia ocurrido al prusiano pero por lo menos su madre no habia salido dañado.

Antonio miro la clase confuso preguntándose de que se reían exactamente. Miró a su hijo en busca de respuesta pero este solo miraba a Andrea. Sonrió, ay el amor juvenil, que bonito era pensó España. Se dirigió hasta una mesa que estaba ocupada por María Alejandra y Angelo.

-¿me podéis dejar el libro?-preguntó Antonio

-Claro-respondió la argentino chilena riendo todavía

España cogió el libro y vio que le habían cambiado el libro de lectura por uno de chistes, en vez de enfadarse o molestarse como esperaba Akos, el español fue a su mesa y empezo a leerlo riéndose con algunos. Akos maldijo en alemán, esa broma no le habia salido bien, no habia contado con el gran sentido del humor del país del sol.

Le habia salido el tiro por la culata a Akos, pero por lo menos la broma estaba hecha, otra cosa era que Antonio no se hubiera molestado con ella. Ahora le tocaba a Charlotte hacerle la broma a Prusia.

Llegaron a la clase de Geografía, era una clase donde solían aburrirse mucho, sobre todo porque casi toda la clase se sabía posicionar en el mapa.

Todos estaban en clase sentados en sus sitios. Llevaban ya diez minutos esperando cuando por fin el prusiano se digno a entrar en la clase.

-Aquí esta vuestro awesome profesor-dijo Prusia enfrente de sus alumnos-Como ya sabréis yo soy el gran reino de Prusia.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron asombrados con esa presentación, todos conocían a Gilbert pero ninguno esperaba una presentación tan….original.

Gilbert bajo el mapamundi. Todos los chicos miraron el mapa, como no, el mapa incluía el reino de Prusia. Charlotte sonrió con malicia, se le acaba de ocurrir la broma. Erik miró a su novia y sabia que algo estaba planeando, sonrió divertido, esos tres siempre estaban igual.

-Bien, quiero que alguno salga a la pizarra para que el awesome yo le pregunte algunas increíbles cosas-dijo Prusia mirando a los chicos.

Todos miraron a los lados, nadie quería salir a la pizarra. Prusia los miro a todos y hizo su increíble elección.

-Bonnefoy, salga a la pizarra-murmuro Gilbert

Charlotte salió a la pizarra encantada pero intentó que no se le notara demasiado. Alexander y Akos la miraron, los dos sabían que la chica ya había ideado la broma.

Charlotte se puse enfrente de la pizarra y del mapamundi.

-¿Qué desea preguntar profesor?-pregunto Charlotte con ese acento tan meloso que ponía algunas veces.

-Dígame el país con mayor demografía de Europa-respondió Gilbert pasándole un rotulador para que señalara.

Charlotte cogió el rotulador y una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Francia cuando planeaba algo malo. Pero Gilbert estaba metido en su increíble mundo para darse cuenta.

Charlotte señalo a Alemania en el mapa sin dudarlo. Cuando Gilbert fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle otra cosa, Charlotte tacho el reino de Prusia del mapa y le sonrió a Gilbert

-Profesor ese país no existe ya-murmuro mientras le devolvía el rotulador-tendría que comprarse un mapa más moderno, ese está un poco antiguo.

Charlotte volvió a su sitio sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Akos y Alexander.

Terminaron la clase. Gilbert se había pasado el resto de la clase en una esquina con una aura depresiva y acariciando a Gilbird.

Las bromas estaban hechas solo faltaban que esos tres se fueran, cosas que los tres dudaban o que respondieran.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación francocanadiense para hablar y beber un poco del vino que Charlotte tenia escondido debajo de la cama.

-Las bromas han estado geniales-dijo Akos

-Pero la tuya te ha salido mal-se burló Alexander

Akos solo rió. Llegaron a la habitación y en la puerta de esta había un cartel pegado. Charlotte lo quito y lo leyó.

-_Ultionem_-murmuro Charlotte a un lado de la puerta-¿Qué significa eso?

-Parece latín-dijo Alexander poniéndose al lado de Charlotte

-No seas paranoicos, será para asustarnos-dijo Akos abriendo la puerta poco a poco.

Alexander oyó un pequeño "clic" que sonaba dentro de la habitación. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, tres tartas salieron disparadas de la habitación y fueron a impactar en Akos de lleno, dado que era el único que estaba enfrente de la puerta.

Charlotte miro el papel y luego a Alexander que miraba la escena sin saber si reírse o preocuparse por su amigo.

-Creo que ya sé que significa-murmuro Charlotte

-Significa venganza Charly-murmuró Alexander.

-Dejaos de tonterías y ayudarme a levantarme-dijo Akos.

….

Muchas gracias por leer

Siento la tardanza pero es que mi inspiración no quiere volver de vacaciones…

**Misaki-chu:** Pues si Andrea estaba celoso y la dependienta no se traumo porque es una loca del yaoi de incognito XD ¿Cuándo me toca de nuevo Ninia?

**AliceIggyKirkland: **Si cuando Andrea se pone celoso, Sasha se pone bastante ruso y no es bueno cruzarse con el XDD

Merece review?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 22:

Charlotte y Alexander se encontraban en la habitación de la francocanadiense sentados tranquilamente en la cama. Esperaban a que Akos volviera de su habitación, a la cual había ido para cambiarse de uniforme tras recibir los tartazos.

Después de unos minutos Akos hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Ya está aquí el awesome yo, kesesesese-dijo Akos sentándose al lado de sus amigos.

Los latinos suspiraron, el germano siempre era así incluso en esos momentos.

-Bien-dijo Charlotte juntando las manos-¿Qué hacemos?

-Eso es fácil, se la tenemos que devolver, kesesesese-contestó Akos.

-Creo que no nos dejarán-comentó Sasha suspirando-Creo que van a considerar que su turno.

-¿Su turno?-preguntaron la francesa y el alemán

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Sasha noto algo en la cama que acababa de tocar ¿era un botón? ¿Qué era eso? No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, cogió de la mano a Charlotte y se tiraron de la cama, dejando al germano en ella. Segundos después una plancha con pinchos cayó en la cama.

-¡Akos!-gritaron asustados los latinos

Akos no contestó, lo que hizo que los descendientes de Roma se asustaran mucho.

-¿A-Akos?-preguntó Sasha acercándose a la cama

Charlotte vio un líquido rojizo manchar las sabanas de su cama y se puso blanca.

-¿E-Eso es sangre?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar la cama.

Sasha se acercó a la cama y tocó los pinchos, eran blanditos…

-Son de goma espuma-murmuró Sasha

-¿Qué? -preguntó Charlotte acercándose también a la cama.

-Que son de goma espuma, que los jodidos pinchos son de goma espuma-espetó Sasha

-Q-Que susto kesesese-murmuró Akos

-Ese es Akos-dijo Charlotte-y entonces la sangre es…

Sasha puso la mano donde estaba la "sangre" y después se olió la mano.

-Zumo de cerezas-murmuró Sasha.

-¿Mi zumo de cerezas se ha estallado? Eso no es awesome-dijo Akos levantando la plancha sin ningún problema.

Salió de la cama y se sentó en el suelo mirando a los latinos que tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes lo que no es awesome?-preguntó Sasha acercándose a él sonriendo.

-Que nos hayas asustado, creíamos que estabas muerto-dijo Charlotte acercándose también.

-C-Chicos, no os pongáis así, era divertido oíros preguntar por mi awesome persona-se excusó Akos retrocediendo.

Después de patear un rato a Akos, los latinos juntos con el apalizado Akos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Que brutos sois, anda que darle una paliza así a mi maravillosa persona -se quejó Akos.

-A callar si no quieres otra-dijo Sasha.

-Eso te pasa por asustarnos, subnormal-siguió Charlotte.

-Bueno… ¿qué vamos a hacer?-cambió de tema Akos.

El día siguiente llegó y todos los alumnos bajaron al comedor a desayunar. El BFT junior bajó junto y alerta, ya sabían que hoy les tocaba a ellos recibir las bromas y no pensaban dejar que los pillaran desprevenidos.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos tres hoy?-preguntó Erik

-Nada, solo que sus padres se piensas vengar de las bromas que les han hecho-respondió Albert comiendo tranquilamente

-Tío Francis, tío Gilbo y tío Toño gastan buenas bromas-añadió Andrea inocentemente.

-¿No deberías preocuparos un poco por las bromas?-preguntó Azad.

-Son vuestros novios al fin y al cabo-añadió Darien.

-No~ -respondieron los tres y a la vez y siguieron comiendo.

-¡Muchas gracias por la preocupación! -exclamaron el BFT al escucharlos.

Al fin fueron a clases y las primeras horas pasaron tranquilas y sin ningún sobresalto, lo que hacía que los chicos se pusieran más nerviosos. También les ponía nervioso el hecho de que sus amigos habían decidido no ir con ellos a las clases por si acaso.

-Qué bien se está solo….

-Que yo sepa nosotros seguimos aquí ¿da?

-Eso mon ami, mientras sigamos juntos nada pasara.

-Eso, eso ¿Qué clase toca ahora?-preguntó Akos.

Entraron en la puerta del aula y vieron al sonriente España sentado en la mesa.

-¡Buenas días chicos!-saludó con la mano el ibérico.

-L-Literatura…-murmuró Akos miro a los lados esperando ver a sus amigos pero no los encontró- ¿Dónde?...

Miro por el aula y los encontró a los dos juntos sentado en la mesa sonriéndole. Además de un cartel deseándole suerte.

-Me dejaron solo….-susurró mientras notaba una mano encima de su hombro.

-Que orgullo, son iguales a Francis y a mi-dijo Antonio feliz

-Pobre papá…

Después de eso se sentaron todos en su sitio. Antonio se puso delante de la clase y sonrió, a Alex le dio un escalofrió esa sonrisa. Para quien no lo conociera diría que esa sonrisa era la normal del español, pero Alex conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno.

Akos se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre y España se puso delante de la clase con esa sonrisa que a Alexander le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Hoy haremos un recital de poesía, solo lo hará uno-anunció el español sonriendo

La clase empezó a murmurar, ninguno quería salir a leer unos poemas delante de la clase, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

-Así que voy a elegir un alumno al azar que se vestirá incluso como un trovador-dijo el ibérico enseñando el traje típico de trovador sacado de dios sabe donde-. Así al azar…le ha tocado a Akos…

Toda la clase miro al prusohúngaro, que no sabía dónde meterse.

-El awesome yo no se pondrá ese traje ni leerá nada tan cursi.

-Si no lo hace el awesome tú será expulsado y sufrirá la ira de su madre.

-….Dame ese traje -dijo entre dientes levantándose.

El español le paso el traje y el libro de poesía que debía de leer y el germano salió de la clase para cambiarse.

-Charlie, tienes tu cámara ¿da?

-Siempre~

Akos volvió a la clase vestido de trovador rojo como un tomate y se vió deslumbrado por los flashes de las cámaras.

-Esto no es awesome…

-Lee los poemas que te he marcado en el libro señor Beilschmidt.

La clase terminó y los tres malos amigos caminaban por pasillos. Charlotte y Alexander no podían más que reír cada vez que miraban al germano.

-¡Parad de una vez!-exclamó el húngaro rojo de la vergüenza.

-Es que, joder tío, es que no te has visto-murmuró Alexander aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Akos, lo sentimos, es que, era demasiado-dijo Charlotte con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa.

-Ya vendrán vuestros turnos-dijo el de pelo castaño.

Con eso ambos rubios dejaron de reír. Tenía razón, ahora les tocaba a ellos. Se intercambiaron una mirada y tragaron saliva. No se iban a librar ellos tampoco.

Fueron a la clase de Geografía. Charlotte tragó duro antes de entrar en la clase. Alexander le dedicó un apretón de manos y una sonrisa para animarla y entró en la clase.

Charlotte entró poco después. En la clase se encontraba Prusia ya, pero no se percató de su presencia. Se aprovechó de esto y subió hasta su sitio sin hacer ruido.

Pasó unos minutos donde el prusiano parecía que no la había visto. Empezó a pasar lista y vio que saltaba su nombre. Levantó la mano y se vio ignorada por el profesor.

Miro a Alexander y este solo se encogió de hombros. A él si lo habían dicho. Volvió a levantar la mano

-Profesor me ha saltado-dijo Charlotte

Gilbert miró en su dirección y siguió pasando lista como si nada.

-¡Oiga, que me ha saltado!-exclamó Charlotte.

Prusia miró hacia arriba y sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó

Alexander no pudo sino aguantar la risa. Prusia estaba utilizando lo que le pasaba a Canadá en contra de Charlotte que era mitad canadiense. Charlotte lo miró mal, jamás nadie la había ignorado como a su madre. Ella era 99 % francesa y ese 1% que restaba era las gafas y su rizo.

El prusiano se pasó toda la clase ignorando a Charlotte para desesperación de la canadiense que se pasó toda está intentando llamarle la atención.

Cuando salieron de la clase Akos se estaba riendo a gusto mientras Charlotte lo miraba como si lo pudiera matar.

-Es que ha sido tan awesome, se nota que es mi padre-dijo Akos.

Charlotte le dijo palabras en francés bastantes fuertes al prusiano, pero como no las entendió, Akos solo siguió riéndose.

Alexander por su parte se mantenía callado pensando en que broma le podía hacer el francés a él. Esperaba que no fuera algo pervertido ni nada de eso. Puso mala cara. Viniendo del francés podría ser cualquier cosa.

Pasaron las horas llegando la adorada hora de la siesta para Alexander y su madre, que aprovechando que estaban juntos, la echaron en el jardín los dos.

El francés fue con un cubo hasta donde sabía que el ruso español solía dormir la siesta. Fue hasta allí encontrándose además, de al pequeño Sasha, a su vecino y amigo España.

Francis suspiro. Le había dicho a España que pensaba gastarle la broma a Alexander a la hora de la siesta pero según parece se había olvidado de esto.

Se acercó hasta ellos y los movió un poco para despertarlo.

Los españoles se despertaron con cara de sueño y bostezaron casi a la par. Francis se aguantó las ganas de violar a su vecino como hacía en el pasado y de camino, a su hijo. Lo hacía por tres razones:

1º Tenía que ser fiel a Matthew.

2º No estaría bien.

3º Rusia lo mataría de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible por haberlo hecho.

Como la razón número tres tenía mucho peso junto con la primera pues se aguantó las ganas prometiéndose que ya pillaría a Canadá en casa.

-Chicos~ mirad que os trae vuestro hermanito mayor~-dijo con ese acento meloso que a veces salía.

Sasha miró el cubo y se le iluminaron los ojos. Tomates. Muchos tomates dentro del cubo. Una sonrisa tan grande como la que lucía su madre apareció en su rostro. Si había algo que compartiera con la nación ibérica era su gusto por los tomates.

Dejó los "tomates" cerca de los ibéricos. La broma iba para Sasha pero si Toño también caía, pues sería una buena historia que contar a Prusia.

-Coged los que queráis~

Toño y Sasha cogieron uno cada uno. El rubio menor miró confuso el tomate, no tenía el mismo tacto que un tomate normal.

-Es un nuevo tipo de tomate-dijo el francés al ver la cara confusa del menor

Sabía que a esa hora y bajo el denominado "efecto siesta" Alexander no preguntaría nada más. Acertó. El niño se llevó el tomate a la boca y lo mordió. El globo rojo exploto en encima de él llenándolo de agua. El francés empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia del pobre chico que miraba su mojado uniforme con el ceño fruncido. España no llegó a morder el tomate recordando la broma de su amigo y aguantaba las ganas de reír también.

El ruso cogió su mochila y se fue del lugar sin decir una palabra. Era la segunda siesta que le jodía el BFT adulto.

Akos, Charlotte y Sasha se reunieron de nuevo en la habitación de la francesa.

-Chicos, hay que hacer algo…-murmuro la chica

-Las bromas seguirán hasta que nos portemos bien-dijo Sasha

-Y creo que nos preparan una broma conjunta…-añadió Akos

-Hay que recurrir al plan B para que se vayan, _ mes amis_

-No me gusta el plan B, es poco awesome

-No tenemos otra opción _da?_

Prusia, España y Francia esperaban a sus hijos en el salón de actos donde sabían que debían ir a ensayar para el recital de música. Toda la sala estaba llena de sus compañeros de clase que más que ensayar con sus instrumentos, miraban a la puerta ansiosos por ver la broma final de los adultos.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando ver a los tres amigos con unas ropas de calle pasando del uniforme como iba siendo costumbre en los ensayos. Francia tiro de la cuerda y una cuba llena de hubo cayó encima de los niños para a continuación, Prusia tirara de otra cayéndoles harina.

Los niños quedaron recubiertos de esa sustancia y miraban, sentados en el suelo, a sus padres y compañeros riéndose. A Charlotte se le empaño la mirada de lágrimas, Alexander adquirió un tono rojizo en su cara que competía con los tomates y Akos solo apretó los puños frustrado.

Los adultos pararon de reír a ver a sus hijos así. Los tres se sintieron mal, porque al hacerles las bromas se olvidaron que eran sus hijos. Se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron para consolarlos en cierta forma.

-Has manchado mi bufanda, mama-susurró Sasha dejándose abrazar

-No fue awesome, papá.

-Me estropeado el pelo…

El BFT junior se miró entre ellos y suspiraron.

-Nos rendimos-dijeron los tres a la vez

Los tres viejos amigos sonriendo victoriosos, no querían gastarles más bromas a sus pequeños hijos y esa frase de rendición les alegraba.

Unos días después en la sala de profesores.

-¿Están seguros de que no quieres quedarse?-preguntó Germania

-Seguros, la enseñanza no es lo nuestro-respondió Francis

-Vinimos a darle una lección a nuestros hijos y ya está kesesesese-murmuró Gilbert

-Y una vez hemos acabado, nos vamos, yo tengo dos niñas que cuidar-concluyó Antonio

-Me alegro de haberos llamado, habéis sido de ayuda-dijo Germania feliz, aunque no se le notara, porque las bromas habían cesado desde que los tres niños se rindieron.

-Como compensación por aguantar a nuestros hijos queremos darle una cosa~

-La hemos hecho nosotros fusososo~

-Así que tómala abuelo kesesese

Los tres depositaron una gran tarta en la mesa de Germania y se despidieron la mano de él.

Fuera del despacho, esperaban Akos, Charlotte y Sasha.

-¿Funcionará?-susurro Akos

-Seguro que si hijo-le respondió Gilbert a su lado

-Estoy deseando verle la cara a Germania-comentó Sasha.

-Yo también Alex-dijo Toño

-Callaos que empieza en 3, 2…-fue contando Charlotte

-1-finalizó Francis

La tarta que estaba depositada encima de la mesa del germano explotó llenando al director y a Roma que estaba con él de tarta.

-¡Vosotros!

Los seis países echaron a correr por el pasillo riéndose. Había cosas que no cambiarían en el colegio y que hubiera bromas del BFT (de una generación u otra) no cambiaría nunca.

Días después de la marcha de los adultos del colegio, la clase de tercero se encontraba en el jardín tomando el aire.

-Al final os ganaron vuestros padres ¿eh?-dijo Albert

-Cierto, tendréis que aprender todavía-comentó Sayumi

-Deberéis estar un poco frustrados ¿no?-dijo Axel

Akos, Charlotte y Alex se mandaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

-El ganar es relativo _da?_

-Kesesesese~

-No podía estar más de acuerdo _mon ami_

Los tres chicos se levantaron y se alejaron de sus compañeros entre sonrisas. El resto se miró entre ellos sin comprender. Habían perdido. Les habían hecho más bromas que ellos a los otros. Entonces…a que venía eso.

Se escuchó una explosión de fondo y unas risas a lo lejos.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Alexander! ¡Akos!

Porque el BFT junior había perdido… ¿O no?

…

Hola de nuevo! He renacido-mi inspiración volvió de sus largas vacaciones-siento haber tardado pero aquí teneis la continuación de la batalla entre malos amigos XD

**Ariadonechan : **Yo quiero una película de esto pronto, seria un existo! Charlotte se paso con el pobre Prusia y a Akos le salio la broma mal XD No, Toño tampoco durmió la siesta, es lo malo de no dormila XDD

**Misaku-chu : ** ya ves que al final ganaron los adultos ¿o no? XD No me imagino a esos tres dando clases o intentando domar al BFT junior seria demasiado XDD Por cierto, ya me toca Ninia ò.o

**AliceIggyKirkland: **Akos, Charlotte y Sasha todavía tienen que aprender mucho del BFT original XD

**Yukime Hiwatari: ** La guerra ha continuado (después de mucho tiempo por que la autora no tenia inspiración)

**OhMyGod. Happy : **Me alegro de que te hayan gustado las bromas XD Charlotte no lo tuvo que pensar mucho

Charlotte: Es que soy increíble hohoho~

Akos: El increíble del grupo soy yo pervertida

Sasha: No os peleéis ahora

¿Qué haceis en mi comentario? Volved al colegio! *los tres se van, después de que les doy caramelos* Pues eso, espero que te haya gustado también estas bromas XD

**Merlina-Vulturi : **Espero que te haya gustado y siento haber tardado tanto en subir ^^U

**FeliciaVargas3 : **Ya esta continuado e intentare subir mas a menudo como hacia antes ^^

Merece review?

_Extra: El Plan B_

_-No tenemos otra opción da?_

_-Pues no-dijo suspirando Charlotte cruzándose de brazos_

_-¡No es nada awesome!¡No quiero hacerlo!_

_-Hay que hacerlo Akos-contradice Sasha_

_-Hay que dar pena a nuestros padres-dice Charlotte_

_-¡No quiero!¡No quiero!¡No quiero!-protestó el prusiano_

_-Somos su punto débil y hay que aprovecharse da?_

_-Lo importante es que se vayan, si se van hemos ganado-murmuró Charlotte_

_-E-esta bien, pero solo para que se vayan ¿eh?_

_Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Harian cualquier cosa para que se fueran hasta dejarse hacer esa broma del salón de actos._


End file.
